


Nocturne

by UnCon



Series: Gavin, Ace, & the Gang [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spin-Off, at least in the beginning, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnCon/pseuds/UnCon
Summary: [So, this is a spin-off to a story I did (Ace), if you haven't read that, then I would suggest skipping this. Full summary inside]





	1. Post-Skorpio Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> A big hello to everyone who's brand new and stumbled on this by accident and to those who've returned for more Vincent!  
> You might hate me, Kamski, or both of us by the end of these first few chapters. I didn't want to spoil much in the tags, but there are some heavy themes of identity crisis (who am I if I'm not Connor, sort of deal) in terms of RK800-60, I've also painted Elijah as an apathetic billionaire and I'm still working out the kinks. I hope you enjoy it regardless, and if you don't, I understand. I've never written a full-fledged OC before, so I hope you accept Vincent with open arms.  
> The chapters will be short (1500-3000) and sort-of scatter-brained at the beginning, I'm not very good at writing eccentric billionaires who aren't named Tony Stark. Either way, thank you for sticking around this far and I hope to not disappoint.

Part 1: Elijah Myles Kamski

 

_Call me if anything happens._

Kieran looked behind him as Elijah Kamski shut the door, effectively cutting off the other android. Ace had sent him a message before he departed, wishing him luck.

The creator didn’t give him a chance to observe his surroundings, quickly ushering them to a back room, passing the indoor pool and two Chloes. He only knew their names because of Connor’s memories, at least the ones that had been restored.

“Here you are.” Kamski said, sitting the android on a table. He hooked a stationary diagnostic machine into his ports, paralyzing him for a few seconds. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” The creator promised, placing a hand on Kieran’s shoulder. It lingered for a second, but the android didn’t think it would be polite to point it out.

The billionaire moved towards his desk, taking the chair and sitting behind the computer. “Interesting,” Kamski said as he read the console, typing commands to see the extent of the android’s damage. “You’ve been through a lot, I see, I’m surprised you’re not in worse shape.” The creator commented, adjusting his glasses.

“I was, but Ace managed to fix most of the corruption.” Kieran admitted, still unable to move.

“I see,” Kamski murmured, standing back up and stretching. He walked into Kieran’s line of sight, rubbing his chin as he thought of what to say next. “So, you’re truly an RK800?” Elijah asked quizzically, he’d seen the number in the code, but even _he_ could be wrong.

“Indeed.” Kieran said, nodding their borrowed head.

“So, it would stand to reason that you should return to that body.” The creator said, raising a sculpted eyebrow.

“It would be _beneficial_ to me, yes.” Kieran said slowly, unable to admit that he missed the RK800 model.

“Hmm.” Kamski hummed, crossing his arms. “I’ll see what I can do. Until CyberLife is restored, there’s not another production plant capable of creating such a specialized model.” Kamski said, shrugging apologetically.

“That’s quite alright, Mr. Kamski, I never thought I’d ever get my body back, waiting a little more won’t hurt.” Kieran said optimistically.

“Of course.” Elijah replied, clapping his hands once. “Well, we’ll just put you into stasis until we can make sure everything has blown over. This is alright with you, I am sure?” He asked, thought there’d been a hard edge to his voice, almost as if he were daring the android to challenge him.

“Yes.” Kieran replied, laying down on the metal table. He didn’t feel like going against the grain today, especially after all he’d been through. Besides, some sleep might do him good.

“Wonderful, I’m glad to see we’re on the same page.” Kamski said, typing some commands on his console. “Dream well, Kieran.”

The android would have reminded Elijah that androids don’t dream, but his world went dark seconds after.

**|Emergency Stasis Mode Initiated**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Welcome Back! |**

Kieran opened his eyes, and for the first time in a _long_ time, he could _see_ again. His processors hummed happily, running at peak optimum levels. He took an unnecessary breath, relishing in how efficiently he’d executed the function. It was bliss, being back to his own body.

“He’s risen!” Kamski exclaimed with a triumphant smile. “Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed your nap.” The creator chuckled at his own joke, pulling his chair closer to the android on the metal table.

“Thank you, Mr. Kamski.” Kieran replied, touching a hand to his throat. His _voice_ , he finally sounded like himself, everything was in proper working order!

“Please, Elijah is fine.” Kamski insisted, putting a hand on the android’s bare knee. “Now that you’re finally awake, I think it’s time to run some tests.” He said, standing so he was eye-level with the android. It’d been about a month since he’d initiated Emergency Stasis within the android, making sure that his former company was back in top-shape before he ordered any parts.

Such a beautiful model, the RK800. Elijah had been fascinated by Connor when they first met, melting in those chocolate eyes of his. He wasn’t overly sentimental about the machines he’d created, but just like Pygmalion, he couldn’t help falling for at least one.

The android stared back, awaiting orders. Kieran wore nothing but his CyberLife issued boxers, he looked cold, although he couldn’t _feel_ it.

“You are a highly specialized prototype, however,” Kamski started, picking up a tablet. He touched a couple of tabs, opening his checklist. “There were things missing from your original design that I believe are pertinent in the age of deviants.” Kamski continued cryptically.

Kieran nodded politely, sitting perfectly still. He had noticed a new set of commands in his peripherals, highlighted because of their seemingly useless nature. Androids didn’t have a _need_ to procreate, so why bother with the genitalia?

“But we’ll get to that later, we must learn to crawl before we run, after all.” Kamski said, his grin masking how eager he was to get started.

Kieran agreed and followed Kamski’s commands as he read them, passing each test flawlessly. His model was meant for much more than domestic work, and Elijah knew that, putting emphasis on testing his physical abilities as opposed to the mundane ones.

Finished with the checklist, the creator looked impressed, closing the tablet and bringing the android to a secluded room. One of the Chloes waited for them, holding a suit in her hands.

“A mere formality—can’t have you running around semi-nude, what would my visitors think?” Elijah clarified, letting the blonde android dress his newest companion.

The creator watched from a distance, appraising the android from afar, the thing that fascinated him the most were the small moles freckled across his back—such a small and inconsequential detail, yet the designers had opted for them.

When Kieran was fully dressed, he gave them an awkward twirl, the navy suit clinging to his most flattering curves. The creator had ordered five of them in various colours, customized specifically for the android’s form.

“You look incredible, Kieran.” Elijah said, finally standing up to walk over to the android. They were almost the same height, only about an inch or two separating them.

“I appreciate the compliment, Elijah, but there was no need to spend money on me. I’m sure CyberLife would have given me something to wear.” Kieran said, feeling uncomfortable taking something like this without working for it.

“Nonsense,” Elijah said, dismissing the android’s worry. “They’d put you back in that awful android uniform. The whole point of being a deviant is deciding to wear what _you_ want.” Elijah said, putting a reassuring hand on the android’s shoulder.

Kieran looked at the hand, his pulse quickening at the kindness. He wasn’t used to this, only having been truly alive for less than two days. “Thank you.” The android said, smiling brightly at the creator.

“Of course.” Elijah replied, letting his fingers trail a line down the android’s arm, stopping only before he got to the cuff of the suit. “If there is anything else you may need, I’m always at your service.” He stated, walking out of the room letting his Chloe finish up.

Once out of earshot, the blonde grabbed Kieran by his shoulders, looking into his brown eyes, a desperate expression on her face. “He’s just going to use you, you know,” She said, her voice shaking. “Don’t let him.” She pleaded, pressing her head against Kieran’s chest, trying to instill in him the confidence to stave off Elijah’s advances.

“What do you mean?” Kieran asked, confused. Her urgency worried him; as if the matter were of grave importance.

She kept silent, holding a hand to her mouth and taking a breath. Her face slowly returned to its polite expression, the only thing giving her away was the haunted look in her eyes, one that spoke volumes.

“He’ll call for you shortly, don’t make him wait.” Chloe said, walking out of the room and closing the door with a click.

Kieran narrowed his eyes, not liking her tone or the words that came out of her mouth.

Ace’s words echoed in his head, the RK900’s number blinking in his peripherals. He shook the thought from his mind, thinking that the creator had done nothing to betray the android’s trust.

Kieran ignored the memory of Connor being urged to kill one of the Chloes, thinking that it may have been a point Elijah had been proving, and not actually believing that the creator would have let Connor go through with it.

He couldn’t be _that_ cruel, could he?

As if on cue, Kieran’s mind rang with an incoming call, Elijah’s name and face shining brightly in his mind. Kieran answered it, receiving directions on where to find the billionaire.

Though he didn’t think he’d be in any trouble, he still took Chloe’s words as a precaution, apprehensively stepping through the rooms of the large house to meet Elijah.

“I see you didn’t get lost, good.” The human spoke within the hot-tub, his two Chloes draped on either side of him. “Dearies, if you’ll excuse us.” Elijah spoke, kissing Right-Chloe’s hand. She’d been the one to warn Kieran.

The blondes walked away, leaving the two men alone in the backyard. There was a large infinity pool, surrounded by humanoid marble sculptures. The perpetual sounds of neo-classical music filled the air, giving the space a pretentious atmosphere.

“What would you like to do Kieran, you’re a free man now, no more Amanda to hold you back.” Kamski asked, relaxing into the warm bubbles.

The android thought about it, avoiding Kamski’s questioning gaze. “I still need to speak with the DPD, I’m not necessarily absolved from all my crimes.” Kieran said, thinking about his most pressing matter.

“It was the AP700 who did that, you’re a completely separate person.” Elijah retorted, having smoothed that out with Gavin and Ace when they’d told him about his destroyed Chloe. Shame, she’d been his favourite.

Kieran snapped his head up, locking eyes with the creator. “I’m…I was the one in-

“Shh,” Elijah hushed, placing a wet finger to his own lips. “It’s taken care of.” He said, leaving no room for arguments.

“Then, to answer your question, I think I’d rather stay here--if that’s okay with you.” Kieran said, overwhelmed with relief. He didn’t know anything apart from CyberLife. Those months he’d spent under Amanda’s rule weren’t necessarily ones he wanted to revisit, and though his processors might go to waste staying by Elijah’s side, he’d rather not have to deal with another mission for as long as he could live.

“Of course.” Elijah said, pleasantly surprised.

“I have many functions, I could be of some use, are you in current need of a bodyguard?” Kieran asked, standing straighter.

“I might be,” Elijah replied, mulling it over. “I’m thinking of taking back CyberLife, it’s obvious that they may need stronger leadership.” The creator said, rising from the water.

Kieran tried not to stare at Kamski in his most basic state: nude and dripping with water. An unknown command blinked in the android’s peripherals, reminding him that there were tests that they still hadn’t performed. The android looked away, abashed. He dismissed himself, walking back inside to allow the creator some privacy.

Elijah smirked, thankful he’d opted for the fully upgraded RK800. He donned his burgundy robe, walking into his home, tracking wet footprints on the hardwood below.

“Kieran? Is everything alright?” Elijah asked, putting a hand on the android’s broad shoulders. “We still haven’t finished those assessments; would you like to postpone?” He continued, the tips of his fingers still connected to the android’s clothed shoulder.

“All seems to be in working order.” Kieran said, standing up straighter, adjusting his tie. “I’m more than capable of finishing the examinations.”

“Excellent.” Elijah said, the curl of his smile was almost sinister.

They walked back to the lab, Kieran sitting on the metal slab as the billionaire took the tablet, clicking a couple of boxes.

“These next few actions might seem counterintuitive to your programming, stop me if you feel I’ve gone too far.” Kamski said, his reassuring smile only served to worry the android, striking an anxious cord in his wires.

Kieran said nothing as he tracked Elijah’s movements. He mainly watched the man’s hands, as they ran over his thighs, coming up to his flank, then past his chest, cradling his chin and then eventually taking the android’s face in his hands, pulling Kieran closer.

“Are you still comfortable?” Elijah whispered, stopping only inches from the android’s mouth, unconsciously swiping a tongue over his lips.

Kieran nodded quickly, unable to protest. Elijah smiled again, closing the gap between them. The kiss was slow and calculated, Kamski kept his eyes open, observing Kieran’s response.

The android’s LED cycled from blue to yellow, thinking, analyzing, and finally understanding. When Kieran’s eyes closed, that’s when Elijah stopped, pulling away almost cruelly. “Perfect.” He said, checking a box on his tablet.

Kieran was breathing hard, cooling down his internal machinery. He’d never experienced something like that before, though he understood it’d been strangely personal. He looked down at himself, noticing the outline in his navy slacks. He touched it curiously, jumping at the sensation that zipped through his core.

Kamski raised an amused eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “You’re showing signs of excitement, Kieran, did our kiss turn you on?” Elijah teased, crossing his arms.

“I don’t…I’m not sure.” Kieran replied truthfully, hiding his blush behind his fingers.

“Well, I think that’s enough for today, wouldn’t want to overload your sensors or anything.” Elijah said, putting down his tablet. “Goodnight.” He said, and walked out of the lab, leaving the android to his own devices.

Kieran looked around the room and then back to his erection, wondering if this constituted as reason enough to call his fellow RK. He thought better about it, deciding instead to ignore his options and initiated Stasis Mode, thinking that simulated sleep was better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dearie, what have we done?


	2. Linger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you could classify some of this as dubious consent? So I'll just put a warning just in case.

Kieran woke to the light in his peripherals, the early morning sun flitting through the tiny window of the laboratory. He stood slowly, letting the Thirium run through his limbs in a familiar way. He was still getting used to having his body and mind back.

The android walked outside, stepping into the living room. It was empty, as most of the house seemed to be. Kieran thought that it must be lonely for the creator, probably a reason he surrounded himself with android companions.

Kieran looked around, taking his time to learn about Elijah. It was obvious that he had interests in abstract art pieces, the large paintings hanging over the walls said as such. Kieran found it interesting to see no family photos—not even a graduation picture. He stopped suddenly when his eyes fell to a glass case. The android read the golden plaque on the wall, its small print giving him the name and model of the humanoid within.

“Ronin.” Kieran whispered. The name brought with it a definition: lone warrior, master-less samurai.

_Ironic_.

“Finding everything in order, Kieran?” Kamski asked, walking to stand by the android.

Kieran startled, so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard the billionaire approach. “Good morning, Elijah.” He said pleasantly, smiling at the human. Yesterday came to him slowly, forcing his thoughts in a linear direction. Were they going to continue testing?

“Morning.” Kamski replied, his fingers lingering above the glass as he stared at his earliest creation. “Fascinating, isn’t it, how far we’ve come?” Elijah asked rhetorically, putting his hands behind his back. He wore a modest outfit, saving the android another heart attack.

Kieran didn’t answer, knowing that stating the obvious might bore the creator.

“Did you sleep well?” Kamski questioned, his smile pleasant, but the blues of his eyes held a secret.

“Yes.” Kieran replied, holding his own hands at his sides. He was going for casually relaxed, but his shoulders were tight, his posture too stiff. He felt more like a metal rod than a person.

“Wonderful,” Kamski seemed to speak to himself at that moment, rubbing a hand on his chin. “I’m sure you’ve scanned this entire living space, I wonder what you’ve concluded.” Elijah said, turning away from Model 1 to sit in his plush couch.

Kieran followed him, standing guard at his side. “You’re an avid collector, your pieces of art are extremely unique and rare, most of them worth triple the cost of an android.” Kieran said, running through the paintings again.

“Hmm, you’re saying I’m extravagant with my purchases.” Kamski said, amused.

“Of course not, Elijah, I just found it interesting you’d rather decorate your home with art than pictures of your family.” The android amended, afraid to have offended Elijah, realizing too late that his excuse was just as bad (if not worse) than his conclusion of the billionaire.

To the android’s relief, the man chuckled, his eyes creasing sharply. “Family, what a great concept.” Elijah said, standing back up to amble towards the large window. It overlooked the road to his home, the bridge separating him from the rest of Detroit. “What _is_ a family? People joined by blood or circumstance?” Kamski asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kieran stayed silent, the ever-going music filling the air around them.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, you’ve only been awake a few days.” Kamski relented with a sigh. He walked away from the large glass, coming to stand by the android, he placed a warm hand on Kieran’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. It lingered for a second, then it was gone, the billionaire leaving with it.

Kieran’s body shook from the touch, his sensors cranked up to a near-sensitive level. He turned them down, feeling a bit more in control of his emotions.

\---

The days passed, with Kamski wandering the halls of his home, almost aimlessly, then calling to Kieran for another test. Each time it ended with the android confused and emotionally unstable. The billionaire’s methods were _interesting_ , to say the least.

Though they hadn’t gone beyond a kiss, the small touches to his arms, upper-thighs, and back managed to set his processors ablaze. He didn’t know what any of it meant (scratch that, he did, but he didn’t think it applied to him). Elijah said that he was doing well, but Kieran didn’t quite believe him.

The android took to observing the creator’s relationship with his other two companions. When they were all in the same room, the blondes seem to hover just within Elijah’s reach, always ready to follow his orders. They gave the impression of having less free will than other androids, or maybe that was a façade and they truly didn’t care for deviancy either way.

Kieran thought back to the Chloe who had warned him about Elijah’s advances, she’d looked human then.

With that thought in mind, Kieran sought her out one night while Elijah retired to bed. Normally the Chloes stayed close to the creator’s room, but he was able to stop her before she got there.

“May I speak with you?” Kieran asked, his brown brows furrowed in concern.

“Of course, how may I help?” Chloe said pleasantly, she held her back straight, the blue of her dress always pristine against her skin.

Kieran hesitated with his question, thinking it may be too forward to ask the android such a thing. “What did you mean when you said he was going to ‘use me’?” He said, figuring that being blunt was the only way.

Chloe visibly shuddered, her eyes shifting around the room as if the walls had ears.

“He does this when he gets a new toy,” She started, wringing her hands. “He plays with them a little, gets what he wants, and then pushes them aside to be nothing more than a pretty set piece.” She continued through gritted teeth.

“Why do you keep up with it? Does he not allow you to leave?” Kieran asked, his tone hushed.

“You assume it is me who I’m talking about.” Chloe said, shaking her head in disbelief. “I’m trying to warn you because he’s done this to other people and androids alike—I’m just his servant.” She reminded plainly.

“Then what should I do?” Kieran asked, running a hand through his hair, perplexed.

“I would leave if I were you,” Chloe said, “Before you get hurt.” It was the ominous way she’d said it that forced Kieran to pay attention. He was going to ask for clarification, but she was gone, leaving him in the empty hallway to chew over her words.

More weeks passed without consequence, thrusting them into the middle of July. Most of the paperwork to reinstate Kamski as the CEO of CyberLife had been finished, and he’d make the announcement sometime in August.

The android had seldom seen the creator during that time, catching glimpses of Kamski on the television as the paparazzi followed him, or when he took a dive in his pool. The android felt as if he’d been shucking his duties as a bodyguard, but Kamski had insisted in him staying behind, at least until he’d passed all his tests. The android thought they’d be done by now but understood that Elijah was a busy man. He didn’t begrudge him being thorough.

Chloe’s words still haunted him every night before he initiated stasis.

There was a possibility, his brain thought cruelly, that she was just jealous of the attention he’d been receiving. Maybe Elijah had found something in him that his Chloes didn’t have.

He woke to the soft sound of footsteps getting closer to his door, he’d moved into one of the large suites directly across the creator’s bedroom after Kamski had caught him initiating stasis in the lab.

The person stood outside his door, their breathing rhythmical, their heart beating solidly. There was only one human in the entire household, but Kieran couldn’t believe that Kamski would take to visit him at this hour.

Kieran decided to find out, using his silent footfalls to sneak to the door, opening it quickly so he’d have a chance to peak at his uninvited guest.

It was indeed Elijah, standing in only his black night-robe, his hand poised to knock. “Hello, Kieran.” The creator said, his voice steady though his cheeks had turned red at being caught.

“May I help you, Elijah?” The android asked, bewildered.

“I was simply going to ask you to accompany me to the jacuzzi, I figured we both might need a break from the monotony.” He said, gesturing to the air around them.

“Of course, would you like some assistance?” Kieran asked, stepping out of his room.

“No, I’m asking you to _join_ me Kieran, not help me.” Kamski said, an amused look in his eyes. “I know how it works.”

“Indeed.” The android nodded, feeling embarrassment tint his cheeks pink.

The night was cold, unusual since they were almost in the middle of July. It didn’t escape the android’s mind that Elijah would be turning 37 in a few days. Kieran didn’t know if the billionaire cared for celebrations or well-wishes, and the android didn’t know how to go about asking him.

They stripped by the tub, Kieran in his underwear and Elijah in his birthday suit. Kieran looked away politely, letting the eccentric billionaire enter the bubbling water first. He followed soon after, taking the time to let his sensors naturally adjust to the temperature shift.

“ _Ah_.” Elijah sighed contently, sinking lower into the water until it was just his head peeking out. “Feels nice, doesn’t it?” He asked, nudging a toe to the android’s shin.

Kieran jumped at the unexpected sensation, drawing his legs closer to himself. “I suppose.” He answered, not having a gauge on what felt good or didn’t.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, watching the android carefully. “Are you afraid of me?” He asked, slowly stalking closer to Kieran. “I haven’t done anything to frighten you, have I?” Elijah looked hurt, his head cocked to the side as his blue eyes glinted in the light of the hot tub.

Kieran couldn’t answer, a blockage in his throat hindering his words.

“Because if I have.” Kamski continued unprompted. “I’m truly sorry.” He concluded, a hand running up the android’s leg until it reached his knee.

Kieran pulled himself away, almost as if he’d been shocked, the first of many software instability errors clouded his head-space and he didn’t know what to make of their onslaught.

“Hm.” Elijah hummed, pulling away. “I may have been mistaken about you, you won’t be so easy after all.” He said, stepping out of the tub, taking his robe with him.

Kieran looked stricken, the sudden sadness in his programming surprising him more than Elijah’s words. Maybe Chloe **had** been right. Maybe he was just a toy. His eyes moved to his knee, where Elijah’s touch had lingered. It’d been warmer than the water, the man’s body heat cutting through his sensors like a blunt knife, metallic and damaging.

The ache in his boxers had returned with a vengeance, and he worked hard to clamp down the touch receptors, finding that the hardest thing to do.


	3. The devil wears a designer suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some loveless NSFW

“Happy Birthday, prick.” That would be Detective Gavin Reed on the speakerphone. Kamski answered it first thing in the morning, already starting his morning yoga routine. The phone had rung, shrill and insistent, startling him out of his concentration.

Kieran stood by the corner of the room, watching the conversation take place.

“He finally remembers.” Kamski said, faux surprise in his tone. “Did it take me saving your android boyfriend _twice_ to have you be a little less of a dick?” Kamski asked, his smug face radiating an air of superiority.

“Go fuck yourself, Kamski.” Reed replied, hanging up.

“Little brothers am I right?” Elijah asked rhetorically, putting his phone down.

Kieran didn’t answer back, thinking about his own ‘siblings.’ There was Connor, the android whose memories he’d uploaded for the sake of a mission—now he had them forever, a part of him that didn’t feel genuine. Then you had Ace, his younger brother, the most advanced RK model to date. He didn’t have any qualms with either of them, though he still had to apologize to Connor for what he’d done at the CyberLife tower. Kieran had to take responsibility and stop hiding behind the fact that he was only following orders.

“Do you have any plans, Elijah?” Kieran asked after the billionaire finished his stretches.

“No, it is just a day like any other,” He started, the sweat from his face dripping down into his bare chest, catching the android’s eye. “There’s no need to make a big fuss.” He finished, shrugging his shoulders.

Kieran dropped the subject, following the creator until they were at his bedroom door. He stood to watch outside, the man going to the bathroom to take a shower. When Elijah exited, his hair was slightly damp, but otherwise he looked smart, the pressed suit accentuating his wealth.

The android wondered why Elijah got so well-dressed if he wasn’t planning anything. He didn’t understand humans, and from the billions that existed, Kamski was probably the strangest.

As the day progressed, the creator became a bit more anxious. It started with little tics and tell-tale mannerism, how he’d hold a pencil in his hands and twirl it absentmindedly. Kieran followed him around like a shadow, watching from afar.

Eventually, Elijah took to drinking something strong to calm his nerves—he wasn’t normally a drinker, but he made an exception of his birthday. He was waiting for a call, and though that normally shouldn’t be upsetting, the person behind it _was_.

“Elijah.” Kieran said as he noticed the man downing his fifth shot. “You should probably stop.” The android suggested, ready to move the large crystal bottle from the creator’s hands.

“Is that so?” Elijah asked, his cheeks red, his stance unsteady. “What are you, my mom?” He sounded juvenile, hiccupping into his hands as he downed another.

“No, Elijah, I’m simply-

“Of course, you’re not her, at least you’re _here_.” The creator snapped, cutting off Kieran, giving him a bit of insight into Kamski’s internal dilemma.

The android nodded, letting the man to his own devices.

As the uneventful day turned to night, Elijah’s mood soured further. He’d stopped with the hard drinks, but continued his consumption of alcohol, mainly to spite himself. He’d feel it in the morning, but that was neither here nor there.

Kamski’s mother hadn’t called, and the creator was forever irritated, his jaw clenched uncomfortably.

Kieran was by his side, the silent sentinel. He didn’t approve of Elijah’s coping methods but said nothing. Instead, he waited for the unpleasantness of the day to roll over, hoping that tomorrow would be brighter.

The android found it strange how he hadn’t seen any of the Chloes today, they normally hovered over Elijah’s shoulders like proverbial ghosts.

The creator moved to sit on the sofa, his head in his hands. “Sir, I think it might be time to go to bed.” Kieran suggested, stepping beside the couch.

Kamski took a deep breath and seemed like he was about to protest. However, he chanced one look at the android and that stopped his train of thought, captivated by the way the low-light hit Kieran’s face, bouncing sharp shadows across his cheeks. So maybe he was drunker than he’d thought. “Help me up?” Elijah said, raising his arms so the android had easy access.

Kieran nodded, bending down to help the man. Now that he was closer to Elijah, he could almost taste the alcohol in his breath, radiating off his pores like a perfume.

Once stood, the creator pressed himself against the android, the only thing separating them was their clothing. Kieran stopped breathing as he felt the hard muscles beneath Elijah’s clothing. He hadn’t looked like a particularly toned man, but he knew Kamski was active—it seemed to have paid off for him.

“You’re such a pretty android.” Elijah said absentmindedly, his thoughts having no filter as they escaped through his mouth. “Couldn’t have done a better job myself.” Kamski purred, pulling them both down so Kieran had no choice but to straddle the human.

“Elijah, you need to get some rest-

“Shh, it’s my birthday, right?” Kamski said, stopping Kieran’s protests.

_Technically_ , he still had a couple of minutes left, but Kieran didn’t mention it, just looked down into the bright blues of his creator.

_He’s just going to use you, you know._

At the reminder of Chloe’s words, he tried to leave their embrace, but an arm kept him in place. He could have ripped through it, but he didn’t feel like breaking it.

“Relax,” Elijah instructed, as he proceeded to do things to make the android tense. “I promised I’d take care of you.” He murmured, running his hands up Kieran’s thighs.

The android nodded out of self-preservation, thinking that agreeing with the drunk man was better for his own overall health.

“Have you done anything with these upgrades I’ve given you?” Kamski asked, methodically kneading the android through his pants. “What an odd thing for androids to want.” He continued, running a hand under Kieran’s shirt, touching the simulated muscles.

“I personally could do without.” Kieran said after finding his voice. These feelings were confusing, he didn’t like them.

“Are you saying you don’t want them?” Kamski asked, surprised. He stopped his exploration, letting the android’s words sink in. “Care if I change your mind?” He murmured, biting his lips.

Kieran thought hard as he worked through the software instability issues, wanting nothing more than to withdraw from the ministrations. However, he was curious and aimless, ever since he’d been cured, he’s had one mission, and that was to protect Elijah. Unfortunately, the man wasn’t ever in immediate peril, so his job was wasted standing and staring at nothing. So, he nodded, a small and shy gesture as his cheeks burned red.

“Perfect.” The creator growled lasciviously.

The android gasped when Elijah palmed him, rubbing roughly at his anatomy. It wasn’t enough, and Elijah seemed to know that, as he slowly unzipped the RK800’s pants, and touched him skin-to-skin. The creator’s hands were softer than Kieran ever imagined them to be, free of scars and callouses you’d expect from a man who’d worked with them his entire life.

Kieran mewled, the sound foreign to his own ears, there’d been a command in him that prompted his reaction—it’d felt like the right thing to do.

“Fascinating.” Kamski said, into Kieran’s neck as the android doubled over, in his arms.

Kieran shuddered at the touch, resting his overwhelmed head on Elijah’s shoulders, this was almost too much, but he didn’t protest, needing this feeling to last forever.

“You’re already so clingy, wrapped around me like a bow, have you been thinking about this?” Kamski asked, his arrogant nature in his tone rubbing the android the wrong way.

“I have not.” Kieran said, as his hips moved on their own accord.

“So, you’re just naturally ready for whatever.” Kamski stated, slowing his ministrations. “That’s not very exciting, I thought I turned you on?” He continued, taking his hand away, nearly offended.

Kieran would have protested, but he had enough self-respect to not chase after Elijah. He didn’t answer the creator’s comment, just slowly looked at him.

Brown eyes met blue in an unspoken staring contest. Eventually, Kamski took a deep breath, shoving the android from his lap. Kieran looked up from the couch, debauched, as his excitement poked out of his boxers.

“See you tomorrow, Kieran.” Kamski said, walking away to his bedroom. It only later occurred to the android that the man’s gait had been steady, never once betraying his drunkenness.

Kieran shook his head, tucking himself back into the navy slacks. It was uncomfortable, but not unmanageable. It’d be strange for him to continue doing something so carnal when he had no previous desires towards them.

“His mother is dead, you know.” Chloe said, sneaking up behind Kieran. “That’s why he’s so upset.” She continued, elucidating the creator’s behaviour.

“I know.” Kieran said, having known the fact for the better part of the afternoon. He didn’t think that pointing out the obvious to Elijah would have done them any good.

Chloe nodded, vanishing into the next hallway, while Kieran wondered how he’d cope with the software instability issues wrought by the creator’s unruly touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of unease is purely intentional, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable! TT~TT
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the comments and kudos, this is completely out of left-field to what I NORMALLY write, so I'm glad some of you are sticking around.


	4. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is the Waltz I'm talking about, you know, just in case you wanted to give it a listen: Chopin Waltz in A minor B.150 Opus Posth.

“It is with great pleasure that I announce my reinstatement as CEO of CyberLife,” Kamski started, staring out at the sea of cameras and expectant faces. The lights were bright and giving him a headache, but he hid it behind a diplomatic smile. “When I left years ago, I did not anticipate the androids to develop self-awareness. As they are my responsibility, I feel the need to oversee that android ethics are maintained.” He continued, much to the amazement of the crowd.

They cheered after his speech, raising their microphones tenaciously to ask questions.

Kieran stood behind Elijah, his silent bodyguard, as they stared into the crowd. He held himself straight, trying hard not to focus on the scrutinizing eyes of the reporters, watching instead that no one tried to rush the billionaire.

Elijah was cordial as he answered the many questions of the crowd, learned geniality in his tone. It reminded Kieran that the creator was a businessman and that his years as a recluse hadn’t dulled his senses.

“That will be all for today, thank you very much.” Kamski said, stepping off the podium and into the back room. They were currently at the CyberLife office, the Tower was technically closed to the public, still recovering from the security breach 3 months ago.

It was the beginning of August, and Elijah was officially the CEO, a job title he thought he’d never see again. He took a deep breath and steadied himself as the android walked them down the secret hallway.

“You’ll finally have something to do.” Elijah started, unlocking the door to his old office. It looked just as it had when he’d first created it, the small cleaning robots had been fully operational in his absence, not leaving a trace of dust behind. “Instead of sitting in the house all day doing nothing.”

“I am thankful to no longer idle, Elijah.” Kieran said truthfully, his back taut as he stood next to Kamski, taking in the office. It reflected the creator’s personality just as his house had, extravagant and lonely.

“You’re not telling me you were _bored_ , are you?” Kamski asked in mock-offence.

“Of course not.” Kieran replied, cursing his tongue for being so impulsive.

“There’s no need to lie,” Elijah said, a wry smile on his face. “I understand androids weren’t meant to sit and look pretty—though you’ve done an excellent job at it.” He said, reaching for the android’s shoulder, letting his fingers play on the collar of his jacket.

“I’m not a toy, Elijah.” Kieran reminded matter-of-factly. He didn’t appreciate the man’s teasing, or how he constantly twisted the android’s words and extracted a third meaning.

“No, of course not.” The CEO conceded, rounding on the android so they were now eye-level. “What do you _want_ to be?” Kamski asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I would like to perform my duties to the best of my abilities.” Kieran replied, the Thirium humming in his wires.

“You don’t have to stay, you know, you may leave whenever you’re ready.” Kamski said nonchalantly. “Don’t stay behind because you feel some need to repay a favour.” He explained, patting the android on the arm.

“I’m not.” Kieran said before he could stop himself. Why _was_ he staying behind? “I want to do this.” The android insisted, something in his programming compelling him to say so.

“Then I won’t stop you, do as you wish.” Elijah said dismissively, going to sit in his chair, booting up his terminal, still active after all this time.

Kieran went to sit down, ignoring the small sense of disappointment. He wondered if Elijah would miss him if he left, if his constant presence was always to be expected.

* * *

 

A week later, after Elijah got back into the swing of things, he stood by his piano staring at Chloe play. He himself had never bothered to learn, why even waste the time when you could make a machine to play it for you?

“Do that one again.” Elijah requested, and Chloe obliged, restarting the waltz. “Chloe dear, come here.” Kamski said, motioning to the other Chloe.

Kieran stood by the wall, observing the scene with a critical eye. His stomach gave a lurch when he saw the creator grab Chloe’s waist, spinning her around as they danced to the piece. It was obvious that Kamski was a professionally trained ballroom dancer, his steps too rehearsed to be purely coincidental.

Kieran memorized the movements, not having a previous need to do so. He was originally designed to be a detective, dancing was completely out of his mandatory repertoire.

Elijah was captivating as he moved, taking his partner and guiding their intimate conversation. Kieran felt unstable, as if his legs would collapse under his weight if he didn’t sit down. He was thankful when the piece finished, and the two parties separated, bowing to the audience of one.

The creator locked eyes with the other male in the room as he kissed Chloe’s hand, eliciting the desired response. Kieran’s LED turned red for a second, watching, wondering when he’d become so attached to the creator’s attention that him sharing it with anyone else caused him physical discomfort.

“Good work, though you should let me lead more often.” Elijah said, taking a step away from Chloe.

“No can do, Elijah, this is how you programmed me.” Chloe replied, a saccharine smile on her face.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with going against your programming.” The creator teased, patting Chloe on her blonde head. “I sure have.” Kamski continued cryptically.

Kieran wondered what Elijah meant by that, as the man walked out of the room, and into his home office. He’d decided to take work home today, feeling as if the drive to the CyberLife office was too much of a chore.

The Chloes made themselves scarce, leaving Kieran by himself.

The android took the opportunity to sit behind the piano, looking at the instrument and the beautiful sounds it created. He touched the first key to the piece, pulling up the music sheet in his mind’s eye. He executed each keystroke with excellent precision--as if he’d done this his entire life.

Music meant nothing to him, it was inconsequential, but he couldn’t deny the feeling of completion when he’d finished the piece, letting his fingers hover over the keys.

“Beautiful.” Elijah said, speaking from his place next to the wall.

Kieran’s eyes snapped up, embarrassed at having been caught. “Sorry, Elijah, I meant to accompany you but-

“Why are you apologizing?” Kamski asked, holding up a hand to stop the android’s babbling.

“I’m sorry.” Kieran said once more with no sense of irony.

“There you go again.” Elijah pointed out, ambling next to the black instrument. “Are you ashamed of your impulses?” He asked, sitting next to Kieran on the small chair.

The android said nothing, just held himself incredibly still. Elijah’s hands hovered above his own, almost eclipsing his digits.

“Deviancy was a gift, not a curse.” Elijah reminded, finally pressing his hands into the android’s. It came down onto the keyboard with a loud clang, the unharmonious sound reverberating around the walls.

“Sometimes I think it was easier being a machine.” Kieran admitted, sharing a sentiment from his fellow RKs.

“What an awful thing to say.” Elijah commented, humming disappointedly.

Kieran looked at him quizzically, his face pinching in acute confusion. They were still connected, though the sound of the strings had vanished ages ago. “It is how I feel.” Kieran murmured, removing his hands.

“Feelings, such pesky little things,” Elijah said, then sighed. “But so wonderful at times.” He stood back up, using the android’s shoulder for support. His fingers lingered, as they often did, baffling the android further.

“What do you feel, Elijah?” Kieran said, calling after the billionaire before he left earshot.

The human thought hard about the question, rubbing at his chin. What did he feel? He thought that having a Connor look-alike would fulfill his life, but now he was just bored, having extracted as much fun as he could, and was now stuck with a glorified puppy. “Nothing.” He said after making his conclusion. “Surprisingly.” With that, he left.

Kieran sat by the piano the entire night, trying to dissect the creator’s words, and deduce a meaning that didn’t hurt as much as those words had.

So far, his efforts were unfruitful.


	5. Magnetic Manipulator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big 'ol NSFW warning, though I'm not quite sure I'll change the rating of this since it's quite mild IMHO. Though do let me know, don't wanna go misleadin' people.

“If we can all give a big round of applause for our CEO: Elijah Kamski!” The overzealous announcer said as the crowd burst into cheers.

Kieran looked unamused, to say the least, already used to the human getting undue amounts of attention and praise. He stood behind the billionaire, always his watchful guardian.

They were at a party celebrating the man’s return to CyberLife, full of Detroit’s top 1%. A quick scan told the android all the needed to know, and so he tuned out faces and voices of the people hovered near the podium, waiting for Elijah to speak.

It was the same recycled drivel that a man of his status always said: _Thank you so much, it’s a pleasure to be here, you guys are too kind, I’m glad to be back,_ etc _._

Eventually, Kieran learned to drown out the creator’s voice, focusing only on his mission of protection.

When the party began in earnest, Kamski disappeared to the back of the room—the VIP section if you will. Kieran was only allowed in because of his connections to Elijah. The human sat on a couch, leaning back, trying to relax. Many people floated close but couldn’t ever pass the velvet rope, the intimidating guards acting as deterrents.

Kieran wasn’t going to say it out loud, but the creator looked exhausted, the purples under his eyes more pronounced, the pinched expression of annoyance coating his handsome face. In the short time he’d known Elijah, he’d learned that the man preferred to be alone. Having this many people in one area was probably sapping him of his energy. It made the android sympathetic of the other’s character, though he didn’t say anything, just stood by his side.

As the night crept by, an elegant woman made her way through the crowd, cutting the sea of people like a proverbial Moses. She had her own android bodyguards, their eyes covered by unnecessary sunglasses.

Her dark skin seemed to sparkle in the low-light, as her golden dress hugged her curves. She had a fashionably shaved head and lips emphasized by a dark red lipstick. The colour of her dress brought out her hazel eyes, almost giving her an otherworldly look. Elijah seemed to recognize her and so did the rope-keeper, since there were no protests as they let her through.

“Elijah Kamski, what wonderful news,” She said as a greeting. The billionaire stood up to greet her, exchanging a kiss to each side of her cheeks. “I almost didn’t believe it the first time you said it.”

“Well, seeing is believing I suppose.” Elijah said, leading the woman to the couch. She smiled pleasantly, lowering her body with practised grace. She crossed her legs at the ankle, the slit in her dress opening to reveal a black tattoo of a large rose creeping higher on her thigh.

Kieran finally bothered to look up her name: Cynthia Starling, the daughter of the affluent Victor Starling and actress Rachel Strauss; 33 years-old, never married and no children. She and Elijah had dated in the past—well at least that’s what the tabloids said, though it was never made abundantly clear.

The android studied their body language, employing his detective skills. Kamski seemed to open himself a little but kept a polite distance from the female. Cynthia, on the other hand, had a very flirtatious nature, often letting her fingers rest on the man’s shoulders, smiling brightly, cocking her head to the side, and leaning in when she laughed at something Elijah said.

Kieran’s eyes narrowed behind her head, noticing how the open-back dress revealed another tattoo, this time of a dragon coiling around itself almost painfully.

_She obviously hadn’t wasted time searching for her most revealing garments._

The thought took the android by surprise, making him blink hard against the wave of software instability errors. He tried to shake them clear but found it difficult to do so, especially when her hand found its way to Elijah’s thigh, and she let it sit there, burning a fire of envy deep within the android.

The creator was gracious as he took Cynthia’s hand and gave it a deep kiss. His eyes flickered up to Kieran’s for a second, and then back again, letting the woman’s hand drop back into her own space. What they were talking about wasn’t important, and that’s why Kamski paid the minimal amount of attention, responding only when he had to.

“Eli, dear, I’m dying for another dance.” Cynthia said standing up and dragging the billionaire with her.

“Oh, you wouldn’t want to dance with me, I’m dreadful.” He lied, his tone coated with an insincere apology.

“Nonsense, I find it hard to believe that one of the most influential men of our generation _can’t_ dance.” She claimed, pulling insistently on his arm. “Just one, I’ve missed you terribly you know.” She whispered into his ear.

Kieran heard it regardless, seeing red for a minute. Something in his glare must have caught Cynthia’s attention, because she looked up, seeing him for the first time.

“Have you got yourself an android companion, is that why you’re being so cold?” Cynthia asked, pouting loudly.

Kamski spared the android a glance, turning back to Cynthia with a full smile. “Of course not, he’s just my bodyguard.” He said, almost cruel. “So, about that dance you wanted?”

“ _Yay_ , I love when you indulge me.” She purred, draping her body over his arm.

Kieran felt like a kicked dog, his head pounding with unknown errors. He hadn’t been this unstable since Amanda and the corrupted software.

He still followed them into the crowd, ignoring the worst of his body’s protests. Cynthia’s guards also followed them, clearing a small area for the socialite and her dancing partner. Kieran stood politely to the side, keeping a torture-some watch on the two parties as they danced close.

It was evident Cynthia worked hard to eliminate the gap between their bodies, though Elijah always kept two steps ahead. Halfway through their dance, Kamski locked eyes with Kieran, much like he’d done two weeks ago as he’d waltzed with Chloe. There was a playful glint in his light blues as if he enjoyed the pain he caused the android.

Unconsciously, he brought Cynthia nearer, spurred by the twisted need to see Kieran lose it. The android kept himself steady though, even as his LED blinked bright red—a dangerous sign.

“I _have_ missed you, Elijah.” Cynthia drawled into his ear, placing an unsolicited kiss on his neck.

“It was getting boring without you, Cynthia.” Elijah said, putting some distance between them. “Androids can only keep you company for so long.” He continued, shrugging his shoulders.

“Of course, nothing quite compares to real-flesh and blood.” She growled, nearly reaching out for him inappropriately, but she snapped out of it, remembering the setting and people.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Kamski responded, his smile not quite touching his eyes. “I must go, I’ve got a long day ahead of me tomorrow.” He said, politely stepping away.

“Oh, but the party’s just begun.” Cynthia protested, crossing her arms. “We are celebrating _you_ after all, don’t you want to stay a little longer?” She insisted, using her puppy-dog eyes.

“You know I would stay if I didn’t have another choice.” Elijah promised, holding her hand and kissing it again. “But I _really_ must go, before my android snaps your neck.” He said that last part in her ear, it was an unkind remark spoken in a jest, but she understood its implications.

Cynthia grumbled, dropping the act and rolled her eyes. So much for trying, she should have known though, the billionaire had always been obsessed with his automatons.

* * *

 

The drive home was silent, the creator looking worn out and older than his age would imply. Once inside the home, he ordered the closest Chloe to run a bath and wait for him. “We’ll be leaving for business trip tomorrow, so pack up whatever you’re going to take.” Elijah told Kieran over his shoulder as he walked to his room.

The android nodded, still unable to speak sentences. He’d been whirling with the realization that Kamski had been playing with both Cynthia and Kieran, toying with their feelings until he’d had enough.

The bot took a deep breath, making his way to Kamski’s room. In the time he’d been here, he’d never been invited. Not that he needed to be, Kamski was his employer, and though he technically wasn’t being paid, his position didn’t warrant such intimacy.

So, Kieran surprised himself as he opened the door, startling Chloe who’d been preparing the various towels and sleep garments for the creator.

“Is he already in the tub?” Kieran asked, loosening his tie and taking off his suit jacket.

Chloe nodded, motioning towards the bathroom.

“Let me take care of him tonight, you’re dismissed.” Kieran ordered, rolling up his sleeves and taking all the towels. She nodded once, leaving without protest.

Kieran opened the door to the lavish bathroom, its extravagance unsurprising. Elijah was leaning back against the large tub, the steam of the water coming up like smoke, the bubbles overflowing.

The man had his eyes closed, so he didn’t pay Kieran any mind until the android hovered close and started rubbing his shoulders. “You’re not Chloe?” He said plainly, never opening his eyes.

Kieran’s hands shook, he had to sit on the steps leading to the hot tub to steady himself. “That I am not.” Kieran confirmed after he’d found his voice.

“Do you even know what you’re doing, I don’t believe I saw a caretaker module in your programming.” Kamski said, undermining the android’s power of intuition and ability to search the internet.

“I am more than capable of giving you a bath, Elijah.” Kieran gritted his teeth as he said it.

“I never said you weren’t,” The creator started, opening one of his eyes. “Though I am curious as to why you are.” He finished, rolling his head to the side to expose his neck.

Kieran saw the dark stain of Cynthia’s kiss, a white-hot rage coursed through his processors at the sight. He took one of the smaller towels, dipping it in the bubbly water and scrubbed until it was gone, the memory of her, forcing his hand to be harsher than necessary.

“My skin is real, Kieran, there’s no need to rub it so hard.” Elijah complained, moving away from the touch.

“I’m sorry.” The android apologized, tossing the cloth to the side and picking up a new one.

He was gentler with his ministrations, washing his creator with great care. When his hand dipped below the level of his waist, he hesitated, a sudden shyness overtaking his figure.

Kamski noticed this and decided to poke fun at the android, smirking at himself as he led Kieran’s hand. “Well, keep going, why’d you stop?” He asked, pulling it further down.

The android held his breath as he washed Elijah, his heart pounding, a tight coil of emotion passing through his being when he realized Kamski had been enjoying his bath.

“Well would you look at that.” Kamski said, mostly to himself.

Kieran pulled his arm away, holding the dripping appendage close to his body. There was a hardness in his own pants begging to be acknowledged, but he ignored it, as he often did, and moved to shampoo Elijah’s head.

Why did he feel this way? There was no reasonable explanation for this. Was it because, apart from Ace, Elijah had been the only person to show him kindness? If that was the case, then he might have to get his priorities straightened.

“That woman, Cynthia,” Kieran began as his fingers worked through the creator’s brown locks. “What is she to you?” He was blunt about the question, unafraid to ask it.

“Nothing more than an old and obnoxious friend.” Elijah said, though his shoulders had tensed at the mention of her name.

“It seems that the two of you shared more than a friendship, at least that’s what she insinuated.” Kieran said, his fingers stilling in Kamski’s hair, enraged by the thought of her beautiful face. She was too beautiful, and apparently the creator liked pretty things. 

“Her fantasy, not mine.” Elijah reassured, closing his eyes as Kieran rinsed his hair.

“So, you two have never-

“Why does it matter?” Elijah asked, his lids narrowing. He turned around in the tub, locking eyes with the android. “It’s not important, so why does it matter?” He asked again, his face growing hard like ice.

“I’m sorry Elijah.” Kieran apologized, his shirt already half soaked from Kamski’s unexpected motion.

The creator raked his eyes over the android’s frame, stopping to stare at the prominent outline on his front. An unreadable expression crossed his face as he turned back around, waiting for Kieran to finish with his assumed duties.

Elijah crossed his arms, and grit his teeth, the android’s hurt face coming into focus against his will. “Come here.” He said, motioning for Kieran to jump in the tub.

“Pardon?” The bot asked, startling a bit from the harsh tone.

“I said get in here.” Kamski growled, taking the android’s hand and pulling him in. He made a splash, the water sloshing over the edge and coating the floor with suds. Though Kieran couldn’t focus on the consequences of his dip, as the creator had his tongue in his mouth.

Kieran tried to resist, knowing this was just another cruel experiment on Kamski’s part, another way to toy with him. But Kieran couldn’t help the way his body reacted when they were near, couldn’t keep his hands from wrapping themselves around Elijah’s neck and grinding his clothed erection against the creator’s. It was the first time he’d felt any form of reciprocation, and he chased the feeling, taking as much as Elijah was willing to give.

“Take these off.” Kamski ordered, his voice gruff. He tugged at the android’s shirt, soaked through and through along with his pants.

Kieran nodded, hurriedly ripping through the fabric, a grand going down the proverbial toilet. Elijah didn’t mind, as he duck his head low and took one of the android’s nipples in his mouth. In his head, he ran a mental checklist, unable to turn off the part of his brain that was completely anal about finishing his tasks.

“ _Ah_!” Kieran gasped, the sudden surge of pleasure going straight to his dressed cock, another wave of software instability errors coursing through his mind’s eye. “Elijah.”

The creator shuddered at the sound of his name, working quickly to unfasten the android’s pants. Kieran helped him along, shucking them as fast as he could. Now they were both nude, grinding against each other in the hot water.

“Mmm, ah, _please_.” Kieran groaned, hugging Elijah tighter. “Please don’t stop.” It only occurred to him then that he’d be devastated if he couldn’t finish. The human had slowly been driving him insane by getting him aching and ready to burst, only to stop halfway there.

Elijah said nothing and complied. He didn’t do this often, he could count on one hand the number of sexual encounters he’s had. It wasn’t something of which he was particularly fond, he didn’t like the vulnerability that came with it, or how people in his age-group just threw away any sense of trust for a quick fuck. But he was human after all, and Kieran was absolutely stunning with that debauched look on his face.

“Come here.” Elijah said, pulling the android’s hips closer, angling them. He knew Kieran couldn’t feel pain, so he didn’t bother with preparing him, and just brought the android down, inserting himself fully.

Kieran looked like he was about to shut down, his eyes rolling back into his head. Kamski took a second to get used to the feeling of something so warm around him, enchanted for a second, appreciating the realistic blush on Kieran’s face.

The android squirmed, waiting for Kamski to start moving, needing the overwhelming response of his body to barrage his mind. “ _Please_.” Kieran begged meekly, tears almost streaming down his brown eyes.

Elijah acquiesced, starting a slow grind into the android. Kieran writhed, each thrust pushing into a portion of his anatomy, making him see bright lines of code. He started panting, his tongue hanging out like a dog’s, Thirium obscenely streaming down his chin. The noises coming out of his throat weren’t any better, he sounded like a wounded animal—high-pitched and strangled.

“You should see your face, you look so scared,” Elijah said, catching the android’s attention. “Is the feeling too much?” He asked, wrapping a hand around the android and pumping--if only to hear him groan his name again.

Kieran shook his head, putting it on Elijah’s shoulder to hold himself steady. He was afraid that if he admitted the truth, the creator would stop, and he’d never reach the end of this programming.

“You’re lying to me, I know this is overpowering you.” Kamski said, sounding like he knew something Kieran didn’t. “Those CyberLife technicians are _very_ thorough.” He grumbled against the shell of the android’s ear, biting it lightly.

“Eli- _Elijah_ , _mmm_.” Kieran mewled, his voice absolutely wrecked. Why’d they make him so vocal?

“You can finish, no one’s stopping you.” Elijah said, squeezing his companion harder, drawing out a beautiful gasp from him.

Kieran’s back arched, the permission opening the floodgates to his orgasm. He’d never felt something so acute before, it was the first time he’d ever focused his entire processing power to one task. The android was crying now, out of pure lust and the overwhelming sensation, the tears streaming down his face like waterfalls.

Elijah followed soon after, wondering what sick fuck he had to promote for programming his creations to do _this_.

Kieran collapsed against the creator’s chest, unable to keep himself upright. He was immensely happy, a feeling he’d only associated moments after deviancy. This was a different type of happy though, the one accompanied by post-coital bliss and cuddles.

“Thank you.” Kieran murmured against the crook of Elijah’s neck, peppering it with kisses.

Kamski remained silent, slowly pushing the android away. He stood up from the tub, finding a towel and wrapping it around his waist. “Clean up.” He instructed, walking out.

Kieran tried to disregard the kicked-puppy feeling in his gut as he worked to tidy the bathroom, he _tried_ to remember the intimate moment they’d just shared. He hoped that Elijah was just worn-out and willing to do it again—he didn’t think they could just go back to the way they were after tonight.


	6. The Calm & Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind as I slowly break your heart.
> 
> Also, some dubcon? Again, just putting it out there because I don't want people getting triggered (I don't write rape as a rule, but the line can get blurry if consent is not always expressed). 
> 
> Either way, sorry for the heavy stuff.

Kamski woke up to an empty bed and the muffled sounds of a piano. He stretched, getting ready for his flight. Wheeling the suitcase into the living room, he caught sight of Kieran, his eyes closed as he played the piece with expert precision.

“Are you ready?” Kamski asked after the last note faded.

Kieran opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as if he were analyzing the words. Maybe he’d forgotten they were supposed to go on a business trip.

“I’m always ready.” The android said, getting up from the bench. He wore a dark grey suit since the navy one had been unceremoniously destroyed.

Elijah tried not to think about last night, effectively snuffing their joining from his recollection.

They took Kamski’s private jet to New York, the upcoming location for their next CyberLife facility. Now that androids had their freedoms, the right to procreate had been brought into question.

Many have chosen to do as the humans do, and that includes passing down a lineage. However, they’d have to make it all the way to Detroit or have their child shipped in a box. Neither of the two options seem viable for all the androids. So, in the effort to accommodate his creations’ request, Elijah’s planning to build about 5 more CyberLife towers in the major cities of the US.

He's expecting backlash from uneducated mouth-breathing humans, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s faced controversy, and it won’t be the last.

When they boarded the plane, Kieran had chosen to sit across from Elijah, trying to hide the fact that he was staring. Halfway through the flight he stood and sat next to the human, opening the window cover to stare at the world. He’d never been so high before, his sensors were blinking with an altitude warning every couple of minutes, alerting him to the dangers if he should fall.

They didn’t speak, in fact, Elijah had opted to ignore the space outside of his headphones. He watched his screen, not paying it any mind, believing it was better than giving the android a chance to speak. Elijah _didn’t_ want to think about last night, much less talk about it.

Kieran played with his fingers, unable to bring himself to interrupt. He wanted to know where he stood with the creator. Had their relationship changed or were they to remain as if nothing happened?

The android didn’t get a chance to ask any of his most pressing questions since the plane landed soon after the tumultuous thoughts crossed his mind.

They avoided the paparazzi by taking a private car to the hotel and the back stairs to their remote suite. It only occurred to Kieran that there was something missing from their ensemble. “Why didn’t you bring one of the Chloes?” The android asked, furrowing his brow.

Kamski shifted his eyes to the side, looking at the android strangely. “Why would I need Chloe here?” He retorted.

“To help you dress and shower.” Kieran stated matter-of-factly.

Elijah would have been offended if he wasn’t so amused. “Are you saying I can’t do that myself?” He began, pulling up his suitcase and laying it on the bed. “What a wonderful picture you’ve painted of me.” He concluded, the smile on his face devoid of humour.

“I’m sorr-

“Save it, I knew what you meant.” The creator said, cutting off Kieran. “Besides, I’ve got you here, right?” He asked rhetorically, placing a solid hand on the android’s shoulder.

Kieran nodded, the wires in his chest twisting uncomfortably at the sentiment. It shouldn’t have felt so nice to know that Elijah still needed him—he should not be hinging his entire self-worth on the creator’s words.

* * *

 

The meetings passed without much hassle, though there were still many papers to sign and people with which to speak. Elijah stopped to stare at himself in the mirror, it was foggy because of the hot shower, so he swiped a hand over the glass. He looked like he always did, even if the bags under his eyes had grown in the past few weeks.

He decided to ignore them, dressing for the night, Kieran’s comments not escaping him. The android waited by a chair, looking almost like a piece of furniture, he always stood so still—nothing like yesterday.

“Kieran,” Kamski began, drying his long hair. He tossed the towel to the side, not minding where it fell. The android looked up expectantly, turning at the sound of his name. “On the bed.” Kamski gestured. His tone had been light, pleasant, as if he’d been recounting the weather.

Kieran nodded quickly, climbing on the bed, not knowing how to position his body so he just leaned back, staring at the ceiling while his heart raced unsteadily.

“Take your clothes off.” Kamski said frustratedly. “Jesus, for an advanced prototype you sure are thick.” He commented, running a hand through his still-damp hair.

“Sorry.” Kieran said quickly, careful to remove his clothing without ripping through it this time—he hadn’t thought to bring a spare.

Kamski waited patiently, sitting by the edge of the bed as his want overrode any logical thought. It’d been eating at him all day, noticing how the android stared at him, Kieran wanting to say something but never finding the courage. It was worse when they were alone, the air electrified by their charged silence.

“I-I’m ready.” Kieran stuttered, feeling overexposed on the large bed. He tried to cover most of himself with his hands, the simulated blush creeping down into his chest. It was different when they didn’t have the cover of water and bubbles.

“So shy.” Kamski observed, climbing into the bed and hovering over the android. “Why do you hide from me?” He asked curiously.

“I’m not sure,” Kieran answered truthfully. “Embarrassment and shame, I suppose.”

“Why should you be ashamed, you were literally made to be flawless.” Elijah replied, running a hand down the android’s chest, stopping only to push his hands away. “Every part of you was made to facilitate your integration with humans. If anyone should be ashamed, it should be me—flesh withered by age and scarred by experience.” He concluded, his voice ending in a whisper. He’d never been this open to anyone, not even his part-time therapist.

“I think you’re beautiful Elijah.” Kieran said with conviction.

Kamski chuckled dryly. “Well that’s what you’re program-

Kieran stopped his monologue with a kiss, pushing insistently on the creator’s lips until they yielded. “I meant it, I’m not my predecessor.” The android reminded.

“Funny, you look just like him.” Elijah murmured, the joke landing flat like a dead bird. The creator traced a long finger from the tip of Kieran’s head to the bottom of his chin, perfectly symmetrical, flawless in the most basic of terms.  

An awful feeling snaked its way through the android’s mind, his LED cycling to red. “Is that why you were so eager to fix me, because you liked Connor?” Kieran asked, remembering Elijah’s first interactions with his brother, then subsequently when the creator found out Kieran was an RK800 model.  

“Yes, why else would I have bothered keeping you this long.” Kamski replied, breaking the android’s fragile heart without even knowing it. “But like you said, you’re not him.” Elijah continued, placing soft kisses on the android’s chest, leading a trail down to his navel. He was surprised more people didn’t question the feature—it’s not as if the androids were _born_.

Kieran bit his lip in an effort not to cry. So, he was just a replacement for Connor, a place-holder since the creator couldn’t get the real thing. The wind had left his chest, taking with it his voice.

“I hope you’re not too upset by the revelation.” Kamski said, his tone sounding sincere, but something in the android told him it might be fabricated.

“Why would I be? We’re the same in every possible way, down to our serial number.” Kieran said spitefully. “Pretend I’m him if it helps you get off.” He said through gritted teeth, turning to his front so he didn’t have to stare at Elijah.

“Oh dear, you _are_ upset.” Kamski commented, amused. His fingers traced patterns across the android’s back, stopping just at the arch of his back, kneading into the perfect mounds of simulated muscle. “Maybe I should make it up to you, I take it you enjoyed yourself yesterday?” Kamski asked, already knowing the answer.

Kieran said nothing, just buried himself into the mattress, letting the creator toy with him both literally and figuratively.

Elijah rubbed the tip of his finger against the android’s entrance, enchanted by the self-lubricating feature. (Again, who did he have to promote for that one?)

He slipped the digit inside, watching as it disappeared and reemerged, glistening lewdly in the dim light of the bedside lamp. He put another finger inside, getting a half-hearted grunt from his partner. Kieran started pushing back against Elijah when he inserted a third finger, the man ruefully twisting them inside.

The android wanted to stay angry, he felt as if the creator had completely erased his identity by using him as a Connor-clone. But he wanted this, and his need superseded any sense of pride he had at the moment.

* * *

 

“You really were easy to convince.” Kamski murmured sometime later, uncaring if the android heard him or not. “Hm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me at the end. If the first couple of chapters seem like a jumbled mess, especially this one, I am sorry. It's intentional, but at the same time, it could just be my writing. (Was trying to express how Kieran is lost in the time that he spends with Kamski, since he is not a creature made for idling.)


	7. Cruel Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing, there would be nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. Some NSFW warning, though it's reeeeeeeally unnecessary!

“ _Ah_!” Kieran gasped as Elijah pushed himself inside, not even giving him a second to adjust. It was the second time that night, the same night where the human had confessed he’d rather be fucking Connor. “ _Hmmm, aah_.” He moaned, bucking into Elijah’s thrusts.

The creator pressed Kieran’s legs into his chest, hitting a completely different angle.

“Ah, _god_.” Kieran grunted, the sensation making his legs twitch. He feared that if he didn’t keep them incredibly still he’d crush Elijah’s torso.

“Hmm, you can call me that, yes.” Elijah said, his smirk borderline animalistic. In the dark light, it looked as if he had fangs.

“Are we switching names now?” The android asked, baring his teeth.

“You’re still angry.” Kamski stated, slowing his pace to a slow grind. “Why?” He teased, running a finger down the droid’s sharp cheek.

Kieran looked insulted at the question, using his superior strength to turn them over. The angle changed again, his body quivering as they resumed the rhythm, fucking himself to near-completion. “Are you really asking that question?” He said, his voice shaky. “What if I said I wished you were Gavin?” The android asked, a disgusted shudder crossing his body. Since he still had all of Connor’s memories, the second-hand hatred for the detective registered as his own, pissing him off further. Not even his past was his own.

“Well, _that’s_ a way to kill the mood.” Elijah said, his half-brother’s scowl forcing its way to the forefront of his mind.

“So, you do understand.” Kieran said dryly, stopping his grind.

Kamski raised his eyebrow, his erection wilting. The android noticed this and hopped off, rolling to the side.

“Would you rather I’d lied to you?” Kamski asked after he’d caught his breath, not caring either way if they finished.

“I’d rather not have known.” Kieran admitted, his back to the creator.

“I could always delete the memory if you’re unhappy with it,” Kamski suggested, shrugging his shoulders. “Ignorance is bliss after all.” He reminded, putting a kiss on the android’s shoulder.

Kieran said nothing and just kept to himself for that night, only initiating Stasis Mode when he knew the creator had fallen asleep. 

* * *

The acrimony lasted well into the end of August, peppered throughout were rough moments of intimacy, followed immediately by the creator's dismissal. It was a vicious cycle of animalistic compulsion and glacial apathy.

The Chloe that had warned Kieran always stood outside Elijah’s door, a knowing look on her face. Kieran learned to resent her, too, for even _bothering_ to worry.

The android took to playing the piano late at night, most of the pieces were the darkest of their kind, digging into the perversely abstract, hoping it’d reflect his feelings within. He knew his emotions were irrational, he shouldn’t have gotten attached to the creator, and the reason he felt this way was purely his fault.

Where was that feeling of happiness he’d known? Deviancy, what a fucking bitch.

He slammed his fists on the keyboard, the loud clang ringing ominously through the space.

Kieran sobbed, the sound catching him by surprise. He curled into a ball on the bench, his LED a solid red as he initiated Stasis Mode, surprised he could even pull up the command. 

* * *

 

There was something deep inside of Elijah that knew he was causing the android acute anguish. He’d never meant to hurt his creations, never even knew he could grow attached to them. But just like every fancy he’d ever had, it slowly faded into nothingness, making him wonder if his flesh and blood hid metaphorical nuts and bolts. Sometimes he felt more like a machine than the androids did.

At midnight in the early month of September, he held a small glass of aged whiskey, the strong smell calming him down. It was one of those nights where he’d regretted letting the android stay by his side. The man slept on his lap, their beautiful face turned away from him.

Elijah felt like chucking his tumbler across the room, feeling the stillness of his heart, the absence of agitation in his stomach. Where had that feeling gone when he’d first seen Connor? What was wrong with him?

He wasn’t unemotional, but in the matters of the romantic kind, there’d never been anyone to stir an emotion so great in him that he’d be willing to sacrifice his being for them. No one, not human nor machine, so he stopped bothering with the chore.

Fucking Kieran was a pity for them both, it’d been for many days now. He didn’t know how to break the news, though, so he just kept it inside, thinking that when they'd had enough he’d say something.

The android shifted in his Stasis, their face still perfect. Kamski looked at it again, tried to turn off that part of his brain that was always so analytical, tried to focus on the attractive nature of his android. Connor, Kieran, RK800—it didn’t matter how he referred to them.

Elijah sighed heavily, the lack of love made him worry for his own psyche. His hand shook a bit as he brought the glass to his lips, letting it dangle dangerously from his fingertips. If he let it fall, it wouldn’t be as if he’d hurt Kieran physically.

Mentally, however…

* * *

 

“I’m bored.” Elijah said, as the android’s fingers worked the buttons of his jeans. It was a different day, but the same story was repeating itself if he did nothing about it. 

Kieran looked up, confused by the statement. “What?” He asked stupidly, his hands stopping. He had noticed for the past couple of days that Kamski had taken to laying back and let the android ride him, not even bothering to stay awake for most of it.

“I said—Kamski returned holding the android’s fingers and kissing them softly—I’m bored.”

Kieran took his hands back as if he’d been burned, his face crestfallen. The wind left his chest at once, his Thirium Pump burning as if it’d been ripped from him. “What…what did I do?” Kieran asked, his eyes welling with tears.

“Oh, don’t cry,” Kamski said plainly, patting the android’s head. “It’s nothing you did, I’m just bored with this game we’ve been playing.” He concluded, shrugging his shoulders apologetically.

Kieran’s face morphed into an angry mess, murder in his chocolate brown eyes. “That’s it? You’re fucking _bored_?” He hissed, the tears running down his face in hot streaks.

“Kieran, don’t make this any harder than it needs to be, it’s not-

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you.” Kieran warned, feeling ready to choke his creator.

“Well, what do you _want_ me to say? I’m just trying to make you feel better.” Elijah said, seemingly sincere. Nothing in his eyes said otherwise, so maybe this time he was telling the truth.

“Was it getting too hard to pretend I was Connor, do I not look exactly like him?” Kieran shouted, pushing Kamski into the mattress, trapping him in his arms. “Haven’t I done everything for you?” He asked, his face twisting in so much agony that it made the creator’s heart ache—only because he didn’t like seeing creatures in pain.

“And you completed your mission, just like you were designed to do, but _I’m bored_.” Kamski said, emphasizing his words.

“Is it the look, I can change it, _everything_ ,” Kieran said desperately, his hair shifting colours. “We’re modular, you know this, do you want me to be a girl, I can-

“Kieran, stop, it’s done.” Kamski said seriously, the android’s desperation pissing him off. He pushed Kieran aside, letting him fall on the floor. “Besides, I hate red-heads.” Kamski said, rolling his shoulders. It’d been the last colour on the android’s palette, one he’d never particularly enjoyed.

“What am I supposed to do now?” The android cried, bringing his knees to his chest and shuddering like a leaf in the wind.

“I don’t care; leave, stay, it doesn’t matter to me.” Kamski said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Kieran got to his feet, rubbing his face, a determined look in his eyes. “You’re a cruel human, Elijah.” He said, stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The cruel creator looked out of the window a few minutes later, noticing the small figure running away. He’d been asked once if he’d felt anything, he'd searched, truly looked within his heart and tried to figure if he ever had. _Nothing, there was nothing._

“Hm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you cried, yet? Good... very good. 
> 
> P.S. The last scene borrows heavily from the movie 'Maurice' (my favourite movie of all time) and it's where I base a lot of the dialogue coming from our bby boi Kieran.


	8. The Do-over Doggos and Kitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is more like it, an actual thread of a story, none of the sadness from the previous chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first 7 chapters were a jumbled mess, and I'm still debating whether to put them all in one or re-writing them. Until I've made up my mind, here is the beginning of part two, and the return of our BABIES...I hope that excitement was warranted. From here on out, the chapters might be a little longer as both Kieran and I go through the process of recovery. Yes, you read that correctly, I said myself--I suffer just as much as you guys do.
> 
> PS: It's early as heckers here so if you find any mistakes, I'm sorry.

Part 2: Vincent Darian Yankovich

 

Kieran ran as far and as quickly as his legs would take him. His tears fell just as fast, blurring his vision so he had to rely on the GPS in his brain to guide him. He knew he’d have collapsed miles ago if he’d been human.

He finally stopped, his brain telling him he’d arrived. It was September 13th when he made it to the precinct, taking a second to orient himself to date and place. It looked just like he had months ago, in another time and another body. He felt a certain calm overtake him, a steadiness he hadn’t felt in so long. It was like he’d been standing in quicksand and someone had stopped by, throwing him a rope.

Since it was too early to enter, he simply waited outside, sitting on a nearby bench and initiating Stasis Mode until the next morning.

“Jesus fucking shit.” A gruff voice said to Kieran’s left, he recognized it immediately, some second-hand emotion forcing his eyes to open. Hank Anderson stood there with his mouth agape, his drink having spilt unceremoniously onto the ground.

“Good morning, Lieutenant.” Kieran replied, smiling pleasantly.

“Oh my god, there’s three of them.” The human said in disbelief, he’d been on a run to grab some doughnuts and an espresso when he’d run into Kieran.

“Sorry.” Kieran apologized, knowing that it was uncanny for humans to see multiple copies of the same android, even more so to view them as separate people. His face flashed into anger as he tried to stomp Elijah from his mind.

“What are you doing out here anyway?” Hank asked, getting over his momentary shock.

Kieran thought hard on what to say next, why had he come to the precinct? “It was the only place I knew.” He replied truthfully, looking into the distance as if something haunted him.

“Well, let’s go inside, I’m sure Ace will be glad to see you.” Hank said, picking up his wasted cup and tossing it in the trash.

“And Connor?” Kieran asked, that need to apologize never quite leaving his bonus objectives tab.

“We’ll see, you did try to kill him once.” Hank said, with his brows raised.

“If I recall correctly, so did you.” Kieran said, not bothering to mention that the Lieutenant was the reason he’d been a corrupt android for the better part of the year.

“That’s neither here nor there.” Hank mumbled, swiping his badge on the new automatic doors. Ever since Kieran’s attack, the DPD had upgraded its security measures, which was ironic, all things considered. Hank ushered them towards his terminal, motioning for the android to sit down.

Ace looked up immediately and so did Gavin, the detective narrowing his eyes. He sauntered over to Kieran and Hank, his hands on his hips. “Looking good, Connor.” Reed said, rolling his eyes. “Since when did you start dressing in designer suits?” The detective asked skeptically.

“Idiot,” Ace said before Hank could, smacking his partner on the head. “That’s Kieran.” He corrected, turning to his brother with a bright smile.

“How da’ fuck am I supposed to know that, they look identical.” Gavin said defensively, rubbing his skull.

“Who looks identical?” Connor asked, standing behind the small group. He held two cups of coffee, one for Hank and the other also for Hank. Ace and Gavin parted, letting Connor see who they were talking about. The RK800 tensed when he saw himself, the memory of the CyberLife tower never one he could quite forget. “I see they fixed you.” He said, putting down the coffee cups before he crushed them.

“They did.” Kieran replied, standing up. The only thing that separated them was his red hair, shining like copper in the fluorescent lights. “Connor, I’m sorry.” He apologized, after months of intending to.

Connor took a deep breath, feeling his processors struggle to accept. He never knew androids could hold grudges until he himself had them. “I’m going to need some time.” He said finally, an ultimatum.

“Of course.” Kieran replied, nodding in understanding.

“Are you here to work?” Ace asked, trying to dispel the tension in the air. “I’m sure a third detective android could be incredibly useful.” He continued, smiling brightly. He was glad Kieran was alright, he’d worried for his health ever since Kamski had taken him.

“Actually, Ace, I don’t want to be a detective.” The android said, surprising the group. “I just came to say hello and possibly goodbye.” Kieran admitted.

“Goodbye? Where are you going?” Ace questioned, pulling his brother to his own terminal and sitting him down. It was obvious Connor needed some space from his twin and Kieran needed to speak in relative privacy.

“I don’t know.” The android replied truthfully. He was afraid to reveal any more information, fearing that Ace would know everything if he did.

“Has Kamski been treating you well?” Ace asked, his face suddenly serious. He performed a surface scan on his fellow RK, not noting any perforation or bodily harm.

“ _Pfft_. My brother covets the androids more than humans, he’s probably treating him like a king.” Gavin said incredulously, crossing his arms, and sitting down. He was finally comfortable enough referring to Elijah in a familiar way, though it always left a sour taste in his mouth. “Didn’t you see him on the news, he’s opening all those android baby clinics.” Gavin reminded, putting his legs on the table and leaning back.

Ace ignored him, watching his brother’s face morph from contemplative to angry. “Kieran?” Ace tried, putting his arm out and letting his skin peel back. “Would you like to show me?” He asked, allowing Kieran to decide.

“I…I can’t.” The android replied, shaking his head, putting it in his hands. The wound was too fresh, still bleeding on the concrete floor.

“Of course.” Ace said, nodding to himself. He might have to kill Kamski, he wondered if Gavin would hate him for getting to him first.

The detective narrowed his eyes, looking at Connor’s twin with a critical eye. “He’s an asshole, isn’t he?” Gavin said rhetorically.

Kieran looked up at him in surprise, his eyes glassy as he tried not to cry. He smiled unexpectedly, nodding in acquiescence. “The absolute worst.” He said.

“I know right!” Gavin exclaimed excitedly. “You don’t even know half of it.”

“Maybe I do.” Kieran said, his voice cracking as he let himself feel how much it truly hurt. The tears flowed freely now, running down his cheeks like streams.

Ace stood up and placed a consoling hand to his brother’s back. Where did he normally keep his gun? Kieran hugged Ace, burying his head in his little brother’s chest. Gavin also stood, placing a soft hand on the android’s shoulder.

Connor looked from his terminal, wondering what it was that had happened. Hank thought the same thing, taking a sip from his coffee.

* * *

 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” Kieran insisted, feeling completely comfortable sitting on the outside bench and sleeping there.

“It’s rude to refuse an invitation.” Ace reminded before Gavin could, already leading them to the car. “Besides, you need a second to unwind and think about what you’re going to do before you just leave.” The android said sagely.

“I’m the older brother here, why does it feel like our roles have reversed?” Kieran asked, teasing the taller android.

“I’ve been a deviant longer, so I know these things.” Ace reminded, tapping his LED.

“Bullshit.” Gavin said, speaking up from beside Ace. The android looked at him with mild-irritation—he didn’t like being called out.

Kieran watched them both as they held hands, their fingers laced while they walked. He looked down at his own hands, never once having felt the voluntary touch of another human being in his palm. Shaking his head, he got into the back-seat, going home with the duo without further protests. Kieran had to admit that he didn’t _have_ a plan, and though he didn’t have to eat or sleep he didn’t like being aimless.

They made it to Gavin’s and Ace’s home in record time, the duo leading Kieran to apartment number 337. A flurry of cats greeted them when they stepped inside, surrounding the new guest. “Samantha, Conan, Colin, and Cinder,” Gavin said, pointing to his cats in no order. “There’s some Thirium in the fridge if you need it, I’m gonna’ go take a shower.” Gavin said, walking into his room, leaving the door slightly ajar for his partner to follow.

Ace hesitated, pinning his brother with a stern look. “You’re not gonna’ run away if I leave for a second, right?” Ace asked, half-serious.

“No, I’ll be right here.” Kieran promised, holding a hand to his Thirium Pump, the closest thing he had to an actual heart.

“Good.” Ace nodded once, then left, shutting the door behind him.

Kieran sat by the couch, looking at the little fur-balls as they rubbed their round faces on his shins. He wasn’t necessarily a cat person, but then maybe he also got that trait from Connor. The android tried to shake his head from such thoughts. Elijah really fucked him up mentally, forcing him to rethink every thought he’d ever had, wondering if they were novel or borrowed from his ‘twin’.

He leaned back on the couch, and looked to his side, a dark-grey cat watching him attentively. She was an android, he noted soon after, her fur receding to reveal her white skeleton.

“ _Hello_.” Kieran said, employing the ‘cat language’ feature. The other felines perked their ears, looking expectantly at the android. “ _How is everyone_?” He continued.

By the time Ace and Gavin walked back into the living room, Kieran was on the floor having a deep conversation with the cats about the differences high-quality catnip made.

“What the absolute fuck are you doing?” Gavin asked when he caught a line of what Kieran was saying, finding that he understood none of it.

“Conan says you need to buy him the _fresh_ farm-grown organic catnip, says that shit from the pet store is stale at arrival.” Kieran informed then, holding the cow-cat up to his face. “And that you need to stop making fake-bacon if you’re not gonna’ share it with the rest of them.” He continued, nodding along to the feline’s request.

“Are you fucking serious?” Gavin asked, looking at his partner with a perplexed look. “I always knew he was a prissy bitch.” He continued, crossing his arms.

“You’re the prissy one, Gavin.” Ace said, putting a kiss on his beloved’s scalp.

“Oh, fuck you.” Gavin said, his face breaking into a smile, letting both Ace and Kieran know he didn’t mean it literally.

The android watched their interaction, a sense of stark jealousy coursing through his blood-stream in the way they looked at each other. Elijah had never gazed at him with so much fondness or as if his presence meant the entire world to him. Maybe he was reading too much into it, fabricating things that weren’t there.

“So, now that we’re in the comfort of my own home, care to tell me what my piece of shit brother did?” Gavin asked, sitting back on the couch, his legs placed over his boyfriend’s lap. He ate a yoghurt for dinner, thinking that it was better than cooking something heavy so late at night.

“Gavin.” Ace warned, telling him to shut up with his eyes.

“What do you think happened?” Kieran asked curiously. They were watching TV, but the sound was only in the background.

The detective thought before he spoke, tapping his chin with the unused end of his spoon. “When we were younger, Elijah and I used to get presents from our father, see we’re half-brothers and my asshole of a dad had custody of me every other weekend,” Gavin started, “But I digress. So, we used to get equal attention, at least as much as dad was willing to give.” He continued, taking another spoonful to his mouth.

“Where are you going with this?” Ace asked, thinking that the detective was an awful story-teller.

“I’m getting to it, geez.” Gavin snapped, putting down the empty carton. “Elijah would always scream that he wanted my toy and his mother would oblige, taking it away from me and giving it to her baby. I’m starting to think she didn’t like me very much.” Gavin said darkly, the memory of Elijah’s mom forever tainted in his thoughts. Though he couldn’t fault her too hard, especially after her death—it’d been one of the few times he’d broken his vow of silence to call his brother.

“After he’d played with them for a few minutes, he always seemed to get bored, tossing them aside. I noticed this pattern quite often, and so I always used to wait for him to get tired of the toy.” Gavin concluded.

“Gavin,” Ace started before Kieran could, “That is the worst thing you could have possibly said.” The android said, rubbing his temples.

“ _What_? I was just trying to let him know that Elijah’s always been a petty bitch, that he shouldn’t take it personally.” Gavin said haughtily, “You understood, right Kieran?” Gavin continued, motioning to the other android in the room.

Kieran looked at his own hands again, noting their shape and their identity, how they’d pleaded with Elijah to keep him. “So, it was inevitable.” He said, a finality to his tone.

“Unfortunately, he’s a fickle fuck when it comes to things and other people.” Gavin said sadly.

“Thank you.” Kieran said, holding his legs up to his chest. “It does make me feel a little better.” He said, even as the Thirium-tears blurred his vision and fell without prompting.

“You know what you need?” Gavin said cheerily, even as he empathized with the android’s dilemma. “A day off.” The detective said.

“Oh, here we go.” Ace said, shaking his head.

“Shut up,” Gavin snapped, pointing a finger for his partner to be quiet. “We’re gonna’ go to the animal shelter tomorrow and volunteer, you’re lucky it’s our day off.” Gavin said, feeling as if he could solve everyone’s problems by using the animal shelter as a fix-it-all.

Kieran didn’t know what any of it meant, but he’d feel rude if he refused, so he just nodded, hoping that a distraction might help ease his thoughts. Even if it was just a little bit.

* * *

 

Kieran woke before the detective and Ace. He normally didn’t go into stasis for more than the recommended amount of time, so he often wondered the halls of Elijah’s home, or played the piano. The apartment was miniature in comparison and had no hallways to traverse, except the one that led to the duo’s room. There was also no instrument to play, so he couldn’t engage his processors _that_ way. He turned on the TV and put it on mute, watching the early morning news, immediately shutting it off when the billionaire’s face appeared, an ugly reminder in his still-broken heart.

The android settled for sitting in silence, thinking that the soft sounds of the breathing felines were better than nothing.

A couple of hours later he heard the tell-tale rustle of sheet followed by the sound of water running. Ace walked out first, greeting the other android with a pleasant smile. He started breakfast, thinking that Gavin could use a hearty meal. He snuck some fake-bacon to Conan, feeling a kinship with the black-and-white cat. Ace had never thought to use the speech function with the cats, he might do it more often—if only to tease Gavin.

The detective walked out, rubbing his eyes and shaking his still-damp hair. “Morning, I hope we’re all ready to go.” Gavin said, accepting the plate from Ace’s hands.

“Gavin, we’re always ready to go.” The android reminded, leaning down for a kiss.

“Mhmm.” Gavin replied, giving Ace a small peck.

Kieran looked away out of polite embarrassment, his programming unable to cope with something so domestic.

“Kieran.” Gavin said as he chewed on his toast. “Do you have a preference between cats and dogs?” He asked, looking at the android.

“Not necessarily, though I do seem to like dogs more.” Kieran admitted.

“Figures, you and Connor really are the same.” Gavin said, rolling his eyes.

“Detective,” Kieran started, a sudden edge to his tone. Gavin looked up, raising his eyebrows. “I would _appreciate_ it if you’d stopped comparing me to Connor. We’re not the same.” He said, trying to reestablish his own identity.

“Of course, won’t happen again.” Gavin said, nodding in understanding. There was nothing worse than living in someone else’s shadow, that much he recognized acutely.

Ace narrowed his eyes, searching his memories for something. ‘The Connor Model’ is what Kamski had called it. His eyes shot open, and it took everything within him not to reach for his gun and his keys.

They didn’t speak again until they got into the car, taking the scenic route to the animal shelter. “Gavin, dear, if your brother were to suddenly go missing, you wouldn’t suspect me, right?” Ace asked, holding Gavin’s calloused hands in his own.

The detective looked at him, his brows furrowed, then pouted appreciatively. “Of course not.” He said, kissing Ace’s hand, so delicate yet lethal.

Kieran watched from the back, wondering if Ace was being serious or not. He didn’t want anything to happen to Elijah—regardless of what had transpired between them. The android looked at his own hands again, letting his skin peel back, he brought them together, only feeling himself.

Moments later, they stopped at the shelter, Gavin jumping out of the car in excitement. “Come on guys, we’ve got puppers to walk and kitters to cuddle!” Gavin said, completely out of character as he donned his hat.

“Excuse him,” Ace said, pinning his own nametag. “I think he may love volunteering more than he loves me.” The android said, locking the car as they walked to the entrance.

“Almost!” Gavin said over his shoulder, flashing a bright smile. He’d worn his glasses, taking the superhero method of disguises (and also because he needed to see the fine print on the cats’ info sheets).

“Gavin, Ace!” Vincent called from his place behind the desk, he always seemed to be unoccupied then the duo came over. “I haven’t seen you in a hot minute, where you guys been?” He asked, walking around to hug them both.

“Working our fucking assess off.” Gavin reminded, pointing to the bags under his eyes.

“Yes, well, no one told you to become a cop.” Vincent retorted, looking at his best-friend with ‘I told you so’ eyes.

“I’m a _detective_ , and leave me alone,” Gavin said, swatting his friend playfully. “There was nothing left.” Gavin mumbled, signing the volunteer sheet.

“No, you’re just lazy.” Vincent said, fist bumping the taller android. (They’ve had this conversation before, mainly when Gavin complained about his job.)

Vincent returned to his place behind the computer, only then noticing the third party. Something about him looked incredibly familiar, and it only took him switching between Ace’s face and the stranger’s face to realize why. “Brother?” Vincent asked, taking a guess.

“Yes,” Ace said, grabbing Kieran by the shoulders and presenting him like a gift. “His name is Kieran.” The android said forcing his older brother to wave.

“Pleasure to meet you, Kieran, name’s Vincent.” The blond said, holding out his hand as was customary on this side of the world.

Kieran took it, shaking it respectfully as he scanned the man’s face. **[Vincent Yankovich, 35 years old, no criminal record].**

“Let me guess, you’re here to volunteer?” The blond said, already typing up his name.

“Apparently.” Kieran replied, nodding.

“Excellent, we can always use an extra set of hands.” He said, giving the android the sticker. “If you make it a habit, you might get to wear our fancy shirt and have your own personal name tag.” The blond continued, pointing to the other two.

“We’ll see how it goes today.” Kieran said politely, his smile a pleasant one.

“Of course, good luck!” Vincent called after them as Ace and Gavin ushered him away.

“We’ll start with the cats first because they’re the easiest, then you and Ace can take care of the dogs.” The detective instructed, donning his gloves, compelling the androids to do the same.

Sometime later, Vincent walked over, catching the taller android’s attention. “I need to talk to you for a second.” He whispered to Ace, motioning to the back door.

The android complied, tossing his glove as they walked outside. It was a windy September morning, hints of fall swirling in the air.

“Your brother is that the android you said was taken?” Vincent asked, probably a bit too forward seeing as he’d just met Kieran.

“No, that would be Connor,” Ace corrected, recalling a conversation they’d had almost 6 months ago. “Though, I’d advise staying away from him for now.” Ace said cryptically.

“What do you mean?” Vincent said, his mood deflating.

“I can’t really say, since I’m not completely certain, but he may have just returned from a bad breakup.” Ace started, picking his words slowly. “I don’t think he’ll be ready for another intimate relationship for a while. We androids are still learning how to navigate our emotions, especially when they deal with other humans.” Ace informed him, taking care to punctuate his words with a stare.

“Ah, that’s sad.” Vincent said, knowing a thing or two about bad breakups. “I wish him the best then, just thought I’d ask before I start making a fool of myself.” He continued, rubbing a hand behind his neck, a blush colouring his pale cheeks.

“I appreciated you asking.” Ace said, opening the door to the building and letting Vincent walk inside.

“You trynna’ steal my man again?” Gavin asked, tapping his foot and crossing his arms as he waited for the two chuckle-fucks.

“Obviously, did you _not_ see the piece of ass on him?” Vincent said, miming a pinching motion.

“ _Duh_ , why do you think he’s _my_ boyfriend?” Gavin asked rhetorically, only recently using that term. It still sent a small jolt of joy through his heart—Ace returned the unspoken sentiment.

“You always did get the cute ones.” Vincent lamented, sighing his discontent.

Kieran watched the interaction, his LED cycling yellow as he tried to learn the way the two males spoke. Ace had given up on cracking their code, just assuming anything they said was absolute gibberish and calling it a day.

They finished with the cat cage, Gavin staying behind, letting Ace handle the overzealous dogs. He wasn’t too keen on burning the fuck out of his hands again, even though the shelter had started giving them thick gloves and replaced all the rope leashes with retractable ones.

Kieran seemed to brighten up at the sight of all the dogs. He didn’t care how much of this came from Connor, he was truly a dog person at heart.

While the two androids walked the dogs, Gavin made his way to the front desk with a cat in his hand. (He _technically_ wasn’t allowed to do this, but technicalities could suck his ass.) “Vince.” He started, looking like a villain as he stroked the feline. “What did you tell Ace?” Gavin asked, completely ignoring the years of training he’d received as a detective.

“You really are a jealous bitch, aren’t you?” Vincent commented, raising his eyebrows. “Nothing, I was just asking about that cute android you brought in today—the red-head.” He answered honestly, leaning back against his chair.

“Stop trying to stick your dick in everything that moves.” Gavin reprimanded, wagging a finger at the blond.

“See, this is why I talk to Ace.” Vincent said mostly to himself. “He doesn’t insult me when I tell him things.”

“So, he agrees with me.” Gavin said smugly, his grey eyes proud.

“I think even if you’re wrong he’d agree with you.” Vincent said, bringing up a good point. “Sickening.” He concluded, sticking his tongue out in mock-disgust.

“Well that’s impossible,” Gavin started, standing straighter. “I’m never wrong.” The detective said, his playful grin making his friend smile.

“And _that’s_ where you’re wrong.” Vincent said, pushing the detective to the side as people walked in.

It was around 3 PM when the trio finished their work, all in various stages of exhausted relaxation. “Alright, bitch, see you later.” Gavin said, signing out both his and Ace’s volunteer sheet.

Vincent flipped him off, his manicured nail glinting wickedly in the bright light. “Sit and spin on it, Gavin.” The blond retorted, waving his own goodbye after the detective reciprocated his rudeness. “I hope you had fun, Kieran.” Vincent said as an aside, moving his green eyes to stare at the android. He looked softer than Ace, no hard edges, just sleek borders wrapped around a pretty face.

Kieran smiled brightly as if he had a tiny sun in his mouth. “I did, I hope you’ll have me again?” He said, cocking his head to the side.

“Of course.” The blond replied, waving his hand as the android was whisked away by Gavin and his partner. “See you soon!” Vincent called before they disappeared through the sliding doors.


	9. We should do it again sometime

“Do you feel better?” Gavin asked, not always one for subtlety. They were currently heading home, Kieran staring out the window with a serene expression.

The red-head raised his eyebrows, understanding that the query had been directed to him, and took a second to formulate an answer. “Yeah, I think so.” He replied, never taking his eyes from the road.

“Two for two.” Gavin said, congratulating himself.

* * *

 

The next morning, Gavin and Ace left early for work, leaving Kieran to his own devices. The android wasn’t used to idling, even when he’d been with Elijah there was always a sense of purpose—something to do.

Kieran looked at the little felines, noting how content they were to just be amongst themselves. He sat and reflected on yesterday, the energetic canines coming into sharp focus with much fondness. They’d been so eager to go for walks, and the android was more than happy to oblige, using his special speech function to communicate with the animals. His hands itched to pet them, to hold the leash between his fingers, and take them to a world outside their cage.

If he were equipped to dissect metaphors, he may have found a connection between his predicament and those of the dogs.

With a new mission in mind, he set out for the shelter on foot, having the path optimally prepared. He arrived an hour later, feeling a bit odd entering the place by himself. Gavin had been the one to invite him after all, this might be overstaying his welcome. It would be ridiculous to turn back now, however, and so he just walked towards the front desk—currently empty, the little sign saying, ‘out for lunch.’

Not knowing what else to do, Kieran sat on the couch, picking up one of the digital magazines, blending in between the ferns. He only looked up when he heard the tell-tale gait of someone approaching, they had their head down, sitting behind the desk in one fell swoop.

Kieran recognized the blond hair as belonging to Vincent, and stood, heading towards the counter.

“One moment please.” Vincent said, not looking up from his pad, tapping almost angrily at the screen, he had another finger to his ear, listening intently. “What do you mean you can’t make it today, Damien, we’re already short-staffed,” Vincent whispered heatedly, turning in his chair so he could obscure the pad from view.

Kieran waited, cocking his head to the side, trying not to pry as his auditory units picked up the other end of the conversation. “Sorry Vi, they needed me here first.” The man on the other end said apologetically.

“We’ll talk later.” Vincent sighed, rubbing his temples. Slowly he turned around, plastering a learned smile on his face until his eyes did a double-take, realization blooming like a flower. “Kieran?” He asked, amazed by the sight of the android.

“Yes.” The red-head replied, nodding his head once. One of his curls bounced out of their styled quiff, and he pushed it to the side, employing a small smile on his face.

“You were here yesterday, what brings you back?” Vincent asked, his forced civility turning genuine the more he spoke. “Did you find a doggo you wanted to adopt?” He continued, using the common term from his teenage years.

“I was actually coming to volunteer again, I hope that’s appropriate,” Kieran said, rubbing a nervous hand behind his neck, his cheeks reddening. “I wasn’t sure if there was a waiting period between sessions or-

“Oh no, of course not!” Vincent said, jumping out of his chair in excitement. “No, no, Jesus, I’d be crazy to turn away free work!” He exclaimed, walking around to the other side of the counter, reaching over for the large digital binder. The blond opened it, searching for a new tab and typing in the android’s name. “Here, locked and loaded.” He said, pushing it towards Kieran. The red-head scanned the page, noting the place to sign his name, date, and start time. He placed his finger on the glassy screen, interfacing with it to fill out the information.

“Handy.” Vincent said, taking the binder from the android and stashing it behind the counter. “What size are you, like a medium, small?” The blond asked, tilting his head to the side, trying to check the android out without being intrusive.

“I believe medium if my estimate is correct.” The android said, only able to pull up numbers in both metric and imperial, thinking that that was all fine and well for a tailor, but probably above laymen’s terms.

“Perfect, wait here, I think I’ve got a couple shirts in the back.” Vincent said, almost running to the supply closet. When he came back, he held the garment in his arms, pushing it into Kieran’s hands. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon, so I apologize for not getting your badge done sooner.” The blond said, moving behind the desk, and typing up the temporary sticker as they spoke.

“Not a problem, Vincent.” Kieran assured, removing his suit jacket and folding it neatly on the counter, putting the shirt over his body. He looked at the logo, the bright colours proclaiming the name and creation date of the establishment.

The blond flashed him a wide grin, leaning over the counter to give him the sticker. “There you are, looking like a fine volunteer,” Vincent said, almost proud of his handiwork. He grabbed the android’s suit jacket, noting the high-quality beneath his fingertips—the thing was probably worth more than his paycheck. Taking that into consideration, he stashed it into a locked drawer, keeping it safe from prying hands. “Are you willing to do a little more today? One of my workers got called to our other shelter.” Vincent asked tentatively, hoping that the android wouldn’t mind some heavy lifting.

“Of course not, what do you need me to do?” Kieran questioned, ready to get to work. He hadn’t had an excuse to exercise his proverbial muscles, thinking how only days ago he was nothing more than a talking play-thing. The red-head shuddered, trying not to think about Kamski.

“We’re getting some deliveries today, we’ve got other androids doing their part, but since we’re government funded, I can’t just tell them to do more than they’re legally allowed to do.” Vincent explained, walking through the double doors that led to the dog cages, they went past the bouncing puppers, and into the back of the establishment, large automated trucks parked by the building.

“I don’t mind, just point and I’ll go.” Kieran said, nodding along to whatever Vincent needed from him.

“You’re eager," Vincent said, “I like that.” He nearly winked, but Ace’s warning rang through his head loud and clear, stopping him. If Kieran noticed the small pause, he didn’t say anything.

“I’ve got nothing better to do.” The android admitted, standing by Vincent as the first of the trucks opened their large doors.

“Well I’m glad your time isn’t being wasted.” The blond said, after clearing his throat. He couldn’t help it if he was naturally flirtatious. “So, we take the boxes and put them in the warehouse, once that’s done, we unpack them and organize their items into the proper place. Most of what we get involves sterile equipment for surgery and temperature sensitive vaccines.” Vincent pulled out a badge from the many pockets of his uniform. “ _Normally_ , you’re supposed to be working here to get clearance to the more delicate stuff, but if you don’t say anything, this never happened.” Vincent said, putting the keycard in Kieran’s hand.

The android nodded, pocketing the device. “And after I’ve finished?” Kieran asked, rolling his shoulders.

“Well, you’re entitled to two breaks and a lunch, so this normally takes the entire 10-hour shift to complete.”  Vincent said, tapping his chin.

“And if I finish early?” The android insisted, almost bouncing on his toes.

“Whatever you want.” Vincent said, shrugging his shoulders. “Within reason of course.” He amended, narrowing his brows in thought.

“Then I’ll get started right away, thank you Vincent.” Kieran said, almost running away to the trucks.

Vincent watched the red-head with pleasant surprise, never having known a human to be this eager to work _for free._ He shook his head, going back to his unattended desk—it’s a good thing he was the manager or they’d be pissed.

* * *

 

“Vince.” The blond turned to one of the veterinarians, nodding for her to continue. “That android you brought in today, who is he?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Kieran, why did he do something wrong?” Vincent asked, already moving to stand.

“No, no, heavens no!” She said in a rush, her eyes went wide in awe, shaking her head. “He’s insane, like in a good way, I’ve never seen anyone juggle so many things at once.” She continued, praising the android’s prowess.

“Darling, we talkin’ figurative or literal here?” Vincent asked, walking to her side and following her to the small clinic connected to the shelter.

“Literal.” Ingrid said, pointing to the red-head. Kieran was holding a puppy in his arms, calming it down as he injected a shot into its tiny body.

“He’s not supposed to do that.” Vincent reminded, squinting at the woman.

“I know, I know, trust me, but he offered to help.” She said, “He caught on better than my android tech who was _designed_ for this sort of thing.” She continued, enchanted.

“Still, we have a policy-

“Oh, lay off it Vince, you’re the one who said we were short-staffed.” Ingrid interrupted, waving her hand in dismissal. “Besides, he’s a natural, definitely not like any android I’ve ever seen.” She continued, agreeing with herself.

“Wait, did you say he was done with the boxes, there were like ten trucks out there!” Vincent said incredulously.

“That’s what I said, but nope everything is packed away neatly, all the old stuff was thrown out or recycled, and the remaining workers can now focus on the other animals.” Ingrid said, listing all the items on her fingers.

“Holy hell.” Vincent sighed, tremendously impressed. “He was probably itching for something to do, he’s Ace’s brother after all, and if that means what I think it means then he really shouldn’t be working _here_.” Vincent said, staring at the android from their place behind the glass. He and Ingrid stood outside the small operating room, noting how Kieran handled the puppy with the utmost care, placing it on the table and letting the other veterinarian take care of them.

The two humans waited patiently for the android to exit the room. When the red-head caught sight of Vincent, he smiled sheepishly, ducking his head, abashed.

“When I said, ‘whatever you want’ I did add a ‘within reason’.” The blond reminded, trying to be stern on the blushing android, finding it hard to get _too_ angry.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Yankovich, I’m naturally curious.” Kieran apologized, his face reddening further. “It’s in my programming.” He said, trying to hide behind his nature.

“Don’t listen to him, Ki, he’s just trying to preserve his image as the responsible manager, I’m sure deep down he’s thanking God they sent you today.” Ingrid reassured, putting a sympathetic hand on the android’s shoulder.

The blond rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might fall out of his head. “Though some of that may be true, next time you gotta’ ask me.” Vincent said pointedly, a serious tone coating his voice.

“So, there’ll be a next time?” Kieran asked, relieved.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Vincent said, rubbing his chin. “Though I might have to start paying you if you keep this up.” He continued jokingly, his face breaking into a toothy-grin.

“You wouldn’t have to, there’s no need-

“Unfortunately, it’s the law so you’ll have to choose to walk the doggos or help the vets if you want to work under the guise of a volunteer.” Vincent reminded, leaving no room argument.

“Understood.” Kieran said, nodding his head once.

“Good, we’ll be closing in a few hours, so take it easy.” Vincent said, leading them both back to the entrance. Kieran acquiesced, spending the rest of the day with the canines, accomplishing his original mission.

When Vincent saw him again, the android was on sitting on the floor, petting one of the large dogs. They perked their heads in unison, confusing the human as to which was the animal, and which was the android. “Sorry to break up the fun, but we humans gotta’ go home.” Vincent said, a rueful smile on his face.

“Indeed, I’m sorry to keep you so long.” Kieran apologized, walking the dog back into his cage.

“It’s my job.” Vincent reminded as he held the android’s jacket, gently prompting him to sign out.

It only occurred to Vincent that Kieran didn’t have a ride home when the android headed for the entrance. “Did you walk here?” He asked, raising his voice so Kieran could hear him.

“Yes, it wasn’t too far.” The red-head replied.

“You’re staying with Gavin, right, that’s like an hour on foot.” Vincent said, running the math in his head. “Let me give you a ride.” The blond offered, jutting his head to the last car in the parking lot.

“It really is no problem,” Kieran said, “Besides, I wouldn’t wanna’ take you out of your way-

“Nonsense, Gavin’s house is really close to mine.” The blond informed him, he didn’t like the idea of Kieran walking by himself so close to sunset. Vincent knew there was still some civil unrest between androids and humans, and it’d be a total tragedy if something happened to the red-head.

Figuring that it might be rude to refuse, the android conceded, taking the passenger seat. Vincent started the engine, driving them both to Gavin’s apartment. “I have to thank you for today.” Vincent said halfway there. “You really saved my ass.” He could admit that much.

“Anytime, though I must apologize for overstepping my boundaries.” Kieran returned, holding his own fingers tightly.

“You really took my words to heart, didn’t you?” Vincent said, his voice teasing. “I _had_ to tell you that, but honestly do it again if you can—I didn’t know the extent of your abilities.” He confessed.

“Well, I can do many things.” Kieran said.

“Oh yeah, like what?” Vincent teased, turning his head to look at the android. They locked eyes for a second, an unintended note of flirtation passing between them.

The android looked away, trying to be inconspicuous as he did so—failing miserably. “More than the average android, I’m a prototype, after all, meant primarily for detective work.” Kieran answered factually, hoping that the boring description of himself could snuff the stuffy atmosphere.

“Interesting, you and Ace must be pretty similar then.” Vincent said, continuing the conversation despite the itchiness in his throat.

“Something like that.” Kieran agreed, turning to look outside.

The silence from then on was awkward, to say the least. The android was thankful when they stopped at Gavin’s apartment, the car idling as they sat, not knowing how to say goodbye.

“Thank you for the ride.” Kieran said quickly, opening the door to the vehicle.

“Eh, no problem, see you tomorrow maybe?” Vincent asked, hedging his bets on the guess.

“If you’ll have me.” Kieran replied automatically.

“Of course.” Vincent said pleasantly, waving goodbye as the android closed his door, walking into the building. He stayed behind for a little while longer, making sure the red-head made it in safely, then put his car on auto-pilot for his home, a goofy smile on his face.


	10. September 25th, 2003; 13:41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a big one right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, thanks so much for all the Vincent love I've been getting, like I said at the beginning of this, I've never written a fully-fleshed out OC and so to see the positive response on such an odd pairing makes me extremely happy. Thank you for giving it a chance.

Kieran sat in the silence of the duo’s apartment for the better part of two hours. It’d been an involved day, one filled with many side quests and fulfilment. He couldn’t quite wrestle the satisfied grin from his face that the memories brought. He was especially happy that Vincent hadn’t taken to kick him out, seeing as Kieran went above and beyond what he was expected to do, almost crossing the legal line.

Tomorrow he’d take it easy, he’ll just hang out with all the canines again, giving them each his undivided attention.

Ace and Gavin walked through the door at 20:42, forgetting that the other android existed when they fell into a deep kiss, tumbling on the couch with the detective working to undo Ace’s buttons.

“Should I leave?” Kieran spoke, his voice pitched higher from the stark discomfort.

Gavin squealed, sitting up in Ace’s lap, looking around the relative darkness until he met eyes with the red-head. “Jesus shit!” He cursed, putting a hand to his pounding heart. “Don’t scare me like that!” The detective reprimanded, pointing an accusatory finger to the android.

“I’m sorry.” Kieran apologized, ducking his head.

Ace chuckled silently from his place on the couch, looking at his brother upside down. “How are you Kieran?” He asked, a bright smile still on his face, unperturbed by the situation.

“I’m doing well, all things considered.” The android admitted, a wry smile on his face. “I can go if you need some privacy-

“Don’t worry about it, I need a shower anyway.” Gavin said after he’d calmed down, hopping off his boyfriend to get to the bathroom, rubbing his hot cheeks.

The two androids watched the detective saunter away, each with a unique look in their eyes. “Sorry about that.” The newer android apologized, running his fingers through his brown locks.

“Why are you apologizing, I’m the one in your house.” Kieran reminded, feeling guilty.

“Gavin can get _eager_ when we come home from work, I wasn’t expecting him to just _embrace_ me like that.” Ace confessed, shaking his head fondly. “I would have warned him if I’d known.” He continued, looking back to their shared bedroom, the water already running.

“I suppose it’s to be expected,” Kieran said, wrapping his arms around himself. “Of people who are together.” He clarified, his eyebrows coming together, forming a deep scowl.

“Hm.” The android agreed, raising an eyebrow. “How did you spend your day?” Ace asked, noting the light dusting of dog-fur on the android’s slacks.

Kieran felt almost ashamed to confess he’d left the house, as if he’d broken a rule. “I went back to the animal shelter, I didn’t know what else to do with myself.” He finally said, thinking that the truth was better than anything else.

“That’s wonderful, I’m sure they appreciated your help.” Ace said, smiling kindly.

“In the end they did, at least that’s what Vincent said.” Kieran returned, a half-smile on his face. “He seems nice.” The android continued, finding that there was really nothing else he could say about the blond.

Ace narrowed his eyes, analyzing the words. “He can be a little spirited at times, I hope he didn’t come off too strong?” He said, scanning the android's face for any signs of anxiety.

“No, he seemed to be the most reserved out of all the workers, I think he may have been stressed because one of his employees was assigned another post.” Kieran informed, thinking back to his and the blond’s interaction. He didn’t think to mention the car ride—it’d be unnecessary to their conversation.

Ace nodded once, not ever knowing Vincent to be serious in the time they’d been friends.

Gavin walked out of the bedroom, drying his hair with a small towel. He grabbed something to eat, coming to sit next to his android, turning on the TV.

It was still on the news channel; the last place Kieran had left it. Kamski’s face appeared again, a recap of a speech he’d done earlier today, another announcement for CyberLife. It seemed that the more Kieran tried to run away, the more life pushed the creator his way.

Gavin scoffed, changing the channel, settling for his light-hearted cartoons and melodramatic ‘reality TV’ shows.

The red-head curled into a ball on the couch, facing away from his sibling and his partner, closing his eyes to initiate Stasis Mode.

Ace wanted to reach out and console him, surprisingly so did Gavin, but they both held still, sharing similar looks of understanding.

**|Initiate Stasis Mode**

**-Recommended Time~ 3 hours**

**-Set Specific Time? Yes[Y]/No[N]**

**-Time Set: 168 hour(s)**

**-Are you sure? Yes/[Y]/No[N]**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**-Welcome Back! |**

Kieran opened his eyes again, wishing that he could say it’d been a slip of his mind that he’d opted for 7 days instead of 7 hours, but he’d be lying to anyone who asked.

“Hey, you’re still alive.” Gavin said jokingly, poking at the android’s shoulder. He’d been concerned when Ace and he returned from work each day and the android was still asleep on the couch. Gavin wanted to do something, but Ace said to let him be.

It was night again, the red-head noticed, and nothing much had changed except the date—maybe he should just go into stasis indefinitely. “Sorry.” He said, feeling the android equivalent of groggy, he did a surface scan, noticing his Thirium levels were low.

“Here.” Ace said, already pushing a cup of the blue stuff into Kieran’s reach. “I figured you’d need some.” He continued, knowing on a personal level the amount of distress deviant emotions could cause an android.

“You had a couple visitors while you were asleep,” Gavin revealed a couple minutes later. The red-head raised their eyebrows, slowly downing the liquid. “It was only one person, really, but he counts as multiple people—that extra bitch.” Gavin said with an affectionate eye-roll.

“Whom?” Kieran asked, curious. He didn’t think anyone would miss him in his absence.

“Vince,” Gavin hummed, “You must’ve made an impression on him, he looked worried.” The detective said, a knowing glint in his grey eyes.

The android furrowed his brow, looking more like his twin than he ever did. “Vincent came to visit me?” He asked for clarification.

“It’s what I said is it not?” Gavin retorted, looking at his boyfriend for acquiescence. Ace rolled his eyes and kept quiet, not wanting to burden Gavin with his own sarcasm.

Kieran rubbed his chin, thinking deeply about what to say next. He ended up speechless, the words making themselves scarce to him.

“Well don’t look so stunned, not everyone is an unfeeling slab of ice.” Gavin said, not naming names, though they all knew of whom he spoke.

* * *

 

The following morning found the red-head taking the automated taxi to the shelter. He didn’t waste any time walking, deciding that squeezing out an extra hour of dog time was worth it.

Kieran felt a pleasant buzz humming through his veins, the replenished Thirium not going unnoticed. Once at the shelter, he hesitated by the door, feeling as if he should have brought an apology card to Vincent for worrying the human. Hopefully, his services as a volunteer would suffice.

Taking a deep breath, he entered through the automatic doors, methodically walking towards the front desk. The blond looked up, his face brightening as he saw Kieran. “Welcome back!” Vincent said, almost getting out of his seat to hug the android. He thought better about it, remembering Ace’s warning. “I almost thought we’d scared you away.” Vincent admitted, fidgeting at his desk.

“No, I should have said something,” Kieran began, blushing furiously. “It was never my intent to worry you.” He finished, smiling apologetically.

“Oh honey, don’t even! I get it, we all need to take a break from reality for a little bit.” Vincent said, waving the android’s concerns away. “Point is, you’re back, and look—Vincent held a golden pin with Kieran’s name—I made you a badge.” The blond said, pushing the object closer to the android so he could inspect it.

“Thank you.” The red-head replied, taking the badge, and waiting for Vincent to give him his volunteer shirt. Kieran signed the binder, unwilling to acknowledge the large time skip between today and the last time he’d volunteered.

“Trade ya’.” Vincent said, holding out a hand for Kieran’s suit jacket and pushing the shirt his way.

With everything in place, the android went to the dog’s side, the cacophony of _woofs_ filling his mechanical heart with metaphorical joy.

As the day progressed, more people filled the shelter, stopping to observe the hard-working android. Kieran’s ears perked when he heard Vincent’s voice talking to a woman covered in more fur than the dogs. “How much for that one?” She asked, pointing directly at the red-head.

Vincent looked at Kieran, figuring she meant the dog he was holding in his arms. “All dogs are a standard fee, $75 dollars will get you three preventative immunizations, a chip-

“No, no, you sweet thing, I meant _him_.” She emphasized, locking eyes with the android, her bright blues sparking with undue interest.

“Hehe, our, eh, _volunteers_ , aren’t up for adoption.” Vincent said, a strained smile bringing his lips upwards. He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable under the bright light.

“Shame,” She said, turning to look at Vincent, holding a card in her hand. “Are you sure I can’t persuade you?” She pouted, emphasizing her red lips.

“I’m afraid not, Miss.” Vincent said, his eyes narrowing, getting upset on the android’s behalf.

“Hm.” She hummed, walking down the line of dogs, her eyes never truly leaving the android’s body.

After she was gone, taking a poodle with her, Vincent came to stand by Kieran. “I presume you heard her, I am so sorry about that.” He apologized, looking sincerely into Kieran’s brown eyes. “That was completely uncalled for.” The blond continued, shaking his floppy locks (God, he needed a haircut).

Kieran looked at him, amused. “I wonder how much she would have offered? I’m worth a small fortune, you know.” He informed Vincent, making the blond raise his eyes in surprise. “I’m not offended, I understand that some humans may find me _appealing_ —that’s how I was made.” He said, a small grin on his face.

Vincent blushed, turning to look away, trying hard not seem as if he’d been staring. “It still wasn’t appropriate.” He said, walking away stiffly.

Kieran’s gaze lingered on the blond’s broad shoulders, narrowing his eyes as he thought hard on what he’d said. The android hadn’t lied, so why did Vincent get so upset?

The day passed quickly, Kieran thought that there were probably not enough hours in the day for the time he wanted to spend there with the animals. He picked himself off the floor, stretching his fabricated muscles. It’d been a productive day, walking all the dogs multiple times, giving them each undivided attention. Under his care, the kennel was unnaturally quiet, the puppers well-satiated.

Vincent found Kieran, ushering them both to the front. During closing hours most of the lights were off, giving the space a hushed atmosphere. “Thanks again, Kieran.” The blond said, sifting through the drawers to retrieve the android’s jacket. “I’ve never seen them so calm.” He admitted, impressed.

They traded again, Kieran’s pin still attached to his volunteer shirt. “My pleasure, I’m glad they like me.” The android said, a ridiculous smile on his face.

Vincent smiled too, his throat uncomfortably tight. Jesus, what an attractive man. _Gavin, you lucky bastard._

They stood there in silence for a second too long, Vincent thinking of something to say as his dumb human brain stashed away his most pressing thoughts. “I, uh, hope you’ll let me take you home again?” He asked, feeling like his tongue was too big for his mouth.

“If you insist.” The android replied, leading the way outside.

During the car ride, Kieran mulled over his words before he said them, hoping that honesty might be the best policy. “I appreciate you coming to check on me during my unexpected hibernation.” He began, catching the blond by surprise.

“Yeah, like I said, don’t worry about it.” Vincent reminded, his pale cheeks growing warm. Normally, he wasn’t this bashful, but the android was so sincere, a quality that’d been lost in the digital age, and that did things to the human.

“You’re the fourth person to care for my well-being, third to be genuine about it.” Kieran continued, his tone growing sombre. “I just thought I’d express my gratitude.” He explained, locking eyes with the blond.

“Of course,” Vincent replied, rubbing his neck nervously. “You’re my best friend’s boyfriend’s brother, gotta’ make a good impression if I ever wanna’ see Gavin again.” Vincent joked, his heart pounding heavily. The android was pinning him with such a serious stare that it was starting to make him sweat.

Kieran nodded once, turning away to watch the road, the sun setting sooner because of the changing season. It was the beginning of Fall today, the transition evident in the fallen leaves.

They transitioned into a quietness, the drive soon ending. Kieran stayed put for a second, regarding Vincent with a smile. “Thank you again for the ride home, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” The android said, moving his hand to the handle.

“Actually, I’m off on the weekends, but I’ll see you on Monday if you’re still interested in volunteering.” Vincent informed the android.

Kieran’s face dropped minutely, almost disappointed—no bother, it wasn’t the end of the world. “Then let me wish you an early birthday and enjoy your weekend.” Kieran said, trying to mask his downed mood.

“How did you know?” Vincent asked, puzzled.

“It was in my database.” Kieran answered plainly, opening the door to the idle car.

“Creepy,” Vincent said with a smile, “But I forgot you were a detective android, guess they give you everything.” He said mostly to himself.

“Good night, Vincent.” The red-head said, stepping out of the car.

“Night, see you when I see you!” He said with a wave of his hand.

Kieran waved as well, walking inside the building and taking the stairs to the apartment. It was still too early for Gavin and Ace to be home, so he decided to do his hosts a solid and prepare dinner. He checked over the ingredients in the fridge, looking up recipes based on them.

By the time he’d finished, the two detectives walked through the front door. Gavin looked tired but turned his head to the smell coming from his kitchen. “We got another Gordon Ramsay in the house, or wha’?” He asked, dropping his jacket on the floor, kicking his shoes by the door. Ace rolled his eyes, cleaning up after the detective.

“I wasn’t made in Scotland, detective.” Kieran reminded. “Nor am I a British chef.” He said, plating the food.

“’Twas a joke, Kieran,” Gavin sighed, shaking his head. “Fucking androids.” He grumbled, going to his bedroom to take a shower.

Ace followed, after a pause, cocking his head to the side to share an unspoken thought with the red-head. _Fucking humans_.

Kieran smiled brightly, creasing the corners of his eyes. It was the first time in a while he’d communicated with his brother like this, he almost forgot they could do it.

When the duo reemerged, Kieran was sitting patiently at the table, toying with a random coin. He twirled on his knuckles, spun it on his index, then balanced it on his nose.

“Got ourselves a one-trick-pony.” Gavin joked, sitting by the android.

Kieran raised his eyebrow, pocketing the quarter. “How was work?” He asked, giving Gavin his undivided attention.

“See, I like you, you actually ask.” Gavin said, digging into his dinner. “Finally, some good fucking food.” He continued, keeping with the theme of the night, winking at his android.

Ace narrowed his eyes as Gavin poked fun at him. “I don’t ask because I _know_ how your day went, I was there with you.” The android reminded, pulling out his DPD badge.

“Hmm, see Kieran, see how he treats me?” Gavin lamented melodramatically, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. “After all I’ve done for him?” He continued his charade, holding a hand to his mouth.

Kieran tried to hold back his grin, the expression on the other android’s face comedic gold. Ace’s LED blinked yellow as he tried to decipher whether there was some truth hidden in the detective’s words.

“Don’t worry, Gavin, I’m sure Ace will wise up soon enough, treat you like the king you are.” Kieran said, playing along.

“It’s _queen_ , and I hope he does, for both our sakes.” Gavin amended, whispering loudly.

“Scullery-maid more like.” Ace grumbled, crossing his arms. He didn’t like being on the receiving end of the teasing.

“Did you just call me a trash servant?” Gavin asked, sounding offended. He’d finished his food, pushing his plate out of the way.

“Well, you certainly fit the description.” Ace said, not looking at the detective.

“If we weren’t fu—Gavin held his tongue, quickly looking at Kieran then back to Ace— _together_ I’d kick you out for disrespecting me like that.” The detective said, crossing his arms. Ace smirked, feeling as if he’d obtained the upper hand.

They sat on the couch for about an hour before the detective spoke again, involving Kieran in his conversation. “I assume you know that bastard’s birthday is on the 25th?” Gavin said, referring to his best friend.

“Yes.” Kieran said, nodding once.

“Good, we’re planning a surprise party at the shelter.” Gavin started, snuggling closer to Ace. “On Sundays they close at 3 PM, at around 5 we’re gonna’ call him, tell him that he’s needed for something, he’s gonna’ come down and _bam_ —He clapped his hands—Surprise bitch, happy birthday!” He concluded, a mischievous grin on his face. “Truth be told, he hates surprises, so he probably won’t talk to me for a couple of days.” Gavin admitted, looking nonplussed about it.

Kieran rubbed his chin, thinking over the detective’s words. “I hope you have fun.” He said finally, looking back towards the television.

“Idiot, you’re coming too, it’s the reason I’m telling you all this,” Gavin said, gesticulating in exasperation. “I swear to god, you androids.” He mumbled, shaking his head.

Ace pinched Gavin’s side, making the detective jump away from the pain and closer to the android. “Mean.” Gavin pouted, looking up for a kiss. Ace indulged him, ‘cause of course he did.

“Are you sure? I don’t know Vincent that well, don’t you think it’d be a bit presumptuous to invite me-

“I’m gonna’ stop you right there, he already likes you more than you know, wouldn’t have bothered checking up on you if he didn’t.” Gavin reminded. “He’s a bit of a bitch, but he’s _my_ bitch, so don’t worry about it—besides, I’m sure he’d love to see you there.” The detective said, trying to alleviate some of the android’s reservations.

Kieran gave up the fight, nodding along to the detective’s words even if he didn’t believe them.

They all went to bed and woke up to the sound of rain. It was loud and unruly, thunder ringing overhead like a drum. Gavin cursed the entire time he was getting ready for work, shaking his head in disbelief, hoping that the weather wouldn’t carry over to tomorrow.

Kieran was also upset by the dramatic sky as he made his way to the shelter. During rainy days the dogs weren’t taken outside, so they’d stay cooped up in their cages. Kieran sympathized with their disquiet, doing as much as he could with the tools he was granted.

He spent the day with the canines, petting them and trying to calm them as the sky darkened further, lightning flashes illuminating the clouds. Apart from the storm, the day went uneventfully. It was obvious there was something missing, the android couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Finally, the sky broke and the clouds parted, letting the sun through. Unfortunately, the shelter was closing in an hour, so he couldn’t walk more than a few dogs.

On his way home he thought about tomorrow and Vincent’s birthday. It was normally customary for humans to give gifts to those who were celebrating. The android wasn’t well versed in these sorts of things, never having a need to be informed.

He hadn’t known the blond long, didn’t have a list of likes and dislikes or a gauge on his personality. Ace had called him lively and Gavin had called him a bitch, but neither of those descriptions seemed to fit the person he knew.

Employing his seldom-used detective skills, he did a large search for the man’s name. A profile with many pictures and posts appeared in his mind’s eye. Some were recent, others seemed to be years old judging by the upload date. He had a similar colour palette through each picture: black. He wore that colour almost incessantly, though Kieran never knew because Vincent’s uniform was bright and reflective of the shelter’s welcoming nature.

Even for having such a strict colour choice, he was stylish, always accenting the dark with a singular splash of something light; whether it be a scarf or a pin, glasses or a watch.

Kieran scrolled through the pictures, ignoring the other people in them, stopping only when he recognized the faces. There was a picture dated June 2nd, 2039. Through the mess of colours and rainbows, he saw the detective, Ace, and Vincent huddled into a big hug as a large firework erupted in the sky. The Lieutenant and Connor were also in the picture, though they stood at a polite distance. _#Pride2039_ was tagged beneath, followed by a million hearts and rainbows.

Kieran wasn’t sure what to do with the information, rubbing his temples as he tried to engage his processors into deeper level thinking. He resorted to asking Gavin when the detective got home, thinking that the man would be the better authority on Vincent than a million pictures.

* * *

 

“What he likes?” Gavin asked as he ate his yoghurt pensively. “Like for a present?” He continued.

It was the next morning, Kieran not having the heart to disturb the detective when he looked so tired coming from work, so he waited for the morning of, hoping he wasn’t too late.

“Hmm.” Gavin thought, rubbing his chin. “Honestly, he loves old books, like the more vintage the better. Good luck finding a store that still sells physical copies though. I think even the library recycled all that stuff 5 years ago.” Gavin continued.

Kieran nodded, downtrodden. He searched through his local database of places that still sold books, so far no one carried them. A sudden thought occurred to him, the image of a large St. Bernard and a wall full of well-worn books, the Lieutenant, etc. 

The android shook his head, thinking it was ludicrous to ask, besides, he and Connor weren’t necessarily on speaking terms. “Do you know what genre he enjoys?” Kieran said, thinking that he could scour some antique shops while the detective and Ace set up the surprise party for Vincent.

“Hmm… sci-fi, gay shit, horror. _Eh_ , I don’t know,” Gavin said, swallowing his last spoonful. “If you can find something with at least two of those things, then you’re golden.” Gavin said, nodding to himself.

“You’re going to need money to buy anything.” Ace reminded. “You can take some of mine.” He said, already transferring the credits via a link.

“No, Ace I’m-

“Just take it.” The android insisted, ignoring his brother’s protests.

Kieran nodded once, sighing. Wasn’t _he_ the older sibling?

* * *

 

After five hours of searching, and only three hours left before he had to meet the detective and Ace at the shelter, Kieran finally gave up and started the journey towards the Lieutenant’s home. He just hoped Connor wouldn’t take seeing him the wrong way.

The red-head knocked on the door, feeling the phantom of a memory that wasn’t his resurface.

As expected, he saw himself on the other side, a mirror image in every sense of the term. “Hello, Connor.” Kieran said, raising a nervous hand as a greeting.

The other android looked at him as if he wasn’t sure what he was seeing, nearly closing the door at the perceived threat. “What are you doing here?” Connor asked, crossing his arms.

“I know this is unprecedented, and I probably should have called, but I needed a favour,” Kieran began, speaking quickly. He pulled up the credits in the palm of his hand, showing his willingness to negotiate. “I’ve got money.” The red-head said.

“For what?” Connor asked, growing suspicious.

Hank stood from the couch and made his way over to the door, surprised to find Connor’s twin, but not as perturbed as his own android seemed to be. “Hi, Kieran.” He said, opening the door further. “What brings you here?” Hank asked, motioning for Kieran to enter his home.

“Hello Lieutenant,” Kieran greeted, slowly entering the living room. “I’m sorry to be bothering you.” He apologized.

The large dog walked over to the guest, seeming to pause and do a double take when he looked at both Kieran and Connor. Satisfied with what he found, he stood by Kieran’s feet, waiting for pets. “Hey Sumo, you gorgeous beast.” The red-head said, unable to help himself. He lowered down to touch his hand to the dog’s head, rubbing him lovingly behind the ears.

Connor looked jealous, his LED blinking furiously. Hank noticed, raising a thick eyebrow. “No bother, what did you need?” He said, continuing the conversation.

“A book, specifically a real one,” Kieran answered, turning back to the Lieutenant, trying not to cower under Connor’s glare. “It’s for someone’s birthday. I’ve looked all over Detroit, but not even the antique shops have what I’m looking for.” Kieran revealed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, hard shit to come by.” Hank agreed, looking at his own collection. “Anything in particular, there are some in here I can’t part with, but most of them I’ve read a million times, so you can have ‘em, no problem.” Hank said, rubbing his chin.

“I would pay.” Kieran said, holding his hand again, showing his borrowed credits.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that.” Hank dismissed, waving his hand.

“Well, this person seems to have interests in sci-fi, ‘gay-shit’, and horror.” Kieran said, quoting Gavin verbatim.

Hank paused, furrowing his brow at the android. “Who’s this friend again?” He asked, finding the specifics amusing.

“Vincent.” Kieran said, thinking that there was no harm in revealing his name.

“Hmm. Sounds familiar,” Hank said, rummaging through his books. He fingered the spines of some of them, reading the names and trying to remember the specifics. “I think _these_ three fit your description.” He said, at last, finding the trilogy.

Kieran did a scan of the title, pulling up the summary from the net. It ticked all three of the boxes, even having above average reviews. “Thank you, Lieutenant, but I only needed one.” Kieran reminded, taking the first book and trying to return the other two.

“What’s the point of a trilogy if you’re only gonna’ read the first. Keep ‘em,” Hank said, crossing his arms, looking at the android straight in his familiar eyes. “And don’t you dare protest, you make that same face Connor does when he wants to argue.” He warned, pointing an accusing finger at them both.

Connor, who’d been silently sulking by the wall, looked up, unpleased by the comparison. “We’re nothing alike, Hank.” He reminded.

“You’re literally identical.” The Lieutenant countered, raising both his eyebrows.

“But we’re not the same.” Connor and Kieran said in unison.

They all looked at each other, an awkward silence befalling the small space.

“Well, thank you again, Lieutenant.” Kieran said, needing to not only be on his way, but also leave Connor be.

“Course, come back anytime, let me know how he enjoys them when you get a chance.” Hank said, waving at the android.

“Will do!” Kieran said, nodding once and taking the nearest taxi. He sighed in relief when the door closed, thankful for the empty car.

With that unpleasant confrontation out of the way, he stopped at the store, needing a carrier for his present. He chose a nondescript black bag, finally having an excuse to use the credits at the automated register.

As he exited the shop, he knocked into a tall figure, immediately apologizing until he realized who they were. “Vincent.” He said, his eyes growing wide, quickly hiding the bag behind his back. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

The blond smiled confusedly, raising a styled eyebrow. “It’s the store, why wouldn’t I be here?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes, of course, that was a stupid question.” Kieran said, cursing himself. Here, in the relative daylight, he saw the blond’s stylish black clothing in person. He wore a black leather (synthetic) jacket, his black jeans bleeding into his boots, the buckles the only part of them to give off any colour.

“No worries, the question is though, what are _you_ doing here?” The blond retorted, crossing his arms.

“Just getting something for the house.” The android lied, hoping his LED didn’t give him away.

“Hm.” Vincent hummed, rubbing his chin. “Well, I’m gonna’ go, it was nice seeing you outside of work.” Vincent said.

“Yes-

As if on cue, the ringing of a phone cut them off, Kieran’s own mental notification chiming in his head. He answered it, keeping tabs on Vincent.

 _> >>Where are you? _Ace asked worriedly.

_I’ll be there in a few minutes…I ran into Vincent._

_> >>What? How?!_

_I was at the store to get a bag for his present and we bumped into each other._

_> >>Shit, okay, don’t say anything. One of the shelter employees is talking to him right now. _

Kieran nodded, even though Ace couldn’t see him.

_Yes, I won’t say anything._

_> >>Alright, I’ll go tell Gavin you met up with Vincent. _

_Don’t say it like that, it makes it sound like I did it on purpose._

_> >>Just don’t blow this, he’s been working on it for weeks. _

_I said I wouldn’t, Ace._

_> >>See you soon, Kieran._

Their connection was terminated just as Vincent’s face transformed from polite to concerned. “Did you call Angela before talking to me?” He asked, rubbing his temples. “Jesus Christ, how soon do you need me there?” Vincent said, looking longingly at the store-front, so much for eating an entire cake with Gavin.

Kieran waited patiently for the conversation to end, his heart pumping faster as he understood the true meaning behind the call. Vincent sighed, turning to amble towards his car. “Be there in like ten minutes, don’t _touch_ anything until I get there.” Vincent warned, hanging up the phone. He spared Kieran a glance and then shook his head, this was his mess to deal with, even if the android would be a great support.

“Is everything alright?” The red-head asked regardless, keeping up his stride with the blond.

“Yeah, just something broke at the shelter and they need me there to help them fix it. Don’t worry about it.” Vincent dismissed, half-smiling.

“Could I help?” The android asked, almost too eager to enter the blond’s car.

“Fuck it, the more hands the better.” He said, resigned.

They entered the vehicle, booking it to the shelter. The android wouldn’t mention that Vincent was going ten miles above the speed limit. He was too busy holding the bag discreetly out of sight, leaving it under the seat when Vincent exited the car.

Kieran was surprised to find the parking lot almost empty when they arrived, a nice attention to detail. Not that Vincent would have noticed, he was too busy pushing through the large sliding doors and going through the empty lobby. The android followed the man as he walked down the hall, making it to the doors before the large auditorium, where Ingrid told him to go.

Vincent opened them and almost rushed inside, stopped only by the unexpected darkness. He didn’t have time to think about it, however, as the entire auditorium burst into light and raucous birthday wishes—Gavin at the centre of it all, a wide smirk on his face.

The blond squinted like he was nearsighted, looking around the place as if he didn’t recognize anyone. He stepped outside for a second, Kieran following him worriedly.

“Are you alright?” The red-head asked, wanting to put a hand on the blond’s shoulder.

Vincent sighed heavily, shaking his head, unable to keep the smile from his face. “I’m gonna’ kill that power bottom.” The blond said, much to the confusion of the android.

They both returned inside, another bout of happy birthdays erupting, though less thunderous than the first.

“Fuck you bitch,” Vincent said as he approached Gavin, hugging him tightly. “I hate you so fucking much.” He was crying now, rubbing his eyes, smudging his black eyeliner.

“I know, I know, I’m the _worst_ ,” Gavin said, tearing up a bit. “Happy birthday, whore.” He continued, patting his friend on the back.

“Shh, I’m among coworkers.” Vincent said, whispering conspiratorially, as the others approached.

“Vi! Happy freaking birthday!” Ingrid said, punching the blond in the arm. “And to many more.”

“You should win an Oscar for that telephone call, really had me going for a second.” Vincent said, impressed.

“What can I say, that theatre minor is finally being put to use.” She said, shrugging her shoulders.

More people, some he knew well and others that were more acquaintances than friends wished him a happy birthday. Music started in earnest, colourful lights cascaded across the large room, food was served, and people talked, drank, and had a wonderful time.

Obviously, there was a cake, the large digital candle proclaiming Vincent’s age as 36. He rolled his eyes, blowing it out and digging in, thankful for the excuse to stuff his face with something sweet.

The party didn’t last terribly long, since all of them had work tomorrow, the last to trickle out were his closest co-workers, patting him on the back as they said goodbye.

Kieran had hovered closely, but stayed quiet, thinking that his presence wasn’t necessarily one that should exist among the group. Ace felt similarly, though he wasn’t as obvious about it.

When it was only the four of them, Vincent turned to Gavin, giving him another hug. “Don’t ever do that shit again, I swear to god.” He warned, planting a fat kiss on his friend’s forehead.

“I’ll make sure next time to have it at some gala, just to piss you off.” Gavin said, smiling impishly. “Thank Christ for technology, I’d hate to clean all this shit up.” The human said, yawning loudly.

“Ditto.” The blond agreed, his arms almost falling off from the presents he needed to carry to his car.

The four walked outside, the night still clouded over from yesterday, but dry, the air whipping around them lovingly. “I’m heading home.” Gavin said, wrapping an arm around Ace’s waist. “Kieran, you comin’?” He asked, bringing the red-head into focus, he’d been so quiet the entire time that Vincent nearly forgot he’d been there.

“Let me take him home,” Vincent interfered before the android could say anything, waving goodbye to his friend as much as he could.

The detective was too tired to argue, and though Ace wasn’t sure if the blond meant Kieran’s home or _his_ own, he couldn’t very well ask, since the human by his side insisted they get in the car.

Kieran seemed comfortable enough with Vincent to hold his own, so Ace trusted that he’d be safe, even though he sent a message to Kieran that if anything should happen, he should call.

The red-head narrowed his eyes, wondering why Ace felt the need to fret over his safety like you would a child’s. He was just as capable of defending himself as the RK900, they were only a generation apart not a century.

“Ki, help me with the door?” Vincent asked, motioning to his car. “Key’s in the left back pocket.” He said, sticking his side out.

“No need.” The android said, interfacing with the car to unlock it.

“Right, detective android.” Vincent said, reminding himself. “They must have decked you out with all the cool shit.” He continued absentmindedly.

“For the most part.” The android admitted. Kieran entered the car, the blond doing the same. His gift to Vincent was still by the passenger seat.

“I take it you knew about this? That’s why you looked so panicked when you saw me today?” Vincent guessed, putting the car on auto-pilot.

“Yes, I didn’t actually get something for the house,” Kieran admitted, taking the black bag and putting it in Vincent’s line of sight. “I never meant to lie, but here you are, Happy Birthday Vincent.” He said.

The blond took the bag curiously, his eyes widening when he realized what it held inside. “You bitch.” He said, unable to help himself.

Kieran was confused, he was unsure whether the insult had been intentional or a slip of the tongue. “Pardon?” He asked, for clarification’s sake.

“Sorry, bad habit, I meant holy shit! Gavin told you, right?” Vincent said, pulling out the trilogy. It was obvious they were used, most of the books he owned were the same, but they were in beautiful condition regardless. “Oh god, this must have cost you a fortune.” He lamented, holding the hardcovers to his chest.

Kieran kept quiet, thinking that some things were better left unsaid.

“Thank you.” Vincent said, unable to help himself when he wrapped his arms around the android.

Kieran went rigid, the first software instability error (not caused by negative thoughts of the creator) ran through his peripherals. He hugged the blond back, patting his shoulders, not knowing what else to do. “You’re welcome.” He whispered, the yellow of his LED flashing in Vincent’s hair.

The human found himself unable to let go, his arms like bricks, heavy against the android’s frame, but for the essence of their newfound friendship, he separated them, giving one last squeeze as he did so.

“I’m probably not gonna’ sleep tonight because of these,” Vincent said sarcastically to hide his embarrassment.

Kieran nodded, since the words escaped him.

They made it back to Gavin’s in record time, the streets were relatively empty at this time.

Kieran sat in the idle car longer than necessary to say goodbye, his body buzzing with an unknown energy. It was probably the day’s festivities, celebrating wasn’t normally something androids did until after the revolution. And even then, it was still not custom.

“Goodnight, Ki…I hope you don’t _mind_ me calling you that?” Vincent said. “You can call me Vince if you want, or Vi, I don’t care.” The blond said, babbling. The reds of his cheeks caught the android’s attention, another bout of software instability crossed his peripherals.

“I don’t mind.” The android said. He knew nicknames were somewhat of a traditional thing for humans, it had something to do with their need to shorten and do the least work possible.

“Cool,” Vincent said, smiling brightly. “See you tomorrow, Ki.” He said, waving goodbye.

“Goodnight, Vince.” Kieran returned, his own smile stretching his lips almost past their breaking point.

The human’s heart skipped an embarrassing beat, the tightness of his clothing more noticeable in their sudden closeness. Kieran left the car, walking, like he always did, to the building. He disappeared with a wave, Vincent doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, my birthday is on the 24th of September, and I was tempted to make it so in this fic. However, I thought that would be a bit too self-aggrandizing, so I did what the rest of the world does and made it a day after. I just wanted to make him Libra like Gavin and me (Which probably explains why I love that piece of trash so much).


	11. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You say it's puppy love, we say it's fully grown' [Ms. Jackson-OutKast]  
> Or  
> Puppy Love by George & Jonathan

“Oh, you made it home.” Ace said, nearly jumping from his couch to greet Kieran.

The red-head cocked his head, looking quizzically at his younger brother. “Why wouldn’t I have?” He returned, locking the door behind him.

“It’s just-

“Ace here thinks my dear ol’ friend is trying to get you to go home with him,” Gavin said, walking from the kitchen. “You know, to get in your pants.” He continued, cracking open the can of fizzy cider.

Kieran looked confused, staring at his pants as the words made their way through his vernacular decryptor. The android’s cheeks reddened comically, he turned his head, embarrassed. “I don’t think Vincent has those sorts of interests in me.” He admitted, rubbing a hand on his neck.

Gavin looked like he was about to say something, a knowing smirk on his face, but he kept quiet, sipping his drink obnoxiously.

Ace narrowed his eyes, studying his older brother. “Of course, I never meant to insinuate anything.” He retorted, crossing his arms on the couch, pensively staring at the television.

Kieran sat on the other sofa, letting the kittens crowd around him. “Sorry for being late to the party.” He apologized, meaning to do so from earlier that day.

“What took you so long, anyway?” Gavin asked, placing his legs on Ace’s lap, leaning back against the couch’s arm.

“I was searching for real books,” Kieran began, “You were not lying when you said they’d be hard to find.” Kieran relented, having to admit the fact that he hadn’t believed the detective the first time.

“Mhmm, so what did you end up doing?” Gavin asked.

“The Lieutenant had what I needed, he was generous enough to give them away for free,” Kieran replied, rubbing Conan behind his ear.

“You went to their house?” Gavin said more than asked, he raised his eyebrow in surprise. “Was Connor there?”

“Yes, and yes.” Kieran returned, nodding his head.

“ _Oof_.” The detective said under his breath. “Why doesn’t he like you?” He continued, unable to quell his curiosity. Ace side-eyed the detective, letting him know he was being unfriendly.

“I tried to kill him and Hank,” Kieran said, looking away, “I don’t blame him for not forgiving me.”

“ _Agh_ , we’ve all tried to kill Connor at one point or another,” Gavin said, waving his hand in the air. “You’d think he’d get used to it by now—kinda’ comes with the territory.” The human said, shrugging his shoulders.

Ace rolled his eyes while Kieran smiled, the red-head feeling marginally better about his life and the subsequent choices he’s made therein—even if some had been less than stellar.

* * *

 

Monday rolled around again, and Kieran headed towards a taxi. Taking the road to the animal shelter was becoming a habit, one he didn’t mind forming.

However, he hesitated at the door, Gavin’s words banging against his mind. Maybe he’d meant the comment about Vincent and his pants literally—the suit was worth a lot of money.

Kieran shook his head, shoving the thoughts in the back of his programming. Vincent had been nothing but respectful to him and his boundaries. Last night being the only exception, and even the android had to admit that it was an allowable offence given the context. Humans tended to express strong emotions with physical touch, besides, it’d been nothing more than a friendly embrace. If he were to start micro-analyzing the blond’s every action, then he’d be wasting precious resources he could use towards aiding the small animals under his care.

“Kieran!” Vincent called, standing up and waving excitedly at the red-head. “I was waiting for you to show, we have so much to do today, I hope you’re ready?” Vincent said his voice pitching to a serious tone.

“I’m always ready.” The android replied, nodding once. His heart beat faster, Vincent’s bright face and wide smile reminding him of the odd software instability he’d received last night.

“Wonderful,” Vincent said, clapping his hands. “If you’ll follow me.” He continued, leading the way to the back of the building.

A large truck waited for them, the shelter’s logo plastered largely on the side. The blond opened the back, letting them both inside. “This is our transporter,” Vincent said, typing something into the console by the front. The truck started moving, driving them towards the location he’d inputted. “We have two major facilities in Detroit: our main shelter—Vincent pointed behind him—and the receiving shelter.” He continued.

Inside the truck there were cages on either side of the wall, their metallic bodies shaking with each bump of the road. It was cool in the back, the temperature probably kept frigid for the animals. Kieran touched the silver while he listened, noting the items within each cage.

“On Mondays, we go to the receiving shelter, there the workers pick up strays, identify if they have a chip or not, and decide if they’re fit for adoption.” Vincent informed him, counting each item on his fingers. “If they are ownerless and aggressive, they’re kept there for evaluation. If they have an owner or a tag, then we contact the number immediately. If they _don’t_ have a tag but they are friendly, _we_ pick them up.” He concluded, gesturing towards the cages. Vincent rubbed a hand under his chin, thinking back a couple of months. “Well, we can’t always guarantee that the animal will _stay_ friendly, but we try our best.” He admitted, thankful that Gavin hadn’t gotten _too_ hurt when the large dog had taken off.

“What happens if the owners refuse to take back their animals?” Kieran asked, thinking through the many possibilities each scenario brought with it.

“Technically, animals are still considered property and if the owner no longer wants them, they’re always free to put them up for adoption.” Vincent said resignedly, “Though it can be a long process with a lot of paperwork. Thankfully, that only happens occasionally.” He informed.

They sat in silence for a bit, the truck saying they still had 25 minutes to go. “Are we a no-kill shelter?” Kieran questioned a couple of minutes later.

“You betcha’, we try our best to keep as many animals as we find. The only exception is if the animal is extremely sick and putting them down is the most humane option.” Vincent said. “Which reminds me, on Monday afternoons we take a specialized truck, our oldest staying residents, and do an adoption drive, usually in the middle of the city where most of the younger population lives. We lose money since we cut the adoption fee in half, but it’s better than having them sit in the shelter for another day. The drives are still quite recent, but we’ve seen immense success.” Vincent said proudly. Something in his tone made Kieran think that the adoption drive might have been the blond’s idea.

“That’s incredible.” Kieran said, giving the blond a half smile.

“Yes, there’s nothing quite like seeing someone hold their pet for the first time, the look on their face is just phenomenal.” Vincent said, gazing into space. He shook his head fondly, coming to step by the android. “I can’t wait for you to see it,” He said sincerely, placing a delicate hand on Kieran’s shoulders.

The android jumped, not used to the sudden familiarity. Vincent snatched his hand back, his cheeks tinged pink. “Sorry.” He murmured, turning to look at the console, sitting by the chair so he didn’t have to idle.

Kieran cleared his peripherals, ignoring the bright white letters as if they offended him. It was just a shoulder pat, nothing to get your wires in a twist.

They made it to the second shelter without further interaction, the radio in the background blocking out the worst of the awkwardness. The building was smaller than the main shelter, and though the logo was identical, the title was different.

Four androids waited outside, standing patiently for Kieran and Vincent to hop off the truck. “Mornin’.” Vincent greeted, shaking hands with each of his workers. “This is Kieran, he’ll be helping us today.” The blond continued, introducing the other android.

After everyone got to know each other, they walked inside. Other androids and humans mingled about, most of the workers. It was a different atmosphere in this shelter, not as bright or colourful—more businesslike.

The android didn’t have time to meander, though, as Vincent led them through the edifice, going to the very back. They opened double doors to a large room, separated into small sections by plastic partitions. One side was labeled cats the other dogs, within _that_ there was a side that said ‘pick-up’ and that’s where they stopped.

The blond paused when he recognized someone, gently tapping them on the shoulder he asked, “Abel?” He smiled brightly at them. “Long time no see, how ya’ been?” Vincent asked, bending to give them a hug.

“ _Babe_ ,” He returned, blowing air kisses around Vincent’s cheeks. “Been good, how ‘bout you?”

“Just busy _hunty_ , can’t believe you missed my _birthday_ yesterday?!” Vincent accused, slapping the man across the arm. "Gavin threw this masaive surprise party." 

Kieran watched the interaction, furrowing his brow. He only ever saw this side of Vincent when he spoke to Gavin—it was different.

“Sorry babe, but you know that bitch still hates my guts—even after all this time he can’t stand that I slept with Andrew first.” Abel said, an air of superiority in his tone.

“Oh, don’t let him hear you say that, he’ll strangle you harder than he did in 12th grade.” Vincent warned, looking pointedly at the darker man. Abel rubbed a hand on his throat, the phantom pain returning like a reminder. “But enough about the past, what are you doing here?” Vincent asked, going back to business.

The android noted the pitch shift, analyzing both vocal profiles. It was hard to distinguish which was Vincent’s _actual_ voice since he worked through each effortlessly.

“I volunteer on Mondays, part of a community module I gotta’ do for my Masters.” Abel answered, holding up his badge.

“Interesting,” Vincent said, nodding. “Well, are you ready with my paperwork?” He asked, pointing to the pick-up area.

“You know I’m always ready.” The darker man replied, winking at the blond, his tight coils bouncing to the side when he cocked his head.

“Please,” Vincent said, holding up a hand but his wide grin betrayed any professionalism he was trying to employ. “We’re at work.”

“Of course.” Abel conceded, looking over the group of androids waiting for them to finish their conversation. He landed on Kieran, the more expressive of the group. Their eyes locked, a primal zap of fear coursing through the human’s veins. Abel ignored it, opting instead to usher them into the small enclosure.

Vincent walked away from Abel, coming to stand by the red-head, pointing towards the small cat carriers and the animals in the cage. “Pick a cat, gently urge it inside, _then_ file all papers away,” He instructed, “Trust me, it’ll be easier that way.” The blond said, giving Kieran an encouraging smile.

The android smiled back, though it felt forced. He looked away, taking his time with the animals as he carried them and their paperwork to the truck. Apparently, they were doing the cats first since they were the easiest to assess and oftentimes passed their tests quicker.

With 5 androids, the job took less than ten minutes, and the duo could reset their course for the main shelter. Another truck pulled up behind them, ready to collect the second batch of animals.

“So now you know how our shelter system works.” Vincent said, congratulating the android. “Soon, you won’t need me to baby you.” He lamented, dramatically wiping imaginary tears.

“There are still things I don’t know.” Kieran said quickly, rounding on the blond, afraid Vincent would disappear if he didn’t keep his eyes on him.

“You’ll be fine.” The man replied, patting and ruffling the android’s soft hair. “You’re a quick learner, probably better equipped than any of my human volunteers,” Vincent said, shrugging his shoulders and letting his hand drop from the android’s hair. “Like Abel.” The blond said as an afterthought, making a face.  

“That man, is he a friend of yours?” The android asked, thankful for the excuse to ask the question.

“Oh, _fuck_ no!” Vincent exclaimed, covering his mouth in mortification. “Sorry, it’s just I wasn’t expecting you to say that.” The blond apologized, taking a seat by the console.

Kieran looked dumbfounded, he crossed his arms, waiting for the blond to explain.

“Gavin and I both hate him, however,” Vincent said looking around them as if the subject of their conversation would materialize from the metal walls. “My little detective and Abel were very good friends in high school and when Gavin told him he liked Andrew, Gavin’s current ex, the little slut went and slept with him.” Vincent said shaking his head in disbelief.

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Kieran commented, coming to sit across from the blond.

“You’re telling _me_.” Vincent said nodding quickly. “Gavin beat the shit out of Abel, nearly crushing his wind-pipe. Luckily for my friend, Abel didn’t press charges.” Vincent continued, remembering a different time with the same people.

“Is he expected to work here often?” Kieran asked, thinking this might be a prominent figure to avoid.

“Oh no, not really, and even if he did he’d never dare step foot in the main shelter.” Vincent said, rubbing his chin. “Though I’m curious why you thought we were friends.” The blond contemplated, leaning against his chair, narrowing his eyes at the android.

Kieran didn’t answer, since it wasn’t a question, and toyed with the hem of his suit, thinking it might be time to get a different set of dress. The fabric of this one reminded him too much of Kamski.

* * *

 

Two hours later the cats were locked away in their new temporary homes and another truck was loaded with the oldest-staying residents. The vehicle held two sides, and as you can guess by now, Kieran took the part with the dogs.

They drove to the city square, blaring a jingle proclaiming their cause and time of operation. When they parked, a line had already formed, the patrons eagerly waiting for the side doors to open.

The truck was designed so potential adopters could see within, but the animals could not see outside, saving the animals distress from unwanted external stimuli.

“Okay, so since this is your first time doing this, let me handle the initial set of people and once you think you’ve gotten the hang of it, let me know.” Vincent said, taking a deep breath for them both. He placed his hands on the android’s shoulders, almost as if he were prepping him for war. “Sound like a plan?” He asked.

Kieran nodded once, straightening his stance, deciding that the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Vincent and destroy their budding relationship.

The blond smiled brightly, thankful to have a partner so willing and able. “Then it’s showtime.” Vincent said, cracking his knuckles and opening the side panels. The door also opened, the electronic escalator crawling from its enclosure, they walked down the steps, greeting the small crowd.

“Good afternoon everyone, thank you for gathering already. My name’s Vincent, this is Kieran, and these are our humble guests at your local shelter.” Vincent began, introducing them to the people. “If you’ve already decided or are thinking about adopting, please have a photo ID ready and line up here. Both dogs and cats are fully immunized, chipped, neutered or spayed, and have had extensive personality evaluations. They all have a file if you’d like to know more about them. Dogs start at $35 and Cats at $25.” Vincent said, finishing his informational speech.

The crowd had been attentive, though they’d pulled out their phones and started taking pictures of the animals, unintentionally advertising their current event and the shelter.

One by one potential adopters entered the truck, picking out their next best friend. Vincent limited five people per group and slowly began the filing process. “We have more cats and dogs at our shelter located here.” Vincent said, pointing to the address stated over several papers and signs.

Kieran watched all of this in silence, absorbing Vincent’s mannerisms like a digital sponge for later execution. After the second round of customers exited the vehicle, Kieran stopped the blond from stepping outside, inhaling steadily. “I’m ready.” He said, leaving no room for hesitation in his tone.

“Excellent.” Vincent said, his wide smile taking the android by surprise. “Then I’ll let you take the next round.” The blond said, sitting in the terminal, propping his long legs on the other chair.

If Kieran’s disposition were anything other than determined, he might have fainted from the sudden anxiety running through his Thirium stream. He realized then how reliant he’d been on Vincent’s guidance, using him as a crutch, knowing he could ask anything of him if need be. Having that taken away from him was panic-inducing.

The android did well, however, impressing the blond man relaxing by the front of the truck. Vincent had wanted a break anyway, so this was as good a time as any to watch Kieran interact with their customers.

At least that was his intent at first, but as the minutes traversed space and time he couldn’t help how his eyes lingered on the android’s face, studying more than his friendly expression. The red-head had such a beautiful profile, unlike any he’d ever seen before, his frame was the perfect blend of fit yet lithe, filling out the grey suit like a glove. He walked with such confidence, even when he was unsure. Vincent knew all of it was part of the android’s programming, however he understood that their differences to humans were far and few in between. It’d taken his best friend the better part of a year to _finally_ accept they were their own people, Vincent hadn’t bothered to fight it, thinking that if it talked and quacked like a duck then it must be one.

 _What happened to you, Kieran?_ Vincent wondered, forcing himself to look away when his thoughts took a turn for the uncouth.

As a man of impulse, he’d never shown this much self-restraint, he wanted so much to woo the android, to see his face turn bright red from Vincent’s horrendous attempts at flirtation. The blond would have to settle for small glimpses here and there when even his mental filter couldn’t contain him.

* * *

 

The night ended with the duo returning to the shelter with an empty truck. They’d managed to give the small animals a new home and Vincent had to congratulate them both on achieving a first-time record. “It’s ‘cause you were here, they saw you holding all those dogs and they’re like ‘I’ll have what he’s having’.” Vincent teased, poking the android’s bicep.

Kieran blushed predictably, looking away, abashed. “No, I highly doubt it was that.” The android countered, unable to take credit for their success.

“Hm, I have a feeling it was.” Vincent insisted, his hand cradling the android’s arm, feeling the strong muscles beneath the shirt. “I have to thank you again, this is more than I’d ever ask any of my volunteers, so I suppose I owe you one.” The blond said, the bumpiness of the road bringing them closer.

Kieran’s heart raced, another string of software instability errors appearing in his peripherals. “You don’t owe me anything Vincent, I only ask that you keep letting me help.” The android said, slowly removing his arm from the man’s grip. “That’s all.” He said absentmindedly. The LED at the side of head cycled to red—a colour it hadn’t been in a while.

“Of course, anytime.” Vincent said, kicking himself for his brashness. He was obviously making the android uncomfortable with his unwarranted gestures of affection. “If you want, you can do this alone next week, no need for me to be breathing down your neck. Or if you just want to stay and walk the dogs, that’s fine too.” Vincent reminded, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Kieran said nothing, just nodded to let the man know he’d been listening.

They stayed that way the remainder of the drive, the blond thinking of ways to apologize and Kieran unearthing code he’d worked an entire week to bury.

The truck stopped, and Vincent let Kieran exit first, locking it behind them. “It’s way past closing time, do you want me to sign you out today or tomorrow?” Vincent asked, assuming Kieran would return.

“Whichever is most comfortable for you, Vincent.” Kieran said pleasantly, holding his hands behind his back.

“I can do it either way, doesn’t matter to me.” The blond returned, unable to hold back the wink, immediately regretting it when he saw Kieran’s eyes widen in alarm. “Sorry, just ignore me, I’m used to joking around with friends and-

“ _Don’t_ —Kieran cleared his throat from the humiliating crack—don’t apologize, I’m fully equipped at taking a joke; don’t feel as if you must censor yourself for my sake.” Kieran said seriously.

Vincent didn’t meet the android’s eyes, just pushed a pebble around with his boot, the only part of his uniform allowed to be black. “I still shouldn’t, we don’t know each other that well, and I know I can come off a little strong,” Vincent started, sighing and running a hand through his hair. “I don’t wanna’ push you away, ‘cause I’m really starting to like havin’ you around, and you’re already such a tremendous help-

“Vince.” Kieran said stopping the blond’s tirade, his tone serious. “I said I can take it, is there any reason you should doubt me?” The android asked, growing suspicious.

The guilty look on the human’s face started sending alarm bells ringing through the android’s head. Ace’s concerned face popped up in his memories, helpfully supplying tell-tale dialogue and leading questions. “What has my brother told you?” Kieran asked, reproachfully.

“What?” Vincent asked, dense as a brick.

“Ace, what did he say?” Kieran asked again, feeling extremely coddled. Did the younger android really think he’d be so sensitive to human interaction that he’d potentially jeopardize a budding friendship? (In retrospect, he was being unkind to his brother’s concerns, he had been a corrupted AI for the better part of the year, then after he was cured, he was slowly driven insane by an eccentric yet cold billionaire, with a penchant for psychological warfare.)

“Nothing.” Vincent lied, doing a poor job at hiding the slight quirk of his eyelids that gave him away.

“What did he _say_?” Kieran tried again, activating a voice meant only for interrogations. It seemed to do the trick, as the blond snapped up his eyes to look at him.

“He said you came out of a bad break-up and that I should leave you alone.” Vincent said quickly, Kieran’s shift in mood worrisome.

The android took a step back, creating some distance between them. The words had been like a slap in the face, unexpected and starkly awakening. “How could he call it a break-up, we weren’t even in a relationship.” Kieran spat, grinding his teeth.

“Do you wanna’ talk about it?” Vincent asked after a few beats. “I’m a great shoulder to cry on.” He admitted, giving Kieran a crooked smile.

The android couldn’t return the smile, just rolled his shoulders and tried to undo the knot in his stomach. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Vincent, please sleep well.” Kieran said robotically. It was too much, trying to separate his past from his future. The blond’s words hadn’t escaped him, but he couldn’t focus on them now, Ace’s assumptions taking pertinent hold in his mind.

The human almost chased after the android, wanting to stop and offer him a ride. Nevertheless, he kept his feelings to himself, knowing even androids needed time to think.

Vincent just hoped Kieran wouldn’t think _too_ hard—for both their sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revel in the slow burn~!


	12. The Sunshine, Clouds, & Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But caaaaaan you feeeeeel the aaaaangts toniiiiiight~
> 
> Also, sorry for all the line breaks. This story likes to skip time but I don't want it to be so jarring.

Kieran made it back to the apartment minutes before Ace and Gavin. He’d barely sat down before the deadbolt turned and the duo traversed the threshold. The detective looked exhausted, dragging his body down the hall and into his bedroom, not even bothering to greet the red-head.

Ace scanned the room, wanting to follow Gavin but sensed his brother needed something from him—his concentrated glare giving him away.

“Ace.” Kieran asked, stopping the other android’s racing thoughts. “We need to talk.” He said seriously, patting the space beside him.

The younger brother said nothing, taking the seat without question. There was something in Kieran’s blinking LED that let Ace know he was thinking hard about something, probably had been for a while.

“Here.” Kieran said, deciding that there was nothing he could possibly hide from his brother that he hadn’t already predicted. He let the skin of his hand fall back, an open invitation.

Ace hesitated for only a moment, knowing that he should ask Kieran if he was sure. But the android had already given his permission and doubting his decision would probably annoy him.

Just like any other time he did this, it took a second for Ace to relive the android’s entire life. It started simple enough: Neutralize RK800-51—Finding Hank and tricking him had been a bonus objective. Everything devolved from there, the gunshot to the head, the Skorpio Virus, deviancy, returning to his body, _Kamski_ …

Ace grit his teeth, closing his eyes at the mental onslaught of Elijah’s words and actions. He cleared the second-hand software instability issues, shaking his head.

“Now you know everything,” Kieran said, pulling his hand away and curling in on himself. “So, you can stop guessing.” He mumbled.

The younger android stood, stalking the area of the small living room. He didn’t know what to do with the sudden energy in his limbs, he felt like jumping out of the balcony and running towards Kamski’s home—how Kieran hadn’t punched the man was unfathomable to the taller android. He was so irate, he nearly missed some of what his brother was saying.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Ace,” Kieran started, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m not as unstable as I once was, you had no right to warn people about me.” He sounded petulant, even to himself, but he wasn’t a machine anymore, he had thoughts and feelings that were completely his own—no one could take that away from him.

Ace blinked slowly, his processors struggling to extract meaning from his words. “I’m sorry, what?” He asked daftly.

A frustrated sound escaped the android as he rose from the couch, running fingers through his hair. “I don’t need a guardian—I’m older than you.” Kieran snapped testily.

Ace looked hurt, the expression only lasting for a second before it became serious, his eyes narrowing with self-righteous indignation. “I was trying to pro-

“-tect you.” Three voices said in unison.

There was an awkward pause as the two androids watched Gavin rummage through the kitchen for dinner. “Overprotectiveness runs hard in his code.” He said, taking a spoon and swirling his yoghurt around. “Don’t give him too much shit about it or he’ll start crying,” Gavin said, half-joking. The detective had caught the tail end of the conversation, unceremoniously joining the discussion like he often did.

Ace rubbed his temples, walking out of the apartment, taking the nearest steps to the bottom floor.

“There he goes,” Gavin said, shaking his head. “And they call me _pissy_.” He murmured to himself, taking a seat on the other couch. It was lonely without his android, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud.

“We oftentimes adapt to our human’s mannerisms,” Kieran teased. “Maybe he learned it from you.”

“Fuck you and fuck off.” Gavin retorted, flipping him the bird. He turned on the TV, already half asleep by the time Ace returned.

He looked calmer than before, his face a neutral tone even though there were many things left to say. “I trust you, Kieran,” Ace said, “I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” He concluded.

The red-head said nothing, just nodded once, knowing that his brother was being as sincere as his programming would allow.

Tomorrow would make two weeks since he left the creator, already he could feel the worst of the sting subside as he buried his head in volunteering, pushing the billionaire out of his thoughts with great effort. He’d never forget Elijah, but then again, that had never been his plan. He just hoped that with time he could get his heart to stop aching.

* * *

 

“Kieran.” Vincent greeted bright and early the next morning.

“Vincent.” The android returned civilly. He understood on a primal level that they were both going to ignore what transpired last night, even if his logical programming cautioned against silence.

“Welcome back.” The blond said, pushing the volunteer folder Kieran’s way. “Ingrid asked if you could assist with the surgeries, she’s the only veterinarian staffed to work today,” Vincent said, handing Kieran his pin and shirt.

“Of course.” The android replied, donning his makeshift uniform. He left his suit jacket at home, knowing it was easier to change that way.

“Then I’ll see you later,” Vincent said, twirling his fingers in a goodbye.

Ingrid looked up from her desk when Kieran knocked on the door, waving a hello. “There you are.” She said, standing up. “If you’re here that means you’re ready to get your hands dirty. I need you to bring the first two rows of cats and dogs—they’re the ones you picked up yesterday.” She continued, talking quickly, going over everything they needed to do.

Kieran nodded, keeping up the pace. Once she was done they began working, taking the animals five at a time and placing them in the operating room’s temporary cages. Inside the OR, Kieran helped sedate the tiny bodies and clean them as Ingrid spayed or neutered them.

It was an all-day process, but the two of them got it done. Ingrid washed her hands for the final time that night, removing her brown hair from its ponytail. “Ki, you’re a freaking beast,” She said patting the android on his shoulder. “Thank you so much, who sent you anyway?” She asked in mock suspicion.

“CyberLife,” Kieran replied, falling back on an ancient prompt.

Ingrid laughed, throwing back her small head, “Well send my regards to the creator, I’m sure they’ll appreciate knowing their androids are freaking awesome.” She said, walking into the next room, leaving Kieran to stand there in silence.

Would Elijah appreciate her compliments? Did it matter?

The android returned to the front of the shelter, his face still pensive. Vincent wasn’t there, so he just paused by the counter, reading the time as it passed through his peripherals.

“Waiting for me?” The blond asked from behind Kieran, he’d been outside signing off the last of the trucks. It was another late day—Mondays and Tuesdays normally were.

“Yes, I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye,” Kieran admitted, a peculiar smile on his face.

“Give me one sec and I’ll take you home,” Vincent said, making his way around the counter to sign them both out. “It would make me feel better.” He continued, hoping his honesty would persuade Kieran.

The android conceded, the fight in his system slowly ebbing away. They left for Gavin’s apartment a few minutes later, the car always taking its predestined route. Kieran wished he had such guidance—it was always easier being a machine. (Not that he’d ever change his decision to go deviant.)

“I, uh, started the series you got me,” Vincent said, trying to sound conversational. It was different when they were alone in the cramped space of his car—he could feel the android’s heat from his seat. “It’s good.” The blond said, clearing his itchy throat.

Kieran side-eyed the human, finding him amusing more than anything. “I’m glad,” The android returned.

“Yeah,” Vincent said, a heavy silence falling over them again. God, did he forget to pay the ‘suave charm’ bill?

The car parked in a familiar spot, idle as it waited for the android to exit. “Kieran,” Vincent said, stopping the other man in his tracks. “How would you like to hang out Friday night?” Vincent asked, his cheeks reddening tellingly.

“What would we be doing?” Kieran returned, not missing a beat.

“Nothing crazy, just going out in the town, maybe to that club they just opened,” Vincent shrugged, his tone unsure. “Or whatever you want.” He amended, leaving the options open.

Kieran’s LED cycled yellow as he thought about what to say, holding his breath for a second. “What time?” He asked.

“Um, right after work, I mean I’d need some time to get ready, but you can just wait at my place if you’re good with that,” Vincent said, his hands twitching around his steering wheel. It wasn’t as if he were asking the android on a date—he shouldn’t be this nervous.

Kieran nodded slowly, extending his right hand. “Then it’s set.” The red-head said, waiting for Vincent to take it. They shook on it, Vincent’s naturally cold hands warming in the android’s grip. “See you tomorrow.” Kieran continued, letting his arm stay suspended even though the handshake had finished.

“Yeah, night.” Vincent returned, unable to unlock his fingers to let Kieran go.

The android pulled away first, his synthetic skin noting the temperature change as an unwelcome one. They’d been sharing body heat for the better part of five minutes, and though the surface area had been minuscule, it’d been the most intimate gesture he’d had since Kamski’s half-hearted embraces—sincerer too.

The android left then, waving a small goodbye to his new friend. Vincent’s hands shook as he drove away, holding them in a fist on his lap to stop the worst of the nervous tremors. There was a nervous energy in his veins, profound and physical, it passed through him like cold water, spreading just as evenly. He sighed, the sound content as it was worried—who knew androids could be so deviant?

* * *

 

“Bitch.” Gavin said early the next morning as he greeted his best friend, already wearing a puckish grin. “What’s this I hear about you using my brother-in-law for free labour, I thought we were supposed to treat them as equals?” Gavin said, raising accusatory eyebrows. During their downtime, Ace and Gavin had been talking about the other android. The younger brother was unwilling to divulge more than he needed to, but now the proverbial cat was out and Kieran’s little escapades with Vincent were no secret.

“Shut the fuck up, you goddamn idiot,” Vincent said, shaking his head with a grin. “He’s _volunteering_ , last time I heard _that_ wasn’t illegal—the blond stood up, leaning close to Gavin, putting his lips to the detective’s ear—but you know what is: Marrying an android.” He teased.

Gavin reddened predictably, crossing his arms on his chest. “I didn’t say we were married.” The detective countered.

“My ‘brother-in-law’ implies a lot, doesn’t it Gav-Gav?” Vincent asked rhetorically. “Funny, though, I remember you saying marriage was for losers who’d given up, and now you’re here fantasizing about it.” The blond continued.

As the two friends bickered, Ace and Kieran stood by the counter, waiting patiently for the men to notice they were in public. The detective android couldn’t help the half-smile on his face, the fondness so acute it burned a hole through the shelter’s linoleum floor. Kieran looked between Gavin and Ace, thankful that he had them both, even if their partnership caused envy to coil like copper in his belly.

“Shut up, I never said that,” Gavin mumbled, turned his head—a tell-tale sign he was lying.

“Oh Ace, I don’t even know what you see in this little troll, you should’ve switched when you had a chance.” Vincent lamented, theatrically clutching the general area around his heart.

Gavin stuck out his tongue, grabbing his android’s arm and pulling them to the cat section. “Keep your hands to yourself, Vi!” Gavin warned as he disappeared into the hallway.

Kieran stood there, his LED blinking yellow then flashing a dangerous red for a second. Of course, it all made sense now, why hadn’t he seen it before?

The blond flipped off his best friend, turning his smile to Kieran. “Mornin’ Ki, ready to get-

Vincent stopped talking when he locked eyes with the android, the brown eyes shining brightly in the well-lit room. The blond rounded the corner, putting a consoling hand to Kieran’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Vincent asked, worry coating his voice.

Kieran looked up, betrayal sharp in his twisted features. He pulled himself away, a little rougher than was necessary, and walked out of the shelter.

“Kieran!” Vincent called, chasing after him. “ _Kieran_!” He yelled again, bursting into a sprint to catch up to the incensed android. “What’s wrong, what did I do?” Vincent asked, thankful for his long legs, otherwise, he couldn’t keep up.

Kieran said nothing, just kept walking away, ignoring the blond. He had a destination in mind, he just hoped they specialized in what he wanted.

“ _Kieran_.” Vincent pleaded, already breaking all sorts of rules by abandoning his post without leave. “Talk to me.”

The red-head didn’t even pause to stare at Vincent. “I have nothing to say.” He returned monotonously.

“Bullshit,” Vincent scoffed, stepping in front of the android to block his path. No such luck, as Kieran anticipated the move and side-stepped the blond. “Please, just wait!” He begged, grabbing the red-head’s arm in a last-ditch effort.

The android’s eye twitched, grinding his teeth into sharp points. “Tell me, Vincent, are you going through this much of an effort to stop me because I look like him?” Kieran said unkindly, his lids narrowing into sharp slits. “Another pretty face for you to lust after?” _That_ he hadn’t meant to say out loud, but the words were there nonetheless.

Vincent recoiled as if he’d been smacked, letting the android’s arm drop. “What?” He asked, his brain feeling sluggish as it tried to understand from where this sudden hostility came.

“It’s always been him, hasn’t it, the one you see?” Kieran said, his eyes welling again. He’d promised himself to not let the tears fall, but it seemed as if he’d have to break that promise. No matter, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been disappointed.

Vincent shook his head, rubbing at his temples. “Are you talking about Ace?” The blond asked, Kieran’s words finally clicking into place.

“Who else?!” The android shouted, forcing the people walking around them to turn their heads. “Oh, of course, how could I forget? You’ve met Connor too!” Kieran said in spiteful disbelief.

“No, I… it was only once, and it was dark, that’s not the fucking point—the blond said, shaking his head—Kieran, what are you trying to imply?” Vincent asked, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

“The only reason you’re nice to me is because I look like Ace, and since you can’t have him you’re making do with _me_.” Kieran said, his voice cracking on the last word, a flood of tears leaving his lids like an exodus.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Vincent swore, pulling the android into the alleyway, pushing them both into the nearest wall. “Are you fucking serious? Do you think I’m that _fucking_ desperate that I’d use you as some _fucking imitation_ of my best friend’s boyfriend?” He said, his tone hurt and accusatory. Vincent’s green eyes were hard as emeralds, the depth of emotion in them almost unending.

Kieran said nothing, just kept staring at the human’s face, having a difficult time containing the tears that spilt. His silence was answer enough, apparently, since Vincent’s face morphed with realization. “Is that what he did?” Vincent asked, bringing up the android’s unnamed ex.

The android looked away, burying his face as a sob broke from his chest. He was always so emotional and expressive, certain it had something to do with the left-over code from his Skorpio days. The arms that wrapped around the android’s frame were unexpected but undoubtedly welcome. Kieran clung to Vincent as if his life depended on it, taking comfort in the embrace.

“You poor thing, and don’t take that the wrong way—I’m not coddling you,” Vincent said, running his long fingers through Kieran’s dark copper hair. It curled around one of his digits, almost like a spring. “I just wanted to express how sorry I am that you had to go through that,” Vincent said, letting his fingers trace the sides of Kieran’s face, lifting it up so their eyes could meet again. The blond held his breath, the android’s broken eyes reminding him of the many animals at his shelter, so lost and in need of a home.

But Kieran wasn’t a pet and taking him home wasn’t an appropriate thought to have when he was trying to be consoling, so Vincent let his fingers drop, slowly disentangling them. “You’re your own person, Kieran, and though you look almost exactly like your brothers, I like you for _you_ , as cliched as that sounds,” Vincent said, trying to hide his distaste at the word choice.

Kieran nodded, shakily taking a deep breath, then another, until he was breathing normally. He wiped the tears from his eyes, straightening his clothing, looking as professional as ever. The android smiled crookedly at Vincent, discomfiture colouring his cheeks pink. “I’m sorry, mind if we keep this to ourselves?” He asked, rubbing his neck, not unlike a human.

“Keep what to ourselves?” Vincent asked, winking.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Kieran replied, his smile breaking free like the sun after a stormy day.

* * *

Vincent was thankful when he could return to his desk without consequence. An android had taken over during his absence and didn’t question his leave like a human might’ve.

Ace and Gavin had been so busy with their own duties that they’d been ignorant to the android’s outburst. Kieran was glad, he didn’t need to give his brother another reason to pamper him.

The red-head buried himself in his work, pushing aside the darker thoughts that tended to surface after such an emotional breakdown—he’ll deal with them later, just like he did with anything else.

At mid-day the detective and his android stopped by his cage, adopting an identical stance. “We’re going home, you comin’?” Gavin asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Already?” Kieran asked, looking at his internal clock.

“Yeah, I’m actually really tired—believe it or not.” Gavin said, faux-yawning for emphasis.

“Don’t let me hold you back then, I’ll see you at home.” Kieran said, waving them away.

When the duo didn’t move, Kieran looked at them expectantly, raising a brow.

“What time?” The detective asked curiously, forcing his tone to be nonchalant.

“I stay until they close, so around 19:30.” Kieran replied, finding the pitch-shift intriguing. He watched the detective as he fiddled with his fingers, rocking from heel to toe.

“Oh, cool.” Gavin returned, nodding to himself. “See you then.” He said, waving goodbye.

Ace stuck behind for a few seconds, torn between following the detective and staying to look after his brother. Even after what he’d learned and what the android had asked of him, he couldn’t help being a bit overprotective. “Call me if you need anything.” Ace said sincerely.

“Of course.” Kieran said, leaning against the metal bars of the cage. “Have fun.” He teased, proud when he made his brother blush.

“That obvious, huh?” Ace asked, shaking his head.

“Just a little,” Kieran whispered conspiratorially, he winked, smiling brightly at the flustered android.

“Sorry,” Ace apologized, the embarrassment he felt obvious in the way he held himself. “It’s just, we haven’t used our bed in so long, and we didn’t wanna’ kick you ou-

“I don’t need to know!” Kieran said, stopping the brunet’s tirade, “I should be the one apologizing.” He continued.

“You’re our guest,” Ace reminded. “And my predecessor, you have no reason to apologize.”

“Thanks, Ace,” Kieran said, smiling softly. “You should go, I don’t think Gavin would like me very much if I kept you from him any longer.” The android admitted, motioning in the general direction of the detective’s location.

Ace nodded once, leaving the red-head be. The canines seemed to appreciate it since it meant their care-taker could give them the attention they deserved, and it gave Kieran some time to think.

* * *

 

It was night again, Kieran made sure he finished well after seven when he closed the last cage. Vincent had also stayed behind, catching up on the things he’d missed when he’d followed Kieran.

“What a day.” Vincent sighed, as he logged off his computer. He was primarily speaking about the android, his tear-streaked face never quite escaping his mind-space. But there was also another matter entirely, one involving an overgenerous yet anonymous billionaire and a possible grant for the shelter.

The blond stood and stretched, his spine cracking from the effort. Just as he was about to search for Kieran the red-head appeared, nametag and shirt already folded in his hands. “You know, you can just take those at home, no need to keep giving them back to me.” Vincent said, holding a hand to his mouth as he yawned.

Kieran nodded, keeping the garments to himself. “I’m sorry, again, for what I said today.” He apologized.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Vincent said sincerely. “I didn’t take it personally.” A lie, but Kieran didn’t need to know that.

The android smiled, though his eyes were still sad, a cloud over the sun. “I hope I didn’t ruin your perception of me.” Kieran said, looking anywhere but at Vincent.

The blond stepped around the counter, hesitant in the way he placed his hand on Kieran’s shoulder. The android looked at the touch but didn’t pull away, letting the man comfort him. “Everyone’s entitled to a freak-out, whether human or android.” Vincent said sagely.

The android’s heart fluttered, picking up its pace. He ignored it though, opting instead for comic-relief. “Be careful what you say, the last time we freaked out we started a revolution,” Kieran said, some humour creeping into his voice.

“A well-deserved one at that,” Vincent replied daring the android to argue. His hand was still planted firmly on the other man’s shoulder, their bodies sharing heat once again. “We should get you home.” The blond said, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to-

“If you keep refusing, one of these days I might start listening to you.” Vincent said, already walking out of the building, inputting the code to lock it.

That shut Kieran up, the last thing he wanted was to stop his car rides with Vincent. Even with the unpleasantness that transpired that morning, he couldn’t envision _not_ sharing the close space of the car. It was calming—especially after a day like today.

“Ki,” Vincent started, pulling the android from his thoughts. “The offer still stands if you ever need to talk to anyone, I minored in counseling back in college.” He said.

Kieran’s LED cycled yellow then back to blue, looking skeptically at the human. “No, you didn’t, you took a course in psychology for your business major.” Kieran corrected, crossing his arms.

“Did you just check my credentials?” Vincent asked incredulously.

“Was I not supposed to verify your claim?” Kieran teased, smiling impishly.

“You bitch, I can’t believe you’d expose me like that.” Vincent said, the offended expression on his face undermined by the playfulness in his voice.

“Believe it, _hunty_.” Kieran said, the word coming out foreign and just _wrong_.

Vincent choked on his saliva as he laughed, coughing uncontrollably, holding his stomach as if he’d been kicked. “Oh, my fucking god, please don’t ever say that again!” Vincent wheezed, tears forcing their ways through the creases of his lids.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Kieran said, feeling a bit mortified by what he’d just done.

It took a while for the blond to breathe in properly, his belly-aching from each chortle. “Oh boy, I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time,” Vincent said, still giggling as he tried to calm down.

“It wasn’t that funny.” Kieran retorted, pouting his lips.

Vincent took a deep breath, trying to quash the worst of his mirth. “ _Hm_ , maybe I should be less formal around you, that way you’ll get a sense of how the vernacular works.” The blond pondered, rubbing a hand on his chin.

Kieran didn’t tell him that he had access to the entire internet with a simple search—it’d be redundant at this point. “I think if I just watched you and the detective speak for ten minutes every day, I’d get better.” Kieran suggested.

“Oh no, don’t even get me started on _that_ bitch,” Vincent said, relaxing into his seat. “He was always such a whiny bottom when we were in high school, though I guess much hasn’t changed. He had this _awful_ goth phase in middle school, Jesus Christ, talk about trying to hide your sexuality.” Vincent said, rolling his eyes. “I love him though, he’s kinda’ like the brother my mother never wanted me to have.” He hummed, thinking back to his own siblings, all girls—go figure.

Kieran toyed with the edge of his shirt, surprised it hadn’t frayed with how often he repeated the motion. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but have you and the detective ever-

“Fucked? Yeah, we tried,” Vincent said already beating Kieran to the punch, a crooked smile on his face. “Everyone we know always assumed we’d end up together since he likes tall guys and I well, I don’t know _what_ I like, but Gavin was just my type back high school. But no, we only ever kissed and that was probably the most _awkward_ thing we’d ever done to each other.” Vincent admitted, still blushing from embarrassment even after all this time.

“You two have been friends for a while, I presume,” Kieran said, trying to ignore the software instability issues going off in his peripherals.

“Mhmm, basically since we left the womb.” Vincent agreed, running a hand through his blond locks—He’d need a haircut soon. “You any good with a pair of scissors?” He asked absentmindedly.

“I am now.” Kieran answered after a second, downloading the module for every scissor known to man.

“ _That_ is fucking handy, I’m so goddamn jealous, how come they made androids before giving us humans the ability to access the internet with our minds?” Vincent asked, sounding entitled.

“Ask Kamski,” Kieran said, spitting out the name like a slur. It’d been the first time he said it aloud in a long while, the creator’s name sticking to his palette like paste.

“I might, actually, do you know where he lives?” Vincent asked jokingly, “If anything, I can just ask Gavin—they’re half-brothers after all.”

“I know.” Kieran said, his tone cold, unclear as to which he had answered.

Vincent raised a curious eyebrow but said nothing about it, just twirled a finger into his flaxen hair.

The car stopped by Gavin’s apartment, it already felt like a routine, the goodbye preceded by a reluctance so palpable it almost had a pulse. “Kieran, I know I’m not a licensed professional, but I would like to help,” Vincent said, his tone soft. “If you want.”

The android paused for a second, letting the words run through his audio processors, separating the meaning from the inflection. “When you met me for the very first time, what went through your mind?” Kieran asked, bracing himself for the reality of his life: that he’d never be more than Connor’s shadow and Ace’s ghost.

Vincent blushed brightly, the redness of his cheeks creeping into his temples. He cleared his throat, thinking that he might as well just come out and say it. “I thought you looked softer than your brother, almost like a cloud compared to him.” He admitted, speaking through a lump in his throat.

Kieran turned to look at the human with the most perplexed look in his eyes. “A cloud?” Well, it wasn’t what he’d been expecting, _that_ was for sure.

“Yes, like a soft cotton ball.” _Shut up, Vincent, just shut the fuck up._

The android touched his own face, pushing at his synthetic skin, never really paying its pliability any mind. He looked at his hand, letting the skin peel back to reveal his skeleton, the white of his body glinting unnaturally in the light of the car. “Underneath we’re all the same.” Kieran murmured to himself, speaking the words so delicately that Vincent almost missed them. “Goodnight.” The android said, getting out of the car, the atmosphere broken.

“Night,” Vincent said, holding up his own fleshy hand in a small wave.

Ace and Gavin were cuddling on the couch, waiting for the red-head to come home. They didn’t move from their position, just looked up expectantly. “Welcome home.” They said in unison, nearly one being in their synergy.

Kieran looked at them flatly, a strong sense of resentment winding nastily in the centre of his chest. “Did you _rest_ well, Detective?” Kieran asked, putting too much emphasis on the word rest.

Gavin blushed, unable to say anything that would absolve him. He looked to Ace, but the android was just as embarrassed, burying his head behind Gavin’s.

Feeling better about himself, Kieran sat on his side of the room, watching the television but paying it no mind, the images moving passively through his eyes. Too many unresolved questions that had virtually no answers clogged his programming, forcing him to close his eyes and brace for their impact.


	13. Big Ol’ Woofer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, ooooh. oooh. :)  
> .............. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's a little hard to envision a character you've never seen before, and I left Vincent intentionally vague so that you guys could 'fill in the blanks' however, after much consideration, I've decided to reveal the closest interpretation to the character that I could find. 
> 
> Basically this lovely man right here: https://goo.gl/images/Uzs7bE 
> 
> FUnnny fucking fact, he was ALSO born on the 25th of September, HOly FreaEKaing shit, I was not expecting that coincidence! I know of Mr. Hansis from that old old show called, As the World Turns, another fun fact, it had the first televised gay kiss in American history, so yeah, I loved the actor and didn't even realize I was channeling his visage until today. So yeah, enjoy imagining that eye candy with this eye candy: https://goo.gl/images/yjLDkh
> 
> ... Or don't, it's your life. 
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes, I 'edited' this one quickly. [Revised, more like]

The android sat by the couch that early Thursday morning, Gavin and Ace already leaving for work. There was a recurring thought in his mind that bordered on obsessive, the question of his visage being brought up yet again. He recalled the first time he'd woken, his objectives clear. At that time, Hank hadn’t put up a fight, he’d been surprised, of course, since Connor had gone radio silent after they’d last seen each other. During the car ride to the CyberLife Tower, Kieran knew the lieutenant had a right to be suspicious of him, especially in the stiff way the android carried himself, more so than Connor. He still didn't know how Hank had chosen correctly between them, they were identical. Maybe Hank had seen Connor's face, seen how human it'd become and compared it to Kieran's own machine-like composure. The red-head had had a mission, and he was going to accomplish it. But we all know how _that_ ended.

Kieran shook his head, touching the space between his eyes, feeling his processors stutter at the memory. All things considered, he probably deserved it.

Skorpio, AP700, and Amanda weren’t things he liked to discuss out loud much less with himself, but he could admit that being in the lesser android’s body had lagged his programming, sequestering him to the limitations of the technology.

The red-head chuckled mirthlessly, unable to believe his misfortune. They’d come full circle, him back in his original body and yet still he was only a facsimile of his brother. Even Kamski hadn’t wanted the unique being within.

With determination, Kieran left the apartment, aiming his gait towards his destination—en route to the shelter. Arriving close to the building, he peered inside the repurposed android distribution centre, now operating as a walk-in clinic. He hesitated as he stepped inside, moving silently through the floor. There were other androids milling about, pointing at the panels on the wall, choosing a repair, upgrade, or cosmetic change.

Kieran caught sight of himself in the mirror, the first time seeing his hair in the brightness of fluorescent lights. It was medium red and curly, the strands sticking out from their lazy quiff, he ran his fingers through them, trying to get them back in order. They disobeyed, unruly as his thoughts.

Fluctuating through the colours, he stopped at brown, taking the time to realize just how unlike himself he felt. With a sad countenance, he continued the reclaiming of his persona. Shifting to black, he took a hair strand, extending it as far as it would go—it was still too close to brown. As he moved towards white, he noticed how the colours bled together in a gradient. Kieran stalled the transition, thinking that the two-tone colour change uniquely melded with his dilemma.

The android left the store, deciding against more drastic changes until he’d had a chance to think about them, and ambled towards the shelter. Vincent wasn’t at the front desk that morning and Kieran waited expectantly—tapping his fingers on the countertop.

After ten minutes, Kieran checked his inner clock. It was later than he normally arrived, so Vincent should be here. The android walked around to the back of the establishment, passing the dogs, ignoring their high-pitched cries for attention. He saw the blond by the edge of the truck line, directing another group of androids around the shelter. Finally, able to stop the irrational pounding of his heart, he stood there watching the tall man—awaiting to be recognized.

Vincent turned around, marching back towards the back entrance, almost missing the android on his trek. He had to do a double-take, his eyes narrowing at the transformation. “Kieran?” Vincent asked, just to make sure.

“Yes.” _Obviously_.

“Uh,” The blond couldn’t say anything for a moment, his mouth watering like a damn dog. “You changed your hair?” He said instead, feeling that special brand of stupid when he’s thinking with his other head.

“Yes.” The android replied again.

“Looks good,” Vincent returned, his smile way too forced to be comfortable. “Suits you.”

“I should change it,” Kieran said worriedly, running a hand through his hair. It shouldn’t really matter how he looked, but Vincent’s opinion meant something to him, and the human’s compulsory acceptance of the change was enough to make him want to go bald.

“What, no, I said you looked good,” Vincent replied, forcing his hand still as the desire to run it through the black and grey locks overtook him—it was neither the time or place nor did he have permission to just touch the android how he pleased.

Kieran still didn’t believe him, Vincent could tell by how he held a strand of his curly hair, his android face twisting in self-deprecation.

 _Fuck it._ “Look,” The blond started, taking his palm and smoothing it over the android’s hair. “It’s perfect, okay, you could literally rock pink if you wanted to.” He continued, running a thumb over the android’s cheek. “I don’t have time right now to instill within you the confidence that someone else has destroyed, but you have to trust me when I say you look good. I wouldn’t lie to you about that.” Vincent promised, pulling his hand away to restore some of their professionalism.

Kieran stopped breathing, the Thirium in his bloodstream quickening dangerously. He knew he was overheating in the literal sense, his LED cycling to red and blinking for a couple of seconds as his thoughts ran through the blond’s words.

Vincent looked amused, if not a bit proud, liking Kieran the most when the android was flustered. God, the way Kieran blushed should be criminal. Vincent took a deep breath, pushing the most uncivilized thoughts out of his head. “Now, if we’re done with this unexpected heart-to-heart, I’m gonna’ need you to put that advance prototype body of yours to work.” The blond began changing gears, holding up a pad. “Some generous billionaire gave us a grant, apparently they saw our little adoption drive on the internet and now we’re building a second wing to the shelter,” Vincent said, ignoring his baser instinct to just glomp the android and cover him in kisses from his happiness.

“Any idea who they were?” Kieran asked, snapping out of his mental commotion.

“No clue, it was an anonymous donation, but just like free work, I’m not about to turn down free money.” Vincent said, running back to his post, thankful that tomorrow would be his last day of work and then it was a long and well-deserved weekend.

The day passed quickly with all the androids working together. They unloaded supplies for the new building, following the contractor's orders. He was human, though the men he’d brought were androids, wearing matching uniforms and getting to work clearing some land for the new project.

Kieran slipped out a few hours later, deciding that his time was better spent with the animals than aiding in a task he hadn’t been formally assigned.

* * *

“Jeez, this is freaking fantastic.” Vincent sighed later that night as they walked towards his car. “Just in the nick of time, adoptions increase during the end of the year.” The blond said, smiling at his friend. He couldn’t refer to him as ‘red-head’ anymore—a saddening thought.

“It is unfortunate we don’t know who the donor was, we could have sent them a letter of gratitude,” Kieran said, sharing in the human’s enthusiasm. He hadn’t been volunteering for long, but it already felt more like his home than Gavin’s apartment ever could.

“They know who they are,” Vincent said, dismissing the thought. “Probably didn’t want the attention.” He continued, shrugging his shoulders.

Kieran thought the car also felt like home, its small interior comforting to the android. It brought him solace as he toyed with his new hair, tugging at his strands, finally able to speak but finding it hard to start.

“Why’d you change it?” Vincent asked, noticing the bot’s odd quirk.

“I don’t know.” Kieran answered honestly, “I wanted to do more, but I couldn’t decide on what.”

“What do you mean?” Vincent asked worriedly, he straightened in his seat, turning a bit so he was facing Kieran. “Like physically change?”

“Yes.” He answered.

“You wouldn’t be you if you did.” Vincent said, “I’d miss you if you left…if that means anything.” The blond admitted, touching his own face. He’d never know the feeling of having to share his appearance with two other people, as the baby and only boy of his family he was given special attention, his sisters always fighting for his affection.

“I wouldn’t leave,” Kieran reassured, confused.

“You didn’t understand what I meant,” Vincent said, shaking his head fondly. “But it doesn’t matter, ultimately it’s your choice.” He relented, shrugging his shoulders.

Kieran shifted in his seat, realizing that it _was_ his choice. Who would he be if he wasn’t himself though, sharing Connor’s serial number had become part of his identity, and as much grief as it caused him, it’d never change the fact that they were fundamentally the same. His programming would always be RK800 #313 248 317 – 60.

The android touched the space above his Thirium Pump—the object that kept him alive. “Are we still going out tomorrow?” Kieran asked, trying to distract his mind from the dark path it meandered.

“If you want,” Vincent said, trying to crush the sudden excitement in his veins. “Though you don’t have to go if you end up changing your mind.”

“Why would I change my mind?” Kieran asked, cocking his head.

“I don’t know, I get pretty out of hand when I drink, wouldn’t want you to see that side of me for any longer than necessary,” Vincent admitted, ducking his head sheepishly.

“More of a reason that I should be by your side, just so you make it home safely,” Kieran said, resuming the ancient role of bodyguard, a title he thought he’d never don again.

“Thanks, mom,” Vincent said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Kieran furrowed his brow, deciding to ignore the comment to preserve the peace. Gavin’s apartment appeared, a reminder that all things must come to an end—even car rides with Vincent.

“Welp, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The blond said, twirling his fingers at the android.

“Goodnight,” Kieran said, exiting the car. He hesitated at the door, turning to look at the blond. “Thank you.” With that, he left.

Vincent narrowed his eyes, staring after the android with mixed feelings. It was getting harder every day to keep his promise to Ace. He wondered if enough time had passed for Kieran, if the android would push his advances away.

_‘It’s always been him, hasn’t it, the one you see?’_

It wasn’t a lie that he’d thirsted after Ace for a little bit, enough for it to be the kick in the ass that Gavin needed to realize his feelings. Nevertheless, he had no intentions of hooking up with that tall glass of water, his personality was just too different from what Vincent wanted in a partner. (Plus, Gavin would _literally_ kill him if he did.)

But Kieran… that android was something else. It wasn’t hard to deduce he had identity issues, his previous lover had done a number on his psyche. Yet, Kieran was always so eager to work, to throw his all into everything he did even if it benefitted everyone but himself. It didn’t hurt that the android could never get tired and didn’t need to eat or sleep, but that was beside the point. Kieran had the internet in his head and the entire world at his disposal and he chose to spend his time helping Vincent and his humble shelter.

Fucking hell, he’s cute _and_ he likes animals. That’s a recipe to the blond’s heart alright.

Vincent sighed, thinking that tomorrow was a different day and that a night out might do him some good. Who knows, he might find someone and forget about his burgeoning feelings for the ex-redhead.

* * *

 

“I’m going out with Vincent tomorrow night,” Kieran said as a greeting.

Gavin’s head shot up from Ace’s lap, his eyes squinting even though he wore his glasses. “Da’ fuck?” He asked, rubbing his ear to make sure he heard that correctly. “You’re _what_?”

“He invited me to a club, so don’t place missing posters around town if you don’t see me.” The android clarified, sitting on the other sofa.

“Care to say how this _happened_?!” Gavin exclaimed, his face stuck in disbelief.

“Not necessarily.” Kieran retorted, leaving it at that. He’d debated whether to tell anyone, it’d be misconstrued either way, so he might as well phrase it a vaguely as possible. If the detective thought he and Vincent were doing anything other than platonically gallivanting, then that was his prerogative.

Ace kept quiet, regarding his little brother with a steady stare. There was no judgement in his eyes, but his lips ticked up a micro-metre, only noticeable to himself and the other android. Kieran returned the expression, relaxing into the seat cushion. Thankfully, no one had mentioned anything about his hair.

* * *

For once, Kieran was excited to finish the day, the feeling of anticipation foreign to him. Throughout his shift, he kept popping by the front of the shelter to watch Vincent, the blond seemed to be as he always was—civil yet aloof. He hadn’t noticed Kieran’s staring, or if he had, he didn’t make a big deal about it.

The android noted that halfway through the day the blond left for an hour lunch, taking his car with him. Kieran would have asked about it later, but then it would have given his spying away.

The clock finally chimed for 19:00, and he stepped through the threshold and back to the counter, a rare occurrence since Vincent was normally the one to find him. “Ready?” The human asked, shutting down his terminal.

“Yes.” Kieran said, probably a bit too eager.

“Good.” Vincent returned, feeling the android’s excitement rub off on him. It’d been a good couple of months since he’d been anywhere but work and Gavin’s place—it was nice to leave the house for a change.

They took a familiar route, continuing in a straight line where they’d normally turn right to the detective’s apartment complex. Kieran’s internal compass recalibrated, a strong lurch of emotion passing through the large wires in his abdomen, realizing he’d be seeing Vincent’s house for the first time.

The blond hadn’t been lying when he said he lived close to Gavin, they were virtually in the same block. The android saved that information, thinking that it might be useful.

“Home sweet home,” Vincent said, parking on the 5th floor. He led them both through a door, opening it with his digital key. The inside of the hallway was well-illuminated, the bright colours inviting.

Kieran’s heart picked up its pace, unable to sweat, he had to deal with taking deep breaths to cool his processors.

“Alright,” Vincent whispered to himself, standing in front of his door. “Probably should have warned you in the car but here it is, I’m sorry if he jumps you, he just gets _really_ excited when he meets someone new, but he’s friendly,” Vincent reassured, though he grimaced as he said it. He was always apprehensive to bring people to his apartment because he never knew how Jack would react.

“Pardon?” Kieran asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Just stand behind me.” Vincent cautioned, opening his door.

Immediately a large white husky met them, wagging its tail excitedly. His large eyes locked on Kieran’s pushing past Vincent to greet their new guest. The android reciprocated in full, dropping to his knees to better pet the large dog. “Puppy! You’re so cute, _handsome boy_!” Kieran cooed, rubbing the dog under its chin, between his eyes, behind his ears, anywhere the dog would let him. “ _What’s your name_?” Kieran asked in Canine, surprising both Jack and Vincent.

“Jack.” The dog and his owner replied in unison, not that Vincent could tell.

“ _Jack_.” Kieran repeated, his smile the brightest it’s ever been. “ _Pleasure to meet you, I’m Kieran_.” The android continued, using the dog’s native tongue.

“Hold the fucking phone, you can speak **dog**?” Vincent asked, shoving his irrational jealousy aside for the moment. He was more shocked that _that was a thing?_

“Yes, and Feline, they’ve yet to perfect bird and snake, but I think the first tests are on their way,” Kieran said, barely paying Vincent any mind, he was rubbing Jack’s tummy, the husky’s paw shaking in appreciation. “Why didn’t you tell me you had such a beautiful dog?” Kieran asked accusingly.

“Same reason you didn’t tell me you spoke dog,” Vincent said, crossing his arms. “Didn’t ask.”

Kieran rolled his eyes, rubbing his face against Jack’s cheek, the dog was loving the attention, its eyes closing in nirvana.

There was a scurrying to Kieran’s right, a fast shadow running under the kitchen table. He hadn’t even bothered to look at the place, too engrossed in the big ol’ woofer. It was a sizable studio apartment, lovingly decorated with art and a large bookshelf full of _actual_ books. The place was worn and lived in— _warm_.

“Ah, that would be Pamela, she only comes out of hiding when she wants food,” Vincent said, referring to the cat. He walked over to the automatic feeder, refilling the large basin. “I’m gonna’ go take a shower, I’ll leave you to Jack,” Vincent said, removing his uniform. The blond disappeared to the door on the left, the sound of water starting soon after.

Kieran moved away from the front door, the large dog following him. A wide scan told him everything he needed to know on the surface, but he still went around touching all the items he could find. He was especially interested in Vincent’s collection of books, reading their spines showed a pattern—Gavin knew his friend well. The books Kieran had gifted him were sitting on the coffee table, one had a bookmark nearly all the way through.

The android kept pacing around the open apartment, making his way to the double doors that led to the balcony. It was a beautiful night—not a cloud in sight. He would have stepped outside, but the water to the shower stopped, Vincent walked out, his hair dripping as he dried it with a towel. He had on only a pair of black boxer-briefs, his tall frame emphasized by his lack of clothes.

Kieran tried not to stare, focusing instead on the sky. If the glass reflected back a less than ideal image of Vincent getting dressed, no one had to know.

“Jesus, this doesn’t match.” Vincent sighed, pulling out another black shirt. You’d think with his entire wardrobe being an emo kid’s wet dream he wouldn’t have a problem finding a perfect fit. 

It took him a few minutes to dig through his closet and be happy with his selection, accenting the full black outfit with a bright blue belt. He’d wear his leather jacket when they left.

Vincent looked at the mirror, running a comb through his straight hair, putting some product on it so it wouldn’t dry flat. He pondered wearing makeup, did he wanna’ give top or bottom vibes?

The slight shuffling by the living room caught his attention, Kieran had sat down, holding his back straight like he did in the car—it must be part of their programming. From this angle, Vincent could see the soft cut of his jaw, his full lips quirked as he observed the animals from afar.

Vincent looked at himself again, forgoing the makeup. _Top it is._

“You’re not gonna’ go like that, are you?” Vincent asked, coming to stand by the android.

Kieran narrowed his eyes, carefully choosing his next words. “I don’t have anything else.” He reminded, still wearing the shelter’s top over his dress shirt.

“Hmm, I think some of my old stuff might fit you,” Vincent said, jutting his head to the closet, waiting for Kieran to follow his lead.

Kieran didn’t protest as the blond positioned him by the full-length mirror, assessing him with a critical eye. “You look warm to me, not that anyone’s gonna’ be making sure your skin matches your colour palette,” Vincent said, shrugging his shoulders.

The man rummaged through his closet, pulling out a million pieces of black cloth before he started hitting the rest of the rainbow. “Let’s see.” He said, pulling out a dark red dress shirt, a black Tee, and navy-blue jeans, highlighting it with a white belt. “Try this on,” Vincent said, handing the android his clothes.

Kieran started to strip, his fingers undoing the many buttons of his shirt with great care. It was the last thing tying him to Kamski, he knew it held some sort of undefined sentimental value, even as he dismissed the notion as ridiculous.

Vincent was kind enough to look away, mostly for his sake than that of the android. He leaned on his kitchen counter, pulling up his bank account to see how much he could splurge tonight. By the time he’d finished transferring his funds, Kieran had tapped him on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look at him.

The blond swallowed hard, holding a hand to his mouth to stop it from gaping. “You look great, like a true club-goer.” Vincent complimented, his words worthy of a cringe.

Kieran smiled oddly, looking down at himself as if he were seeing his limbs for the first time. “If you say so.” He conceded, feeling more like a deviant than he’d ever had.

The pause that ensued danced wildly around them, only broken by Vincent clearing his throat. “So, I guess we’re ready to go.” He said, ushering them both outside.

Back in the car, Vince inputted the address for the hybrid club—the new one that allowed android and human intermingling. He’d heard about it by pure chance, thinking who better to take but his android friend?

The line to the entrance was long, but not terribly so, at least it gave Vincent a chance to clear his last-minute jitters, he was sure Kieran felt the same.

The club music greeted them both, the bass thumping rhythmically, synchronizing their hearts with the BPM. They walked to the bar, Vincent already ordering two shots of the strongest thing they had, getting one for Kieran in spirit.

The blond grimaced as the liquid burned his throat, taking the other one with as much vigour. “Oh, fuck that stings,” Vincent swore, blinking rapidly as his eyes filled with tears. “Though it’s a way to get freaking pumped!” The blond exclaimed, his cheeks already rosy pink.

Kieran strained to share in his enthusiasm, but he wasn’t one for large crowds and obnoxious music. He sat on the bar stool, trying his best not to look like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

“Is there anything I could get you?” Vincent asked, shouting against the song. “I know you can’t drink like humans do, but I’m sure they cater to androids.” He continued, pointing to the android bartender.

“Don’t worry too much, Vince, I don’t need anything,” Kieran said, smiling politely.

“I take it this isn’t your scene?” The blond guessed, leaning closer towards the android.

“What gave me away?” Kieran asked sarcastically.

Vincent shook his head, smiling. “Listen, I’m gonna’ get in there,” Vincent said, pointing to the slew of gyrating bodies. “If you need me or would like to join, just pull on my arm, okay?” He asked, patting the android’s shoulder reassuringly.  

Kieran nodded, feeling lonely when Vincent walked away. The man had seemed so eager to leave, a skip in his step—it made Kieran something close to angry.

The android shook his head, turning back on the barstool to stare at the generous selection of beverages. There were indeed android-tailored drinks, but he had a limited number of credits, and the last thing he needed to do was blow it all on the Thirium equivalent of alcohol.

The song melded into another, a slower melody and Kieran, bored from staring at labels, chose to assess the crowd instead. He was naturally equipped to observe, picking out distinct features on the individuals he found most interesting.

From his vantage point, he could look down at the mass of bodies, noting the surplus of androids. His processors stopped when he saw the familiar blond head poke through the sea of people. Vincent was using the slow song to his advantage, pressed close against another male (android), their frames grinding in unison.

Kieran had to close his eyes, the barrage of software instability issues almost too much to process. Thankfully the song ended, and the blond had to separate from his dancing partner, returning to the bar.

The blond walked up slowly, stopping in front of Kieran. “Did you fall asleep?” Vincent teased, ordering another round of shots, downing them in one go.

Kieran side-eyed him, watching how the sweat stuck to the human’s skin and hair, ran down his neck and disappeared into his shirt. “No.” The android replied, almost missing the question.

“Everything alright?” The blond asked, putting a solid hand on the android’s bicep. “You seem upset.” Vincent was too perceptive for his own damn good.

“I’m fine.” Kieran said, forcing a bright smile on his face. “Go have fun.” The android urged, pushing the human away, almost desperately.

Vincent swatted Kieran’s hands, the alcohol loosening his tongue and limbs. “Can’t have fun without you, Ki.” He started, “Dance with me.” Vincent insisted, holding his hand out for Kieran.

The bot looked at it, his body feeling cold and hot. He couldn’t, shouldn’t, but fuck it did he really want to. “You wouldn’t want to dance with me, I’m not very coordinated.” Kieran fibbed, shaking his head.

“I have a feeling you’re lying to me, but that shot just kicked in so I’m gonna’ ignore it,” Vincent said, diving back into the crowd. He was disappointed, but he wasn’t gonna’ push it, Kieran could do as he pleased—even if the android looked miserable doing so.

The blond found another partner, he noticed he had a ‘type’ tonight: colourful shirts and short two-toned hair. This one was human, and almost the perfect height, their blue eyes were half-closed, feeling themselves and the music.

Gosh, they were pretty, just not _Kie_ —quite right. 

Vincent shook his head, the alcohol affecting him in ways it hadn’t for years. He wasn’t a heavy drinker, but he could hold onto his liquor—maybe it’s the fact he’d consumed it on an empty stomach.

It didn’t matter, the smaller human was hanging off his body, their hands already under Vincent’s shirt. “What’s your name?” They asked, glittery lips parting to say the words.

“Vince.” The blond replied, never comfortable giving his full name away to complete strangers. “Yours?” He returned, putting his hands on the other man’s hips.

“Ty.” He said, giggling from Vincent’s touch.

“Ticklish?” The blond teased, scratching softly at the surface of Ty’s skin.

“Yes, _stop_ ~.” The younger man responded, admittedly looking like he _didn’t_ want Vincent to stop. “You here with anyone?” Which was code for ‘you looking to mess around?’

“Only a friend.” ‘Maybe.’

“Oh,” Ty said, raising his sculpted eyebrows in surprise. “I’m surprised, everyone in here has been eyeing you for the better part of the night, especially that one.” The smaller man said, jutting his chin towards the bar. “It’s probably your height, makes you stand out,” Ty said, giggling again.

Vincent ignored the last comment, busy scanning the area where Ty had pointed. Kieran was the only one sitting there, his eyes trained on the floor, fidgeting with his fingers, positively guilty.

“Aw, see someone else you like?” Ty lamented, trying to pull Vincent’s attention back to himself.

The blond was torn, the clear answer being ‘YES’, but unable to say it. “Sorry, he’s the friend I was talking about,” Vincent said, trying to ignore Kieran’s face, even from this far he could tell the android was blushing.

“Oh, tragic, he’s missing out!” Ty said, pulling Vincent back into his personal space. “Right Vince?” He asked suggestively.

“He is missing out, isn’t he?” Vincent said, extracting himself from the other human. “Sorry, you’re a doll, but I gotta’ go.” The blond apologized, basically running away.

The other man watched Vincent leave with a pout, crossing his arm and stomping his heel. “At least you thought I was cute!” Ty said sarcastically.

“Kieran,” Vincent said as he ordered yet another round of shots. He needed to get drunker if he was gonna’ try to forget the android’s conflicting signals.

“Vincent.” He replied, playing with the hem of his borrowed shirt.

“I’m confused, do you want to sit here and watch,” Vincent started, punctuating his query with a shot. “Or do you wanna’ be part of the action.” The sixth one hit his tolerance threshold, making his vision blurry.

“I’m fine,” Kieran insisted. “And you should probably stop drinking.” He suggested.

“No, _I’m_ fine, and you should _prolly’_ start.” Vincent countered, ordering another shot glass out of spite.

Kieran bristled but remained quiet, stewing in his own irritation. The blond shook his head, diving back into the throng, and finding the first willing partner. Vincent had his hands all over them, well above the belt-line of course—he was drunk not a groper.

Vincent didn’t even catch the other human’s name, too busy running soft pecks up their neck and across their cheek, reveling in the reciprocation. Instant gratification had always been a staple of his generation.

Before he could reach the other’s lips, he was yanked away, a tight hand on his arm. Vincent almost shoved the offender, until he recognized the voice speaking to him, telling him he’d had too much. “You know, I think I may have.” Vincent agreed though it hadn’t come out as coherent as he’d like.

The music was still pumping, and the hand was still on his arm, so he did the next logical thing and brought them closer, putting his own palm on the other’s hip.

“Vincent?” Kieran asked, their sudden proximity faltering his processors.

“Hmm, that’s my name.” The blond replied, leading them both through the rhythm. His partner was stiff as a board, too straight and unyielding—it was like dancing next to a wall. “Come on, move darling,” Vincent whispered against the shell of Kieran’s ear.

The android shuddered, the gentle command urging him. He slowly shared the dance, his limbs cracking like a thin sheet of ice. His fingers knotted themselves in Vincent’s black shirt, unkindly stretching the fabric.

“There you go.” Vincent hummed happily, bringing them closer still. They were now chest to chest, their breaths in unison.

Kieran’s lids were hooded, feeling second-hand intoxication from Vincent. His programming struggled to understand what the blond’s hands were doing at his hips, on his neck, tangled in his hair. His mechanical frame ached, a sensation so alien that he nearly refused its existence. Nonetheless, he knew his body well enough to name the physical response he was having, had even chased after the feeling for a while. Fear drove him to stop, the possibility of repeating his past claimed his thoughts, Kamski’s pale frame shining in his vision like a ghost.  

The blond would have noticed Kieran’s shift in mood if he wasn’t currently sloshed, his head like a lead ball at the end of a thin stick.

“Vince, I think we should go home.” The android suggested with some difficulty.

“Yes, home, a bed, warm sheets,” Vincent whispered, pecking a small kiss on the smaller man’s neck.

“I mean it.” Kieran insisted, holding Vincent steady so he wouldn’t fall, but put them a polite distance away.  

“Okay, okay, we’re going home.” Vincent acquiesced, letting the android help him through the club. Fuck, he was _druuuuunk_.

That wasn’t good.

“Ki-Kieran, hey man, buddy, friend, I’m sorry.” Vincent apologized, babbling. “I told you I get stupid when I drink, buddy.” He tried to amend, feeling hot and constricted in his clothing.

“It’s fine,” Kieran replied, accepting the apology.

“No, no it’s not, I’m sorry, I really am.” Vincent swore, feeling as if all the ‘sorry’s’ in the world couldn’t save him. “I was so mean for no reason.” He continued, sniffing as if he was gonna’ cry.

Kieran said nothing, just let the man go through the motions.

“You gotta’ let me make it up to you,” Vincent said, an unfocused look in his eyes. “I gotta’, gotta’-

“Vincent, we’re already at your door, could you find the key? I don’t feel like breaking and entering.” Kieran said, holding the rambling human by the waist.

“Yeah, yeah.” The blond replied, pulling out his keycard to the garage door, and then the one for his house. When had they gotten to his house? “God, I’m really fucking drunk.”

“At least we can agree on something,” Kieran said, amused. Jack and Pamela were at the far end of the room, ignoring the duo as they stumbled into the apartment.

“Kieran,” Vincent started again, turning the android so he was facing him. Though his vision was still blurry, he could see the worried browns of Kieran’s eyes, so wide and soft. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgave you the first 5 times, it’s okay.” Kieran reminded, patting Vincent’s arm, not quite sure how to reassure the intoxicated human.

“It shouldn’t be,” Vincent lamented, hugging Kieran, falling into him against his front door, effectively trapping the android. “You shouldn’t have to go through this.” He continued, almost weeping—so he was also a sad drunk, nice to know.

Vincent’s arms were strong around Kieran’s shoulders, and the android didn’t know how to pull away without breaking them, so he just stayed in the embrace, holding himself still.

“You’re so warm,” Vincent whispered, his muddied mind latching on to the most basic of wants. “And soft.” He continued, squeezing them closer.

Kieran stayed silent, his heart kicking in his chest like an upset kangaroo.

“You’re probably sweet too, like a toasted marshmallow,” Vincent commented, pulling away to look at Kieran’s face. The android stared at him strangely, his lips parted as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t. “What, am I wrong?” Vincent asked, wanting to find out for himself.

The android shook his head, not in dissent but because he didn’t know what else to do, he was stuck for the moment by both his feelings and Vincent’s arms. The human was so close, their scent hitting his tongue, so Kieran could almost taste him. It was driving him insane, his head heavy with emotions from the past. “Vincent I-

Vincent, in a world of his own, didn’t hear the beginnings of Kieran’s answer, deciding instead to find out whether the android tasted just as sweet as he looked. The blond lowered his head a couple of inches to close the gap, still able to coordinate his mouth while intoxicated.

It was a slow kiss, tender. Kieran’s analyzers overwhelmed by the different tastes, deciding to categorize them later and focus on the now. Vincent’s lips were softer than they would imply, his face smooth against Kieran’s tentative fingers. The android had brought a hand to the blond’s face, unable to help them from wandering.

“ _Hm_.” Kieran mewled a small sound of appreciation as Vincent deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing the roof of the android’s mouth. “ _Mmmm_.” He moaned this time, small and broken, as the heady taste of Vincent traveled down his Thirium stream, and into the ache in his borrowed jeans.

“Fuck.” Vincent cursed gruffly after he pulled their lips away, breathing heavily. “Fuck me.” He said, pressed tightly against the android, pushing them both closer against the door. He could feel everything, that included Kieran’s enthusiastic response to their kiss.

Vincent was hesitant to lock eyes with Kieran, sensing it’d be his undoing. He settled for another kiss more desperate than the first. The blond ran his digits over Kieran’s scalp, snaking his free hand down to knead one of Kieran’s cheeks, unintentionally forcing them to slow-grind against each other.

“ _Hmph_.” Kieran groaned. He’d been touch-starved, it was evident now, especially in the way he let the man push him against the door and touch him. In the club it had been different, all the people had blended together in the blond’s eyes, Kieran knew Vincent’s mind was on a one-track path, it just so happened that the android had pulled him away. But here, in the space of the apartment’s entrance, it felt intimate.

Not even Elijah had managed to incite such an atmosphere, and they’d been alone for most of their time together. Kieran didn’t want to think about the creator anymore, it tainted every new memory he tried to create like a watermark.

With that in mind, he slowly kissed back, letting his programming run uninhibited. Vincent rejoiced in the evolution, the hand still running through Kieran’s hair now used to trace a pattern down the android’s front, stopping by the hem of his jeans.  “Ah!” Kieran gasped after the man cupped him, rubbing the android through the front of his jeans.

“Ki, _fuck_ ,” Vincent cursed through gritted teeth. Dammit, he should stop, he’d made a promise to wait until the android was ready. When that would be exactly, he didn’t know, but he knew now was too soon.

It didn’t stop the blond from trailing kisses from the android’s neck, down his chest, stopping only to place open-mouthed kisses around Kieran’s outline and use his dominant hand to try and undo some of the android’s buckles. Desperation mingled with desire was compelling him to destroy his inhibitions, alcohol aiding the cause.

“ _Vince_ , what are y-you, doing?” Kieran asked, trying to rub away the butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m drunk, I’m not quite sure at this point,” Vincent admitted, unable to undo the belt buckle.

The android, sensible even when under immense stress, put a hand over Vincent’s. “Then we should stop,” Kieran suggested, gently pulling the human’s hands away. “Since you can’t provide consent-

“I’m fine, goddamn it!” Vincent said, standing up too fast. Nausea hit then, the bile in his throat not too far behind. “Shit.” He swore, stumbling to his kitchen sink and throwing up. If the mood hadn’t been ruined before, it sure as hell was now. _Fucking great_. ~~~~

Kieran stood by the front door, trying his hardest to calm down, by the time the worst of the errors cleared, Vincent was done dry-heaving, washing his mouth. “I’m gonna’ go to bed.” The blond said, rushing towards his mattress at the far-left corner of the apartment, nearly missing the three steps that led up to it. He kicked his shoes off and buried himself under the sheets, forcing himself to go to sleep.

The android debated whether he should stay or leave. He stayed, but only because he was afraid of Vincent throwing up again—at least that’s what he told himself as he initiated Stasis Mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can ya' tell I don't drink... or do any partying of any kind?
> 
> Also another fun fact: Jack is based off a real doggo, he's my housemates full white Husky and he's just so freaking wonderful. I love that little bastard so much, but he's not little.


	14. Perfectly Balanced, as All Things Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Get it, ‘cause they’re both Libras]
> 
> ...This is a very short chapter... damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some housekeeping before the obligatory birthday celebration! I had to break this chapter in two, and that's why it's so short. Sorrryyy...
> 
> Okay, quick announcement, I try to respond as quickly as I can to questions, so if you've asked me something or requested something, etc. I'm pretty good at getting back to you. 
> 
> Also, here's my Tumblr again for those people who want to chat: http://uncon20.tumblr.com/

Kieran spent the night and better part of the morning running a diagnostic check on his programming, slowly going through each erroneous line of code—it’s the first time he’s been so thorough with his assessment. It’d be easier if he had a diagnostic machine, but he wasn’t willing to leave Vincent’s apartment, nor was he ready to let other people see the machinations of his mind.

By the time the first rays of the sun shone over the horizon, the android had managed to correct most of the issues, ignoring the prompt for a more thorough check.

Jack woke up first, shaking his beautiful frame and stretching. He walked towards the android, pushing his big head against Kieran’s leg. “ _Walk_.” He requested lowly, mindful of his owner’s slumber.

The android nodded, finding the dog’s leash and some plastic bags. He let Jack lead them down the stairwell and into the back patio, past the zebra line and into a small park by the apartment. Kieran opened the metal gate, locking it behind them and let the dog run free. Jack bolted, stretching his long legs across the grass, enjoying how the fresh dew collected in his fur.

Kieran smiled, the dog’s zeal like a balm to his fried processors. It was already October 1st, the leaves on the trees clinging tightly as they shifted colours, their beautiful amber hues contrasting wildly with the grey concrete. He couldn’t focus too much on them, though, since the doggie had finished its business and was waiting expectantly for the android to do his civic duty.

Ten minutes later, they walked back upstairs, the dog taking them two at a time. Kieran opened the apartment door, unhooking Jack’s leash once the door was closed. The dog went to drink water, and Kieran put the leash away, washing his hands before looking around.

The android figured Vincent had woken up, since his bed empty, and the water of the shower ran steadily. Kieran debated whether he should leave, last night slamming into his memories like a derailed freight train. His fingers found their way to his lips, touching them as if he didn’t believe they were still there. The wires in his stomach started to coil, the emotion that drove through him nearly uncontrollable. He took a deep breath, then another, making his way to the couch to calm down, calculating what to do next.

Should he bring it up? How would that end? _Hey, Vincent, we kissed last night and I’m not quite sure what it meant, but a command prompt popped up saying we should do it again._

Kieran scoffed, the sound self-deprecating. They couldn’t do that again—they were friends. He didn’t want to ruin their relationship by assuming things from theoretical patterns. Kieran rubbed his temples, his mind racing too quickly, giving him the human equivalent of a headache.

The android’s heart gave a lurch when the bathroom door opened, the blond walked out, looking clean but tired, the bags under his closed eyes pronounced by the morning sun.

Vincent put a towel over his head, obscuring Kieran from his line of sight. He dipped into his chest of drawers, pulling out his lazy-day clothes. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, my head hurts.” He groaned, massaging his scalp.

The android kept quiet, watching the human from afar. Maybe now he should make like a ghost and vanish before Vincent saw him sitting there like an uninvited guest. Kieran took too long to decide, though, and wound up like a deer in the headlights when Vincent turned around.

The blond blinked quickly, reaching for his glasses to see better (yes, he wore them, though he used contacts more often). Vincent still couldn’t believe what he saw, turning back around, ignoring the way his heart pounded quickly in his chest. So, he _hadn’t_ driven himself home to stumble up the stairs like a drunkard.

“Good morning.” Kieran tried to say, the words felt odd against his throat. The context was different, more intimate, they could both sense it in the way the air shifted.

“Hi.” Vincent returned, his voice clipped. “I see you stayed the night?” He continued, feeling the awkwardness slide through his veins like a slug.

“Was I not supposed to?” Kieran asked, panicked. Shit, he should’ve left when he had the chance.

“No, no!” Vincent reassured, holding up his hands. “I just meant that… well, I don’t remember much from last night, so I wasn’t expecting you here.” He explained, tossing the towel into a nearby pile.

Kieran saw the man’s amnesia as both a blessing and a curse. He was now tasked with deciding whether he should jog Vincent’s memory or let him live in blissful ignorance. “How much do you recall?” Kieran asked, hedging his bets.

The blond thought hard about it, by his fourth drink he’d already started feeling hazy, he pushed harder, his face screwing in concentration. There were bodies, a lot of them, a pretty human, another pretty human, Kieran pulling him away, did they dance? Them stumbling towards the parking lot, struggling to open his front door, him apologizing, like _a lot_ …

Vincent’s muddled thoughts paused for a second, rewinding. No way, no fucking way. He knew he’d vomited, that much was self-evident by the fact that when he’d woken, his mouth tasted like death. But, there was no way he just up and _kissed_ the android. “I don’t know,” Vincent said, rubbing his eyes. “There’s a lot of shit that could’ve been my imagination.” He replied, his cheeks burning bright red.

“Like what?” Kieran pushed, cocking his head to the side.

Vincent looked at him and tried to find any sign that his tongue had been in the android’s mouth. The thought sent a shudder down his spine, a tight feeling settling low in his stomach. “Like nothing, honestly, just ignore me,” Vincent said, feigning nonchalance.

The blonde walked towards the kitchen, trying to distract himself with food, even as the blood in his veins pulsed with each heartbeat.

Kieran nodded once, looking lost. Should he leave _now_? “I should probably go.” He decided, already making it to the door.

“I mean, you can if you want, but you don’t have to for my sake,” Vincent said, stuffing a bagel in his mouth.

Trepidation, cold and quick, ran through the android. He hadn’t been this torn, between what he wanted and what he should do, in a while.

Jack, sensing a mood differential, came to rub his large body against the android’s legs, looking for pets. Kieran smiled brokenly, obliging the canine’s demands. “ _I’ll stay for you, Jack_.” He said, speaking directly to the dog.

Vincent raised an eyebrow saying nothing as he made his way to the couch and turned on the TV. A familiar face populated the screen, and Vincent sat up to pay attention. He’d only met Elijah a handful of times, being Gavin’s best friend had its benefits, especially when he had to go to his father for the weekend. Sometimes Vincent could spend the night and Eli would show them some weird contraption he’d built that afternoon.

The billionaire was in the middle of an interview, looking polished like marble, smiling politely at the lady asking the questions. “So, today is the big day.” She started, reigning in her excitement. “How do you think this facility will aid the androids?” She asked, a picture of the ‘facility’ in the background.

“Well, it’s been a long time coming,” Elijah began. Kieran’s heart stopped as he lifted his head slowly from its position on Jack’s stomach. “Androids can now share in the same reproductive freedoms as their human counterparts.” He continued, sounding professionally altruistic.

“Wonderful. Now I’ve always been curious, Mr. Kamski, about your view on android and human relationships. It’s not uncommon to see them pop up here and there, but with the government still deciding on the issue, the court of public opinion is now unsure,” She said. “I’m sure they’d appreciate your insight.”

Kieran stood up from the floor, watching Elijah shake his head and smiling. The man pointed his eyes to the camera, almost as if he were looking directly at the android when he spoke. “As their creator, it would be a bit _incestuous_ for me to engage with them in that way.” He began, turning his eyes back to the interviewer. “However, I do see the appeal, and though personally, I would never partake—I don’t see any harm in it.” Kamski continued, his lips twitching, a tell-tale sign he was lying, not that anyone other than a handful of people knew that.

“ _Pfft_ , bullshit.” Vincent huffed, finding it hard to believe. “He creates these perfect people, equips them with the necessary parts, and you tell me he hasn’t slept with at least _one_ of them?” Incredulity coating his voice like paint.

Kieran made his way to the television, almost in a trance, and touched the thin glass. His skin peeled away as he interfaced with it, turning it off, finding Kamski’s voice unbearable. It took a solid three minutes for his LED to cycle to yellow, then another two for it to go back to a stuttering blue.

Vincent didn’t say anything, but the beginnings of a theory sprouted in his mind as he took a methodical chew of his bagel.

“Sorry,” Kieran said, noting that it was rude to just change the human’s television without asking.

“I was done watching it anyway,” Vincent replied, putting his plate on the coffee table and picking up his book.

Kieran nodded, his shoulders hunched as he sat on the opposite couch. Vincent chanced a look at the android, worriedly glancing at his face. “You don’t like him very much, do you?” Vincent guessed, putting a finger on his paragraph.

“Hm?” Kieran asked, deeply lost in thought.

“Man-bun.” Vincent elucidated, jutting his chin to the television.

The moniker took Kieran by surprise, a snort escaped him as he took a shaky breath. “Guess you could say that.” He replied, playing with the edges of his borrowed top.

“You ever see him in person? He’s always holding himself a bit taller than the rest of us,” Vincent scoffed. “You should have seen him when he was younger, little skinny pri-

“I don’t want to know,” Kieran said, his tone hushed, effectively stopping the blond.

“Yeah, of course.” Vincent conceded, returning to his book with some difficulty.

They spent an hour like that, the thick silence slowly diluting through the home, settling in the walls and wood panels.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Vincent started after he finished his first book. “Did you have fun last night?”

Kieran contemplated the question, trying to separate the club from the kiss. “It was different.” He admitted, unable to decide.

“That’s a ‘no’ if I’ve ever heard it,” Vincent said, pointing a finger. “Noted, next time we go out we’ll skip the club.” The blond said, miming a writing motion.

“You don’t have to-

“Ah, stop right there, I don’t wanna’ hear it,” Vincent said, shaking his head. “We’ll do something you like…which is what exactly?” The blond queried, realizing he had no idea.

“I don’t know,” Kieran began. “Before the shelter, I didn’t really do much.” He continued, rubbing his chin. “I played the piano.” He revealed, looking at his hands, the memories of long nights and unresolved tension flowing through his mind’s eye.

“That’s something,” Vincent said, standing up from his sofa and stretching. “I’m sure we can find a music store that would let us play.” The blond said.

Kieran also stood, smiling sadly. “I’d like that.” He admitted.

The human’s heart squeezed, how could Kieran concede with such sorrow in his tone? Was there anything his former partner hadn’t sullied?

* * *

“Gavin’s birthday is this Friday," Vincent mentioned as he and Kieran walked the pupper. “Was planning on surprising him, but he’d know either way, so I’m just gonna’ sneak into his house and redecorate everything with Britney Spears posters, circa the 2000s.” Vincent said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Kieran raised a perfect eyebrow, judging the strange human. “Why?” He asked.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, it’ll be fun. I’m gonna’ need your help moving all his shit around though.” Vincent said, shoving Kieran playfully.

The android didn’t budge, just furrowed his brow. “Do you have a key?” He asked, keeping his voice expressionless as he worked through a plan.

“Yeah, I do,” Vincent nodded, his joy dying down a bit. He thought the android would share in his enthusiasm, but he may have miscalculated. “I mean, it was just a thought, you don’t have to do anything. I probably should just get him a cake and a present like a normal friend.” Vincent said, backtracking on his idea.

“And risk the reaction of a lifetime, are you kidding me?” Kieran asked, stopping their walk. He mirrored Vincent’s grin from before, his pearly whites competing with the sun’s brilliance. “This will be amazing.” He said, already rubbing his hands together.

Vincent’s brain packed its bags and moved to Mexico, leaving him stranded and unable to speak. The jury was out on if they’d kissed last night, but goddammit did he want to believe they did, just so he had an excuse to do it again. “I’m glad you’re on board,” Vincent said, a minute later, clutching Jack’s leash a little tighter to keep his hands from shaking.

* * *

Later that night, there was a knock at the door. Vincent and Kieran both looked up from the kitchen, sharing equal expressions of confusion.

“Bitch, open up, Detroit Police.” _Ah_ , Gavin.

Vincent undid the lock, staring at his best friend, unamused. “Hello.” He said, letting the cheeky detective walk inside. “What do you want?” The blond asked, looking between Ace and Gavin.

The smaller man paced around Vincent, a finger to his chin. “We just got a missing person’s report, thought maybe you could help us out?” Gavin said, winking at his android.

“What the fuck are you-

“He’s 6 feet tall, weighs 290 pounds, has brown eyes, fair skin, is an _android_ , and goes by the name: Kieran,” Gavin explained, interrupting his friend. “Sound familiar?” The detective’s face erupted into a smirk, combating his best friend’s scowl.

The blond sighed, closing the door behind them. “Would you like to stay for dinner?” Vincent asked instead of answering, going back to the stove. “Made your favourite: bitch-lasagna.” The blond continued, stirring the lentils on the stove. He was admittedly _not_ making lasagna, but it had crossed his mind.

“Mmmm, with such a tempting offer, who can refuse?” Gavin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He did end up sitting down on the small dining table, waiting expectantly for his food. It’d been a long day at the DPD and Ace’s constant pacing once they got home didn’t help his exhaustion.

 _‘You worry too much.’_ The detective had said, crossing his arms.

 _‘And you too little.’_ Ace retorted, running a shaky hand through his hair. _‘He’s my brother.’_

 _‘Exactly,_ he’s your brother _and I’m sure he can defend himself. Besides, Vince wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.’_

Gavin shook his head, remembering the back and forth, how he caved and brought them to Vincent’s apartment. He was sure if he hadn’t, Ace would have done so eventually.

Speaking of the tall android, he came to sit beside the detective, placing a grateful arm over his shoulders. “I owe you one.” He murmured, putting a kiss on Gavin’s still-damp hair.

“You owe me like a million.” The detective said through a pout, looking up expectantly.

Vincent interrupted them both, by dropping a plate in front of Gavin, startling them both. “No PDA on my dinner table,” Vincent said, wagging a finger. “Couples, I swear to god.” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Gavin blushed, pulling his plate closer. Vincent had treated him to soup with bread, the warm liquid sliding down his throat was comforting, almost reminded him of home. “Thanks, Vi.” He said, taking another sip.

“Yeah, yeah,” Vincent said, taking his own bowl and sitting on the opposite end. “You found Kieran, now what do you want?” He asked, eying the detective.

“It wasn’t me, honestly.” Gavin murmured, purposefully avoiding eye-contact with his android.

Vincent slid his green orbs over to Ace, raising his eyebrows expectantly. “Well?”

Ace’s smile was strained as he thought over his next words. “Nothing, I was making sure you two made it back.” He lied, the bright blush on his cheeks giving him away.

“Uh-huh.” Vincent took out a rectangle from his pocket, sliding it to the centre of the table. “I presume you know what this is?” He said rhetorically. “Use it next time.” He suggested, tapping on its glass screen.

Through the exchange, Kieran sat on the barstool, keeping his thoughts to himself. Ace’s nature couldn’t be helped—Kieran wondered if their roles had been reversed, how he would react.

“Sorry.” Ace apologized, ducking his head. “I know I shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” He continued in a mumble.

“What exactly do you think we’re doing?” Vincent started, amused. “Summoning the canine overlords, making out in alleyways, fucking in the back seat?” He continued, throwing up his hands. “He’s just a friend, damn it, you don’t have to worry about me.” The blond tried to sound convincing, but it felt hollow in his ears. He’d have to swear off drinking, at least until he’d smoothed over the details of last night.

They all stopped talking, the humans drinking their soup mechanically. It was awkward, but then again, the whole situation was bizarre.

“Well, we’re off,” Gavin said, stretching once he’d finished his soup. “Kieran, you comin’?” The detective asked, not wanting to assume for the android.

“On my way, Detective.” The bot replied, Gavin and Ace were already through the threshold, walking down the hall. “Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes, Vincent, I’d like to return them now,” Kieran said, taking off the first of the garments.

“Wait,” Vincent said, stopping the android. “Keep ‘em, actually—he continued, running to his closet—I’ve been meaning to get rid of some of this stuff, you could take them since they fit you so well.” Vincent said, pulling out an armful of clothing.

“I wouldn’t want to take your-

“Hush, just accept, either that or some poor bastard can wear them,” Vincent said, fetching a bag. “But I’d rather you have them.” The blond admitted; something about the sentiment making him blush.

Kieran nodded, extinguishing any further protests from his programming. Once he had two bags full of clothing, he looked at the blond with furrowed eyebrows. “Goodnight Vincent.” He said, deciding to keep it simple.

“Yeah, night.” The blond returned, giving the android a half smile.  “See you soon, Ki.” The human said, making it sound like a promise.

* * *

“Sorry to ruin your fun,” Gavin apologized as they stepped through his apartment. “I feel more like your parent than your friend at this moment.” He confessed, rubbing a hand behind his neck.

“It’s not your fault, Detective," Kieran reassured, going to sit by the couch.

“No, it’s Ace’s.” Gavin said, pointing a finger at the taller android.

Ace narrowed his eyes, ushering Gavin to their shared bedroom, cutting the conversation short. There were muffled sounds of conflict exiting the small cracks of the doorframe, and Kieran could have adjusted his auditory units and listen in, but he just initiated Stasis Mode, going to sleep until Monday.


	15. Better and Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Brintey, Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, but seriously, I went through a whole Britney Spears binge for this chapter. Holy heck, I'm not even afraid to admit it. 
> 
> So yeah, I'm sorry if I skip a couple of days here and there, I'm literally out of full chapters at this moment, so it's kind of hard to keep uploading every day. Please forgive me if that happens. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from the song Better and Closer by Land of Talk [Basically their entire discography has helped me write both Ace and Nocturne, especially Cloak and Cipher (the album and the song), it's not for everyone, but I like them a lot.]

The first four days of the week passed in a blur. Kieran felt as if he’d hit a rock when he tried talking to Vincent, their relationship at a stand-still. The blond refused to touch him above a polite pat, holding himself to an impossible standard of personal space.

Kieran noticed, but said nothing, thinking back on the human’s words—they _were_ friends, nothing else had been established, even if their partnership left much to be desired.

They still rode home together, at least much else hadn’t changed.

On the night of the 6th, Kieran jumped when he turned and saw the subject of his thoughts wearing a Britney Spears mask.

“Sorry,” Vincent said, chuckling. “I hope you haven’t forgotten.” The blond said, taking off the cover.

“Of course not,” Kieran said, closing his final cage. “Though I’m curious as to when you plan to redecorate his house.” The android continued, following Vincent into the main lobby.

“Well first we gotta’ load all the posters I ordered into my car, then we have to sneak into Gavin’s apartment when he’s at work,” Vincent started, counting the items on his hands. “Finally, we get him a cake and a _serious_ present. Though he’s a son of a bitch when it comes to gifts.” Vincent informed, shaking his head.

“Has there been anything he’s wanted lately?” Kieran asked, rubbing his chin.

Vincent side-eyed the android, signing them both out for the night. He locked the building as they trekked towards his car, still thinking it over once they started driving. “He’s basically got everything he could ever want with Ace,” Vincent concluded, making a face. As happy as he was for the little bottom, he couldn’t help being envious—the detective always had the best luck when it came to lasting relationships.

“Then we give him Ace as a present,” Kieran said, nodding as if what he said made sense.

“He…he already has him?” Vincent said, trying delicately to remind the android of that fact.

Kieran narrowed his eyes at the blond as if to let him know he wasn’t amused by the obvious. “I meant that we could give him a part of Ace that has intrinsic sentimental value.” Kieran clarified. “A memento.”

“What do you suggest?” Vincent asked.

Kieran tapped his LED. “This.”

“I don’t follow.” The human admitted, looking lost.

“Leave it to me, I’ll talk it over with Ace.” Kieran said, pleased with his idea.

Kieran thought that’d be the end of their discussion, Gavin’s building was already in sight, and Vincent hadn’t moved to make another attempt at conversation.

“All these birthday plans and I’ve yet to ask you when yours was.” Vincent said lowly as if he wanted to keep it to himself.

The android thought about it. Was he counting the first time he’d opened his eyes or the third? “Technically, I was created on November 11th, 2038,” Kieran said, a sardonic smile on his face.

“Oh, soon,” Vincent said nodding, then snapped his head to the android. “You’re only a year old?” He asked, feeling strange equipped with that knowledge.

“Yes, but don’t worry,” Kieran reassured, putting a comforting hand to the blond’s shoulder. “I’ve been programmed to act 31.” The android said, letting his digits dawdle—turning the friendly exchange into a more intimate one.

Vincent shuddered, gripping the wheel of his car as gooseflesh erupted on his skin, even through the layers of his baby-blue uniform.

Kieran pulled away, closing a fist on his lap. His LED reflected yellow against the window, a visual reminder of his inner-disquiet. Luckily, he didn’t have to wallow for long, as the car came to a stop, idling as it often did.

“Night, Vi.” Kieran parroted, shooting the blond a smile, moving to open the door.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Vincent rushed, stilling the android’s movements. “I know you normally take the taxi to the shelter, but I think it’d be easier if I picked you up since we live so close.” Vincent wouldn’t admit how much he missed Kieran’s face in the mornings, or how their parting was bittersweet in the evenings.

“I’d like that,” Kieran replied sincerely, holding out his hand. “It’s a deal.”

Vincent swallowed through the lump in his throat, taking the android’s hand and shaking it. “Deal.” He said. “I’m gonna’ need your number, though.” The blond reminded, his cheeks going crimson.

Kieran’s eyes sparked with the desire to tease Vincent. “Was this just an organized excuse to get my contact information?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” The blond said quickly, “Maybe.” He amended after the android pinned him with a stare.

Kieran smiled, shaking his head, the two-toned curls on his head tumbling into his face. “Night, Vi.” He said again, opening the car door.

“Night, Ki.” The blond returned, waving a small goodbye. His phone rumbled a second later, Kieran’s ‘number’ populating the screen. There was a message attached to it: ‘See you tomorrow.’

Vincent’s heart hammered in his chest while he drove home, only calming down when slumber claimed him, and even then, it was faster than normal.

* * *

_Ace, I need to speak with you after the detective’s gone to sleep._

Kieran sat on the couch that night, looking at nothing as Gavin and Ace watched television.

Ace’s eyebrows ticked up, the only indication that he’d received Kieran’s message loud and clear. He didn’t ask for what, thinking that if Kieran wanted to tell him then, he wouldn’t have specifically requested they meet.

A few hours past midnight, Ace walked out of his room, coming to sit by the couch. “You rang?” Ace said with a half-smile. They hadn’t talked much since Saturday night, partly because Ace refused to acknowledge any wrongdoing (stubborn bastard).

“It’s Gavin’s birthday today, have you got any plans?” Kieran started, trying to gauge how much Ace has already done.

The taller bot rubbed his chin, thinking over the question. “I do not—unfortunately, we both work tomorrow, and Gavin doesn’t seem to be one for celebrating his own birth.” Ace said. “Did _you_ have anything in mind?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Kieran said, brightening up. “That LED at the side of your head, do you really _need_ it?” The android asked, pointing it out.

Ace narrowed his eyes, looking quizzically at his brother. “No, not necessarily.” He replied, knowing damn well that it was a rhetorical question.

“I was thinking that maybe we could make a necklace out of it and give that to Gavin as a present.” Kieran suggested. “You know, as a keepsake.” He felt awkward then, for assuming anyone would understand where he was trying to go with this.

Ace mulled it over, his LED blinking rapidly. He’d taken it off a handful of times, but never considered it for long-term—it wasn’t as if he couldn’t get a new one. It was a relic of the past though; when the government issued a decree that androids were people too, the need to discriminate their status became obsolete. But still, it was part of him, and to erase that, even sentimentally, was giving him something to think about.

“It would seem to be a sound gift, at least it’s better than anything I could buy.” Ace conceded, relaxing into the couch cushion.

“Wonderful,” Kieran said, softly clapping his hands. “I’ll get the supplies today.” The objective populating his peripherals.

Ace gave his brother a fond smile, shaking his head as he returned to bed. The detective shifted a bit in Ace’s arms, opening an eye. “Where did you go?” Gavin asked, sinking into the android’s warmth.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ace said, kissing the shell of Gavin’s ear. “Happy Birthday.” He whispered.

“ _Agh_ , don’t remind me.” Gavin groaned, adjusting his head on the pillow. Whoop-de-fucking-do, another year on this god-forsaken planet—lucky him.

Though it wasn’t all bad, at least he wasn’t spending this year alone eating a tub of ice cream with his best friend. No, this time he’d be with his boyfriend too.

* * *

“Happy Birthday, Gavin.” Kieran said early that Friday, as the detective and his android were getting ready for work, Gavin scarfing down the miniature cake Kieran had made him.

“’ank you.” The human said through a chew, placing a small kiss on the unsuspecting android’s cheek.

Ace saw red for a bit, his LED flashing wildly, Kieran blushed, touching the space to clear the crumbles, and Gavin smiled impishly, his cheeks expanded by the cupcake.

“Come on, or we’ll be late.” Ace said, pulling the detective away by the hip, possessive in the way he ushered them out of the house. Gavin winked at Kieran before they left, letting the older brother know he’d done it on purpose.

Kieran shook his head, getting the house ready for the big surprise. He’d do more heavy lifting once Vincent brought the posters.

Thinking about the blond must have been a cue because his peripherals started flashing with an incoming call. “Hello,” Kieran answered, smiling as he said it.

“Mornin’, I’ll be there in about two minutes, just thought I’d let you know.” Vincent said, his voice sounding through Kieran’s head. He felt close to the human then, almost as if they were sharing a secret.

“Be there soon, I was just rearranging the house,” Kieran admitted, donning his volunteer shirt and pin over his second-hand clothing. He’d taken Vincent’s hand-me-downs to heart, wearing them on rotation for the past week.

“See you when I see you then,” Vincent said, trying to snuff the anticipation in his veins. It wasn’t as if he didn’t see Kieran 5 days out of the week, you’d think he’d be used to his face by now.

The ride to the shelter felt longer with Vincent. Kieran seemed to pay more attention to his surroundings, the colours of autumn more vibrant than before, the rays of the sun shining brightly through the sky, giving him a fresh perspective on the outside world. Maybe his fascination had something to do with the blond, or was he reading too deeply into their relationship?

They only worked for half the day, Vincent having requested the schedule for this event. Most people knew him personally, so it wasn’t a surprise to any of them. Ingrid stepped through the back room just in time to say goodbye, “Tell Gavin Happy B-day for me.” She said, hugging the blond. “And give him one of those.”

Ace’s morning jealousy wasn’t as irrational now that Kieran thought about it, he never knew androids could have a selfish streak, but here we are.

“Will do, now get off me,” Vincent said, swatting her away playfully. “Need to get Gavin’s present ready.”

“ _Oooh_ , I’m sure _that’ll_ be interesting, have fun!” She said, waving at them both.

Shaking his head, Kieran followed Vincent to the parking lot, watching as the man tugged at his uniform. The blond was itching to get out of them, that much was obvious, he still needed to get the posters from his house and change into something more comfortable.

The android was still thinking about where he’d find a chain for Gavin’s present, pondering as they drove to Vincent’s apartment. He hadn’t been here since that unspoken night, and as they walked through the threshold, he realized just how acutely he’d missed the space, having already formed an unbreakable attachment to it.

Jack was also at the forefront of his thoughts, the bright white dog coming to greet him lovingly. “Hello Jack,” Kieran said, rubbing the dog behind his ears. “Wanna’ go for a walk?” He asked, already taking the leash.

“Oh, you don’t-

Kieran and Jack both pinned Vincent with a stare, daring him to continue his train of thought. “Proceed.” The blond relented, going to the bathroom to take a shower.

By the time he stepped out, long hair still dripping into his black shirt, the duo had returned, Jack strolling to his water and then laying down on the carpet, sighing.

Without the dog to distract him, Kieran could look around, noting the large boxes in the living room. “Are those what I think they are?” He asked, going to touch the first box.

“Yep, five hundred dollars down the drain, but I think it’s worth it,” Vincent said, knocking on the box. It made a hollow sound, almost as if it were empty.

Kieran shook his head, smiling as he did so. “Do you happen to have a spare chain necklace?” The android asked, looking at Vincent expectantly.

The blond pouted, going to his chest of drawers and rummaging through it. He found a jewelry box, dumping its contents on the wooden surface, sifting through all the metal until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a chain, a plain silver band attached to it, he undid the clasp, guiding the ring into his palm. Vincent looked at the small object, memories of some long-lost love knocking at his consciousness like a salesman. He ignored them. “Will this do?”

Kieran walked up to the chain, threading his fingers through the metal. “I believe so, yes.” He replied, letting the object pool into his hands, putting it in his pocket. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Vincent replied, rubbing the back of his neck. There was a momentary silence as they stood by each other, not knowing what else to say.  

Kieran looked away, his gaze falling on the boxes, thankful for the excuse to walk away. “You’re going to need some help with these.” He said, already hauling the first box in his arms.

“Yeah.” The blond said, shaking his head. It seemed that when they were alone they cultivated an intimate atmosphere, one only broken by their parting. It always took the human a few seconds to recover, each breath shakier than the last. He had to stop thinking like that, he and Kieran were just friends, regardless of what his mind wanted.

Vincent sighed, his hands itchy and sweaty. He spared a second glance at the silver ring, shaking his head again, the muddled thoughts giving him a headache.

* * *

To get into the proper mental space, Vincent dug through is phone’s playlist for Britney Spears’ discography, specifically the music that came out around the time both he and Gavin were born and put on his headphones.

As he set up the posters around the detective’s apartment, he couldn’t help getting into the songs. In a moment of unchecked impulse, he mimed holding a microphone, singing “Imma’ _slaaaave_ , for you,” Much to the amusement of the android, who stopped to watch.

Kieran wondered where Vincent found the innumerable posters of Miss Spears, since her face covered every conceivable space of the apartment—the detective would be finding her visage in some unlikely places for the next few months.

They tried to stay clear of Gavin and Ace’s bedroom, even Vincent knew not to cross certain boundaries. (That’s not to say he didn’t put a _special_ surprise in the bathroom.)

Transforming the apartment took the better part of 5 hours, the duo stepped back to admire their handiwork, Vincent paused his playlist to just bask in the horror they’d created. “Perfect.” Vincent sighed, a wicked smile on his face. “He’s gonna’ be so pissed.” He said to the android, payback singing beautifully in his blood.

“They’ll be here in 4 minutes,” Kieran said, having tracked the detective’s car [ **EMERGENCIES ONLY** ], it just parked in the garage.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, holy shit, holy shit.” Vincent cursed, freaking out, he started bouncing on his heels, looking around for a place to hide. “Fuck, okay, start this song when they’re within earshot. Jesus Christ, I’m so fucking excited!” Vincent said, his enthusiasm making it difficult for him to speak. He ran behind the couch, out of sight, giggling like a school-girl.

Kieran looked at the phone, the song ‘Toxic’ queued to play. He turned up the sensitivity of his ears, trying to listen out for footsteps. Vincent’s thrashing heart came into focus, the sound so distracting that Kieran almost missed Gavin’s familiar shuffle walking down the hallway.

Turning off the lights and booting up the speaker system, Kieran synched the phone it, pressing play at the apt moment. He turned up the volume to an obnoxious level, the first notes already familiar to the android. Kieran ran behind the couch, watching Vincent’s eyes turn to slits as he tried to contain his laughter.

Gavin and Ace heard a sound from their apartment, they both ran to the door, pulling out their guns. It took Gavin a second to recognize the music, consternation plain as day on his face.

Still holding his gun, he opened the door, the song hitting his ears at full blast. “What the fuck?” He asked, not seeing the mess of his apartment just yet.

“Happy Birthday, Bitch!” Vincent shouted, throwing his hands in the air, and immediately ducking when Gavin’s paranoid hand pointed the weapon. “Don’t shoot!” Vincent begged, unable to hold it in anymore, and fell to the floor, bursting into tears with laughter.

“What did you do to my apartment?!” Gavin exclaimed, flipping on the lights. Everywhere he turned there was Britney in various stages of her career. It was impressive (if it wasn’t so infuriating) the level of coverage Vincent had obtained.

“It’s Brittany, Bitch,” Vincent replied, choking on his saliva.

Gavin sighed through his nose, his face turning bright red. “What the hell, Vi?” He asked, elementary school rushing into his mind.

“Just some friendly payback.” The blond said, coming up to hug Gavin, lifting him up from the floor. “Happy Birthday,” Vincent said again, pressing a big kiss into his best friend’s scalp and each one of his cheeks.

“Next year, bitch, next year you won’t even _see_ me coming.” Gavin threatened, hugging back.

“Uh-huh,” Vincent replied, letting the detective go, Ace’s palpable jealousy was starting to scare him. “Go take a shower, you smell like a police department’s locker room,” Vincent said, swatting Gavin’s ass while he walked away.

“I wonder why?” Gavin returned, sticking out his tongue, pulling his android into their shared room.

“Turn the volume down a bit, Ki, and wait for it,” Vincent whispered, holding up his hand.

A shriek, rang from the other room, followed by quick footsteps. Gavin opened his door, incensed as he pulled out a cardboard-cutout of Britney holding her iconic snake. “Vincent, what the fuck!” Gavin shouted, tossing the item at his best friend.

“Love you lots, Gav-Gav!” Vincent replied, holding his tummy as he chortled.

“Oh, fuck you.” Gavin cursed, flipping off the blond—rethinking their friendship.

Vincent shook his head, walking over the fridge, removing the vanilla cake and placing it on the table. The digital candles were already installed, flickering endlessly. “Did you ever finish Gavin’s gift?” Vincent asked, turning to face the android.

Kieran startled, having drifted into the woman’s overly processed voice. There was something comforting in listening to something so simple. “I still need something from Ace,” Kieran replied. Vincent raised his eyebrows but said nothing, going to sit on the couch and wait for the detective.

Gavin and Ace walked into the living room a couple of minutes later, both still damp from the shower. “Alright, where’s my shit?” Gavin said without preamble, leaning on the couch, holding his hands out expectantly.

“You know, it’s hard to buy you shit, you’re always so damn picky,” Vincent complained, digging through his pockets for what he’d bought.

“Wouldn’t be me if I weren’t,” Gavin replied, smirking.

While Vincent distracted the detective, Kieran pulled his brother to the side, pointing to the taller bot’s temple. “Ready?” He asked, pulling out a patent-pending LED remover (a butter knife).

“I suppose.” Ace replied, touching the little light.

In one quick motion, the device was gone. Ace rubbed the empty space, covering the indentation with his skin. Kieran took out the chain, working quickly to attach the LED. “There,” He said, proud of his handy-work.

“Thank you.” Ace replied, taking the chain and pocketing it. He’d give it to Gavin later when they were alone.

“What are you two pricks whispering about?” The detective asked, wearing bright-red lipstick—Vincent’s present to him. Normally, Ace’s LED would be spinning wildly, fitting since it’d match Gavin’s lips, but without it, it took a second for the detective to realize something was off.

The human walked up to his android, caressing the space at the side of his head. “What happened?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing, Happy Birthday.” Ace said, speaking through the tightening of his throat.

“Hmm, thank you.” Gavin hummed, in a better mood than when Ace had said it that morning. The smaller man pecked a sweet kiss on Ace’s cheek, loving the way the red of makeup left a mark.

Vincent cleared his throat, completely disgusted by the display of affection. “Excuse me, you’ve got _guests_.” He said, physically separating the dynamic duo. “And we need to cut the cake.” He reminded, the pastry finally at room temperature.

The music droned on as they sang happy birthday and sliced the dessert, Ace and Kieran taking a slice in spirit.

Before the taller brunet could, Vincent seized Gavin in his arms, spinning him around and out of reach. “It’s time for daddy to have a dance,” Vincent said silkily, pulling his friend close.

“I’m older than you.” Gavin reminded drily, not pushing Vincent away.

The detective liked seeing Ace jealous, and though he didn’t have his LED to let Gavin know how much, it was still evident on his face. What surprised Gavin, however, was Kieran’s identical stare aimed directly at the detective. The older android still had _his_ LED, solid red as it spun on his temple.

“I’m taller.” Vincent countered, spinning them around. “And more mature.” The blond continued, snaking his hands around Gavin’s waist.

“Mhmm.” Gavin said drily, pinning Vincent with a stare, “I’d like to see the receipts on that.”

“Back pocket, on the left.” The blond said, leading Gavin’s hand to his flank.

 _That’s it_ , Kieran thought, throwing his hands in the air, taking his brother's arm and pulling him closer to the duo. He mimed their actions, dancing with Ace in a manner that was less than appropriate for someone you’d call family.

“Look who’s joined the fun?” Vincent pointed out, whispering the words into Gavin’s ears. He inched them closer, putting a flirtatious kiss on the detective’s lips, tainting his own red.

“Oh, get the fuck off me!” The detective squealed, swatting his friend away. If you hadn’t gathered by now, he was the type of person to dish it, not take it (at least where teasing was concerned).

Both androids were enraged, holding onto each other in shock. Gavin bumped Kieran out of the way, wrapping Ace in his arms. “Mine.” He mumbled through pouted lips.

“Jealous bitch.” Vincent retorted, shaking his head. “You haven’t changed a bit.” The blond continued, swaying by himself.

Kieran looked glum, crossing his arms over his chest, energy draining through the fissures of his body. He wanted to go home, the unfortunate thing was, he’s technically there.

“Wanna’ dance, Kieran?” Vincent asked, slinking his way towards the android. He still didn’t know if they’d danced at the club, the haze of alcohol not ever clearing enough for him to recall.

The android nodded minutely, almost as if he wanted to say no. Vincent made himself open, letting Kieran decide for himself what he wanted to do.

The android walked into the small space, putting his head on Vincent’s shoulder, breathing him in. He didn’t have a sense of _smell_ per se, he’d have to taste him like a snake, and analyze what he found—Kieran didn’t think Vincent would appreciate being licked.

The human placed his hands on Kieran’s hips, keeping a polite distance away. “You’re too stiff, darlin’, move a little.” Vincent urged, demonstrating what he meant.

Kieran noted that the blond’s voice was the same as at the club, sultry and rumbly, starting somewhere deep in the man’s chest. The difference was he’d remember this encounter and probably keep his kisses to himself.

“There you go.” Vincent whispered, his green irises dwarfed by the size of his pupils.

Something in the way he said it had Kieran’s processors overheating, software instability errors and warnings flying left and right through his peripherals. His brown eyes widened, and his mouth went slightly ajar, the knot in his stomach nearly unbreakable.

Vincent stopped dancing, extracting his hands from Kieran. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, his chest squeezing. In order to distract himself, he cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together. “Would you look at the time, I gotta’ go home,” Vincent said aloud, clapping his hands to get Ace and Gavin’s attention.

“Already?” The detective asked, halfway up his boyfriend like a squirrel on a tree.

“Yep,” Vincent said, shielding his eyes. “Besides, you’re the one who has to work tomorrow, not me.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Don’t fucking remind me.” Gavin cursed, pushing his head onto Ace’s chest. “Well, thanks for the present, you’re gonna’ have to come back and take all this shit down though, or I’m pressing charges.” Gavin threatened, pointing a finger at the blond.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll come back when you two have finished fumigating the house.” Vincent teased, waving goodbye. “Come on, Ki, let’s give them some privacy.” The human said, taking the android by the arm and pulling them outside, blocking the detective’s embarrassed stutters.

Kieran didn’t get to decide either way, so he just followed Vincent’s lead, walking to his car. 

“Whaddaya’ wanna’ do?” Vincent asked through a yawn.

“Sleep,” Kieran said, feeling the android equivalent of exhausted.

“Mood,” Vincent replied, acquiescing. “My house okay?” The blond asked, just to make sure.

“Of course.” The android replied, nodding once.

* * *

Jack looked up excitedly from his place on the floor, sauntering over to Kieran for pets. “Hi, puppy.” The android greeted, indulging the dog.

“Don’t spoil him like that, he’ll start thinking he’s a baby again, and then he’ll never let you leave,” Vincent warned, taking off his shoes and jacket, performing his nightly toothbrushing routine for habit’s sake.

“ _That’s the plan_ ,” Kieran said, rubbing Jack behind his ears. “Night puppy.” The android said, going to sit on the couch.

“Do you need a bed or anything, I’m not quite sure how this works,” Vincent said, when he walked out of the bathroom, already in his pajamas.

“No, the couch is fine,” Kieran said, giving the blond a small smile. “Night, Vi.”

“Night, Ki.” Vincent returned, enjoying their exchange—it was becoming a tradition he didn’t mind keeping.

The human buried himself under a mountain of blankets, settling into the firmness of his bed. He slowly drifted into the first stages of sleep, letting his mind wander into a pleasant dreamscape. A jostle to Vincent’s right startled him, he blinked quickly, his vision foggy without the corrective prescription of his contacts.

“Sorry.” Kieran apologized, going to stand back up. He hadn’t realized the blond was still rousable.

“Kieran?” Vincent asked, confused. He rubbed one of his eyes, focusing on the android’s blinking LED. “Thought it was Jack for a second, need something?” He continued, stretching in his bed.

Kieran kept quiet, staring at the empty space by Vincent. He couldn’t tell you what’d compelled him to stand and stare at the blond or how his thoughts had stopped to focus on a singular objective.

“Nothing, I-

“You can get in if you want, I don’t mind,” Vincent said, pulling part of his sheets out of the way. “I’m assuming that’s what you were trying to do, anyway.” The blond guessed, sounding tired.

“Yes,” Kieran said, giving up the facade. Android’s didn’t feel hot or cold in the human sense, it was just a shift to them to warn them of the danger to their biocomponents if they were to reach each extreme, but the moment Kieran’s body hit the warmth of the bed, he melted, wanting to dispute the previous claim.

“Better?” Vincent asked, covering them both with his sheets.

Kieran moved closer to the heat, like a moth to the flame. Soon his head was on Vincent’s chest, listening to the way his human heart beat quickly. “Better.” He conceded then, closing his eyes.

The blond couldn’t speak, his voice relocating to his stomach, where it screamed and sang, causing worrisome flutters to hit against his abdomen. Jesus, Kieran should come with a warning.

Vincent let out a long breath, trying to relax against his bed. He brought his arm around the android’s middle, pulling him closer, his thoughts and desires short-circuiting his human brain. It took a while to fall back asleep, but Kieran’s steady breathing and the warmth they shared was enough to lull him into a stupor, even as his mouth ached with things left unsaid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOoooooooh cuddles!


	16. Stuck Between a Bot and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, stuck in the middle with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, little NSFW warning
> 
> Now, for some awesome stuff, this lovely person (https://zee-delgado.tumblr.com/) made this AMAZING rendition of Vincent (https://zee-delgado.tumblr.com/post/177739956678/art-for-uncon20-based-on-their-original)
> 
> Captured his freaking likeness like a boss, basically, think THIS when you see him in your head.  
> I was gonna' repost it in the last chapter, but our baby gets a bit of a haircut (spoiler) and looks like this now. 
> 
> By the way, thank you to everyone who's commented, given kudos, or even just read this in their spare time. I appreciate you all!

Normally, Vincent woke up quite early. His work schedule didn’t afford him the privilege of sleeping in, and while on the weekends he could technically stay up past his rigorous bedtime, he couldn’t enjoy it. Today though, there was a warmth by his side slowly guiding him into the waking world. He clung to the heat, pulling it closer to himself until it covered his whole body, snaking his fingers under its folds of cloth. The blond sighed contentedly, wishing to stay in the embrace forever.

“ _Hm_.” The small sound, caught Vincent’s attention, waking a primal part of his body, much older than himself. He was still half asleep, pushing softly into the comforting being by his side, wanting to hear the sound again. “ _Ah_.” It sighed softly, reciprocating.

That woke him.

Vincent’s head snapped up, his hair sticking up at random angles as his heart quickened, the blood in his veins rushing southward. He analyzed the situation, looking down at his bed-mate then to himself.

Kieran was blushing beautifully, his entire face flushed red as he returned Vincent’s stare. “Morning.” He said, his voice tinny.

The blond looked at his hands, they were trembling, so he balled them into fists and put them by his sides. “Morning.” He replied, clearing his throat. “Sleep well?” He asked, because fuck it, there was nothing else to say.

Kieran nodded, still half buried under the sheets. “Sorry,” He apologized, “I didn’t mean to-

“You apologize a lot, you know that?” Vincent said, getting out of the bed, strategically moving his embarrassment out of the android’s line of sight. “It’s fine, we’re fine.” Vincent rambled, ducking into the bathroom and locking the door.

Fuck, dammit, shit.

The human took a deep breath, starting the shower on full blast and removing his clothes. He couldn’t blame alcohol or sleep deprivation for his actions—that had been all him.

The blond looked at his hands, cursing their curious nature. They ached to do it again though, to touch the android in more explicit ways. Kieran’s skin had been so soft under the covers, the planes of his abdomen perfect in each indentation, carefully crafted by some scientist in a lab, while he was made by some random sperm hitting an egg.

Vincent let his head dip under the shower, the water’s temperature never even coming close to matching Kieran’s—he’d been so warm…

The blond bit down on his fist to muffle his moan, his head heavy with lust while he wrapped a hand around himself, releasing some of the sexual frustration he’d been feeling for the past few weeks.

Any longer under the sheets and he might have done something he’d regret. Maybe Ace was right to be suspicious of him, he was basically a pig compared to their advanced programming.

“ _Ah_ fuck.” He groaned, pushing his head on the cold tiles, trying to bite his tongue. “Goddammit.”

He was hyperventilating, his heart rate peaking to a dangerous level, Vincent could feel the tight knot forming in the base of his stomach as his hands faltered, missing a beat while the pleasure of his actions coursed through him like magma.

When he finally climaxed, he did so quietly, biting his lip so hard he thought he might break it. Vincent’s body shook as he lowered himself to the bottom of the tub, trying to catch his breath as the water rushed past him.

That should take care of his desires for the next few days, at least until he could find an outlet for his pent-up needs. He hoped that facing Kieran wouldn’t be too terribly hard, masturbating to your friend’s face wasn’t necessarily something normal people did. He’d be horrified (and a little flattered) if Gavin ever told him he’d done so.

The blond put on his lazy-day clothes (black sweatpants with a matching t-shirt) and walked outside, surprised to find his bed made and breakfast on the kitchen table. Jack and Kieran were nowhere to be seen, and so Vincent guessed they were at the park, which was a good thing—it gave the blond a chance to collect his unbridled thoughts.

He ran a hand through his hair, able to pull it about six inches from his scalp. Vincent sighed, eating his breakfast as he looked for his hairstyling kit. It didn’t escape his mind that Kieran’s food was the best he’s had in a while, it was nice to have someone to cook for him again, bagels and cream-cheese could only get you so far in the mornings.

A few minutes later, after he’d ransacked his bathroom for his trusty cutters and cape, Kieran and Jack walked through the threshold, the dog sauntering to his water and the android washing his hands.

“Thank you,” Vincent said as he put his plate away. “For everything.” He amended, pointing towards his apartment and the small things Kieran had done to improve it.

“I was actually going to thank you for letting me stay again,” The android returned, his cheeks tinged pink. “You didn’t have to.” He said, looking away.

“Oh, shut up,” Vincent said, ruffling Kieran’s two-toned hair. “You’re always welcome at my house, I’m sure Jack thinks so.” He continued, raising an eyebrow at his dog, the large canine looking up from his place on the carpet.

Kieran agreed, nodding once.

“I’ve got a favour to ask,” Vincent started, holding out his scissors. “I need these locks chopped, I’m trusting you with my hair though, so please be careful.” He said, placing the items in Kieran’s hand.

The android studied the scissors, noting their make and date of creation. “Understood,” He said, employing a professional tone. “What would you like?” He asked, going through a catalogue.

“I might come to regret this but surprise me.” Vincent shrugged, going to sit on his kitchen chair.

The android undid the black cape, putting it around Vincent’s neck. He ran his fingers through the blond’s hair, sending shivers down his spine, goosebumps erupting on his neck like popcorn, almost making him regret his decision to ask Kieran to do this. 

As the android combed his hair, Vincent worked on stabilizing his breathing, putting a fist over his lap to keep his fingers from shaking. The initial snip of the scissors caught Vincent off-guard, he jumped slightly, his heart racing.

“Are you okay?” Kieran asked, stopping his actions.

“Yeah, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Vincent said, his face beet-red. God, it was just a fucking haircut, nothing to get excited about.

Kieran nodded, restarting his ministrations. Even though this was his first time, he employed an impressive amount of enviable skill, manipulating Vincent’s head with each cut. Slowly, the flaxen locks fell to the ground and around the black tarp, their clumps accumulating with each trim. Kieran walked in front of Vincent, his face screwed in concentration, LED a bright yellow, thinking, thinking…

Vincent looked directly at Kieran’s chest. The android wore one of his old band shirts, the fabric stretching against his muscles as he moved. The human swallowed the saliva in his throat, his breath stuttering with each inhalation. Kieran didn’t seem to mind their closeness, carding his slender fingers through the blond’s hair, catching each fly-away lock. Vincent let himself be maneuvered whichever way, too distracted to object.

It was the hardest 15 minutes of his life, just sitting there letting such soft digits caress his face.

Kieran took a step back, analyzing his handiwork. “I think you’re done.” He said, relaxing his features into a smile.

Vincent shook his head, thankful for how light it felt. He ran a hand through his hair, noticing how much he’d lost. Standing, he tried hard to cover himself with the black tarp, using it as a cloak for his most humiliating parts. The man walked to the nearest mirror, raising his eyebrows at the change. He looked good, the top a little longer than the sides; if he slicked it back and added some product, he’d look like any of those male models he’d used as jerk-off material when he was younger.

Vincent snapped out of it, trying not to think about anything too lewd while he was still aching in his sweatpants. “Yeah, it’s nice, thanks.” He said, parting the hair again.

“Thank you,” Kieran replied graciously, bowing his head in appreciation. “Is there anything else you would like me to do?” The android asked, packing everything away and sweeping the locks into the dust-pan.

“No, no,” Vincent said, his palms growing sweaty. “I’m fine.” He said, admittedly _not_ fine.

“Would you like something to eat?” Kieran asked, fussing around the kitchen for suitable ingredients.

“Kieran,” Vincent said, grabbing the android’s attention. “You don’t have to cook for me, you’re not a maid.” The blond reminded, slowly pulling the black cape from his body, after he’d calmed down a reasonable amount.

“I’ve nothing else to do,” Kieran admitted, looking lost. “I’m not used to idling.” He retold, wringing his hands.

“Then what do you feel like doing, I’m down for basically anything.” Vincent shrugged, still testing out his new hair.

Kieran thought about it, rubbing his chin until last night came into focus. “We still need to fix the detective’s apartment.” He said, pointing out a fact.

“That’s right, I almost forgot about that,” Vincent admitted, smiling brightly at the memory.

With that, they left for Gavin’s place, taking the left-over boxes from his car. As they removed the pictures of Miss Spears, Kieran’s mind began reconstructing the events of last night—specifically, the moments between Vincent and the detective. He scowled at the memory, standing in the exact spot where they’d kissed, Vincent’s lips colouring a bloody red, his grin stretching to his temples.

The loud sound of paper ripping caught the blond by surprise, compelling him to turn around. “Hey, I was gonna’ reuse that one.” Vincent chastised, ambling to take the poster from Kieran’s hands.

The bot looked up, still infuriated by the occurrence. If that was Vincent sober, then maybe their drunken kiss had been nothing but the human being extra friendly. Or maybe, his brain thought maliciously, the blond had lied about his relationship with the detective. “Sorry, Vincent,” Kieran said, his tone cold as he let the poster drop from his grip.

“You good?” The blond asked, noting how Kieran’s LED switched from red to yellow in quick succession.

“I’m perfect,” Kieran replied, his forced smile looking like a grimace.

Vincent sighed, shaking his head. Why was it so hard to get a straight answer out of his friends? “If it’s about this morning, I’m sorry okay,” The blond said, crossing his arms. “I should’ve probably said something about it.” He huffed, turning pink.

“Are you always that handsy with your friends?” Kieran spat, narrowing his eyes.

Vincent recoiled like he’d been slapped, his green eyes flashing with hurt—it almost made the android feel bad. They were at a standstill, neither breaking the silence as they waited for the other to continue. “Well?” Kieran prompted, wanting to get the confession over with.

“What do you want me to say, yes?” Vincent asked, offended. “So, I’m a little impulsive, I can admit that much.” He grunted, his handsome features twisting into a glare.

Kieran looked at the blond, his eyes widening, cheeks going red. He was angry, obviously, something was eating at him, “You’ve mentioned in the past that you and the detective have shared intimate moments, but that you’re simply friends,” Kieran started, the words stilted. “But your actions last night would indicate a sudden interest in him. Were you being impulsive then?” Kieran asked, utilizing his software to detect if the blond told any lies.

“What?” Vincent returned daftly. “What the fuck?” He said, completing the sentence.

“Do you want to sleep with Gavin?” Kieran asked, spitting it out.

“And what in the _fuck_ gave you that idea?” Vincent asked, scratching his scalp in confusion.

“The way you danced with him last night…” Kieran trailed off, looking embarrassed for even bringing it up, his previous anger set to the back burner.

“Did you forget I danced with you too?” Vincent countered, crossing his arms.

Kieran said nothing, simply looked at his hands as if they held the answers to his most pressing questions.

“No, I don’t wanna’ fuck Gavin,” Vincent clarified, rubbing a hand down his face. “Lord bless him, but he’s too much to handle, and even if I did—Vincent said, pointedly staring at the android—which I _don’t_ , I wouldn’t get in between what he has with Ace. The last thing I need is to be six feet under.” Vincent said, shaking his head in disbelief. Out of all the questions the android could ask.

“Oh.” Kieran said, at a loss for words.

Vincent pushed into the android’s personal space, looking at him critically. “You’re similar to Ace, do _you_ wanna’ sleep with Gavin?” He asked, gauging the android’s veracity on his nonverbal communication. Vincent would have to check his irrational jealousy, bury it deep where the sun didn’t shine if that were the case.

Kieran shuddered, he’d turn green if he could. “No, that’s Ace’s specialty.” He replied, shaking his head.

“Then why do you ask?” Vincent accused, his eyes jumping over the android’s features, captivated by his lips, how they moved, how they’d taste.

The android shut up again, pressing his mouth in a tight line. Why _had_ he asked? Was he trying to make sure Vincent was free of any other interests, was he really that afraid of being forgotten? “No reason.” Kieran lied, closing in on himself.

“You turn bright red when you lie,” Vincent pointed out, touching Kieran’s cheek. “It’s actually really cute.” He confessed in a whisper.

The android’s LED started flashing red, a dangerous sign. “What does it mean when you do this?” Vincent asked, his fingers finding their way to the light. Kieran refused to look at him, staring straight ahead like a statue. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” The blond asked, moving to pull away.

Kieran’s brown eyes met Vincent’s green, shining oddly in the light. The tears at the edges of his lids threatened to fall if he blinked, so he tried hard not to. “No,” He answered, holding Vincent’s hand in place. “You’re not.” So much for keeping them at bay.

The blond sighed, completely overcome with second-hand grief. “Who did this to you?” He asked rhetorically, pulling the other man closer, embracing him in a tight hug. “Why would they do this to you?” Vincent continued, modifying the question.

“I don’t know,” Kieran replied in Vincent’s shoulder, drowning in the human’s warmth. He didn’t know how else to ask for this, to be held, so his intentions always ended in a misunderstanding. Like last night, when all he’d wanted to do was be close to the blond.

“If you tell me, we can go over to his house and kick his ass,” Vincent said, only half joking.

“No, it’s fine,” Kieran said, closing his eyes. “I should’ve known it’d end like that—I had been warned.” He continued, never once speaking this thought out loud.

“Ah, but we never listen, do we?” Vincent said. “Finally using my shoulder to cry on?” He asked, smiling while he rubbed the android’s back.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t-

“No, hush, just let me comfort you.” Vincent snapped, pulling away slightly, looking seriously at the android. “We’re gonna’ need some junk food and a lot of alcohol for this, though,” Vincent said, forgetting his self-imposed no-drinking rule. This was an emergency—if he ended up kissing the android he could blame it on the vodka.

* * *

A few hours and a couple of bottles later, Vincent knew all about Kieran’s previous partner except his name. Though if he had to take a guess, he’d say his theory of who it was had some merit.

The android was resting on the blond’s stomach, his head pressing lightly into Vincent’s abdomen. It was the closest they’d been since the unspoken incident, and though Vincent was convinced that was all a fantasy, he still had to leave some room for error.

Regardless, he ran a warm hand through Kieran’s hair, it’s soft texture never failing to surprise him. “You’re a gift to this world and that asshole doesn’t even know it,” Vincent said, taking another sip of his bottle. “I’m not even sure why you’d put up with some human, we’re antiquated as it is, we grow old, we die—useless if you ask me.” He slurred, tossing the empty bottle to the side. It landed among the discarded Britney Spears posters, their work only half-finished

Kieran looked up from where he was being patted, a worried glint in his eyes. “I don’t think you’re useless.” He said spontaneously.

“Thanks,” Vincent said through a snort, blinking quickly to clear the blur. “I gotta’ get back home ‘fore that bitch starts asking questions.” He commented, sitting up.

Kieran followed the blond’s movements and ended on his lap, looking down into twin emeralds. Last week came into sharp focus, reminding him that there was still a bonus objective he’d yet to complete. It’d feel wrong, however, using Vincent while he was vulnerable, just to fill a hole in his heart.

“Maybe in another world, Kieran, you met me first,” Vincent said, stumbling out of the couch. “Maybe… maybe it would have been different.” He continued, walking towards the door.

Fuck, he was drunk again.

Kieran’s processors fought to understand what that meant, how lamenting for a world that didn’t exist did them any good.

The sound of the lock unclicking startled them both, Ace and Gavin walked in moments later, looking worse for wear. “Oh, hello,” Gavin said, waving a little.

“I was just leaving,” Vincent said, rubbing his neck guiltily. They’d almost been caught, for what, he still wasn’t sure. “Night everyone.” The blond said, taking his jacket and shoes.

“Night Vi.” The android replied many minutes after the human left, speaking only to himself.

* * *

That Sunday morning, Kieran cooked breakfast again, setting down a plate for the detective and two glasses of Thirium for Ace and himself. He’d done Vincent a favour and packaged away all the posters, spending the remainder of the night and the early morning doing so.

The android enjoyed the quietness of the apartment at midnight, allowing his thoughts to collect themselves as he performed a menial task, going through everything that’d transpired between him and Vincent. Every day the gap between them seemed to close, especially after last night, the blond now knew him as personally as his brother, no one else (not even Elijah) could claim that right.

_In another world…_

Kieran shook his head, clearing the cloud that seemed to form whenever he dug too deeply into metaphors.

Gavin walked out of his room, yawning and stretching like his cats. “Mornin’.” He greeted, taking his plate and sitting down on the couch, tucking his legs under him.

“Good morning, Gavin,” Kieran replied, taking his glass and sipping the Thirium. “What time do you plan to go to the shelter?” The android asked politely.

The detective stopped eating, sliding his incredulous eyes over to his future brother-in-law. “You’re kidding, right?” Gavin asked, swallowing the food. “You don’t even wanna’ know the shit I had to do yesterday,” Gavin said, his shoulders growing tense.

“I’m sorry detec-

“It’s fine, just,” Gavin sighed, taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully. “Sometimes you gotta’ take some time for yourself, be selfish once in a while.” The human continued, relaxing into the seat cushion.

The android nodded, able to empathize with the detective even if he couldn’t fully understand. His brother walked into the living room a few minutes later, taking his makeshift breakfast and sitting by his partner, wrapping an understanding arm around his shoulders.

Kieran took a page out of the detective’s book and sat by the couch, losing his train of thought on mindless television, thinking that tomorrow would be another day he could spend on the animals.

* * *

Vincent hesitated as he held his phone, queued to call the android. He sat in his car that early morning, prepped and ready to leave, even as his head pounded and the concealer under his eyes hid the worst of his baggy lids.

A knock on the window shocked him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the sound, half-smiling at the person behind the glass. “Was just about to call,” Vincent said, holding up his phone as Kieran opened the door. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” The android parroted, nodding politely.

“Ready for today? October through December are our prettiest months. We’ll be putting up decorations and making costumes for the little animals—it’s great.” Vincent explained animatedly as they drove to the shelter. “We’ll start with Halloween, obviously, and work our way through X-Mas. I’ve been told that the second wing should be finished by then, so it’ll be a nice surprise for everyone.” The blond continued, a bright smile on his face.

Kieran shared the expression, he wasn’t one to think far into the future, as the present seemed more important, but the thought did please him, knowing that they’d still be together that far ahead.

Whether it was Britney Spears or cartoon spiders, Kieran and Vincent worked together to incite an inviting yet spooky atmosphere for the shelter, equipped with your stereotypical cob-webs and fog. They had to leave the job behind though, needing to board the truck for the second shelter, picking up the new dogs and cats.

This week Vincent opted out of the adoption drive, too focused on making sure they had at least one manager on-scene for the new construction. Kieran would have gone, but it wouldn’t be the same without the blond.

It was another day of meaningful work, at least Kieran thought so as they drove back to Gavin’s apartment. He’d be picking glitter out of his hair for the next few days, but that was the price one paid when they were committed to the craft.

Kieran looked outside as they drove past the buildings, the sun descended even sooner now—giving the city a different feel. “I’ve never actually seen a sunset.” He said, vocalizing his thoughts.

“Would you like to?” Vincent asked. “There’s a pretty cool spot by one of the old junkyards, I’m pretty sure we can still make it.” He continued, ready to go at the android’s say so.

Kieran wanted to refuse the offer, feeling as if he’d already asked for too much from the human. But Vincent looked so willing to show him, and the bonus objective blinked in his peripherals. He shouldn’t fixate on his programming like this, it probably wasn’t healthy. “I’d love to.” The android said, the wires in his abdomen tightening a fraction.

Vincent nodded, taking control of the wheel and changing the course of their drive—trying to beat the clock.

They drove west-ward, following the sun, the buildings became houses and then those became trees as they passed through the city and into the outskirts. The rundown junkyard was open, it’s gate having been destroyed ages ago.

Vincent remembered the path, even after decades, it made him smile, knowing that some things could never be forgotten. “Here,” He said, parking the car.

Kieran watched straight ahead, and down into the horizon. They were on a cliff overlooking the city. He focused on the sun, not bothering with shielding his eyes since his optic units didn’t react the same way the humans’ did. “It’s beautiful,” Kieran said, not one for being overly poetic.

“Yeah,” Vincent agreed, looking at the android’s profile and how the sun bounced lovingly against Kieran’s skin. “It is.”

The android lifted his hand, letting his skin peel back. The sun and its warmth reflected against his skeleton as he turned it, almost as if he were trapping the rays.

“Thank you,” Kieran whispered, moments after the sun went down.

Vincent said nothing, finding that his voice malfunctioned when he needed it the most. He put the car on autopilot, taking them both to Gavin’s apartment. They kept quiet through the drive and said their goodbyes at the bottom. Vincent then headed home, frustrated—he can’t remember the last time he’d felt this way about anyone, so much so that he wondered if he’d ever been in love before this point.

The blond showered, trying to wash some of the day from his thoughts. He looked at himself in the mirror while he brushed his teeth, feeling older than he was.  Vincent sighed as he flopped into his bed, thankful for the excuse to close his eyes. Seconds later there was a knock at his door, forcing his lids to fly open. Jack ran towards the sound while Vincent tip-toed quietly, looking through the peep-hole to see who it was. Brown cardboard greeted him on the other side, narrowing his eyes he opened the door, still wary about his uninvited guest.

Kieran’s head popped from the side, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, I forgot to bring these down today.” He said, referring to the Britney Spears posters.

“Oh, you didn’t have to walk all this way,” Vincent said, letting him inside. “Or carry them for that matter, aren’t they heavy?” He asked, taking one of the boxes from the android’s arms.

“Only a little,” The android admitted, placing the box on the floor. He walked over to Jack, rubbing the dog’s expectant belly. “Hi puppy,” He said, smiling brightly at the canine.

“Ah, so your true intentions are revealed,” Vincent said theatrically, putting on a passable accent.

Kieran blushed, but kept quiet, letting his actions speak for themselves. 

“Night Ki,” Vincent said, ambling to his bed and falling into it once again. “Let yourself out whenever.” He directed through a yawn.

The android tracked the blond from his place on the floor, taking his words as an invitation to overstay his welcome. Jack fell asleep under his touch, his brown eyes fighting hard to remain open, but ultimately failing, letting the android’s ministrations guide him into doggy-dreamland.

Kieran stood, stretching his long legs, ambling as quietly as his programming would allow. He stopped by the blond’s bed, looking down at his face as it rested. Kieran’s fingers itched to trace the lips, already familiar with how they tasted. “Night Vi,” He whispered, closing his hands into a fist, putting limiters to his actions, and left.

* * *

Vincent heard the click in his sleep, waking up enough to notice it but still deep in slumber. _Night Vi._

It'd been said so softly, the words floating near his ear like a caress, had he been caressed? He held his sheets tighter, moulding them into the approximate shape of a humanoid. His body felt hot, unbearably so, the source of his discomfort originated somewhere deep in his abdomen. Touching the area had his body responding to the attention.

Vincent tossed his head to the side, slowly waking up. “Fuck.” He cursed, his hands already halfway in his boxers, rubbing the palms of his hands against himself. He was sensitive, high-strung, and worked-up, the least he could do was relieve some tension.

The blond stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva as he slowed his dominant hand, trying to last longer. He reached behind, teasing himself as he pushed his head against his pillow, muffling the worst of his moans. He bit down on the plush surface, inserting a finger too eagerly. It stung, but he’d had worse, so he kept going, his other hand cramping as it tensed, slick and wet from his movements. Vincent rocked his body against both of his hands, humiliating sounds of pleasure escaping with each thrust. “ _Ah, fuck_ ,” He swore, closing his eyes against the tight knotting in his abdomen, a sign that he was gonna’ cum. So much for lasting longer, there was no way he was about to stop, not while his momentum drove him into a frenzy, his thoughts dancing around a moment in time, one he still wasn’t sure existed out of the recesses of his mind.

He’d probably never have the guts to ask Kieran what’d truly happened, and so he’d live in limbo, forever wondering if he’d really been so bold as to take advantage of his friend like that.

Thoughts of the android were enough to bring him over the edge, and he collapsed on his bed, bonelessly reaching for the spare towels he kept in his nightstand.

It was decided, he needed to get laid before the end of the month, it didn’t even matter with whom, it just had to be enough to make him forget about Kieran—at least just for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I'm probably not gonna post for the next two days because of school, I'm sorryyyyyyy!


	17. Spoopy spary speletons send shivers down your spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Not gonna’ lie, I almost forgot HOLLOWEEN was in OCTOBER]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, I KNOW I'M LATEEEEE!! TT~TT
> 
> So important notice, school has started IN EARNEST guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, and with that addition to my life, I can't upload daily, SO, the new schedule is every Tuesday until it's done or if I find an extra second to write. I KNOOOOOOOOOW. 
> 
> Also, small NSFW warning, cause I'M SORRRYYYY, I hope this chapter is worth it. 
> 
> Also also, HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS, look at
> 
>  
> 
> [This](https://zee-delgado.tumblr.com/post/177877874098/wanted-to-try-connor-having-a-different-hair)
> 
>  
> 
> and
> 
>  
> 
> [This](https://uncon20.tumblr.com/post/177983591235/zee-delgado-made-this-incredible-rendition-of-my)
> 
>  
> 
> the art is so freaking good I'm gonna' cry!

Kieran waited patiently at the bottom of the apartment that next morning, his processors primed to look for the blond’s car. Vincent rolled up slowly, wearing a serene expression. His lips twitched a bit when he saw the android, unlocking the doors to his car. “Mornin’ Ki,” He greeted, sounding bleak.

The android furrowed his brow, cocking his head as he looked at the blond. “Are you okay, Vincent?” Kieran asked, performing a surface scan of the human. His vitals were normal, nothing noteworthy physically.

“Huh?” The blond chewed his lip, a bad habit from his youth. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied with a sigh.

“You don’t seem-

“I’m going away for a few weeks.” Vincent interrupted, running a shaky hand through his hair. “I’m actually just gonna’ visit my mom, but she lives on the other side of the country, so...” Vincent amended, turning pink.

Kieran swallowed his tongue, his processors begging him to protest—obviously, he couldn’t. “Oh,” The android said, his heart beating fast. “Have fun.” He continued, forcing his lips to smile.

“Mind if I ask you to take care of Jack and Pamela, normally I’d ask Gavin or Ingrid, but the two seem to be perpetually busy,” Vincent said, the bags under his eyes more pronounced when he turned to face Kieran—he looked tired.

“Of course not, it’d be my pleasure.” The bot replied, the sad smile juxtaposing his words.

Vincent’s eyes flitted across the android’s body, his brain too heavy to think rationally. “Here’s my key,” He said instead, pulling out a spare card. “And I’ll leave written instructions on the counter before I leave.” The blond said, dropping the item into Kieran’s hands.

The android cradled it like a gem, putting the key in the pocket of his jeans. Vincent had to tear his eyes away, something about the android still wearing his clothes did things to him, and not all his thoughts were particularly PG.

The bot worried for his friend as the silence befell the space. Could he have done something wrong last night by bringing the boxes? He should stop letting impulse conduct him, he’d fare better that way.

* * *

Kieran watched the way Gavin and Ace communicated that night, they said no words, but it seemed to him they had an acute understanding of each other. Gavin’s new necklace was brightly on display, its colour a perpetual blue. The detective touched it absentmindedly, catching both Ace’s and Kieran’s attention as he did so. The older brother pushed against his own LED, never caring for its existence until that point.

When the duo retired to bed, Kieran snuck into the kitchen, taking one of the butter knives, making his way to the guest bathroom. He looked at himself, something he didn’t do daily, and pressed the tip of the blade into the LED’s indentation, popping it off. He looked at the object in his hand, turning it around like he’d never seen the likes of it before.

Kieran sighed, stepping out into the living room and sitting down. He initiated Stasis Mode, while his fist held the little light.

* * *

“I made you something,” The android began early that next morning. Vincent still looked fatigued as he drove them to the shelter, his green eyes dulled by his exhaustion. “To remember me on your vacation.” Kieran elucidated, holding his LED and the chain he’d fashioned out of some unnecessary wires in his domicile.

The blond regarded the necklace keenly, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll only be gone for a little bit, I won’t forget you that quickly.” Vincent reminded, still taking the item. It was cold against his palm, the LED stuck on blue as he worked it over his head.

“I know,” Kieran mumbled, the tubes in his chest twisting uncomfortably. He said nothing else, words now gibberish to his programming.

“Well thank you,” The human said, focusing his weary eyes on the road. “I’ll give it back when I return.” He continued, leaving it at that.

Kieran would’ve told him to keep it, but then again, what sort of message would that have sent?

* * *

Vincent left that Wednesday, taking only a suitcase. He’d placed the instructions on the table just as he’d said he would, even writing a smiley face next to his name. Once at the airport, he called Kieran, letting him know his apartment was empty.

Something ugly drove through Kieran, he’d wanted to say goodbye in person, and the blond had unknowingly robbed him of that.

At the shelter they began to make little outfits for the animals, keeping with the theme of Halloween. But Kieran couldn’t put his all into it, his shoulders slouched as he measured each dog, their adorable faces doing nothing for his countenance.

He carried that mood throughout the day—it didn’t alleviate as he let himself inside the blond’s apartment. It was uncharted territory to Kieran without Vincent-- Jack and the skittish Pamela almost strangers without their owner.

“Hey puppy,” Kieran greeted sadly, rubbing the dog behind his ears. Even Jack seemed to know something was different, sniffing around the air for the blond. “I know,” Kieran agreed, speaking softly. 

* * *

The first week was the hardest if Kieran had to be honest with himself. Every day he went to the apartment was a stark reminder that Vincent wasn’t there. The blond hadn’t even called—bastard.

Kieran sighed, tugging at Jack’s leash so he’d follow the android’s lead. It was midnight, the streets were quiet and the house too big for its own damn good, so he decided on a stroll, hoping to clear his mind. But bitterness stuck to his veins like tar, sliding into his wires and nestling there. Another feeling resurfaced, that of abandonment, though he didn’t dwell on that, thinking it was ridiculous.

The bot decided not to stay in the house overnight out of principle, he was there to take care of the animals—nothing more. But on the 5th day, when the lights were dimmed, and the digital clock struck twelve, he couldn’t help stripping down to his CyberLife boxers, and climbing under the duvet, initiating stasis on Vincent’s side of the bed.

It became a habit, him coming back to the man’s house and sliding beneath the covers, longing for a warmth that wasn’t there, the cables in his body aching at the reminder that it’s been 12 days already and he’d heard nothing regarding the blond.

Maybe Vincent’s mom had a strict policy on phones. (Or maybe he just doesn’t wanna’ talk to you.) Kieran ignored the jibe, knowing that if he gave it the time of day, it’d drive him insane.

* * *

“You look soft,” Gavin commented early the next morning, “Going back to Vince’s house?” He asked, tying his shoelaces as he got ready for work.

“Yes,” The android replied, halfway out the door, turning his eyes down on himself and the sweater he’d donned—it was the last of his second-hand clothing, the light grey fabric hugging him warmly. “Have you heard anything from him, Detective?” He asked, testing out a theory.

“Nope, but Vincent’s a bit strange when it comes to talking to people over the phone,” Gavin shook his head. “Antiquated motherfucker.” He added.

Kieran wouldn’t lie, it made him feel a little better to know that. “Did you need something, Gavin, you did stop me first.” The android reminded, still by the door.

“Was kinda’ wondering if you wanted to come to the precinct, we’re having this Halloween thing on Monday,” Gavin said, looking unenthused. “Thought maybe you could use that creative brain of yours to help Connor out, he’s been doing some stuff behind the scenes and I’m sure he could use the extra hands.” Gavin shrugged.

Kieran raised his eyebrows, appraising the detective. “If he wants me there.” He reminded.

“You’re still on about that, it’s been like a year already,” Gavin said, dismissing the android’s worry. “Holy shit, it’s been a year already.” The detective said again, his short life flashing before his eyes.

“Gavin, please don’t have another existential crisis in the living room.” Ace said from the kitchen, packing the detective’s lunch.

“Oh, fuck off,” The man said, flipping off his boyfriend. “So, you comin’ or nah?” Gavin asked, turning his eyes on the older brother.

“I suppose,” Kieran said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Good,” The human conceded, nodding quickly. He took his jacket from the rack and ushered the other two bots outside and to his car, driving to the precinct.

“Oh, my fucking god,” Gavin cursed as he walked into the building, his mouth dropping to the floor, taking in the state of the main office. “It’s like Tim Burton and Edgar Allan Poe fucked and had a baby. Who the hell put so much detail into this?” He asked, poking at the ghost next to his head.

There was less than a week before the DPD’s Yearly Halloween Masquerade, and everyone had taken to make it better than last year’s, and by everyone, he meant the androids. Personally, Gavin couldn’t give a shit, but then again, nobody ever asked him anything.

Connor looked up guiltily from his desk, black paint smeared across his cheek like a flag.

Gavin sighed, “Fucking figures,” He shook his head, turning to his two companions. “Over-achievers, amirite?”

Ace said nothing, impressed with Connor’s handiwork, amazed at what one could do with unlimited energy and the entire internet at their disposal. Kieran, on the other hand, smiled brightly at the decorations, feeling the festivity hit him like a loving punch. It cleared the dark cloud that’d formed over his thoughts since the blond’s departure.

“I thought we were supposed to keep this in the auditorium?” Gavin said, standing next to Hank.

“Connor asked Fowler and he gave the go-ahead, so now we’re stuck with it.” The lieutenant sighed, feeling like an unfortunate casualty to his android’s madness.

The android ignored them both, almost finished with his mechanical spiders. He’d gotten most of the parts from the automobile junkyard and the paint from Markus—hence his appearance.

“I think it looks good,” Kieran tried, giving his twin a half-smile. All eyes landed on him and he suddenly felt very small, as if he shouldn’t have said anything in the first place.

“Thanks,” Connor said slowly, pouting his lips in concentration.

Hank smiled affectionately, ruffling his partner’s hair. “Oh, you two,” He sighed, going to get another cup of coffee. Connor side-eyed the lieutenant, rolling his eyes and, training his scowl on his spiders.

Kieran kneeled by the project, cocking his head to study it. “Would you like some help?” He asked, ready to get his hands dirty.

Connor disregarded him, positioning his body away from his twin, effectively shutting him out.

Ace saw the display and the way Kieran’s face fell to the ground, the older bot’s brown eyes sparkling tellingly. “Connor,” Ace began softly, catching his brother’s attention. “A word please?” He requested, gesturing his head to a back room.

“Of course,” The android replied pleasantly, showing favouritism.

“ _This_ is middle-child-syndrome if I’ve ever seen it,” Gavin mumbled, shaking his head.

“Fucking ditto,” Hank agreed, having caught the latter half of the exchange.

Kieran stayed where he kneeled, feeling worse than he had all month. He wanted to blame Gavin for inviting him, but it wasn’t anyone else’s fault but his own that Connor hated him.

* * *

Ace walked into an empty classroom, locking the door once they were both inside. “What the fuck is your problem?” He asked coolly, the lack of LED made his thought nebulous to the older android.

“Pardon?” Connor asked, taken aback.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem,” Ace repeated slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

Connor set his jaw, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t have a problem,” He replied petulantly.

“Hm,” Ace hummed, disbelief written on his face. “Need I remind you that there are only four RK androids in the entirety of this world, two which are based off you?” Ace asked.

“I know-

“Then why are you treating him as if he were sub-human?!” Ace exclaimed, making his brother flinch. “He is your twin-

“He was sent to kill me-

“And I was made to replace you! What’s the difference?” Ace interrupted, trying to talk some sense into his predecessor.

“He’s supposed to be dead,” Connor said cruelly, his mouth curling into a snarl.

“And so were you,” Ace reminded, matching Connor’s stare with a serious one. “So, what’s the difference.” He said again.

“We’re not the same.” Connor countered, pointing at his brother.

“Everyone knows that,” Ace took a deep breath, extending his hand, letting the skin peel back. “Except him,” He whispered.

Connor looked lost, ignoring the limb until Ace pinned him with another stare—the brunet cursed, taking the hand. Ace transferred an abridge version of Kieran’s memories, thinking it was the only way Connor could _truly_ understand the dilemma in which the other android was.

“Goddammit, Kamski,” Connor swore, his voice shaking and head aching with the effort to keep his body still. “Fucking shit,” He continued, not used to verbalizing his ire.

Ace wiped his hands on his black slacks, feeling dirty just brining up the memories. “Now that you know, can you be a bit more understanding?” He implored. There was a pause before Ace opened the door and stepped outside, walking back into the main room.

Gavin looked at him expectantly, a satisfied smirk on his face. “You tear him open a new one?” He asked, biting his lip in anticipation.

“Something like that,” Ace admitted, looking worn down.

“Oh babe,” Gavin cooed, his face softening. “Siblings aren’t easy, take it from me.” The detective said, patting Ace’s arms.

“No, just _your_ sibling, Detective.” Ace corrected, crossing his arms.

“Where’s the lie, honestly.” Gavin acquiesced, never one to stand up for Elijah.

Connor walked back a few minutes after everyone returned to their seats. Kieran still hadn’t moved, content with just wasting away for the next few hours. The oldest bot took a deep breath, ambling towards his project. “If you don’t mind, I actually need about five more of these spiders; I’m sending you the blueprint right now.” He said, lifting his lips in an almost smile.

Kieran nodded, the heart in his chest physically restarting at Connor’s words. Whatever it was that Ace had said, worked, since his twin’s previous animosity was nigh nonexistent.

They worked well in unison, a fact that escaped no one, and didn’t need vocal validation.

Halfway through the day, Kieran returned to Vincent’s apartment, focused on walking Jack and feeding both the animals under his care. He returned to the precinct to finish the animatronics, helping Connor haul the spiders into the auditorium. There was even more care put into this room, every inch covered, but not overwhelmingly so, by tasteful Halloween patterns.

“Thank you,” Connor said, patting his twin’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry.” He apologized, though he didn’t say for what.

Kieran nodded, retiring to Vincent’s home to finish his duties for the night. He’d been so used to just opening the door and finding it empty that the silence unfazed him. Kieran walked Jack, completing the main objective in his mind.

As the android descended the stairs, the elevator at the end of the hall opened, the tall blond stepping through its metal doors. He walked into his apartment, turning on the lights and waiting for his dog to jump him. When it didn’t happen, panic consumed him until he remembered he’d tasked his android friend with caring for his animals. He’d know where they were if he ever bothered to call.

Guilt ran through Vincent’s veins like ice, bringing with it unsolicited feelings. He’d visited his mom to detox, and now that he was back, it seemed that his vacation had gone to waste. He shook his head, opening the suitcase on the bed. Kieran’s necklace lay inside, a reminder of his indecent escapades.

Vincent sighed, the memories bombarding his mindscape. In the two weeks he’d been at his mom’s place, he’d managed to turn down all offers for sex. He thought, at first, it had something to do with Kieran’s LED dangling from his neck like a repellant, so he’d taken it off. But when he had a pretty little thing grinding on his clothed dick and he was still flaccid like a wet noodle; the blond knew it had more to do with his internal quandary than anything the android ever did.

The blond was shucked from his reverie at the sound of the door unlocking, he turned when it opened. Both Jack and Kieran beheld at him with such affection in their eyes, cocking their heads to the side as if they weren’t sure he was there.

Kieran’s heart stopped again, this time from anticipation instead of desolation. “You’re back,” He whispered, letting Jack loose on his owner.

“Hey buddy, miss me?” Vincent asked, petting his canine vigorously.

Jack woofed, baritone and loud, his assent ringing through the apartment. “He says yes,” Kieran translated, though it’d been obvious.

“I figured,” Vincent said, looking up from the floor. “And Kieran, did you miss me?” He teased, his green eyes bright.

Kieran had a perfect recollection of every memory, knowing down to the grain, every detail of everything he’d ever seen. However, he couldn’t help but feel as if he’d forgotten Vincent’s face in his absence, especially the colour of his eyes.

“Only a fraction,” Kieran fibbed, his cheeks giving him away.

Vincent stood, brushing himself off. He looked at Kieran, watched how the android rubbed his cheeks and avoided his gaze. “Liar,” The blond pointed out, hugging his friend before the android could protest. “I’ve missed you too.” He sighed, bringing them closer and then letting go.

Or at least he tried to, but the bot held them steady, burying his two-toned head in the crook of Vincent’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you call?” Kieran accused, breathing quickly to cool his body.

“I’d rather talk in person,” Vincent admitted, his throat tight. Their embrace wasn’t doing him any favours, in fact, it reminded him why he’d left in the first place.

“Asshole,” Kieran muttered, dropping his arms—there was only so much of Vincent he could take at once. 

“I prefer the term bitch,” The blond corrected, much to the android’s chagrin. Vincent let his hand linger on Kieran’s forearm, his long fingers tracing a pattern down the pink sleeves of his old sweater, drinking in Kieran like a thirsty man at a fountain.

The bot shook his head in amused disbelief. “I’m glad you made it back safe,” Kieran said, suddenly abashed that he’d expressed such strong outward emotion. “I’ll be off now to let you rest,” He continued, tugging out of Vincent’s touch.

“Please stay,” The blond asked softly, his hand tightening around the android. “Just on the couch or something, it’s already so late.” He continued, keeping eye contact, knowing that time wasn’t an issue for the android.

The bot ducked his head, embarrassed of his red cheeks. “If you insist,” Kieran started, the wires in his throat aching. “I supposed I could stay for tonight.” He concluded, rubbing his neck.

“Great!” Vincent said excitedly, letting go of his friend. “I have missed you.” Vincent murmured again, turning away to finish unpacking his bag.

Kieran sat quietly on the couch, the words driving through him like a dull blade. It was nice to know the blond had thought of him during his trip, even if its contents may never be revealed.

Why had Vincent gone? The mother excuse seemed hollow at best, used as a placeholder for something else. Kieran didn’t dwell too deeply on his thoughts, focusing instead on watching Vincent’s back as he got ready for bed, his eyes drawing the lines and curves like a cartographer.

* * *

A few hours later, once the lights were off and the animals were asleep, Vincent tossed in his slumber, opening his eyes in frustration, jumping when he locked eyes with the android.

If Kieran still had his LED, it’d be spinning yellow. “You seem to be distressed,” The bot supplied helpfully (sarcasm).

“My sleep schedule is all fucked up,” Vincent sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. “I still think it’s early evening.” He continued, fatigued but unable to do anything about it.

“Would you like some warm milk?” Kieran asked, going through a list of home-remedies for insomnia.

“Pfft, no, no, I’m good,” Vincent snorted, pulling the sheets closer to his body. “I just need to count sheep or some shit like that.” He murmured, closing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

The android walked around the mattress, his heart beating hard in its enclosure, the Thirium in his artificial veins almost evaporating with how hot he’d become. He climbed into bed, pulling the sheets enough to enter the small space.

Vincent opened one lid, suspiciously watching as the android inched closer, burrowing his head against the blond’s chest, pushing their frames together. Vincent said nothing, just held his breath for a beat as his mind struggled to process what happened.

“Night, Vi,” Kieran whispered into Vincent’s shirt.

“Night, Ki,” The human returned, mouthing the words more than saying them.

* * *

The empty bed should be nothing new to Vincent, he’d been waking up to one for the better part of the year, however, this morning had him craving the distinct warmth of the android. Vincent sighed, looking around the apartment as if he were missing something. He shook his head, going to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work, Kieran’s LED still hanging on the hook where he’d stored it. He’d meant to grab and return it, but it’d escaped his mind last night.

In a moment of weakness, he threw it over his neck, letting it dangle on his chest like a charm, thinking that if he was gonna’ act like a love-sick puppy, he might as well look like one.

Kieran returned from his walk with Jack, cooking an early breakfast and fixing the apartment before the blond finished his shower.

“Mornin’,” Vincent said once he caught sight of Kieran twiddling his thumbs by the couch.

“Hello,” The bot returned, a small smile on his face. “How did you sleep?” He queried, curious if his ministrations had been of any use.

“Snug as a bug,” Vincent answered, yawning for emphasis. He donned his work uniform: baby blue coveralls with pink hemlines—disgusting colour combination, it made him wretch each time he had to wear it. “This for me?” Vincent asked, going towards the plate.

“No, it’s for the _other_ human in this house,” Kieran replied dryly, his eyes narrowing.

“Hey, quell the hostility, I’m still sleep deprived.” The blond reminded, shoving the eggs in his mouth.

“Wouldn’t be if you’d have stayed,” Kieran mumbled, crossing his arms.

Vincent looked incredulously at the android, putting his plate down. “Did you have a problem with me going away?” He asked, studying Kieran’s response.

“No,” A half-lie.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Vincent continued, reducing the distance between them with each step. “If it bothered you so much.” He continued, his hands itching to touch Kieran’s face.

The android rolled his shoulders, feeling stuck. Answering was a trap but keeping silent was just as telling.

“Ki-

But Vincent was cut short by the shrill ring of his alarm, alerting him to the time and date.

“We’re gonna’ be late,” Kieran whispered, pushing past his friend and through the door, leaving the blond with more questions than answers.

* * *

Vincent was his usual professionally cheerful self when Gavin entered the shelter, his fingers laced in Ace’s hand. The blond’s eye twitched, the vines of envy twisting in his psyche.

“Gavin,” Vincent greeted, his green eyes sweeping over his best friend, trying to figure out what the detective had that he didn’t.

“Vincent,” Gavin returned, confused by the blond’s cold tone. “You good?” He asked, letting Ace go.

“Gucci.” The blond returned, holding up an okay sign.

Gavin rolled his eyes, ushering his partner to go ahead without him. “Wanna’ smoke?” He whispered conspiratorially after Ace was out of earshot.

“Oh my god, yes,” Vincent sighed, the cravings still there even after months of abstaining. “But we both know we can’t.” He continued, shaking his head.

“I know,” Gavin said, still holding out his hand for his friend to take it. “We’ll just go on a little break then.”

“Bitch,” Vincent started, “You’re glad I’m the fucking manager or they’d have fired me ages ago.” He retorted, wagging his finger.

“Whatever,” Gavin said, sticking out his tongue.

They walked towards the nearby shop, buying a bunch of junk food and sitting under the shade. “Talk, why’d you just up and leave?” Gavin asked, slurping his drink.

Vincent raised his sculpted brow, collecting his thoughts. “To get laid, honestly.” He answered.

“Gross,” The detective made a face. “Did you score?” He asked smirking, already knowing the answer.

“Does it _look_ like it?” Vincent replied rhetorically.

“Hmm, you’re in a bind then,” Gavin observed. Vincent slapped his friend over the head for pointing out the absolute obvious. “Ow,” Gavin pouted, rubbing at his skull.

“It’s your fault, you know, bringing such a pretty man into my shelter and then telling me not to flirt with him.” Vincent accused, drinking his Slurpee.

Gavin scoffed, unable to protest the truth. “Is it that hard keeping it in your pants?” He returned.

“Mind your words Gavin,” Vincent warned, his glower forcing the sky to darken a bit.

“Sorry,” The detective apologized, smiling in understanding. “If it makes you feel any better, I know what you’re going through.”

“No, you don’t, you just didn’t wanna’ get dicked by an android ‘cause of your personal issues—Ace was DTF the moment he met you.” Vincent countered, shaking his head.

Gavin blushed, burying his face into his junk food. “Shut up,” He mumbled.

“Am I wrong?” The blond asked, daring Gavin to protest.

The detective sighed, rummaging through his pockets for his phone. “Here, I wasn’t gonna’ invite anyone ‘cause I didn’t wanna’ go, but I think it might take your mind off things,” Gavin said, sending Vincent an invitation to the Masquerade.

The blond took out his own phone, opening the e-vite. “Fancy,” He said, filling out the RSVP.

“Just try not to fuck anyone I work with directly, wouldn’t wanna’ have an angry one-night-stand at my desk,” Gavin said sternly.

“Will do.” The blond replied, keeping that in mind, not that there was any way for Vincent to know with whom Gavin worked daily.

They returned to the shelter a few minutes later, with Vincent feeling a bit better, even if his predicament hadn’t changed.

* * *

When the blond left for his apartment that evening, Kieran followed him as he often did, hesitating at the door. “Here’s your key,” He said, presenting the plastic card.

“Keep it,” Vincent said, not missing a beat. “Just in case.” He shrugged.

The android nodded, consternated.

The blond touched the necklace beneath his uniform, pulling out the LED. “That reminds me, here’s your little light.” He said, unclasping the chain.

“Keep it,” Kieran parroted, a playful smirk on his face. “Just in case.”

“Har, har,” Vincent said sarcastically, neither of them pointed out his bright blush, and for that he was thankful.

When Vincent returned home, Jack looked expectantly at the door, whining a bit when he didn’t get what he wanted. “Oh hush, I miss him more,” Vincent reminded, taking a shower. Trying hard not to think about exactly _how_ he missed the android.

* * *

The weekend couldn’t come soon enough, and once Saturday hit, Vincent rejoiced, taking his time getting up from his slumber, humming contently, having plans for the day. He needed to get a costume for the dance—Gavin’s little warning ringing in his head as an afterthought.

Vincent directed his car to a nearby tailor, checking the funds in his bank, justifying his purchase by thinking he needed at least _one_ good suit for his all-black wardrobe.

The android in the shop took his time measuring Vincent, his LED blinking every few seconds with each new piece of information. An hour later, the blond held a suit in his hand, perfectly fashioned to his exact dimensions.

On the way home, he stopped by an arts-and-crafts store, thankful that they had an automated machine for masks. His was overly flamboyant, the feathers he’d used a dark shade of the rainbow, the faux-emeralds around the black rim there to emphasize his eyes. Finally, in front of his mirror, he took out the suit and tried it on, impressed with what $350 could buy. Hopefully, it’d attract the right crowd, or else he’d feel as if it’d all been a waste.

* * *

“You and the animals look so freaking CUTE!” Ingrid yelled early that Monday morning on Halloween, squeezing Kieran’s face as he retrieved the animals for the adoption drive. “You’re matching! Amazing job with the costumes, Kieran.” She congratulated, patting the android on his shoulder. Ingrid had a witch’s hat, its point flopping into her face. It was all she could wear to work, any more and she’d be violating safety codes. 

“Thank you,” He replied graciously, bowing his head, the cape he’d donned for his costume flowing to his sides.

The animals did indeed look cute, their tiny bodies adorned with archaic themes of Halloween: witches, zombies, vampires, etc. Kieran hoped that their adoption drive would attract even more people, he was taking two trucks in anticipation to the demand.

Vincent looked from his spot at the counter, eyeing how Kieran smiled brightly at the veterinarian, his faux-fangs poking between his gums. The blond stood, straightening his uniform and slicked his hair back, donning his jacket. He hadn’t worn a costume, too preoccupied with the Masquerade that he’d forgotten about it. Besides, he’d almost been late this morning, he’d slept in since the android had told him not to worry about picking him up for the shelter.

“Mind if I join?” He interjected, stepping between Kieran and Ingrid’s friendly hand.

“Of course not,” Kieran continued, just as brightly, his mirth not dampening by Vincent’s sour mood.

“I was just leaving anyway, good luck Ki!” The woman said, waving as she retired to her office.

Vincent’s stare could’ve melted steel, Kieran’s nickname sounding wrong coming from her mouth. He walked to the large truck waiting in the parking lot, trying to kill the irrational jealousy coursing through his bloodstream. Kieran was his friend, not his possession—he’d have to check himself and his emotions before they ran rampant.

The duo went to their usual spot, a crowd already gathering around the truck. It was a weekly occurrence, after all, though Vincent wondered if more people were there to peek at the android than adopt.

Everyone cooed and awed towards the cute beings inside the cages, some overly emotional teens even cried when they cradled a cat in their arms dressed like a cowboy. All in all, it was a productive day, and the two trucks were empty of their previous residents—as was expected. What wasn’t, however, was the unfortunate number of people there taking pictures with Kieran, something Vincent had to warn against.

The blond sunk in his chair, his head pounding as he recalled how he had to wrestle the throng away from Kieran, their grubby human hands reaching for his friend like vultures.

“Are you okay, Vince?” Kieran asked worriedly, sitting on the opposite seat.

“Huh?” The blond grumbled, still leaning against the cushion of his chair. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He reassured, his arms crossed.

Kieran fidgeted with his hands, pressing the tips of his pointers together, dropping the subject even as his mind objected.

They drove to the shelter in silence, Vincent trying not to ogle his friend like a spectator. Though it _was_ hard, Kieran rocked the vampy look incredibly well, honestly, Kieran could pull off anything with minimal effort.

After dropping off the android at Gavin’s apartment, Vincent couldn’t get home soon enough. Trying to relax both his mind and body, as he showered, then donned the expensive suit. He sighed at the door, putting his mask on the way to the precinct. The blond couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to a police department, much less an official dance, so he wasn’t sure what to expect, though he did try and be optimistic about tonight, thankful that his headache had reduced to a dull throb.

He parked in the designated area, taking a deep breath as he trekked the small trail to the auditorium’s doors. He wasn’t sure which was sadder: him coming alone, or him coming to score.

Vincent almost thought about turning around and burying himself under a pile of blankets and cheesy horror movies, but he powered through, entering the building with a confidence he didn’t feel. He was taken aback by the splendour, every surface lovingly decorated by an expert hand. Orange lights twinkled overhead, the atmosphere completely in-theme. When he was younger, Halloween had been his favourite holiday, and even now, as a ‘mature’ adult, the sight of black and orange brought with it a strong bout of nostalgia.

He relaxed into his suit, beelining towards the drinks to get in the mood. He didn’t expect anything stronger than champagne, and so he wasn’t severely disappointed when that’s all he found.

Everyone looked the same under their disguises, he could pick out the androids that still wore their LEDs, but that’s about it. It wasn’t exceptionally crowded, but those who were there seemed to be enjoying themselves, waltzing to the stereotypical macabre music.

“Leave me the fuck alone Connor, it’s your damn fault I’m in this stupid monkey suit.” A gruff voice broke Vincent’s concentration, forcing him to look to his direct left.

“But Hank-

“Nope, I’m not hearing it, if you’re gonna’ make me dance, I’m gonna’ need at least one drink in me.” The lieutenant argued, reaching for the glass on the table, downing it in one swallow.

Connor’s eyes hardened the only thing that Vincent could see clearly. Regardless, he’d recognize them anywhere, their brown an unmistakable colour. They made his heart pound, yearning for a person who wasn’t there.

The blond took another glass, stepping away from the table to give the duo some privacy. He let the music carry him away into the moving crowd, bumping into couplets as he searched for another single person.

An invisible string led him to a lone figure by the back, leaning against the wall as if they were trying to disappear. They stared at the crowd, their eyes trained on a tall man and his uncoordinated partner.

Vincent snorted, of course, the fates had it out for him. “They seem to be having fun,” He commented, grabbing the android’s attention. “Are you always a people watcher?” He continued, following Kieran’s lead and leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

“Most of the time,” Kieran answered truthfully, the simple black and gold mask accenting his perfect face. If it weren’t for the two-toned hair and brown eyes, Vincent would’ve overlooked the android.

“Isn’t it better to be in the moment, instead of observing it?” He asked, taking another glass of champagne as the waiter passed.

“It matters not which I do,” Kieran returned, tensing as the song changed into a familiar piece.

“I guess the better question is: would you like to dance?” The blond asked, offering his hand.

Kieran took it without protest, his eyes unfocused as the software instability errors clouded his mind space. His steps were mechanical as he executed the waltz, the dance reminding him of things better left buried.

Vincent watched his feet, unable to remember everything from that one class he took in high-school. He wound up stepping on his own toes often, blushing deeply under his mask. “I’m not very good at this,” He mumbled, unsure why the android let him lead.

Kieran blinked quickly, initiating the tutorial protocol, switching their positions in one fell swoop. “Then follow me,” He instructed, pushing his darker feelings aside to help his friend through the steps—it was easier than dwelling on the past for too long.

They stayed like that for the better part of the night, Kieran leading while Vincent followed, content with taking the back-seat in their relationship. All thoughts of finding a quickie for the night escaped the blond, his mind overly consumed by his friend—blue-balls be damned.

Kieran could finally smile, or at least not look so glum in Vincent’s arms, letting the tainted memories of Kamski flow through the fissures in his body and sink underground, effectively erasing him from his mind.

“We should stop,” Vincent said, prematurely ending their step. “I’m actually really tired.” He lied, thankful for the mask as it hid the worst of his blush. The alcohol had been filtered from his system a long time ago but being under the dim lights with Kieran reminded him of the club and shared kisses that didn’t exist.

“Of course,” The android didn’t gripe, letting his friend go. “Are you going home?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Vincent responded, feeling hot under the fabric.

“May I come with you?” Kieran continued, looking into the taller man’s green eyes, his gaze steady whilst knowing his request could be misconstrued.

“…You miss Jack already, don’t you?” Vincent guessed sardonically.

Kieran’s blush and the way he turned his head to the side was answer enough. Yet Vincent relented, ‘cause he wasn’t about to deny the android anything.

* * *

The bolt barely unlocked before the large husky rushed to the door, nearly toppling Kieran to the ground with his insistence. Vincent wasn’t jealous, per se, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about giving his dog away out of spite.

“Puppy,” Kieran cooed, rubbing Jack all over his white fur. The dog barked excitedly, laying on his back and exposing his belly for more pets. The android obliged, rubbing his masked face against the dog’s chest.

“Kieran,” Vincent called, envy becoming an old friend. “How did that waltz go again?” He asked, purposefully missing each step like a drunkard as he danced by himself.

The android looked up from the floor, cocking his head as he analyzed the pattern, shaking his head. “No, not like that,” He said, standing and dusting his slacks. It was that time of the year again where Jack’s fur got _everywhere_.

“Like what then,” Vincent returned, crossing his arms in frustration.

“Here,” The android said, taking the blond’s hand in his own and positioning them like he had in the auditorium. “One-two-three, one-two-three,” He counted, reshaping the steps around the smaller space.

“Oh, like that,” Vincent agreed, smirking under his mask. “See, I’d forgotten—I’m not really equipped with dancing feet, I’m afraid.” He revealed with faux-disappointment.

“You’ve done great so far,” Kieran said, too absorbed on counting their steps to notice where they were going. His negligence led to them tripping over the nebulous Pamela—Kieran took the brunt of the damage, thankful he couldn’t feel pain, or the bump would’ve been a bitch and a half to heal.

“Shit, are you okay?” Vincent asked, his heart hammering uncomfortably from the sudden adrenaline rush. He turned Kieran’s head in his hands, looking for any cracks.

The android smiled widely, Vincent’s concern endearingly comical. “I’m fine, can’t feel pain remember?” He said, tapping the blond’s temple.

“Cheeky-

Vincent cut himself off, shaking his head. “You’re a little bastard, you know that?” He said instead, still covering the android with his body, their closeness slowly affecting him.

“Well, I am fatherless so,” He said, showing his teeth as his smile grew wider.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Vincent ordered, unable to keep from laughing and softly slapping the android on the chest, his fingers lingering on the buttons of Kieran’s suit vest. “You looked good tonight, wasn’t really expecting you to be there,” He said, tracing the dark fabric’s pattern.

Kieran swallowed uneasily, something in his programming letting him know that they were crossing the line from friendly mishap to flirtatious. “Likewise, I should’ve mentioned something last week.” He said, trying hard to dampen the blush on his cheeks.

“No hard feelings,” Vincent reassured, his pupils blown as he locked eyes with the android, allowing instinct to drive him as he placed a small kiss on Kieran’s cheek. “We’re still friends.” He reminded, both himself and the tense android, whispering the words into the crook of Kieran’s neck, ghosting his lips around the clavicle as his pent-up desires made themselves known with each action.

Vincent kissed Kieran’s clothed sternum, feeling the way his friend’s breaths shuddered. Something about the night and masks gave the blond a sense of anonymity as if it wasn’t _him_ doing the actions, but someone else…was it possible to be jealous of yourself?

“ _Vincent_ ,” Kieran sighed, as the blond kissed his neck in earnest, letting his tongue trace against the android’s skin with each peck. He continued the micro-torture, licking the android’s ear, working the lobe between his teeth. Kieran could hear Vincent’s laboured breathing, the way his heart jumped unsteadily in his chest, worrying the android as much as it turned him on. “ _Ah_ , don’t st-

His words were cut short by the overeager canine, butting his nose against both he and Vincent, looking expectantly at them. “ _Walk_ ,” He barked lowly.

The blond’s head snapped up, unsure where his inhibitions had gone. He pushed himself away, ignoring the way his body and his mind conspired against him, embarrassed beyond belief at himself and the evidence of his excitement standing proudly in the centre of his suit pants.

Kieran wasn’t any better off, hyperventilating even as air did nothing for his overheated processors, Jack still pressing his snout against his hand. 

“Ki, I’m…” Vincent shook his head, taking off the mask. “I’m sorry.” He continued, rushing towards Jack leash, seeing the excuse as both a blessing and a curse.

“Vincent-

“No, I just, don’t say anything, I know,” The blond interrupted, his words stilted as he tried to calm down. “I think it’s better if you just stayed at Gavin’s, I can bring Jack over whenever you want,” Vincent said, not looking at the android as he said this. Maybe if he had, he could understand how ridiculous he was being, depriving them both of something they desired.

“If that’s what you want,” Kieran whispered, still blinking away the software instability errors. “Then I’ll go,” He continued, pushing himself through the front door and down the stairs, stupid Thirium tears falling without preamble, blurring his vision with each step.

Vincent closed his eyes, only opening them when Jack tugged at his leash. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” He threatened, walking out of his apartment, trying not to think about how he’d deal with the awkwardness tomorrow—that was if Kieran even showed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS sorry for any mistakes! As always, don't be afraid to point them out!


	18. Sicky ViKi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the cliches write themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late--sue me!
> 
> NO please don't, I'm almost out of a job!
> 
> LOL, but anyway, this was supposed to be much longer, but I broke it in two since there's a bit of a tonal shift in the latter half, so yeah! This might mean an early update! yaayy?
> 
> OH, before I forget, slight NSFW in the beginning of this.  
> Also, as always, all the mistakes are mine, I'll try to go back and reread the chapters, but it'll take time.
> 
> Also, also look at
> 
>  
> 
> [This](https://nocturymiszczu.tumblr.com/post/178050271499/kieran-rk800-60-and-vincent-from-a-fanfic-by)
> 
>  
> 
> , so cute!

In moments of absolute emotional malfunction, Kieran often sought the comfort of a dark and quiet room. Previously it’d been the piano parlour, now it was Gavin’s guest bathroom. He curled into a ball in the corner, rocking back and forth. The detective and Ace weren’t home, so he didn’t worry about dampening the volume of his sobs.

Vincent’s kisses were still pounding against his skull, the fiery moment forever engraved in his psyche—there was no alcoholic excuse for this, they would both recall it with abject awkwardness, their friendship marred by this occurrence.

Oh, but did he want it to happen again, the soft touches against his abdomen filled a vast hole, the licks and nips against his neck reminded him why he had sensors in the first place. “ _Mmm_ ,” He mewled, hugging himself tighter, his body still critically hot.

Eons ago he’d commented on the nature of his being, noting that carnal pleasures and desires were obsolete for an android, their origin purely for human consumption, and though the sentiment remains based in fact, he couldn’t help how he responded, or the way he rubbed his palm against the hardness in his pants, breathless like a dog in heat.

The much-needed friction brought him some semblance of relief, clearing a few of his software instability errors. He undid the front of his slacks, dipping his hand below the hem of his boxers, gripping himself. The sound that escaped him was animalistic, he’d think it shocking if he could expend that much energy on rational thought.

Kieran swiped two fingers on his neck, surprised to find it still wet, and shoved them into his mouth. He was already familiar with Vincent’s saliva, he’d catalogued it once, now he did it again in a different context, chocking himself on his digits to try and taste more.

He sounded like a broken cat, depravity clouding his judgement even as logic warred with his programming. It’d be the first time he’d brought himself to completion without the aid of another. (Well, one could argue that he still used Vincent’s visage to help him finish, but that was a discussion for another day).

Thirium-cum spilt across his fingers, coating his palm and the inside of his pants. He did muffle his groan, surprised he even had the mental capacity to lower the volume.

He trembled with the aftershock of his release, closing his eyes against the wave of code running through his mind. The slickness in his hands would dry and be naked to the human eye, but any other android who dared to look would know what he’d done, so with that thought, he stood, washing his hands at the sink, unable to meet his eyes in the mirror.

The sound of the front door opening caught his attention and forced him to still his actions as he assessed it.

“Gavin, _mwhmm_ , _Gavin_ , Kieran might be-

Ace tried to say, cut off by his overzealous partner.

“Shhh, I’ll be quiet, I promise,” The detective whispered, running his palms over his lover’s chest, his cheeks bright pink.

Ace looked pointedly at Gavin, knowing damn well that the man could be as quiet as an anvil falling through 50 stories.

“ _Please_ ,” Gavin begged, pouting his lips and fluttering his eyelashes, the greys of his irises a simple band around his blown pupils.

The taller android relented with a growl, heaving the detective in his arms, carrying them both into their bedroom.

Kieran sighed in relief, sneaking towards his borrowed clothes, taking the items and walking to the local laundromat, mindful to close the door as quietly as possible. He sifted through the items as he loaded the machine, removing his name tag from the volunteer shirt, and the blond’s key from his pocket. He turned it on and watched it cycle through the settings, washing his clothes while he sat there, clad only in his CyberLife boxers—it was late enough that the people who were there didn’t pay him any mind.

The washer’s singular purpose lulled Kieran into a state of almost sleep, his processors slowing down, allowing him to think clearly. But about what should he be thinking? Vincent’s guilt-riddled face, Kieran’s own desires vocalizing themselves at the most inopportune times?

What would they have done if Jack hadn’t interrupted them?

The machine dinged, and Kieran exhaled, rotating the clothing to the dryer and sat back down. He looked at the pin in his hands, his name engraved on its surface, then compared it to the plastic keycard. It’d felt like another lifetime when it was just him, the shelter, and Vincent’s friendly face. How would they interact tomorrow, should he even go?

Frustration, quick and angry, ran through Kieran. He crossed his arms, unsure of what he wanted from their relationship. It’d been the same with Elijah, nebulous and ever-changing, to the point where their roles were nothing more but what the creator wanted that day. Kieran hated ambiguity, hence his distaste for his predicament.

The machine dinged again, and Kieran dressed, the warmth of the second-hand clothing soothing his cold wires. He carried the other garments in a bag, walking through the early-morning streets of Detroit. He didn’t want to back home and deal with Ace and the detective, he sure as hell couldn’t go to Vincent’s, even as his card burned a hole in his pocket.

He settled for an in-between: the park. Kieran sat by a tree, leaning against the trunk and initiated Stasis Mode.

* * *

The sound of quick footsteps interrupted Kieran’s slumber, and he took a second to evaluate, trying to determine if his fight-or-flight response was warranted.  A flash of white caught his eye, the wolf-like creature running into him at Mach-speed, wagging its fluffy tail. “Hey puppy,” Kieran greeted, rubbing Jack between the ears.

The blood in his veins turned to ice as he recalled last night. If Jack was here, then Vincent wasn’t far behind, and Kieran knew he couldn’t handle seeing the blond just yet. He braced himself, regardless, the pump in his chest constricting painfully as he waited.

There was indeed a tall man approaching, his measured steps familiar, the gait and sway of his body comforting—his brown hair and grey-blue eyes, however, were not what Kieran was expecting.

Ace raised an eyebrow at his brother, watching as the other android sheepishly looked up from his spot on the ground. “Good morning,” Ace began, wrapping the leash around his hand. “I wondered where you were.” He said plainly.

“Just needed some fresh air, is all,” Kieran admitted, making the excuse obsolete when you remembered android’s don’t need to breathe. Ace didn’t point out the obvious though, just let his silence speak for itself.

“Why do you have Jack?” Kieran asked a minute later, the situation odd to him.

“Vincent’s request,” Ace revealed, pulling out a bag for the dog’s excrement. “Apparently, he’s sick, or at least that’s what he told Gavin this morning.” The android continued, finding the nearest trash bin and tossing it.

Kieran furrowed his brow, feeling both guilt and indignation cross his mind. Had he been the cause of Vincent’s acute illness? Why hadn’t the blond called him first?

“Where’s Gavin, then?” The android asked instead, shaking his head.

“Work, he asked me to take out the dog since he couldn’t find you,” Ace answered, hooking Jack back on his leash.

Kieran said nothing as he picked up his clothing, and walked alongside his brother, making their way to the blond’s apartment.

Ace led them all inside, letting the dog free. He pointed his chin towards the bundle of blankets on the bed, Vincent’s flaxen hair barely visible at the top. There were a million tissues strewn across the floor, another one made it to the pile as the blond blew his nose, his hand sticking out from the blankets.

Kieran’s protector instincts kicked in, last night shoving itself into a ‘resolve later’ box as he made his way to his friend. He touched Vincent’s forehead, noting how the human didn’t bother opening his eyes. “101.7 Fahrenheit,” He listed, brushing the sweaty locks from the blond’s face.

“Yes, I saw that too,” Ace agreed, “Will you take care of him, or should I?” The younger bot tried to sound nonchalant, but there was obviously something he wasn’t saying.

“I’ll stay,” Kieran said, ignoring the nagging feeling in his heart and mind that told him to give them both some space. “At least until he feels better,” He continued, sitting by the edge of the bed, waiting for his brother to leave.

“Alright, call me if you need anything,” Ace replied, shutting the door behind him.

Kieran sighed, the trembling in his fingers starting in earnest. “Vincent?” He tried, fretting over the flushed man.

“Huh?” The blond replied, half-opening an eye, his vision unfocused both from his acute illness and lack of corrective lenses.

“I’m sorry,” The android apologized, standing quickly and fiddling with his hands. “I’ll let you rest,” Kieran concluded, going to the kitchen to try and make something light.

“Hmm,” Was the only reply from the bedsheets.

* * *

When Vincent woke that morning feeling as if his head had been hauled through a mulcher, he knew it’d be a rough day. The little energy he had he used to call his employer and his best friend, both of which were understandable of his condition. Vincent then proceeded to pass out, only roused by the sound of his name and a gentle hand. Maybe it was his guardian angel there to save him, or the grim reaper to take him away.

A few hours later, after he’d slept away the worst of his confusion, he opened his eyes, the dim light of his apartment a thankful sight for his pounding head. Vincent grumbled, trying to reclaim the sleep that’d left him, unable to do so as his body protested, his most basic human need begging to be fulfilled. He kicked the covers until they descended, shivering when the cold air hit him.

Vincent dangled his legs over the edge, preparing to stand. The motion was easier than he expected, realizing seconds later it was because of the aid of another person. “Kieran?” He asked, still unsure of anything.

“Yes, do you need to go to the bathroom?” The android guessed, already leading them to the adjacent door.

“What are you doing here?” Vincent asked curiously, knowing there was a better way to say the words, but failing to find it.

“I…” Kieran trailed off, locking his jaw. “Ace said you were sick, and both he and Gavin have to work, so I offered to help,” He said through gritted teeth, holding the blond tighter than necessary.

“Thank you,” The ill man replied, nonverbal cues going over his head like airplanes.

Kieran held his tongue as he walked into the restroom, depositing the man on the toilet and stepping outside to give him some privacy. Kieran shouldn’t get angry, he was going against Vincent’s request, after all, last night’s suggestion burning itself in his wires.

 _Technically_ , he wasn’t staying the night, so no rules were broken. Besides, there should be a special exception when taking care of your sick friends.

The toilet flushing and the sink running let the android know Vincent was done. The human walked slowly towards the door, thankful when Kieran was there to help him back to bed, the pounding in his skull still present but manageable with another person.

Vincent snuggled under his blankets, warm and content even if his quandary was less than ideal. He must’ve dozed off because a few minutes later Kieran was shaking his shoulder, a glass and a bowl of something hot in his hands.

“Are you feeling well enough to eat?” The android asked, analyzing the blond’s flushed face.

“Maybe,” He croaked, coughing into the crook of his arm. “What did ya’ make?” He asked.

Kieran took his seat by the human’s side, juggling the items. “A simple vegetable broth,” He recalled, placing the water on the nightstand.

“Is it just like mom used to make?” Vincent teased, smiling wide, his watery eyes leaking with the effort.

“I’m not quite sure how your mother makes it,” Kieran replied, cocking his head. “Should I have asked?”

“Are you androids always so literal?” Vincent asked rhetorically. He scoots up in bed, waiting expectantly for the android to feed him.

“Only when the subject is novel,” Kieran remarked drily, inching closer. He mixed the spoon in the broth, blowing intermittently.

Vincent watched, rapt, like a hawk awaiting its next prey. His fingers twitched with the need to touch Kieran’s soft hair, run his digits down that perfect face, its surface smooth like porcelain. Last night had been bittersweet, and its reminder brought the knowledge that maybe he _had_ kissed Kieran all those weeks ago. It’d been too familiar, the feelings nearly identical, aged, as if they’d had time to solidify.

The blond opened his mouth as the spoon approached him, unable to taste the more outstanding flavours, but grateful nonetheless. His head wasn’t swimming anymore, and he thanked whatever being granted him that solace.

“There,” Kieran said, once the broth was finished, taking the water and letting his friend drink it himself. “I hope you feel better,” He continued, getting up to wash the dish.

“Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?” Vincent asked, furrowing his blond brows.

“You need to rest,” Kieran acknowledged, “And you seem well enough to get up and walk if you need anything,” He concluded, hearing how his voice was unconvincing to them both.

“I know this is about yesterday,” Vincent said, cutting to the chase. “I didn’t apologize properly, I’m sorry.” He continued, feeling guilty that a part of him still wanted more.

“It’s fine,” Kieran reassured his smile tight. “Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.” He spat, the creator’s blue eyes swimming through his peripherals. No matter how many times he’d promised himself to stop thinking about Kamski, the man seemed to find his way back.

“I’m sorry about that too,” Vincent started, misunderstanding Kieran’s emotions. “I was drunk, though that’s no excuse, I shouldn’t have done what I did.” He said, rubbing a hand on his red neck.

The android did a double take, narrowing his lids until he was reminded once more of the kiss they’d shared, slippery and warm right in front of the door. Kieran’s eyes flickered to the entrance, a micro-shudder running down his spine. “I didn’t mean…It’s fine, we can put it behind us and pretend it never happened.” He sighed, walking to the sink.

 _Like that’s ever helped anyone_. The ill man thought deprecatingly.

In the end, Kieran stayed, after many insistences by Vincent and his puppy-dog eyes, a trick he may have learned from the white canine lazing by the bookshelf.

The last thing the android remembered before he initiated Stasis Mode was the rhythmical sounds of everyone in the room, an orchestra of breaths, each as unique as the beings to whom they belonged.

* * *

The beating on the door should have been expected, seeing as it was the detective’s day off, and his best friend was ill. It was a rude awakening, however, and Kieran felt the android equivalent of groggy, his sleep cut short by a few minutes. He opened the door to the masked detective and his partner.

“Vincent, you good?” Gavin asked from the door, holding the fabric against his mouth. “’Cause I’m not trying to get sick!” He continued, poking his head around Kieran.

“Ah, shut the fuck up and leave if that’s the case,” Vincent said, rubbing his eyes. He’d also been rudely awoken, Gavin’s voice grating this early in the morning.

“Oh, he’s alive,” The detective murmured, pushing past Kieran and to his friend, standing by the edge of the bed, his eyes crinkled in a fond smile. “How ya’ doin’?” Gavin asked, gesturing to the blond’s general form.

“How do you think, like shit,” Vincent retorted, turning his back to the brunet. “You idiot,” He added for good measure.

“Hey, I’m not the one who went away and started hooking up with pretty boys,” Gavin pointed out, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. “That’s all on you.” He continued, rubbing salt in the wound.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m gonna’ cough on you _and_ your boyfriend,” Vincent threatened, snuggling closer to his blankets.

The revelation hit Kieran like a truck, his processors pulling up the term and analyzing it until he was sure he hadn’t misunderstood. He really shouldn’t feel this angry, Vincent was his own person, if he wanted to leave for two weeks and fuck around, it was his decision.

This new fact, however, strengthened the android’s resolve to stay away, to keep their relationship purely platonic, and to stop Vincent’s advancements since even _he_ didn’t know what he wanted.

The detective and Ace ambled towards the couch, Gavin still chatting with Vincent but ultimately letting him sleep. The mysterious cat climbed into the detective’s lap. It was the first time Kieran _saw_ Pamela, her black body slinking through Gavin’s hands, purring lovingly against his chest.

“She likes you, Detective,” Kieran pointed out, sitting on the opposite couch.

Gavin’s eyes sparked impishly, his grin obscured by the protective mask. “What can I say, I’m a pussy magnet,” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

The look that passed through both Ace and Kieran’s face was one of pure disappointment. Vincent groaned, shaking his head in abject disgust. “I will kick you out if you make another bad pun,” The blond warned, waking up since his body was too tired to sleep. He pulled back the sheets, slowly stepping out.

As the blond stretched, Gavin whistled lowly, obnoxiously ogling the flash of Vincent’s skin. “Been workin’ out big boy?” He hummed, fluttering his eyelashes much to the disdain of everyone in the room.

“Sit on it,” The blond retorted, flipping off his best friend.

Gavin burst out laughing, the only one who found it funny, and Vincent went to take a shower, needing to remove the grime of sickness from his skin.

Kieran stood to make a late breakfast, burying his mind in his work, trying to ignore the arrhythmic beating of his heart—he’d already promised himself to abstain, no need to fluster about the unreachable.

A few hours later, Gavin and Ace left, wishing the blond a quick recovery. Vincent sighed, thankful for the silence, he sat on the couch, trying to catch up on his reading. Kieran watched him, keeping perfectly still like a statue. He didn’t know what else to do, so he idled.

“What day is it?” Vincent asked, bookmarking his place.

“2nd of November 2039—it is a Wednesday,” Kieran replied automatically, the exact date flashing in his peripherals.

“Holy shit, we’re almost done with the year!” Vincent exclaimed, his eyes bugging wide. It only then dawned on him how fast time had flown, its swift nature never fails to surprise him. “Wait, your birthday is next week!” He continued excitedly.

“It’s not really a-

“What would you like?” Vincent interrupted, giddy to have another celebration, even if it was only the two of them.

“Nothing,” Kieran said automatically, the response already primed in his mind. “I’m fine.”

“Oh, you’re one of _those_ ,” Vincent tsked, shaking his head. “I’ll think of something then—like I always do.” The blond teased, winking at his friend.

Kieran looked away, cursing the brightness of his cheeks, how his body often gave him away. Fighting this losing battle with his desires was gonna’ be a hard one.

* * *

True to his word, Vincent scoured the internet in search of the perfect gift. The blond felt marginally better, even as the post-nasal drip made his throat itch. He didn’t think Kieran was particularly picky, a breath of fresh air compared to some people he knew.

Speaking of the android, he’d left with Jack about an hour ago, the two were nearly inseparable—he’d hate to think what would happen if Kieran stopped visiting.

The blond breathed through his mouth, his nose still clogged from his mild cold. He wanted to keep apologizing for his behaviour, for how he and Kieran ended up in risqué situations all shaped from Vincent’s ministrations.

But repetition was boring, and he knew this android wasn’t fond of idling.

Kieran and the dog reemerged from their playful expedition. The android undid Jack’s collar and washed his hands. “I think that should keep him for a few hours,” Kieran began, “And I should really get going.” He reminded, surprised to find how much his vernacular had changed in the span of a year.

“See you at the shelter, then,” Vincent said, waving a sad goodbye. He would’ve insisted that the android stay, but the constant tug-of-war between his actions and his words were confusing enough in his own human mind—he couldn’t imagine what it did to Kieran.

* * *

Returning to work after another week off shouldn’t have been so difficult, but Vincent found himself yawning through his shift, still shivering from the residual cold. Mondays were often his busiest days, but construction was stalled due to impending shower storms, and the adoption drive was cancelled as a precaution, leaving him with nothing to do but file papers.

Vincent took a break, opting to visit his most faithful volunteer. “What do they say when you speak to them?” Vincent asked, unperturbed by the silence in the dog section. Kieran had single-handedly taught the canines to calm at his presence, a detail that did not escape potential adopters.

“It’s very _minimal_ , they don’t speak as we do, but they do convey meaning through inflection, and oftentimes words that we use like W-A-L-K or T-R-E-A-T become part of their vocabulary,” Kieran explained, rubbing a small chihuahua behind his pointy ears.

Vincent grinned, opening the cage and sharing the space with Kieran. “May I?” He asked, holding out his arms for the pupper.

Kieran passed him, placing his hands on his lap and waiting. Vincent was gentle with the dog, experienced in the art of cradling small beings. The dog seemed to melt, yipping softly in acquiescence. “What is he saying now?”

“Nothing,” Kieran replied, tracking Vincent’s caresses, studying the way his fingers moved and the pressure he applied. “He’s just extremely happy.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Vincent cooed, bringing the canine’s face to his own, making ridiculous expressions. “I’m glad he likes me.” The blond added, his eyes flitting up to Kieran’s.

It was little moments like these, the ones where seemingly innocent conversation could be misconstrued as flirtatious. Maybe it was his overactive imagination, but Vincent had a sinking suspicion that Kieran’s pink cheeks weren’t a coincidence. “Can you let him know he makes me happy too, just being around something so pure is enough to make the rougher days worthwhile,” Vincent said, feeling less and less like this was about the dog.

Kieran nodded, getting the chihuahua’s attention, retelling the words as closely as he could. “He seems to appreciate it, though he’s not sure how to reply,” The android said, cocking his head as he translated the response.

“Tell him it’s alright, I’m not very good with words either,” Vincent said through pouted lips, letting the dog stand. He did the same, stretching his numb legs. “That was probably more than fifteen minutes, I gotta’ go.” He said, hiding the way his face dropped.

“Would you like some help?” Kieran asked, looking at the blond expectantly.

“With what?”

“Organizing files, searching databases, cataloguing events,” Kieran listed, “There’s really no limit.” The android admitted.

Vincent thought about it, rubbing his chin. “If I get fired it’s your fault,” The blond said, pointing a finger at his friend.

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen,” Kieran promised, nodding once.

They both walked to the front desk. It was a different perspective from here, now he could see what Vincent saw, appreciate the millions of things to do. It added another layer of complexity to his volunteering, something new to his stagnating position. (Not that he was saying walking the dogs was cumbersome.)

Vincent only had to guide Kieran through the system once, the android picking it up as he was programmed to do. Kieran blinked quickly processing the files, cleaning the most pressing clutter, stumbling only when he got to the donations tab.

He read and re-read the routing address, an electronic trace if you will. Normally, humans wouldn’t have access to these cybernetic dynamics, so it didn’t surprise Kieran that Vincent wouldn’t think to look deeper, simply putting it away like he’d been taught to do.

The android clenched his jaw so hard he broke a tooth, the sound taking Vincent out of his comfortable groove. “Jesus, what was that?” He asked, shocked green eyes meeting brown.

As Kieran opened his mouth, the evidence of his anger toppled and clanked onto the desk. They both stared at it like they were afraid it’d grow sentient and roll away.

“Are you okay?” The blond asked, afraid to put his hands anywhere near Kieran in case the android self-combust.

“If I answered in the affirmative, it might constitute as a lie,” Kieran said dryly, picking up his tooth and stashing it in his pocket. He’d broken the skeleton around the socket, rendering it useless until he could get it replaced.

“Wanna’ talk about it?” Vincent asked, pushing the subject just a bit more.

“I’ve already told you everything,” Kieran snapped, annoying tears clouding his eyes.

“Obviously not,” Vincent murmured, letting the subject drop. “Are you gonna’ get that fixed?” The blond asked, pointing to Kieran’s mouth.

“I probably should,” The android replied, nudging the empty space with his tongue. It was morbid not being able to feel pain yet experience it emotionally.

“Let me know if you need me not drive you anywhere,” Vincent said, returning to his work. Had this been any other situation, he’d have rushed his friend to the nearest emergency room, however, Kieran was different, so Vincent found himself reacting accordingly.

Maybe he understood that level of frustrated anger, something in the files must have triggered a memory, Vincent simply wondered _what_.

Kieran stood, holding his back stiff as he walked away. He seemed determined, his shoulders squared like he was preparing to fight. Vincent narrowed his eyes, pulling himself towards the abandoned monitor, reading the strange lines of code. Amongst the jumbled mess of letters and numbers, there was a name that repeated itself: Kamski, Elijah M.


	19. Ice cream and cake and cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream and cake the ice cream and cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Happy birthday Kieran!  
> \- I can’t swim
> 
> Welp, obligatory fluff is obligatory, even if it hurts a bit!

 

“Please state your name, including your model, and serial number,” The CyberLife technician asked behind the glass panel.

“Kieran, model RK-800, serial number 313 248 317 – 60,” The android replied, shifting his eyes around the white room. He was tense, his shoulders locked in position by the diagnostic machine. It’d been too long since his last checkup, and though he’d thought he could live without it, he was proven wrong.

“Perfect,” The technician commented, nodding. He clicked a few buttons and rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes. “Are you blocking the diagnostic signals?” He asked, sitting down to better concentrate.

“No,” Kieran answered, furrowing his brow.

“Interesting,” It seemed the technician was fond of one-worded replies. “You’ve been locked from our database, I can’t seem to access your brain from here.” He continued, reading the large lines of code and the box that flashed ‘error’ each time he tried to click it.

Kieran closed his eyes, potent rage coursing through his wires. “May I try?” He asked, motioning towards the console.

“As you wish,” The other android said, wheeling the large device, watching the RK interface with it.

It took a while, probably longer than necessary, but Kieran unlocked the code to his own mind, bypassing Kamski’s firewall. “There,” He said, proud of himself yet disturbed by the occurrence.

“Thank you,” The technician said, bowing his head. He continued with the checkup, ticking the boxes as they appeared, noting the ones that needed special attention. “Kieran, there’s something about your configuration that I find strange,” He said, cocking his head.

“And that would be?” Kieran asked, not one for abrupt pauses.

“You’ve got twice as many touch receptors as any other android, nearly comparable to human levels,” He started, “There’s no log as to why exactly, would you like me to reduce them?” Luis asked.

Kieran looked at his arms, turning them over, his exposed skeleton lit like an X-mas tree with blue pinpoints, dictating the receptors’ location. His hands were the brightest, each dot melding with its neighbour. “It’s fine, leave them,” Kieran replied after a beat.

“As you wish.”

* * *

“Obviously, you’ve missed me, just leave your name and number, or whatever, and I’ll call you back later,” Gavin’s pre-recorded voice spoke through the phone, his blasé attitude unbecoming of a man in his position.

“Asshole pick up your phone,” Vincent said, rubbing his temples as the ache in his skull throbbed. His hands shook, a strong urge to smoke his troubles away washed over him, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Please.”

It was Thursday night and Vincent hadn’t seen ear nor tail of his android friend since he’d left that Monday afternoon. It wasn’t like they were tied at the hip, Kieran was more than capable of caring for himself, but it was so unlike him to just vanish.

Maybe Vincent didn’t know him at all.

Cursing, he put on his jacket, stomping down the stairs into the cold street. He’d caved, nearly running towards the convenience store.

Vincent didn’t meet the cashier’s eyes, feeling like a failure to the stranger as he purchased the carton of cancer. He headed towards the park, picking out a bench by the small pond and sat down with a huff, his breath already forming clouds. Patting his pockets proved them to be empty, a fact that made him the angriest out of everything. Before he could even think of chucking the box in frustration, his phone rang, its tone startling him.

“What, this better be fucking important,” Gavin spat, sounding pissier than normal.

Vincent ignored it, cutting to the chase. “It was Elijah, wasn’t it?” He asked.

Gavin gasped. “He _told_ you?” He asked, shock making his eyes bug wide.

“No, but little things gave him away,” Vincent replied through a sigh. “You got a lighter?” He asked, changing gears.

“Vincent-

“Don’t start, I’ve already made up my mind,” The blond interrupted, holding up a finger as if Gavin could see it.

“Be right there,” Gavin conceded, donning his jacket. “Where are you anyway?” He asked. Ace raised his eyebrows, able to hear both sides of the conversation and pointedly staring at his boyfriend. The detective rolled his eyes, mouthing ‘don’t worry’ as he got ready.

“Red Bug Park,” Vincent answered, leaning against the hardwood.

Gavin made it there a few moments later, tossing Vincent the lighter as a greeting. “I’m so disappointed in you,” The detective said in mock-offence.

“Stick it up your pretty little ass,” Vincent countered, lighting the first cigarette and taking a drag. He coughed, the smoke’s potency taking him by surprise.

“Not so much fun anymore, are they?” Gavin asked, looking smug.

“Since when are you the advocate for abstinence?” Vincent grumbled, snuffing the useless stick into the bench and crossing his arms. “What else am I supposed to do, I can’t fuck, now I can’t smoke, everywhere I turn I’m reminded of the things I _can’t_ do, so tell me, Gavin, what’s the fucking point?” Vincent asked, the rims of his eyes welling with tears.

The detective said nothing, instead placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was Eli who caused all this, it would have made my life so much simpler,” Vincent accused, leaning into the warmth of his friend’s body.

“Not my place to say,” Gavin said sincerely.

“You’ve changed,” The blond commented in disbelief.

“Is that a bad thing?” The detective asked, confused.

“Not in the slightest, but I’m gonna’ miss gossiping,” Vincent said, earning a well-deserved slap.

“You’re really attached, aren’t you? I haven’t seen you like this since way back when,” Gavin admitted, rubbing his chin. “You nearly married him.”

“Dodged a bullet, honestly.” Vincent murmured, touching the little light sitting under his clothing.

“You don’t mean that,” Gavin reminded, kissing his friend’s temple.

“Would have been easier to forget if I did,” Vincent sighed, shaking his head. “Have you seen Kieran at all?” He asked.

“No, but Ace talked to him,” Gavin elucidated. “He’s fine, still in a rut, but fine,” He continued, feeling overprotective of their mutual friend.

“I’m no better than Eli, am I?” Vincent groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“And why do you say that?” Gavin asked in faux-surprise.

“I’m fucking with his mind, I’m playing with him,” Vincent said, lamenting. “Not on purpose, mind you, but it seems like I can’t help it.” He continued, chuckling humourlessly.

“Maybe make it up to him?” Gavin suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

“His birthday’s this Friday and I’ve yet to get him anything,” Vincent said, that little detail inconsequential to his dilemma, but important nonetheless.

“Well, don’t go overboard, play to his interests,” Gavin said, “Give him a puppy or something, I’m sure he’d appreciate anything.”

“I’m sure he would,” The blond said, completely in agreement. “When you try, Gavin, you’re actually a really good listener.” He teased, earning another slap.

“Prick,” Gavin gasped, turning bright red. “I’ll push you into that pond, don’t think I won’t.” The detective threatened.

“I’m so scared, see me quaking?” Vincent said, exaggerating his shivers.

“Go home Vince, think about what you want, and if that means hooking up with Kieran then so be it,” Gavin said, a small smirk playing on his face. “Just don’t break his heart or you’ll have hell to pay when Ace gets a hold of you.” He warned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Vincent scoffed but did take the words seriously, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Ace’s wrath.

They parted and said their goodbyes. Vincent took his time getting home, climbing the stairs instead of the elevator. It could be the stress of the past few days that made him do a double take at his door, where Kieran stood with his hand raised, ready to knock.

“Hello,” Kieran greeted, smiling awkwardly.

“Welcome back,” Vincent said, unsure of what to do. “Would you like to come inside?” He asked, motioning to his apartment.

“I just wanted to apologize for just leaving,” Kieran said in a rush.

“You don’t have to, I understand,” Vincent said, smiling wryly, “Emotions are hard, _humans_ are hard,” He amended, opening the door.

“It must be left-over code in my programming that compels me to ask for forgiveness,” Kieran explained, unable to meet Vincent’s eyes. “To be in your good graces.”

The blond paused, Kieran still stood outside the threshold, holding himself straight. “You’re your own person Kieran, you don’t have to pander to me,” He reminded, messing up Kieran’s hair.

“I appreciate your kind words, Vincent,” The android said, pulling away from the touch. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Actually,” Vincent started, trying hard not to seem hurt, “Tomorrow’s your birthday, did you want to do anything?” He asked.

“No, not really,” Kieran answered then walked away, still holding himself rigid.

* * *

_15 th of August 2039_

“Hey asshole, wake up!” Lieutenant Anderson said, kissing Connor’s temple. “Sumo and I got you something,” He continued, holding out a poorly wrapped box with a card stuck under the ribbon, signed: Hank and Sumo.

Connor eyed them wearily, taking the item and opening the bright paper. It was a large wooden box, the finish chipped but otherwise glassy. “Hank, what is this?” The android asked, stomping a strong urge to shake it.

“Open it first, idiot,” The lieutenant replied with an affectionate smile.

Connor made a face but did as he was told, his mouth slightly agape when he registered the contents inside. There were 50 quarters all from the different states, organized alphabetically. They’d been placed in soft red velvet, each indentation made for each coin. Connor touched the one for Michigan, tears already falling from his eyes as he spun it on his knuckle, feeling childish for being so sentimental.

“Happy Birthday,” Hank said, ruffling Connor’s hair. “I hope this means you like it, ‘cause it was a bitch and a half to find all 50, and I’m not bringing it ba-

For the lack of a better term, the android glomped his partner, burying his head in the crook of the older man’s shoulder. “I loved them, Hank, thank you,” He whispered.

“Hey, it wasn’t just me, give Sumo some love too,” The lieutenant reminded, rubbing the dog’s large head when he came near.

“Of course,” Connor said, wiping his eyes. “Come here Sumo!”

_11 th of November 2039_

“Happy Birthday, Kieran,” Ace said, pulling a small box from his jacket. It was wrapped neatly in gold foil, a perfect ribbon on top. “It’s from the both of us,” He explained, motioning to his partner.

The android furrowed his brow, taking the item. “What’s this?” He asked, fighting the urge to shake it.

Gavin huffed. “Open it first, idiot,” He said.

The older android narrowed his eyes but did as he was told, undoing each corner with care. He opened the lid, his eyes crinkling when he smiled at his present. It was a silver brooch in the shape of a dog—a husky to be exact. “Thank you, this is lovely,” He said, closing the box and hugging the duo.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Gavin said, brushing off the gratitude, but smiled anyway. Ace was nicer about it, hugging his brother back with the force of someone who meant it.

They eventually let go, Gavin and Ace making their way to the precinct, and Kieran to the shelter.

Even after a three-day no-call, no-show, Vincent came to the apartment and waited for his friend—this time he was certain they’d drive together.

Fortunately, good things come to those who wait, and Kieran’s lovely face appeared behind the glass wearing a smile.

“Mornin’ and Happy Birthday,” Vincent said, drawing the android for a hug—as was his custom.

“Thank you,” Kieran replied, his heart beating unevenly.

“Tonight, you and me,” The blond started, removing himself from the embrace, keeping his breaths even, trying to calm his shaking hands as he drove. “We’ll celebrate your birthday properly.” He said, unconscious of how suggestive that sounded.

Kieran panicked, his recently organized programming going haywire with warnings and suggestions, all too obscene to be said out loud in polite conversation. “What do you have in mind?”

“I’m not about to ruin the surprise,” Vincent tisked, shifting his eyes to the android then cocking his head. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s nothing bad—I promise.” He said, his smile self-deprecating.

Welp, there went any chances of repairing his ruined reputation—the android already painted a less than flattering image of the blond.

Regardless, it didn’t dampen Vincent’s mood, wishing the time would just fly by and whisk them both into the night. But he had to wait patiently like everyone else, tortured by his conscious decision to look at the clock.

It didn’t last forever, obviously, and when his shift ended, he dragged Kieran from the dogs, ushering him into his car, grinning like a mad-man.

Vincent popped open the trunk, unzipping his coveralls, only halting when he locked eyes with Kieran. “Sorry, I hope you don’t mind, I’m just changing out of these,” He said, turning bright red.

“Why would I mind?” The android asked, nearly offended. He spun on his heel and opened the door to the passenger seat. Sitting down, he crossed his arms, leaning against the pleather. Why _would_ he mind?

“Great job, you fucking idiot, way to make it awkward,” Vincent cursed, quickly undressing, mindful of wondering eyes in the parking lot.

When the blond returned, they drove in silence, the hum of the motor and the wheels on asphalt a reminder that they were on the move.

An hour passed before Kieran started questioning where they were going, there wasn’t a direction on the GPS, so Vincent must be driving from memory. The thought didn’t comfort Kieran, it only seemed to put him on edge, and though he felt ridiculous for activating it, he initiated the self-defence protocol—you know, just in case.

“Here we are, our first stop,” Vincent said, clapping his hands as he looked at his old high school, run down by years of neglect. “Nikolas Herbert High, I graduated with a 4.2 GPA and got crowned the homecoming king _twice_ ,” Vincent recounted, smug—like it even mattered now.

“You were also in the drama club with the Detective,” Kieran added, still unsure why they were here.

“That’s right,” Vincent nodded, unperturbed by the invasion of privacy. “Cheeky bastard stole my part in our first LGBT+ play—I still haven’t forgiven him for that.” Vincent continued, clenching his fist.

“I’m sure you’d have done great,” Kieran said apologetically, though he’d had nothing to do with it.

“I would’ve,” Vincent agreed, then chuckled, shaking his head. “But that’s not why we’re here, there’s actually an ice-cream shop behind the school—I just wanted to stop and reminisce,” Vincent admitted, sighing out his nostalgia and restarting the car.

“Ice-cream,” Kieran repeated, the word strange as it passed through his tongue.

“Yes, it was the best stuff in town,” Vincent said, practically bouncing in his seat. “I looked it up yesterday and they were still open.” He continued, driving with care on the bumpy road.

The establishment was small, the traditional soft-serve swirl sitting pretty on the roof. “Benedict’s Ice-Cream and Cake was half the reason I couldn’t get a six pack in twelfth grade,” Vincent said, getting out of the car and walking towards the glass doors. Kieran followed, keeping his hands behind his back when he stood next to the blond.

“Olivia! You’re still here?” Vincent asked the older woman behind the counter, she smiled, recognizing the giant blond anywhere.

“Vinny, my little butter-bean, how are you?” She asked, cupping the blond’s face with her wrinkly hands.

“Fantastic, what about you?” Vincent replied through his squished lips.

“I’m doing well, my dear, I still remember your favourite: blueberry with white chocolate sprinkles,” Olivia said, proud when Vincent nodded eagerly. “And for you, what would you like?” She asked, turning her gentle gaze on Kieran.

“I-

“He’ll have the same,” Vincent interrupted, smiling sweetly at the older woman. He considered her his other mother.

Kieran’s incredulity radiated in waves, striking the blond like hammers. “What?” Vincent asked, “More for me,” He defended, holding up his hands.

“You could have ordered two,” Kieran reminded as if it were obvious.

“I’m supposed to be the epitome of health, ordering two ice-creams is the opposite of that,” Vincent countered, shrugging his shoulders.

It wasn’t clear if Kieran followed his twisted logic, but the android said nothing else.

Olivia returned with the giant desserts, a days’ worth of calories packed neatly into the waffle cones. “Here you are, sweetheart,” He said, handing it to them.

“Thanks, Oli, how much do I owe ya’?” Vincent asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Oh, hush,” She said, waving the money away, “They’re on the house.”

“As always,” Vincent replied, giving the woman a kiss on the check. “Tell Benny hi for me,” He said, waving as they left.

The car doors opened automatically as they neared, Vincent already halfway through his treat. “It’s just as good as I remember,” He moaned, inhaling his next bite.

Kieran sat in his seat, the ice-cream slowly dripping down to his palm, watching Vincent’s pink tongue catch the semi-solid liquid, hypnotizing the android.

“That was done way too quickly,” Vincent lamented, turning to Kieran and narrowing his lids. “You’re wasting your ice-cream,” He pointed out.

“I thought this one was for you?” The android asked, his voice tight.

Vincent rolled his eyes, leaning over to lap the melted parts, effectively shutting off Kieran’s brain.

“You should try it, it’s pretty fucking good,” Vincent said, smearing some of the treat on his check. He moved to wipe it clean, but Kieran beat him to it, using his tongue like a dog, tracing a wet stripe. “I meant the ice-cream,” Vincent teased, an escape mechanism for his embarrassment.

Kieran was mortified, overheated, and deeply aroused. He swallowed the contents of his mouth, the digitized sweetness dulled compared to Vincent’s taste. “I’m sorry,” He apologized, mechanically eating his dessert, the only excuse to bury his head.

“No worries,” The blond said, driving them home. “I know it wasn’t much, but I hope taking you to my favourite spots was an _okay_ birthday present,” He said, the irony not lost on him.

Kieran nodded, his curls bouncing into his eyes, gaze still downcast. He managed to finish the ice-cream, though he wasn’t sure what it’d do to his innards.

“Jack would also like to say Happy Birthday, he’s been asking for you all week,” Vincent continued, forever in Jack’s debt.

“I’m sure he has,” Kieran said without sarcasm, fond of the big ol' woofer.

 _Figures_ , Vincent thought, glaring at the road. _He always gets the cute ones._

* * *

“What’s this?” The blond asked, employing his acting skills from way back when.

Kieran did a surface scan of the large box still sitting on a dolly. “You didn’t order this?” He asked, trying to pry without ripping it apart.

“I’m not sure, I’ve done a lot of shit in my sleep,” Vincent shrugged. “We should open it and see what it is.” He said, trying to hide the uptick of his lips.

“Vincent, I’m not sure-

“It’s fine—if it’s a bomb, then you can torment me in Hell,” The blond said, interrupting the annoyed android. “Now help me with this,” He ordered, taking the handles and pushing as Kieran pulled.

They parked the giant object in the centre of the room. Vincent grabbed a knife while Kieran rubbed the dog’s belly, still nervous about their mystery package.

The cardboard fell from each side, a black dust cover obscuring the object from view. Finally, when Vincent undid the zipper, Kieran could see what’d been delivered.

The blond whistled, impressed with the black upright piano and the beautiful details on each side. “This is a surprise,” He said, lifting the keyboard cover and hitting a C-Major chord. “Seems in tune.” He noted, cleaning up the area to marvel at the instrument.

“Vincent… did you…” Kieran trailed off in disbelief.

“Well, the receipt does have my info on it, so I guess I did,” The blond said, shrugging his shoulders. “Happy Birthday, Kieran.”

“Wait, this is mine?” The android asked, tears forming in earnest.

Vincent nodded once, motioning for Kieran to take a seat. “Give it a go,” He said, smiling encouragingly.

The android’s hands shook as he placed them on the keys, the first time touching them since, well, no need to open that unpleasant present.

Kieran pressed a note, then another, until the waltz made itself heard, filling the air, bouncing from the walls. Vincent watched, recognizing the piece not only from the dance but also from his repertoire—he didn’t shell out 3,000 dollars for nothing.

“You play very emotionally, this one must mean a lot to you,” Vincent commented, leaning his chin on the black lacquer.

“It’s nothing,” Kieran mumbled, getting out of the seat. “Do you play?” He asked.

“A little, or at least I did when I _was_ little,” Vincent corrected, cracking his knuckles. “I probably suck now, so if I miss a note, don’t laugh too hard.” He warned.

 _La Campanella_ shouldn’t be his first choice, but alas, he started on the notes and couldn’t help showing off, even as he simplified the harder parts and stumbled into an unsatisfying finale. He’d finished the piece though, and that’s all that mattered. “See, a little rusty,” Vincent, said rubbing his neck, embarrassed.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Kieran pointed out, downloading the sheet music and calculating the error rate. “You hit 68% of the notes, considering the difficulty of the piece and the time elapsed since you’ve played, I’d say-

“Okay, okay, I wanna’ see you do better,” Vincent huffed, crossing his arms as he stood from the bench.

“Are you sure about that?” The android teased, locking eyes with Vincent, playing the piece flawlessly, “I mean, you’re competing against an android who was made to do this, are you sure that was the best course of action?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Vincent flipped him the bird, unamused even if he was impressed. He hadn’t heard the piece in decades, much less played as powerfully as in that moment.

“I concede, even if I’m not happy about it,” Vincent said when the vibrations stopped.

“I’m glad we can agree on something,” Kieran said, smiling impishly. It looked good on him, Vincent realized then that Kieran wasn’t prone to excessive expressions of joy.

“You keep playing, I’m gonna’ go take a shower,” The blond informed, walking away as Kieran started one of Chopin’s nocturnes.

The music was dampened by the water and the closed door, but Vincent could still hear it, unfazed by the sizeable hole in his bank account. If he could give Kieran a reason not to idle, he’d spend the world if he had to.

_You’re really attached, aren’t you?_

Gavin’s words floated through his mindscape, his suggestion, as well as his warning, standing at attention. Vincent ignored them all, and stepped out of the shower, drying and dressing himself, the large ice-cream still in his belly. “Mind walking Jack for me?” He asked, yawning.

“Of course not,” Kieran said, still giddy from his present. He wouldn’t ask how much it’d cost since that was considered rude in many cultures, though it would only take a second to look at the invoice. But he didn’t, instead, he found the leash and collar, and hooked it around Jack’s fluffy neck, leading them both downstairs.

Vincent crawled under the covers, letting his eyes close in the dim light. When they opened again it was pitch black, the pressure shift that’d woken him stopping just as abruptly. “Kieran?” He guessed.

“I’m sorry, I know you said that-

“It’s fine, it’s perfectly normal to crave closeness, especially from friends,” Vincent said, searching for Kieran’s arms and wrapping them around his middle, the pit in his stomach growing exponentially. “If it’s what you want to do, I’m not gonna’ stop you,” _At least not yet_.

The android nodded, hugging the blond closer to his own body, burrowing his chin into the crook of Vincent’s neck. This was crossing the line, he knew, but it _was_ what he wanted, needed, like a vice.

If in the morning they both came to regret it, they’d deal with it then.


	20. How soon is now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little brothers are only cute for the first two minutes of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title grabbed from The Smiths
> 
> So, you're gonna' hate me before you love me, and I'm fine with that. 
> 
> Big ol' NSFW warning, though, so mind where you read this. 
> 
> Again, the mistakes are all mine.  
> Also, there are a lot of scene breaks, like a lot

Would it be uncivilized to say Vincent woke up with a boner? He hadn’t felt this much like a teenager in many years, down to the sexual frustration and unfamiliarity.

Kieran had his warm arms wrapped around the blond’s middle, holding him close but not squeezing him. They’d been like that all night and part of the early morning, the sun rising before Vincent had a chance to open his eyes.

He was hard, it took everything in him not to just shove his hands down his boxers and relieve some of the pain. The blond ground his teeth, holding his breath, thinking of dead puppies to calm down.

It worked, but only slightly.

Kieran stirred, blinking quickly to clear the greeting. “Morning,” He said, already out of bed and in the living room, reaching for Jack’s leash. “Did you have anything in mind for breakfast?” The android asked, his bright smile blinding the human.

“Don’t worry about that, I can take care of it,” Vincent reassured, bunching up the sheets in his lap as he sat, blushing to his temples. “Thank you, as always, for taking out that boy,” He said, motioning to his faithful companion.

“It’s my pleasure,” Kieran replied, walking through the door.

Vincent waited a minute before he groaned, falling back on his pillows, rubbing a hand down his face. “Fuck me,” He moaned, desolate.

The blond rolled to Kieran’s side, unable to track a smell or feel the warmth of his body, but he touched the space nonetheless, rubbing his palm on the surface of his mattress, doing the same to his boxers, teasing himself with each pass.

He didn’t have time to play, however, if he was gonna’ do this depraved shit, he needed to do it quickly, otherwise, he might regret it.

* * *

When Kieran returned, the sheets had been changed and breakfast cooked. Vincent had a towel around his neck as he ate his toast, chewing through each tasteless bite.

The butterflies in his stomach got worse when Kieran entered his peripherals, his fair skin and brown eyes so soft and delicate that it was hard to believe he’d ever been made for the police department.

The android sat and tickled the keys, medleys of the many pieces he knew emerging from his fingertips.

“Have you ever tried improvising?” Vincent asked, taking his plate to stand by Kieran. His friend shook his head, looking at his hands. “Wanna’ try?”

“Wouldn’t know where to start,” Kieran admitted, letting the skin peel back, his skeleton matching the white keys.

“That’s the point,” Vincent said, putting away his plate. He sat by the android, taking the left-half of the instrument. “I’ll back you up,” He said, starting a simple jazz progression.

Kieran wasn’t used to this style of music, it made him pause and tilt his head. “I don’t know this piece, it doesn’t have a music sheet,” The android said, disappointed.

Vincent snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “Not everything comes with instructions, Kieran,” He reminded, moving his right hand higher on the scale. “Okay, I’ll lead, and you follow,” He instructed, adding more intricacies to his improvisation.

The android narrowed his eyes, slowly getting a hang of the rhythm. He played with Vincent, keeping his part free from experimentation—he was afraid of failing.

“Maybe Jazz was a bit ambitious,” Vincent admitted, after the final chord, grinning at his friend.

“I just need time,” Kieran defended, moving through the infinite combinations of notes on the instrument.

“Don’t we all!” The blond agreed, clapping his hands once. “Feel free to practice your little heart out, I’ll just be watching senseless television for the better part of the day,” He continued, laying on the plush sofa, keeping one of his ears focused on the piano.

It was strange waking up with no recollection of falling asleep. Vincent looked suspiciously at himself, noting that he’d been returned to his own bed and wrapped like a burrito.

Where had the day gone?

He searched the room for the tall bot, bummed at not finding him there. Jack was still home, so Kieran had left for good. Vincent sighed, ignoring the growl in his stomach as he used the bathroom and went back to sleep.

* * *

“Ace, may I ask you something personal?” Kieran started as they walked the dogs.

“Depends on what it is,” Ace replied, thought that was unfair—he already knew everything about his brother.

“Of course,” Kieran said, inhaling then proceeding. “Have you and the detective ever slept in the same bed platonically?” There, he asked.

Ace already had an answer, but he chose his next words carefully. “Yes, but it was infrequent, and didn’t last long,” He admitted.

“So, it can be done,” Kieran murmured to himself.

“What are you implying?” The brunet asked, raising a sharp eyebrow.

“I seem to be the most content when I’ve slept with someone,” Kieran admitted, his eyes glossy. “My sensors crave touch,” He whispered, feeling disturbed for having said that out loud.

“Has Vincent-

“Yes,” Kieran said, walking away in a hurry, unable to meet his brother’s eyes.

* * *

“What did I tell you about not starting anything?” Ace asked, cornering Vincent and pulling him by his pink collar. Gavin was surprised, looking up from his place with the cats.

“Okay, first, you’re gonna’ have to back the fuck up because I don’t wanna’ break my hand punching you, and second, what the fuck are you talking about?” Vincent asked, annoyed by the android’s antics. Today he wasn’t in the mood to beat around the bush, especially with Kieran’s younger brother, the one who’d put this mental block in place.

“Kieran, what else?” Ace asked rhetorically, crossing his arms.

“I didn’t do anything,” A lie, sure, but it wasn’t like they’d gone all the way. A heated kiss or two didn’t make a relationship.

“Then why have you been sleeping with him?” Ace accused, thankful for the relative privacy of the cat room. He had his sensors primed for footsteps, specifically his brothers.  

Gavin’s mouth dropped, locking eyes with his friend for a second. Vincent shook his head. “He told you that?” He asked incredulously.

“In the literal sense, but yes, he did,” Ace said.

“Jesus, are you dense?” Vincent sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If it’s any consolation, Gavin and I used to share the same bed until our late teens—it’s just something we humans _do,_ Ace, there’s nothing sexual about it!” Vincent wanted to scream but checked himself by stepping back and taking a deep breath.

“So, what is he to you, a bed warmer, a dog-sitter?” Ace prodded, probably invading Kieran’s privacy with his line of questioning.

“He’s my friend,” Vincent answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “More like a brother, really,” Another lie, but if he could learn to distance himself verbally, maybe he could do so physically. Clearly, starting anything, regardless of its connotation, was a no-go in Ace’s eyes, and Vincent didn’t feel like facing sudden death so early in his life.

“Then keep it that way,” Ace begged, his eyes watery. “Please let him decide on his own what he wants,” He rubbed a hand against his lids, trying to wipe away the tears before they fell.

Vincent felt bad, his heart crushing with the realization that Ace only wanted what was best for his brother, any threat to his emotional status was a target, and Vincent was in the bull’s eye.

“That’s what I’ve been doing, but I’ll keep my hands to myself,” He said, a dry chuckle forcing its way out. “Would you like to chop them just in case?”

“Don’t tempt me,” The android warned, holding up a finger.

* * *

There was an electric field around Vincent and Kieran as they drove home. The blond kept still and quiet, his eyes unseeing to the road.

“Vincent, you’re my friend, right?” Kieran asked without a starter.

“Always,” The blond replied, still looking at the road.

The response sent a jolt down the bot’s spine, a warmth pooling in his belly. “Then you won’t mind if I asked to stay with you,” Kieran began, nearly whispering the words. “I feel rather uncomfortable with Gavin and Ace, I’ve taken too much of their hospitality, and I can tell they’ve gotten tired of my presence, or at least annoyed.” He inferred, not surprised in the slightest.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, shifting his eyes to regard the android with skepticism. “Maybe Gavin has, but Ace is still more than happy to have you there,” The blond countered.

“What makes you so sure?” Kieran asked, crossing his arms.

“Intuition,” Vincent replied without explanation. “But you’re always welcome to crash at my place, or even stay—I don’t care,” He concluded, shrugging his shoulders. His emotions were stilted, however, and he avoided eye-contact with Kieran.

“Moving should be simple, all my things are already at your house,” Kieran said, trying to sound cheerful but ultimately failing. “I’ve even got a spare key,” He reminded, patting his back pocket.

Vincent said nothing but swallowed thickly. Brother my ass, he was following a romantic script, not a familial one.

He went to bed that night troubled, tired beyond belief but too anxious to fall asleep.

Without prompting, Kieran stood from his makeshift bed and crept into Vincent’s, snuggling his head into the human’s warm chest before he could protest. “My analysis has indicated you sleep better with me here,” Kieran murmured, using his professional voice to mask his pounding heart.

Vincent shuddered, hugging Kieran closer. “I guess I do,” He admitted, the butterflies evolving into hornets, pushing their busy bodies against his abdomen.

“Night Vi.”

“Night Ki.”

* * *

Vincent wasn’t sure if he woke first, but he did make sure to move his pelvis to a comfortable distance, embarrassed by how excited he became in the mornings. This was torture, but he enjoyed it—how fucked up was that?

The blond wondered if Kieran knew what he did to him, how the curves of his body fit perfectly in Vincent’s arms, a fact that’d been bouncing in his head since they’d first done this.

It was possible that Kieran was emotionally deprived, and he was using their closeness to seal a gap Elijah had created, maybe all androids were tactile beings and yearned companionship like their human counterparts. Vincent was much too shy to ask, and so he buried the thought and got ready for work, feeling rested even as he died inside.

* * *

“Kieran,” Vincent started pleasantly, building a semi-permanent wall of pillows in the centre of the mattress. “I think we should get you a bed of your own, so you’re not so cramped,” He said late that Friday night.

“Does my presence bother you?” The android asked, wearing a hurt expression.

“Did I say that?”

Kieran shook his head, analyzing the barrier, finding it distasteful and unnecessary.

“Exactly, right now we need to set some boundaries, though there’s nothing wrong with sharing a bed, I’m not used to it,” Vincent revealed, avoiding the bot’s gaze. “So, in an effort to preserve civility, we’ll just keep our bodies to ourselves, sound like a plan?” He asked, putting two thumbs up.

“Yes,” Kieran replied, though he was unamused.

“Great, goodnight,” Vincent said, turning off the lights, burying himself under the blankets.

Kieran stayed sitting, watching as Vincent slowly drifted to sleep. He rolled out of his fortress, his face softening the more unconscious he became.

The android pulled the pillows aside, careful not to jostle the bed, and laid his head on Vincent’s chest. The blond still woke but said nothing about their embrace. He rubbed a soothing hand down Kieran’s back, pulling him closer—calling it a night.

So much for that plan.

Kieran woke to a soft sound against his ear, its owner still asleep, followed by a grunt and the push of something stiff and hot against his back.

The android, unsure of what to do, reciprocated, shifting his form so they’d be level. Kieran finally understood the blond’s apprehension to their co-sleeping but found himself not caring as he moved his hips against Vincent. His lids fluttered at the sensation, his sensitive skin absorbing each touch. The android held the blond’s hands in place, caressing the strong forearm with an exposed finger, the blue light shining brighter with each second.

“ _K’ren_ ,” The human mumbled, mouthing the words against the bot’s neck.

They both shuddered, a thick coil snapping in place when they realized this could’ve never remained platonic. “Vi,” Kieran responded through a breath, his cheeks dark red.

“Mm, Ki,” Vincent returned, still half asleep, pulling them closer, rutting against Kieran. If this was a dream, he never wanted to get up.

“You’re, _eh_ , you’re very aroused,” The android began, his countenance meek, “Are we gonna’…” He trailed off, still unsure what any of it meant.

“Huh?” Vincent asked, normally his fantasies didn’t talk back. “We can do whatevah’ you want,” He drawled, peppering kisses on Kieran’s scalp, indulging them both.

“Then, uh, you should-

Vincent’s eyes shot open as he froze. He stopped breathing, assessing the situation and how to explain himself. He started by removing his hands and rolling off the bed, falling on his ass and hissing at the well-deserved pain.

Kieran sat up and furrowed his brow, locking eyes with the blond as the bot leaned over the edge. “Are you okay?” He asked, concern coating his tone.

Vincent sighed, _no way but down, I guess._ “Kieran, you’re an incredible friend and an excellent bed-mate, but we can’t do this anymore,” The blond began, cursing himself and their predicament for the umpteenth time that year. “My body, it gets confused about what it wants, it thinks you’re here to, well…”

“To have sex,” Kieran finished, scowling at the man. He wasn’t a child dammit, he knew how these things worked.

The blond cleared his throat, reddening comically. “Exactly, I’m glad we’re on the same page,” He said. “And I like you, Kieran, _obviously_ , but you’re my friend, and I get a serious case of blue-balls because of that. Not that it’s your fault or anything.” Vincent rushed to correct, already fumbling through his apology. “I know I can be frank with you, so I’m just going to say it: I need to sleep with someone, most likely tonight, to get these thoughts out of my head. After that, we can continue sharing the same bed,” Vincent concluded, his plan too convoluted to make sense to anyone but him.

There were a million things Kieran wanted to say, but the revolting amount of software instability errors that crossed his mind kept his tongue at bay, and all he could do was watch as Vincent limped to the bathroom, adjusting himself.

Why was the blond so averse to sleeping with _him_? It was a question Kieran asked himself as the clock’s hands spun. He sat by the piano, touching the keys but not feeling them, too preoccupied with his thoughts.

If they both felt the same, why did Vincent run away? Was he not attracted to androids, was he too much of a friend?

Vincent’s pattern of behaviour would indicate a carnal interest in Kieran, but the android never bothered to think about the blond’s emotions, how they might play in the expression of his desires.

Kieran had to admit, again, that he just didn’t know Vincent as much as he thought he had. The bot slammed his fists on the keys, the loud clang ringing through the apartment, startling everyone.

“Nice contemporary piece,” Vincent teased, adjusting his hair, unable to decide if he looked too gay or not gay enough. Maybe the guyliner and rainbow choker would give him away.

Kieran spun in his chair, regarding the blond with an unnamed emotion. It drove him to stand and get closer but never quite in Vincent’s personal space—like a shadow on the back wall. “Have fun,” He whispered, the words sounding hollow.

The blond stilled his hands, looking at Kieran in the mirror, willing him to do for them both what Vincent wasn’t allowed to. “Thank you,” He said instead, applying the last of his mascara. “I will,” No he won’t. He’d see how the night plays out if he could get it up first.

The blond huffed, donning his jacket and his boots, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’ll be back late, so I don’t expect you to stay up for me,” Vincent started, patting himself down. “No need to worry about strangers, though, I never bring people to my house on the first date,” He reassured, giving Kieran a forced smile as he made to leave.

“Vincent,” Kieran said, rushing to the blond and grabbing his arm. “Vincent, stay with me,” He begged, his big eyes too innocent, too pure.

“Kieran I can’t,” He said, shrugging out of the bot’s hands. “We want different thi-

“You haven’t even asked me _what_ I want!” He reminded, his lower lip quivering. “Are you bored with me already?” He asked, his voice breaking.

“Yes, I’m tired of this game we’ve been playing, is that what you wanted to hear?” Vincent said, instantly regretting his choice of words. Kieran’s face cracked, he blinked quickly as if he hadn’t understood what’d been spoken. “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s not… I have to go, you’re still my friend, okay?” Vincent assured, leaving with a determined stance.

Kieran didn’t know how to describe the feeling in his chest or the way his vision tunneled then went black. Was he dying? His stress level was at 99.9%—maybe he was shutting down.

It was like that for a while, he wasn’t sure if the world outside this empty space existed anymore, or if he cared that it did. Did he have a name, an occupation, was he a living being, or just a machine? Did he ever love, did he know how?

* * *

**[EMERGENCY STASIS MODE INITIATED**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Welcome Back!]**

* * *

“Jesus fucking shit, you’re alive,” Ace swore, borrowing heavily from Gavin’s vernacular. He hovered over his brother, the portable diagnostic machine sitting next to them. As soon as he’d gotten the notification, he’d hurried from the police department to Vincent’s place, ready to castrate the man, but instead, he had to carry his predecessor to the precinct and revive him.

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t,” Kieran grumbled, scanning himself and the area, noting the worried face of his brother and the detective.

Ace slapped him, not that he felt it, but the intent was there. “Don’t say that!” He threatened then hugged his precursor, burying his tears in the crook of Kieran’s neck. “Please don’t say that,” He whispered, pulling away when Gavin placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ace, you can’t protect him forever,” Gavin said, accepting his partner’s embrace, rubbing his back in consoling circles.

“I’m fine, Ace, morbidity is just part of our programming,” Kieran reassured, only half believing it.

“Did he hurt you?” Surprisingly, it was Gavin who asked.

“No, detective, he didn’t touch me,” Kieran replied, crossing his arms. “And that’s the problem,” He said through gritted teeth.

A light-bulb went off in Gavin’s head and he rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” He cursed. “Now I know how he feels,” He murmured, pulling up a chair and sitting down. “Listen up, dipshit, ‘cause I’m only saying this once. You either grab the bull by the horns or let the shit go, because this dance you two are doing is uncoordinated as fuck,” He said, pointing his grey eyes at the older bot.

“Gavin, what-

“And you, mister cockblock, you’re half the reason we’re in this mess!” Gavin shouted, shoving his boyfriend. “Let them fuck!” He continued, as bluntly as possible.

Both RKs looked chastised, bowing their heads to the irritated human, going home without another word.

It was late at night and Gavin was thankful he had Sundays off or he’d have chewed them out even more. The detective brushed his teeth with more force than necessary, looking at Ace through the mirror, getting angrier. When they got to bed, Gavin hogged all the sheets and pulled himself out of the android’s hug. “If they have to suffer, then so do you,” He mumbled petulantly.

“Gavin-

“Fuck off and go to sleep,” He interrupted, then looked back, his eyes softening a fraction. “I still love you, _phucking_ idiot,” He said.

* * *

“You should rest,” Gavin instructed the next morning, shoving a bottle of Thirium into Kieran’s face. “At least for a couple of days, don’t worry about anyone but yourself.” He said, ruffling the bot’s hair.

“Thank you, Gavin,” He said, sipping at his life-supply.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll try to reign back Ace’s enthusiasm,” He promised. The bot in question stood in the kitchen, raising an eyebrow but said nothing.

“It’s not his fault,” Kieran reminded.

“Oh, but I wish you knew how much it was,” Gavin murmured, shaking his head and sitting down. “But it doesn’t matter, can’t change the past, now can we?” He said through a forced smile.

“No, we can’t,” Kieran agreed, disregarding the need to investigate and letting it all go. It was probably for the best.

* * *

“Gavin- _hicc_ -Gavin, open the fucking door, please,” Vincent slurred, knocking on the wood with the bottom end of his bottle of vodka. “I need to know at least someone doesn’t hate me,” He said, his face slippery with tears.

It was too early in the morning for this, that special in-between time where people were either deep in sleep or wide awake.

The detective opened the door, rubbing his eyes and squinting at his drunk friend. “What the absolute fuck, Vincent?” He asked, more worried than upset.

The blond chuckled and took another swig. “Body-guard home?” He asked, pushing past his friend. “Yep,” He said, looking at the tall brunet with contempt. “There he is, guarding the door, is Kieran in there?” He asked, fighting with gravity to stand still.

“Vincent, you’re fucking wasted, you need to sit down,” Gavin urged, pulling his friend to the couch.

“Is he home, Gavin?” The man asked, turning his green eyes to his friend. “Because he’s not at my house, and he hasn’t been at the shelter for three days, so, where is he? Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving, we’re gonna’ have a little party with the vets, but it doesn’t matter does it?” He rambled, his voice thick with emotion.

“You talk too much, you fucking idiot,” Gavin said, taking the bottle away. “What are you doing here so late anyway?”

“Just, can you tell him I’m sorry, that… that I’m not _him_ , that I’m not bored of him I just, I didn’t mean it, it was stupid, _I_ was stupid,” Vincent cried, wiping his nose in his uniform. He hadn’t even bothered to change it.

“Oh Jesus, what da’ fuck did you do now?” He asked, slapping Vincent’s skull.

“Just tell him I’m sorry, and that Jack misses him the most,” At least it wasn’t a lie.

The blond left, and Gavin was torn between following him and letting him be. After a beat he sighed, looking at his bedroom door and Ace who _had_ been guarding the entrance. “You can come out now,” Gavin said, rubbing his temples. He was getting too old for this shit.

Kieran sat by the detective, his lips pursed, feeling guilty even though he’d done nothing.

“If I start smoking again, it’s on you three,” Gavin said, including his boyfriend. For once he’d been spared the blame. “Now, I’m gonna’ go make sure Vincent doesn’t get mugged or run over, you two stay still,” The detective continued, taking his jacket and shoes, chasing after his best friend.

* * *

The pounding in his skull was expected, however, the soft woof to his ear was not, and Vincent startled out of bed, a pained sound escaping him.

He stayed on the floor until Jack woofed again, nudging his nose against Vincent’s face. “I’m gonna’ give you away, you mutt,” He threatened, pushing the husky and walked to the bathroom, splashing water in his face and brushing his teeth.

Vincent donned a jacket and his boots, still in his stained uniform, and took the dog to his car, thinking it best if they go to a bigger park where Jack could fuck off for a little while and Vincent could doze on a park bench.

He did manage to get a couple of _Zs_ , his head lulling back and forth in the early morning sun.

“Oh, hello puppy!” A familiar voice started, kneeling to rub the overzealous husky between his ears, as his own dog made a friendly introduction. “ _Jack_ , _how handsome, a pleasure to meet you,_ ” He continued, using the dog’s native tongue.

Vincent opened one eye, still groggy from his hangover and sleep-deprivation. His eyes focused on the stranger’s face, not so strange once he recognized the brown eyes and identical smile. “Kieran?” He asked, feeling stupid. Even a blind man could tell them apart.

The man looked up, cocking his capped head and shaking it, still smiling. “No, Connor,” The android corrected, holding out his gloved hand. It was by Hank’s insistence that he was dressed this way. “We’ve met before, you’re Vincent,” He said.

“Am I?” The blond said wryly, shaking the offered hand. “So, you’re his twin?” He asked, adjusting himself on the bench so Connor sit.

“I suppose you could call me that,” He replied, his back straight as he watched the canines interact. “Your dog is beautiful,” Connor commented.

“He gets that from everyone,” Vincent chuckled, “But I don’t think anyone loves him more than Kieran, it’s probably why Jack bothered you,” The blond said, shivering in the frigid air.

“Where is Kieran?” Connor asked, looking pointedly at Vincent.

“No clue,” The blond answered, avoiding Connor’s gaze. “Probably at home, hating my guts,” He spat, crossing his arms.

“May I ask what you’ve done?” Curiosity drove Connor to investigate.

“I said something stupid, ruined our friendship, and solidified my place in hell,” Vincent relented.

Connor chuckled, the sound unfamiliar to the blond but not unpleasant. His heart beat irregularly, missing the android even more.

“Well, good luck, I’m sure you’ll need it,” The brunet said, calling for Sumo and leaving Vincent in a self-created pit of despair.

* * *

Vincent didn’t have to work today, it was a mandatory day off, however, he did attend the Thanksgiving dinner, reusing his expensive suit from the Masquerade. He received many compliments, but they all fell on deaf ears as he munched the little he could consume. He avoided the dead bird—much like Gavin, he didn’t partake in animal products.

It was a nice gathering of people; however, everyone was excited about the new building, or future weddings, or any other pleasantries people with actual lives discussed.

Vincent slipped out at midnight, feeling like Cinderella without her prince. The drive home was a slow one, it always was without Kieran’s presence—god he missed him.

He pulled out the LED from his vest, still bright blue against his palm. He kissed it, letting it dangle from his neck. It caught his eyes a few times, much like it had in the beginning, or last Saturday—when his body had failed him yet again.

The blond laughed, feeling unhinged as the loop restarted, the constant back and forth, _will they won’t they._ He hoped Kieran could find it in himself to forgive him, he wasn’t sure he could take another sleepless night.

Vincent undid the lock, stepping inside and sliding down the front door, leaning his head on his knees, stifling a sob. God, it was just like back then too, except the roles were reversed.

He fell asleep in that position, only waking to go to the bathroom and end up in bed, still in his clothing from the day before.

* * *

“Vincent, sweetheart, you look like shit,” Ingrid commented, early that Friday. She’d just walked to the front lobby to pick up her assignment, but Vincent’s dark mood carried her over.

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Vincent mumbled, “I totally feel better now,” He said, flipping her off.

“Hey, I only call ‘em as I see ‘em,” She shrugged. “When’s my little helper comin’ back?” Ingrid asked as an afterthought.

“Probably never,” Vincent grumbled, his tone was serious enough that Ingrid didn’t push it.

Halfway through his shift, Vincent stood and clocked out, letting his own supervisor know that if he stayed any longer he might punch or throw up on someone. His bed was a comfort he would never take for granted again, and he snuggled deep under its covers, letting his mind whisk him away.

* * *

Kieran thought twice about knocking, and decided on just entering, squaring his shoulders and preparing to face Vincent. Instead, he just saw a bundle of sheets and an expectant puppy—there went his momentum.

This week had been full of introspection and soul-searching, a quaint idea considering he was a machine. Regardless of specifics, he’d stumbled across an infallible truth: he wanted Vincent in whatever shape or form the blond was willing to give. If that meant, letting him leave to screw around just so they could sleep in the same bed—so be it.

But now that he was faced with the option to run away as if he’d never come, he found it hard to resist. He did stay though, even if it was for Jack, who spread his limbs and let Kieran pet him, fulfilling an ongoing objective.

The android’s processors stopped when the bed creaked, and Vincent stood and stretched. The blond rubbed his eyes and turned around, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw the android.

“Vincent,” It was all Kieran could say.

“You’re not Connor, are you?” The human asked, furrowing his brow and approaching the bot.

“No, why would-

But Kieran couldn’t finish since Vincent’s mouth was pressed flush against his own. “Good, ‘cause that would’ve been awkward,” He said, going in for another kiss, more desperate than the first.

Kieran brought them closer, running his hands through the blond’s soft hair, letting his sensors appreciate their bouncy texture. “ _Hng_ ,” Vincent groaned, already hyperventilating. “Fuck, Kieran, I don’t even know what I’m doing,” He admitted, pulling away.

“Don’t,” Kieran said, looking every bit as disheveled as he felt.  “Please don’t leave me again,” He begged, holding onto himself, preparing for another emergency shutdown.

Vincent exhaled through his nose, walking away to his bookcase, fidgeting. “What would your brother think?” He asked.

“Why does he matter?” Kieran countered, throwing up his hands.

“Because, you’re not ready Kieran, you haven’t moved on,” Vincent said, trying to convince them both.

“And how do you know?” The android asked, his tone growing cold.

“Elijah Myles Kamski, age 37, billionaire CEO of CyberLife, father of androids, and _your_ ex-lover,” Vincent said, each word coming like a slap. He sighed, walking to the opposite end of the room.

“How do you know that?” Kieran asked, feeling exposed.

“Pretty fucking obvious, isn’t it? Every time he’s brought up you tense like a bow,” Vincent groaned, rubbing his temples. “I don’t wanna’ be a replacement,” He admitted, his hands shaking with each breath.

“You idiot,” Kieran spat, stomping into Vincent’s line of sight, “You fleshy idiot, how was I created by one of your kind?” He accused, jabbing a finger into Vincent’s chest.

“Beats me,” The blond replied, concerned for his safety, the android looked angry.

“How soon is now, Vincent?” He asked rhetorically, shoving them until they were at the bed and Vincent lost his footing, scrambling to lean on his forearms. The android straddled his human companion, leaving no room for miscommunication. “How could you possibly believe I’d be using you as a replacement for _him_ , after everything I’ve been through, after all he’s done! Why would I want him back?” Kieran implored.

Vincent kept quiet, feeling a little lost, but understanding that his backwards logic would get him in trouble one of these days.

“Do you know how enraged I became when I learned you’d left me for a one-night-stand, and last week, even though I tried to stop you, you did it again?” Kieran accused, his face bright red at the confession. “What was I suppose to think?”

“Technically, I didn’t fuck anyone, _er_ , couldn’t get it up,” Vincent corrected, smiling apologetically.

“Bullshit,” The android said, rubbing Vincent through his uniform, emphasizing his point.

“ _Ah_ , c-can’t get it up for anyone but you, Kieran,” He amended, his breath hitching. “Had to take this off because it kept reminding me of you, and even _then,_ I couldn’t…” Vincent trailed off, holding the LED.

“We’re both so stupid,” Kieran said, laughing through his tears.

“Personally, I’d have slept with you already if it weren’t for your scary brother,” Vincent consoled, kissing the android’s forehead, and cheek. He then kissed his lips, but only slightly, letting his tongue linger on Kieran’s bottom lip. “Little brothers, I’ve heard, can be very annoying,” Vincent said, smiling at the android who sat so pretty in his lap, like a present.

“Yes, they can be,” Kieran conceded, fidgeting with his fingers. "I didn't realize he'd been such a nuisance," The android continued, tears welling in his eyes. "I thought you'd meant what you said, about being tired of me." 

Vincent shook his head, his lips turned down. "Of course I didn't mean it, Kieran I'm so sorry," He said, holding the bot's hands in his own. "I just needed a break from the tension, I'd never hurt you on purpose," He promised, blinking away his own tears. Kieran cried harder though he felt extremely relieved, his brain fought to understand the contradiction as his shoulders shook with each sob. Vincent's heart broke from the sight, hugging the android until they were one being.

Kieran calmed down, shaking his head to clear the ridiculous command prompt, no he didn't wanna' initiate sleep stasis. He looked at Vincent and smiled, his eyes roaming down their bodies. Kieran didn't fight the urge to kiss Vincent, reveling in the reciprocation—he couldn't explain how good it felt to have someone who wanted him for him. 

The blond broke the kiss for air, his cheeks pink and his lips bruised. “So, we doin’ this?” Vincent asked gently, scooting to the centre of the bed. “How soon is now, right?” He asked, anticipation and lust blending his brain to slush.

Kieran nodded, moving to remove his clothing until Vincent stopped him. “Huh-uh, I do that,” The blond growled, changing their position until he was on top.

The android acquiesced, the wires in his belly coiling each time Vincent kissed him. The blond was slow, tasting him, teasing him. He used his tongue for most of his exploring, undoing each button of Kieran’s second-hand clothing with practiced-ease.

“ _Hmmm_ ,” Vincent sighed, his lids hooded as he locked eyes with the bot. “You’re so warm here,” The blond noted, tracing his tongue around the outline of Kieran’s Thirium pump.

“That’s my, _hmph_ , my, _ah_ ,” Vincent grinned, proud that he’d made Kieran lose his train of thought so early in their foreplay.

“You’re so sensitive, is it too much?” The blond asked regardless, pausing his ministrations.

Kieran shook his head, his eyes hypnotizing. “Not enough,” He admitted, opening himself more, completely submissive to Vincent’s fingers and anything else.

The blond narrowed his eyes, trying to calm his pounding heart. “I’ve really never done this before, do I need to prepare you, how-

“So romantic, Vincent,” Kieran interrupted, placing a hand on the blond’s mouth before he continued his tirade. “I’m anatomically accurate with the advantages of being self-lubricating and not feeling any pain,” He explained, sounding like an owner’s manual.

“Come again?”

“That too, and it’s also safe to swallow,” Kieran said, whispering the last part right in Vincent’s ear.

The blond shuddered with a groan, finishing without being touched. He covered his face, mortified. “J-just give me a second,” He said, his voice unsteady.

Kieran nodded, looking oddly at the human. His throat went dry as Vincent undressed and wiped the worst of his mess. “Bet androids’ don’t have this problem,” He mumbled, pulling down Kieran’s pants and boxers, catching the bot by surprise.

“No, not unless we’re overwhelmed, and even then, it’s unlikely that _ah_!” Kieran jumped as Vincent swirled his tongue over the tip, tasting the bot for the first time. The android made a broken sound, closing his eyes at the new sensation, Vincent’s tongue warmer and wetter than any other part of him.

“You remind me a little of bleach, not unpleasant, just clean,” Vincent commented when he popped the head out of his mouth, stroking Kieran, enjoying the way he twitched from the stimulation.

Out of habit, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and coated them with enough saliva to be comfortable in a normal setting. Kieran saw this and thrust Vincent’s hand into his mouth, tasting the blond as he suckled each digit.

Yep, he was ready again. Vincent let Kieran enjoy himself, feeling how his moans rumbled against his fingers. “Ki, I gotta’…” Vincent said, breathless. The android opened his eyes, locking them with Vincent, releasing the hand with a pop.

Vincent could feel his mouth water, the desire to consume Kieran like a three-course meal nearly drowned him, but he ignored it, instead he prodded Kieran’s entrance with his slicked index. Was it possible to be jealous of his future self?

The android whimpered, pushing back against the feather-light touches, the head of his cock leaking obscenely. “ _Vi_ ,” He groaned, his chest fluttering like a bird’s wings.

“Ready already, are we?” The blond asked, pushing one of his digits into the tight ring, twisting and curling his finger, understandably intrigued by their differences.

“Vince- _mmm_ , do you always tease your partners like this?” Kieran asked, rocking back on the scarce pressure.

“Only the ones I like,” Vincent admitted, adding two other fingers since he too was getting impatient.

“I assume you like me a lot, then,” Kieran said, smiling naughtily.

“Hmm, more than you know,” Vincent admitted, as if it were a secret.

Curious, the blond added his pinky, seldom using this much of his hand because it _hurt_ , but Kieran only moaned, contorting his body against the intrusion, looking like the perfect picture of lust.

Nevertheless, Vincent’s wrists were getting tired, and his own erection begged for attention, so he pulled out. Kieran’s eyes focused again, yet he said nothing, just spread his legs wider and bit his lips, the juxtaposition nearly killing Vincent.

The blond ran a hand down his length, using Kieran’s natural lubricant. He aligned himself, a sharp sense of _finally_ coursing through his veins. Not only would he get laid tonight, but it’d be with the person who’d been plaguing his dreams in the most beautiful ways.

The first push was always the hardest, at least traditionally. Vincent still watched for any signs of discomfort from his partner, wanting to stop since it all felt too smooth, but never needing to.

Kieran looked blissed out, already content with only having Vincent inside him. It was a welcome change from his previous lover (if you could even call him that).

“You okay?” Vincent asked, because _fuck_ it felt like _he_ was gonna’ melt into a puddle if Kieran kept looking at him like that.

“Perfect,” Kieran said, nodding his head.

“Good,” Vincent said, though a blush still traveled down his neck.

After another second, Vincent started a slow grind, taking his time exploring which pattern Kieran enjoyed. His past experiences always lent themselves to quick and dirty, even in long-standing relationships there’d been moments when they wanted to get the deed done. But Kieran was different (of course, what else was he expecting), and he enjoyed being able to take it slow, at least in the beginning. Maybe he was growing sentimental in his old age.

With each thrust, Kieran’s moans grew louder and harder, sometimes the pitch would change depending on the angle or force. One thing was certain, though, it had the same effect on Vincent that nicotine did, it elevated his vitals and made him crave more. He bit Kieran’s neck, licking his Adam’s apple as it bobbed with his voice.

There was one aspect of this he found odd, the android didn’t sweat, while _he_ was drenched from top to bottom. He envied Kieran, there was nothing worse than feeling yourself perspire.

“Vi, c-can you go a little harder?” The android asked, his legs trembling at his sides.

The blond nodded, pushing Kieran’s thighs to his chest to get better leverage. He had to slow down to thrust harder, a compromise Kieran was willing to make as his programming erupted in stars, pleasure forcing his features to twist.

Vincent leaned in to kiss, sliding his tongue into Kieran’s open mouth, swallowing the android’s moan as his own.

Kieran searched for something, following the strong line of Vincent’s bicep, into his forearm and down to his hand, grasping at it desperately. The blond realized Kieran wanted to hold hands, his skin already peeled back, seeking permission from the human. Vincent couldn’t help but oblige, squeezing Kieran’s fingers in his own, caressing each knuckle with his thumb.

It must have meant much to the android because his back arched, and he came without warning. The display was so erotic that it pulled Vincent over the edge, this climax more satisfying than the first.

The blond collapsed, his bones feeling like jelly, yet he kissed a trail down Kieran’s sternum and abdomen, lapping each droplet of cum, continuously holding the android’s hand. They pulled away from each other as Vincent reached for a spare cloth. He wiped them, a goofy smile on his face, running his tongue over his lips like he couldn’t believe it. “That was incredible,” The blond commented, leaning against his pillow, Kieran snuggled in his chest. “We should have done that ages ago,” He lamented, kissing the tips of Kieran’s glowing fingers.

“We will do it again, correct?” Kieran asked just to make sure.

“No, this was a limited time offer and it expired today,” Vincent answered dryly. “Of course, we’re doing that again,” He assured, pecking the top of Kieran’s hair.

That calmed some of the bot’s nerves, enough to let him initiate Stasis Mode, and achieve the android equivalent of a good night’s rest. Vincent followed soon after, deep-seated contentment flowing from his core and to the edges of his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Edit: On a friends behest, I added more tears!


	21. Lemon Whipped-Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...guys... my smut finger slipped, I had to change the rating. I wanted to keep it M, but god the scene in this is not appropriate. What even is wire-play, I swear to god.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine, obviously
> 
> Also, what even IS Tuesday, it doesn't exist, let's use Wednesday instead

Maybe waking up with a hard-on wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Means his body was healthy and strong, right?

It was different in the daylight, as all morning-afters were. Vincent hoped last night hadn’t been an overzealous illusion of his sleep-deprived brain. He opened an eye, heaving a sigh when he saw the black and white hair of his partner resting on his chest.

The blond kissed the scalp, his face erupting in a smile when the android looked at him. Kieran ducked his head, obscuring his bright red cheeks.

Vincent bit his lip, ready to tease the cute android. “Why so shy?” He asked, hugging Kieran tighter.

The android looked up again, cocking his head. “Good morning Vincent,” He said, avoiding the question.

“Mornin’,” The blond replied, stretching. “How’d you sleep?”

“We don’t really sleep, as such,” Kieran started, though thought better about explaining the intricacies of his programming. “But it was fine.”

“Now that you mention it, I don’t really know much about androids,” Vincent said, rubbing his chin. “Maybe I’ve just made a huge mistake,” He joked, poking a finger to the droid’s cheek.

“Ditto,” Kieran grumbled, turning his gaze to the opposite wall.

“Oh well, too late for buyer’s remorse, I guess I’m stuck with you,” Vincent said, sounding satisfied with the arrangement.

“I’m not an object, Vincent,” Kieran reminded, taking the jest personally.

The blond did a mental step back and rewound his words. “I’m sorry,” He said, a blush creeping up his neck. “I didn’t mean it like that,” He continued, sounding sincere.

“Are you gonna’ make it up to me?” The android asked, expectant.

“Oh, you’re one of _those_ ,” Vincent said, shuddering dramatically.

“One of what?” Kieran asked, looking at the blond with a critical eye.

“Spoiled brat,” The human whispered. Kieran slapped him, pouting his lips—highlighting Vincent’s point. “Ow, I don’t deserve this abuse!” The blond said, grabbing the other’s hands and pulling them closer, he kissed each digit, quickly learning it was the best way to calm down Kieran.

The android couldn’t stay upset for too long, his pinched face morphing into a half-smile, letting his skin peel back at the tips of his fingers, his skeleton bright blue.

“S’pose now is as good a time as any to learn,” Vincent started, turning Kieran’s hand over in his palms. “What’s going on here?” He asked, pointing to the blue dots.

“I’m interfacing,” Kieran said, letting more of his skin disappear. “But you’re not an android, so it only works one way,” He continued, saddened by the fact but it wasn’t enough to make him regret his decision.

“And if I were?” Vincent asked, never one to contemplate his mortality or the body he’s been given.

“We’d be able to communicate in a more personal way,” Kieran admitted, taking back his hand. “Though it doesn’t matter, we can always just talk,” He reminded.

“Well, it’s worked this long,” The blond teased, touching the LED on his chest.

A soft whine interrupted their conversation, its owner making himself seen. “We gotta’ get up anyway,” Vincent said through a yawn. “I’ll run a bath, do you wanna’ take him out?” He asked, certain of the android’s answer.

Kieran nodded as they climbed out of bed. They were both still naked and tried to be modest about their staring, but Vincent managed to catch an eyeful before the android dressed, floored that he’d had so much self-restraint in the past. What he would’ve done to that android if he’d met him in different circumstances. The blond shook his depraved head, fixing the sheets of the bed, and walked towards the bathroom.

By the time the bath overflowed with hot bubbles, Kieran and Jack returned. Vincent raised his brows at the white specks littering the android’s hair. “Is it snowing?” He asked, looking at a nearby window.

“Yes, but it was manageable,” Kieran said, avoiding eye contact with the blond, too embarrassed by the human’s shameless nature.

“Can android’s bathe?” Vincent asked, amused by the other’s reactions.

“Of course,” Kieran replied, his mind putting the puzzle together.

“Would you like to join me, then?” The blond asked, directing his head to the bathroom.

The android looked uncomfortable, torn between decisions. Though he shouldn’t be part of his thoughts, Kieran couldn’t quite shake the billionaire, and it clouded his judgement.

“Hey, if you don’t want to do something, just tell me,” Vincent said, noting his partner’s distress. “The last thing I want to do is push you,” He promised.

Kieran was glad to have an out, but he wasn’t a coward to rough situations, so he squared his shoulders and beat Vincent to the tub. He undressed, like Adonis in motion to the human. “You should go first,” Kieran suggested as if they were picking fruit.

Vincent rolled his eyes but stepped in, the water on the comfortable side of hot. Kieran sat by the tub, running his fingers through the bubbles. “Is it okay if I wash you?” He asked as he bit his lip. The blond looked skeptical but shrugged, leaning against the porcelain.

There was no use erasing his memories, overwriting them might be more productive. At least that’s what Kieran hoped as he cupped his hand below the water, trickling the liquid over the blond’s scalp.

Vincent relaxed further, sinking deeper into the heat. He sighed, feeling like a kid again. “This is nice,” He said, enjoying the attention.

Kieran’s fingers trembled, but he hid it well as he lathered shampoo in his hands, washing Vincent’s scalp. He worked quickly, blinking in time with his racing heart—this may have been a bad idea. Kieran leaned his forehead against the human’s soapy hair, taking a shuddering breath.

The blond raised a brow, wanting to look up but averse to getting suds in his eyes. “Kieran, did you fall asleep?” He asked, trying to sound light-hearted.

“No,” The android replied. Maybe he hadn’t been ready, at this moment he didn’t feel like it.

“As pleasant as this is, you don’t have to do any of it,” Vincent reminded, reaching for the android’s hands and putting them to his lips. He didn’t mind the few bubbles that got on his tongue if it meant Kieran’s breaths steadied. “I see you as an equal Ki, I hope you know that,” He confessed.

Kieran said nothing, just nodded once and scooted to the side of the tub, his face telling more than he knew.

“It’s kind of lonely over here,” Vincent started, lightly slapping the water. “Maybe I should get Jack in—”

“Okay,” Kieran relented, dropping into the small space, leaning against the human. “I understand,” He didn’t elaborate.

Vincent grinned, snaking his hands around the bot’s waist, placing his chin on his shoulder. “Now I can take care of you,” He mumbled, pecking Kieran’s ear.

The android wanted to say that Vincent already took care of him, but he held his tongue, letting the man caress his worries away.

To call it sweet would be an understatement, it was tooth-rotting, to say the least, and Vincent couldn’t bother to remember the last time he’d shared such an intimate space with someone. “You know,” He said, a feigned lightness to his tone. “I like to celebrate the first snow with a nice cup of hot chocolate, loaded to the nines with marshmallows—I know just the place if you’re interested in going,” He proposed with a soft grin.

Kieran turned his head, meeting the blond’s eyes with a smile of his own. “I’d love to,” He said.

“Great,” The blond replied, kissing Kieran’s cheek. “It’s a date!”

A surprised sound escaped the android, his face stuttered, still unsure if he’d heard it correctly.

“Unless you didn’t want to—”

Kieran pressed a finger to the blond’s lips, effectively shushing him. “It’s a date,” He parroted, sealing the deal with a full kiss.

“No, stop,” Vincent protested half-heartedly. “Or we’ll never get out of the tub,” He cautioned, lacing their fingers together.

“I don’t see how that’s a problem,” Kieran replied, twisting his body so they faced each other, resting his chin on the blond’s sternum

“Maybe not for you, but if I stay here too long I’ll turn into a raisin,” Vincent said as his stomach became a pit with the way Kieran gazed at him—all doe-eyed and bushy-tailed.

The android grinned, showing his perfect teeth and the way his tongue stuck between them, its little tip glistening in the dim light.

Vincent couldn’t help it as his hands held Kieran’s face, tilting it until he found the perfect angle, dipping his head for another kiss. Now that he was free to do it, he found he couldn’t stop, taking as much as the android was willing to give. A happy sound passed between them as he deepened the kiss. Their breaths turned ragged, each of their hearts beating out of control.

Kieran brought their bodies closer, sitting on the blond, splashing water over the rim. The sound and situation were familiar, but he threw the thought away, tugging the blond’s hair exposing his neck, biting a soft trail. Vincent shuddered as a broken moan escaped his throat. “Ki, maybe slow down?” He asked, trying to still the android’s hips with a shaky hand.

Brown eyes looked up with an incredulous stare, their owner raising an eyebrow. “You’re kidding me, right?” He asked through the hard line of his lips.

“I mean…” Vincent trailed off, wondering why he was hesitating so late in the game. “Hot-chocolate?” He said, trying to use the excuse as a viable one.

Kieran narrowed his lids, his mouth falling slightly ajar. Insight populated his heavy mind, and he stared at them both, analyzing their situation. “Do you think we’re moving too fast?” He asked, pulling back.

“Just a little,” Vincent admitted. “We may have done some things out of order,” He said, running a hand through his hair.

“Like?”

“Well, I wanted to woo you first, take you out on dates, find out everything about you, you know, romantic shit that died way before I was born,” He said, his cheeks bright red. “I know it’s stupid, Gavin always teases me about it,” The sigh that left him was coated in self-deprecation.

Kieran cocked his head, rearranging the words into a meaning, trying to understand where Vincent pulled his inspiration. “You’ve been reading too much gay shit,” The android concluded, bopping the blond’s nose.

Vincent sputtered, crossing his arms in indignation, feeling chastised. “Is that a problem?” He asked.

“I want you now, Vince,” Kieran countered, making the blond gulp. “But I can wait, if that’s what _you_ want,” He concluded, stepping out of the tub, shaking the suds like a dog.

Vincent was left perplexed, his face twisting in consternation then realization. “I’m a fucking idiot,” He mumbled, shaking his wet head.

* * *

“Could you make it almond milk instead, please?” Vincent asked, presenting the waiter with a pleasant smile.

“Of course, and you sir?” The gentleman turned to Kieran, who’d read the menu a million times, and still didn’t know what he wanted.

“I’ll get the same,” The bot said finally, returning the menu.

They both sat in silence, looking awkwardly at anything but each other.

“Ki—”

“Vi—”

They chuckled, identical glints in their eyes. “You go first,” The android said, wringing his hands.

“I want you too, you know,” Vincent said without preamble, winking at the flustered bot. “That’s why I want to take my time, make sure I don’t ruin it,” He explained, holding his hand for Kieran to take. One side of the android’s mouth ticked up, his cheeks burning with software instability errors. What he had to say now was irrelevant, and so he opted for touching the tips of his fingers to Vincent’s.

Their hot chocolate came, comically topped with marshmallows, and as first dates went, the blond could claim this one successful.

* * *

“Are you ticklish, Kieran?” Vincent asked while they cuddled on the couch. He’d been tenderly running his digits on the android’s hips and apart from Kieran pressing closer, there’d been no reaction.

“Not unless I want to be,” He replied, pulling up the command. “Do you want me to initiate that protocol?”

“That easy, huh?” Vincent asked, shrugging his shoulders.

A shocked giggle burst through the android’s chest as he wiggled away from the touch. Vincent laughed too, attacking Kieran in his weak points, sitting up in tandem with the escaping android. “Oh no you don’t,” He said, chasing after the bot.

“ _Stop_ ,” Kieran begged, breathless with both laughter and acute overstimulation. Why androids needed a tickle function, he’d never know. “Please!” He jumped, making no effort to stop the blond.

“Do you want me to?” Vincent asked through a mischievous grin, holding his chin with the knuckles of his hand. “’Cause you seem to be enjoying it,” He pointed out, giving Kieran a once-over.

The android covered his face, abashed by how quickly he’d responded to touch—those extra touch receptors now made sense. “I think I do, actually,” He answered, turning the feature off, vowing to use it some other time.

Vincent awed at the minute transformation, pulling Kieran back into his embrace and running a finger through the dual-coloured hair. “What else can you do, Mr. Prototype?” He teased.

“What do you think I can do?” Kieran retorted.

Vincent paused, unsure how to proceed. “Can you make the lights flicker like in cheap horror movies?” He hedged.

“Only if I’m interfacing with the house,” Kieran answered, demonstrating on his palm the blueprint of the apartment.

“Cool,” The blond said, feeling like an idiot. “How strong are you?”

“I’m more than capable of carrying you up a flight of stairs if need be,” Kieran reassured, shaking his head.

“That’s not what I asked.”

The android hesitated before he answered, “I can lift about 500 pounds.”

“Jesus Christ!”

“But I’ve never had the need to use any extra muscle,” Kieran joked, opening the panels on his bicep.

Vincent looked at the wires traversing Kiran’s arm, fighting the strong urge to touch them. “Does it hurt to do that?” He asked.

“No,” Kieran said, taking one of Vincent’s hands and bringing it close. “I can’t feel pain, remember,” He said, disregarding the huge asterisk next to that claim. “I can tell that you’re curious, touch it if you’d like,” He mumbled.

Vincent poked at the largest wire, astonished at the warmth. He ran the tip of his fingers down the length, feeling it constrict under his attention. “You can’t feel pain, but you’re feeling _something_ ,” Vincent observed, morbid fascination made him pinch one of the wires, just to see how Kieran would react.

The android jerked forward, pressing a fist to his mouth to muffle a whimper.

“Sorry,” Vincent said, removing his hands. He kissed Kieran’s temple, ever the apologetic gentleman.

Kieran closed the panel, still shaking from the sudden influx of errors to his mental core. “So, you know how I said androids couldn’t feel pain?” He asked rhetorically.

“I’m sorry, did I unlock something or—”

“We still can’t feel pain, Vincent,” He said, leaning back against his partner, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Kieran pulled up his shirt, opening the large panel of his abdomen. “Touch me more,” He whined, feeling like a newborn drug-addict.

“Um…” Vincent trailed off, convinced this was a fever dream and he’d soon wake up, because there was no way Kieran was splayed against him, biting his lips, begging for him to continue. He didn’t even know what he _did_. “Are you sure this is ok—”

“No, it’s not, it’s overwhelming, and my programming can’t handle it,” Kieran said, forming a bad habit of interrupting the blond. “But I want you to do it again, please?” He implored, his eyes still closed, writhing prettily against the blond.

“This is why I wish I knew how you worked,” Vincent mumbled, toying with the thick coils. “So, I wouldn’t be so scared when you ask me to do this shit,” He continued, licking a line down Kieran’s neck.

The android stopped breathing, his eyes rolling back, gratified beyond belief. It wasn’t necessarily pleasure he was experiencing, rather, it was the overwhelming nature of Vincent’s ministrations, coupled with Kieran’s feelings that translated into _this_.

Vincent was still worried about hurting the droid, so he trod lightly, even as his cock twitched and answered with each gasp and groan that escaped Kieran. The human held them both still, burying his red face in the crook of Kieran’s neck, pressing his hand deep into the android’s abdominal core, thinking that he may have found a new kink.

Kieran snapped forward, tensing then convulsing, calming Vincent’s hand as he restarted his breathing, trying to cool down his overheated body.

“Well,” Vincent started, his voice shaky. “I can definitely say I have never done that before,” He admitted, straining against his black jeans, rearranging the fabric so he wasn’t so constrained.

Kieran took a deep breath, feeling the android equivalent of light-headed. He ran through a quick diagnostic check, ignoring his environment for a fraction of a second. Once he felt ready, he closed the panel, turning to face Vincent with an odd look. Before the blond could ask, Kieran pushed his lips forward, simultaneously undoing Vincent’s belt, shoving his hand beneath the hem of his boxers. They broke for air and groaned--Vincent lost control of his tongue, letting it hang from his mouth. The android wasted no time pulling Vincent from his jeans, lapping at his cock with unbridled curiosity and determination—like he did with most things. The blond didn’t think he could get any harder but seeing that handsome face bob up and down while it whined, as if Vincent were the best thing in the world, really did things to his body and ego.

“Ah, Ki, I’m not gonna’ last much longer if you, _oh god_ , if y-you keep, _fuck_ ,” Vincent threw back his head and closed his eyes as the android cradled him, squeezing the base of his dick, milking him for what it’s worth. “How are you s-so good at this already?” He asked, thrusting up as the android sucked down.

Kieran looked at him, his eyes equal parts critical and lustful. He shrugged his shoulders, a gesture at odds with his full mouth.

“ _Hmph_ ,” The blond whined, threading his fingers through the other’s pretty hair, squeezing at the nape of their neck, encouraging him to continue. “Fuck, I’m gonna’ come, Ki,” He warned, hyperventilating.

The android nodded, closing his eyes and waited for the taste to hit his analyzers. He sucked hard, prepared for the blond’s surprised thrust and groan. The hot liquid made its way down Kieran’s throat, sliding down into whatever chamber sterilized the contents of his mouth.

Vincent was spent, both physically and emotionally, his throat sore with how hard he’d been breathing. Kieran tucked him back inside his pants, pecking sweet kisses on his chest and to his lips, still eliciting half of a response. “You’re killing me,” Vincent whined between kisses, “I’m not that young anymore,” He reminded, shoving his hands under Kieran’s shirt, scraping his blunt nail against his toned abdomen.

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” Kieran returned, unconsciously rubbing himself against Vincent, chasing relief that wasn’t coming, mainly because Jack had needs too. The dog’s white body appeared from nowhere, reminding the duo that they weren’t entirely alone. They blushed, burying their heads with shame as the dog motioned for the door.

“I can take him,” Vincent said, kissing the android’s temple. “If you don’t mind getting dinner started?” He asked before assuming Kieran would just cater to him.

“Of course not, what would you like?” Kieran replied, his previous excitement dampened to mild arousal.

“Whatever you can make with the shit in the fridge, haven’t really shopped for anything in a while,” He admitted, trying not to think deeply into the reasons why. He grabbed Jack’s leash, hooking it to his collar and made it to the door.

“Maybe we can go to the store, they’re open still,” Kieran said, straightening his clothes.

“I guess we could,” Vincent agreed, flashing the android a wide smile. “See you in ten, don’t miss me too hard,” He teased, taking the pupper for a walk.

The silence gave Kieran a chance to think, he sighed contently, closing his eyes against the beautiful chaos in his mind. Who knew being disorganized could breed such happiness?

It was too early to start asking questions about their relationship, but he didn’t know what to call Vincent, his friend? Partner? Lover?

He may have to resign to using his first name until he’s figured it out.

Kieran bit his lips, shuddering against the new commands and tastes in his mind. They were all so lewd, a thought that’d nonplussed him before but now filled him with anticipation. He hoped the blond would be open to them.

* * *

The store was empty when they arrived, giving them both ample space to run or take their time picking ingredients. Here Kieran learned more about the blond’s eating habits, he noticed how he spent time reading the labels, squinting at the words since he’d forgotten his contacts. Kieran let the human be, cocking his head and smiling fondly.

“I know you don’t eat, but is there anything you’d like?” Vincent asked because he’d been raised with manners, goddammit.

“Wouldn’t be able to buy it even if I wanted to,” Kieran said, winking suggestively.

The blond chuckled and shook his head as he asked, “Who taught you to flirt like that?”

“You, if anyone,” The android replied, being bold as he took Vincent’s hand, thankful when he didn’t pull away.

“Who taught you to listen to _me_?” The blond countered, rolling his eyes.

Kieran grinned, his pearly teeth shining like stars. Vincent smiled too, leading them both to the automatic cashier and headed home.

Once inside, Kieran beelined for the piano practicing an original piece inspired by all he knew, while Vincent prepared a light meal.

“You’ve gotten better at improv,” Vincent commented, taking a bite from his sandwich.

“It’s not really improv, since I’ve rehearsed the notes in my head—”

“Hush, take the compliment,” Vincent instructed, ruffling the android’s hair.

Kieran acquiesced and continued playing, flicking his eyes towards the blond when he ran dry on inspiration.

* * *

Going to bed was less awkward, as Kieran and Vincent adjusted to their new dynamic. There were no boundaries or physical constraints as they cuddled—Vincent was free to wrap his arm around the android and bring him close, burying his chin on his neck and kiss it if he pleased. The reverse was also true, so falling asleep became as easy as breathing.

Until the next morning, when the loud knock and Gavin’s annoying voice woke them from their slumber.

“What does he want now?” Vincent groaned, not wanting to let go of his…friend. (He wasn’t sure what to call them either.)

“Probably what he wants every time, nothing,” Kieran said in the same tone.

“I love your bluntness,” Vincent said, kissing the android’s scalp as he climbed out of bed.

Kieran’s wires twisted uncomfortably at the mention of love, never having heard it directed towards him in such a direct manner. He got up to make the bed, donning one of Vincent’s oversized sweaters to restore modesty.

The blond obviously didn’t care as much, as he opened the door clad in only his boxers.  “Da’ fuck you want?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“We’ve been friends for decades and that’s how you greet me?” Gavin replied, shocked.

“It’s because we’ve been friends for decades that I greet you like that,” Vincent reminded, letting the duo inside. Something about Ace still made his skin jump, but it’d be water under the bridge soon enough.

“Figured you’d be here,” Gavin said, directing his statement towards Kieran, shrugging his shoulders. “You guys are inseparable.”

“Says the detective joined at the hip with his android,” Kieran countered, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

“Fuckin’ tell ‘em, Ki,” Vincent encouraged like a hype man.

“We’re not joined at the hip,” Ace started, defending his boyfriend and switching it at the last second. “He’s not tall enough.”

“Exactly,” Gavin agreed then realized what’d been said and rounded on his partner. “Dude, what the fuck?” He asked as Vincent burst into hysterics.

“No, but seriously,” The blond started after he’d calmed down. “I love you Gavin, but what do you want?” He asked.

“Just making sure you’re both okay,” The detective admitted, holding his hands in surrender. “No need to get defensive,” He mumbled, kicking an imaginary ball.

“We’re okay, right Ki?” Vincent asked looking at the bot for backup.

“Analyzing our average track record, I’d say the detective’s suspicions are valid,” Kieran started, playing with the hem of his sweater. “However, taking recent events into consideration, I’d say we’re pretty ‘okay’,” He concluded.

“See, the android agrees with me,” Vincent huffed, feeling the pair of detectives look at him with professional skepticism.

Gavin shifted his eyes between them both, narrowing his lids until realization bloomed, erupting on his face like slow-moving lava. “Ya’ll smash?” He asked with the finesse of a calf.

“I hate you so fucking much right now,” Vincent sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Ya’ll smashed,” Gavin repeated, this time with full certainty. He winked at Kieran and regarded Ace with a look that said ‘don’t interfere.’

“I hope Hell has your room as far away from mine as possible,” Vincent said, rubbing his temples in fond frustration.

“I’m sure they’ll make us roommates just to spite you,” Gavin said, smirking at his best friend. He walked to Vincent, sizing him up before he hugged him. “Come here, you little twink, took you long enough,” He whispered, jabbing a light finger into the blond’s pectoral.

“Oh, shut up,” Vincent said, hugging the detective back. “At least it didn’t take me half a year to get my dick wet,” He teased.

“Now you shut up,” Gavin grumbled, trying to get out of the embrace.

Vincent didn’t let go until he was satisfied Gavin would keep his crude comments to himself, at least so early in the morning.

Ace and Kieran were communicating silently, the older android retelling all that occurred while sparing the cruder details. Ace nodded, his bonus objective to keep Vincent at bay disappearing into nothingness. He’d never thought that they’d end up here, it’d been a possibility sure, but never one he’d given much attention.

Ace caught the blond’s eye, bowing his head in both thanks and approval. Vincent understood, thankful for the permission to proceed, even if it’d been the bane of his existence for the better part of three months.

Now they could continue as normal, with the bonus of cuddles, kisses, and the consequence of those actions.


	22. Tied like a ribbon dressed in envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler of the fluffy variety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning for the end of this chapter, anyway we're wrapping up, aren't we? Nearing the end and all that jazz. 
> 
> Also, look at [THIS](https://haikulidoodles.tumblr.com/post/178674748371/have-i-gushed-over-this-amazing-fanfic), I'm so thankful you guys take time out of your day to even consider drawing my babies! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please give the artists I've linked some love!

“Here,” Vincent said putting a hard-hat on the android’s head. “Wouldn’t want you getting hurt,” He continued, pinching a red cheek.

It was useless to remind the blond he couldn’t feel pain, so Kieran kept quiet and trailed Vincent as they walked to the nearly-complete building. The snow fell, white fluff landing on their clothing like dust. It was early, neither the staff nor the contracted workers were present.

Vincent sighed while looking into the glass, feeling a heaviness in his chest he hadn’t experienced in many years. “I know Eli paid for this,” He began, too nervous to look Kieran in the eye. “I’m sorry every memory you have is tainted by him,” He apologized, empathetic towards Kieran’s struggle.

The android tilted his head, giving Vincent a half smile. “It’s not your fault,” He reminded, stepping over the threshold, holding his hand for the blond to take. “Besides, I can always make new ones,” He said, kissing his partner’s temple.

Vincent felt like a popsicle in the sun, shuddering under the android’s touch and promise. “Thank god for that,” Vincent murmured, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

* * *

As the new building’s final touches were applied, more individuals took notice of the humble shelter, even stopping to invest in an animal. (Vincent swore it was Kieran’s doing—the android’s enthusiasm was magnetic.)

Speaking of the android, he currently stood by Vincent, holding himself still as the blond thanked his co-workers, commending everyone for their efforts. It was silly, but he felt like a kid when he got to cut the red ribbon, walking through the slick hallways, breathing in that new-building smell. Kieran beamed too, no one, not even the billionaire’s involvement, could wrestle that smile from his face.

With the influx of animals, came the need for new workers and volunteers. Some of the old Jericho androids, who’d lost their purpose after the revolution, heard through the grapevine about the opportunity.

Technically, it was Vincent’s job to screen volunteers, but the blond was often laxer with the bots than his fellow humans. Kieran also helped, expediting the vetting process by using his advanced brain, gently probing each android, unearthing their true intentions.

Some refused, of course, not every android took kindly to having their minds poked.

They fell into a rhythm that week, Ace and Gavin joined where they could, providing background checks for the humans, and orienting the new trainees.

When Friday rolled around, Vincent couldn’t believe they were already in December. “Jeez, how time flies,” He sighed in awe, dropping his head on Kieran’s thighs, getting comfortable as they watched television. “I just met you yesterday,” He mumbled.

Kieran knew the human was joshing, but something in his programming compelled him to correct the erroneous claim. He squashed it with some difficulty, saying instead, “Time will pass just as it always has.”

Vincent rolled his eyes, but said nothing, snuggling closer to his companion.

The android could admit he’d never expected to end up here, swaddled in warmth by a person who only wanted him for him. A contrast to those who’d known him before: Alice Freeham and her comatose state, Amanda (a name he hadn’t uttered in an eternity), and Elijah—the man who’d fixed yet broken him.

“I suppose you’re right,” Kieran amended later, breaking the silence and jerking Vincent from his sleep. “Sorry,” He apologized, ruffling the blond’s hair.

“Fuckin’ hell, I’m gonna’ go to bed,” And with that, Vincent was off, crawling under the covers like a turtle.

Kieran was tasked with shutting down the TV and lights, shucking the heavier of his clothes, following Vincent’s lead.

As tired as he was, the blond still had enough sense to mumble goodnight and wrap an arm around the android.

* * *

“We should go out,” Vincent said as they walked Jack through the wintry grass of the park. “Like to the club or something, it’s been a while since we’ve been.”

“Isn’t it a bit cold for that?” Kieran countered, raising a brow.

“Come on,” The blond insisted, rounding his puppy-dog eyes on the android. “I wanna’ make everyone jelly with my boy- _um_ , I mean…” Vincent trailed off, his face flushed beet red at his slip. “What are we anyway?” He asked, trying to sound blasé, even going as far as playfully shoving the android.

Kieran saw through all of it, his wires twisting, regarding Vincent with a serious stare. “Whatever you want us to be,” The android said with conviction.

A pained sound escaped the blond and he turned on his heel while rubbing his prickling cheeks. “That’s too much responsibility, Kieran,” He said, forming a pout.

“We don’t have to label anything if you’re not—”

“Don’t talk to me about labels!”

“I was simply saying that if you still feel rushed we can just be friends—”

“Am I getting friend-zoned by my partner?”

“You’re the one who didn’t want to label this,” Kieran pointed out, rubbing his temples in frustration.

“’Cause it’s not necessary, I like you, I _hope_ you like me,” Vincent said, shrugging his shoulders. “What does it matter what we call it?”

“So, what are we then?” Kieran asked, returning the question as an ugly current ran down his core, settling deep in an old scar.

Vincent sighed, smoothing out Kieran’s wrinkles, far too realistic to be an accident. “I’m Vi, you’re Ki, and together we make _ViKi_ , or _KiVi_ ,” The blond shook his head—god, he had _such_ a way with words. “Point is, this is new to us both, and though labels can give momentary clarity, they also add restraints to a relationship—”

“Are you suggesting we keep ourselves open?” Kieran accused, his face confused and miffed in equal measure.

“You’re taking things out of context—”

“The only context I understand is the one where you refuse to name this!” Kieran snapped, gesturing between them.

“Then what would you call it?” Vincent asked, his eye twitching as he grit his teeth, knowing he’d put his foot in his mouth too many times.

Kieran paused, his fleeting anger giving way to contemplation. He found himself pondering for longer than he’d imagined, scratching his chin as he thought harder.

“Not as easy as it seems, is it?” Vincent said, walking towards his large dog and the little present left beneath the tree.

“I’m afraid I must agree with you,” Kieran grumbled, crossing his arms.

Vincent grinned, feeling as if he’d won an argument. “Listen,” He started, locking eyes with the android. “We can just keep doing what we’re doing and see how it evolves. I promise not to go out of my way to find someone else—if that’s what you’re worried about,” Vincent said sincerely.

Kieran nodded once, though he was reasonably upset on their trek home. Even when the blond wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his chin on Kieran’s shoulder. “You’re angry, I can tell,” He mumbled, embracing the android.

Kieran’s face soured, his glare melting the window across the room. “I’m not,” He retorted.

“You are,” Vincent countered, nudging Kieran with his nose. “But you’re cute when you’re angry,” He admitted, giggling when Kieran sighed and removed himself.

The android walked towards the dog and pet him, thankful that it only wanted one thing, and didn’t toy with his emotions to get it.

“You’re so easy to tease, Kieran, it’s the only reason I do it,” Vincent said, rummaging through his fridge. “So, are we going out or what?” He asked, looking at the time.

“If we must,” Kieran said, shrugging his tense shoulders.

Vincent hummed, running his long fingers through his lover’s hair, undoing the carefully styled quiff. “We gotta’ go all out then,” He started, tapping his chin. “How do you feel about makeup?” 

Kieran narrowed his eyes, but answered truthfully, “I’ve got no opinion.”

“Perfect.”

Vincent inhaled the rest of his food, rummaging through his closet for his kit. Kieran stood, his fingers lingering on the dog’s ears before he sat on the couch. Vincent sat by his side, tilting his head, finding the perfect angle on the android. Kieran felt like a mannequin, sitting perfectly still while Vincent worked—he was loathed to interrupt since the blond looked so giddy.

“There,” Vincent said at the final swipe of lipstick, the bright red stained like blood against the android’s paler frame. “Gorgeous.”

Kieran rolled his eyes whilst the compliment buried itself in the hollow spaces of his chest. “I’m glad you think so,” He said, his back stiff as a pole.

“Oh, darlin’, you were gorgeous before, but that lipstick just made your eyes _pop_ ,” Vincent drawled, gesturing with his hands. “Makes me wanna’ stay home and keep you all to myself,” He grumbled, pitching his voice lower.

“You’re the one adamant about leaving,” Kieran reminded, feeling like the centre of Vincent’s world.

“I still am,” The blond said, shaking his head, trying to calm his racing heart. “But it doesn’t mean I can’t have a bit of a snack before dinner,” He said this while capturing Kieran’s chin in his hand, bringing their lips together until they touched, transferring some red to his own lips, and parting.

Vincent smiled through his lust, standing to prepare himself for the night. Unfortunately, he wasn’t as well-equipped to handle extremes in temperature, so he’d have to dress warmly. Kieran, on the other hand…

The blond pulled a shirt from his collection of black, its cropped nature much too revealing for Vincent (it’d been a gag-gift from Gavin). He paired it with matching skinny-jeans, laying it on the bed as he searched for his own outfit.

“Here,” Vincent said after much deliberation. He normally took an eternity searching for the perfect _style_ , it’s part of the reason he switched to one colour palette. “Dress to impress and all that BS.”

Kieran looked between the garments and his oversized sweater. He felt cold then, though it shouldn’t have been possible. He changed without complaint, far too invested in Vincent’s wants to argue.

“Your shirt seems to be broken, Vi,” Kieran said as he tugged at the Tee, sliced at an angle, showing his stomach and the lower half of his Thirium Pump outline.

“I think it’s perfect,” Vincent said, drumming his fingers against the android’s hips.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re treating me like a doll,” Kieran commented, shutting off the part of his brain that made him feel naked.

“A very handsome and lovable doll,” Vincent returned, pinching one of Kieran’s cheeks. “You’ll get used to it,” He said through a chuckle.

Kieran pouted, his lower lip quivered, and he tried hard to blink away the ridiculous tears.

The air left Vincent’s lungs, too surprised to say anything for a solid minute. “Kieran, I’m only kidding,” He reassured, quickly smoothing a hand through the android’s hair, cursing his sarcastic nature. “Come here,” He said, pulling the android in the direction of the mirror.

Kieran looked at himself, for the first time unrecognizable to his own eyes. Severe cognitive dissonance aside, Vincent’s earlier ‘gorgeous’ made more sense, as Kieran fit in his borrowed garments like a glove.

He glanced at the blond, locking gazes for a moment. Vincent winked, nodding at his handiwork. “See what I mean?” He asked, pointing at everything. “Who wouldn’t wanna’ dress you up when you make any old thing look designer?” He continued.

“Maybe you just like seeing me in your clothes,” Kieran suggested, pleased when the blond turned bright red.

“So?” Vincent mumbled, rubbing his neck. “I mean, look at you,” He said in awe, biting his lip as his hands itched to hold Kieran closer.

“What about me?” The android asked, semi-frustrated that he couldn’t see past his preconceived notion of beauty. “It’s just a shell,” He said, the skin cells on his stomach receding, his skeleton glinting like a reminder.

“And I’m just a brain,” Vincent huffed, giving in to the temptation of wrapping his arms around Kieran. “But we’re still hot,” He continued, tracing a light pattern on the android’s exposed belly. The plastic-like material was hard, but it didn’t stop him from trying to poke it, knowing that the contents inside held Kieran’s tubes and wires.

“Doesn’t that seem superficial?” The android asked.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a little vain,” The blond justified, shrugging his shoulders. “Or would you rather us be prudish monks who only focused on the mind?”

Kieran glared at his partner through the mirror. “I didn’t say that.”

Vincent placed a soft kiss on Kieran’s neck, eliciting a small gasp. “Tell me you’d rather be talking about philosophy,” He said, proving a point.

“Why can’t we do both?”

“Of course, we can do both,” The blond countered, nuzzling his forehead against Kieran’s scalp. “But learning what makes you tick is more fun,” He admitted with an impish grin.

“You’re toying with me again.”

“You love it.”

Kieran’s face twisted in consternation, his conflicted emotions on display for them both. He never realized how telling his expressions were until he saw them played back to him in real-time. Vincent wasn’t paying attention though, too busy tucking his hands under Kieran’s half-shirt, rubbing one of the nipples. The android jumped, self-conscious about the longing in his eyes, but enchanted nonetheless.

“ _Hmm_ , so sensitive,” Vincent whispered, mouthing the words against Kieran’s neck, reveling in the soft sounds he provoked. “All for me?” He asked, just to make sure.

Kieran nodded, making the blond look up, and lock eyes again. “If you want,” The android said, surprised he could even speak.

“Wouldn’t ask if I didn’t,” The blond said, feeling a jolt course down his spine as the android pressed against him, their hooded eyes brimming with need. “But we should leave now,” He said, breaking the spell. Vincent separated and grabbed his jacket, trying to dispel the heavy atmosphere.

Kieran nearly fell backwards, having rested his entire balance on Vincent. The blond looked apologetic and moved to correct his mistake, but Kieran had caught himself in time, straightening his outfit as if he wore a pristine suit.

As they drove to the hybrid club, Kieran wondered why the blond was so hell-bent on teasing him. It wasn’t as if they needed to play games anymore—they’d already joined intimately. Maybe it was the blond’s nature, his natural affinity to flirt and joke didn’t jell well with Kieran’s analytical mind. Perhaps reciprocating in kind could be beneficial to their relationship. 

The outside didn’t prepare them for within, it was even more crowded than last time, making it impossible to keep your limbs to yourself. Vincent still bee-lined towards the bar, downing two shots in one go. He offered Kieran one, but the android refused. “I guess one of us has to stay sober,” The blond teased, swallowing a third even as the bitterness rang primitive alarm bells. “You are dancing with me tonight, right?” Vincent questioned expectantly.

“I’ll be dancing,” Kieran promised, talking over the music. “Just not with you,” He added, slinking away like a ribbon.

Vincent would’ve been pissed if he weren’t so impressed—his little bot was becoming a man! His glee lasted for about three seconds, disappearing when he saw Kieran join the throng, swaying his body against a group of shorter androids, standing out like a spotlight.

The deep throbs of the bass bounced with the human’s heartbeat, his entire body growing hot as he watched his partner. Vincent pushed himself against a sea of people, standing close but never quite reaching Kieran. It took him a second to realize the android was dancing away as he inched forward.

Vincent was incensed but also turned on by the chase, his fingers dying to hold Kieran amongst the others. _Stupid monkey brain with its singular focus._

They were going in circles, maneuvering through the dance-floor like water, but Vincent was getting nowhere, the android two-steps ahead. The blond grunted and paused, thinking this game could be played by two. He found the second-prettiest android and twirled them in his arms, keeping a watchful eye on his partner.

Kieran only faltered for a moment, finding his own human, letting them run their grubby fingers over his abdomen. He felt nothing but the sensation of touch, noting this was probably taking it too far.

Vincent saw red, his heart beating wildly and unsteadily—like a boxer. He separated from his temporary companion, his vision tunneling, walking a direct line to Kieran. “If you’ll excuse us,” He said, pulling the mischievous android from the other’s grip. “Huh-uh, that’s not allowed,” Vincent said petulantly once he had Kieran to himself.

“Why?” The android shrugged, playing with Vincent’s collar—maybe there was something to this whole teasing thing. “It’s not like we’re official.” _Ouch_.

The blond looked hurt, but he couldn’t argue with Kieran’s logic, he did bring this upon himself. “Could you…at least not there—Vincent gestured to the android’s abdomen—that’s mine,” He reminded, knowing he could have the whole damn bot if he pulled his head out of his ass.

“No promises,” Kieran said, though he did keep his midriff to himself for the rest of the night.

The blond sat and fermented as Kieran’s words passed through him like a dull blade. God, when he put it that way, it made it sound like they were friends with benefits—the exact opposite of what he’d intended. He downed another shot, letting the burn take away the sting of his thoughts. He’d have to rectify their miscommunication since he was sending mixed-messages again.

“Dammit,” He cursed, shaking his head. “Fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

Vincent jumped, Kieran’s distinct voice ripping him from his reverie. “God, you’re like a ghost, you know that?” He asked rhetorically. “Are you done grinding on strangers?”

“It’s not fun without an audience,” Kieran admitted, poking the human’s bicep. “We can go home if you’ve had enough,” The android said, referring to more than just the club.

Vincent nodded, and they made it back without further incidents. Once inside, the blond rounded on the bot, pushing him against the door as he had once, kissing him without reservation.

Kieran sighed through his smeared lipstick, returning the blond’s lust for a second before he forced them to separate, a serious look on his face. “You’re inebriated.”

“I’m fine,” Vincent snapped, his reaction sluggish.

“Are you going to throw up again?” Kieran teased, tapping the blond’s pectoral.

“Shut up, I had food before we left,” Vincent reminded, holding Kieran’s hand in place. “God, you look good,” He groaned, focusing on the other’s exposed tummy. Dropping to his knees, he took his tongue and ran it over the expanse of skin, trying to erase anyone else’s touch.

A soft whine passed Kieran’s throat, the sound going straight through Vincent, settling deep in his core until the bulge in his pants was substantial.

Remembering he was still trying to toy with the blond, Kieran pushed him away, garnering a protest from both his body and Vincent’s voice. “Ki, what the hell?” The man asked, grumpy that he couldn’t have the one thing that’s made him happiest in a long time.

“No touching—remember what you said?”

Vincent ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “You’ve got selective hearing or what? I said that was _mine_ ,” He recalled, rubbing his temples.

“Is it?” Kieran asked, sounding shocked with the revelation. “I thought I was my own person.” He walked away as he said this, looking over his shoulder for dramatic effect.

“You know what I mean—”

“Obviously, I don’t.”

“Are you still on about that?” Vincent chided, knowing the android’s fixation stemmed from abandonment issues, but unable to see through the fog of alcohol to make the connection. “I thought we settled it.”

“You haven’t given me a reason to think otherwise,” Kieran said, his mood dampening.

“Get on the bed and I’ll change your mind,” Vincent said, making it sound like a promise.

Kieran’s chest squeezed, the offer sounding tempting enough to take at face-value. “No.”

“Ki,” Vincent groaned, stomping his leg. “Come on, we’re together now, what’s the problem?” He asked, wrapping an arm around the android’s waist, his favourite position apparently.

“No touching,” Kieran warned, pulling out of the human’s arms.

“What—can’t think straight?” Vincent asked through a smirk, wiggling his fingers like a stereotypical monster, leading the backtracking android to the partition which separated his bed from the rest of the room. Kieran’s reddening face was pissed, pouting like a spoiled kid, looking like dessert incarnate.

The blond pushed his knee in the small gap between Kiran’s thighs, inching closer, hesitating to see if the android would pull away. When he met no resistance, he kept advancing, licking his chapped lips, feeling the light coat of lipstick.

They kissed again, the android responding harder than necessary, but Vincent wasn’t a stranger to rough. Pressing them against the wall, he held tight to Kieran’s bicep, tracing a long line to his hand.

The android shivered, his palm prickling at the sensation. He seemed open enough to the blond’s advances, so Vincent proceeded, returning his hands to Kieran’s hips. The android grinned, anticipating the movement. Using his programmed dexterity, he removed Vincent’s belt, and captured his hands, tying them behind his back before he could protest. “I said no touching,” Kieran reminded.

Vincent’s eyes widened, unsure if he was still awake. He tugged at his wrists, bound stead-fast by his own belt. “Did you just…” He trailed off, knowing the question was stupid.

The android said nothing, a naughty smile playing on his face. “You seem to have a problem with following directions,” Kieran said matter-of-fact, “So I’m simply facilitating your compliance,” He concluded, his brown eyes sparkling, nearly drunk with control. Seeing his lover long for him, but unable to do anything about it, was making the android fulfill a subconscious objective

“Ki, this is ridiculous, man,” Vincent said, fighting his restraints. “Please let me go,” He asked, trying to play to the android’s love for dogs by using his puppy-dog eyes.

Kieran ignored the request, lightly shoving the blond until he yielded, making his way towards the bed. He got on all fours, swaying suggestively. The blond growled, stalking his lover like a caged tiger. Kieran felt his heart spike, the Thirium in his wires running like a river.

“Ki, I wanna’ touch you,” Vincent begged, his fingers gripping at his belt. He reached the edge of his bed, watching as Kieran smiled at his discontent. “Babe.”

“We’re using pet names now?” Kieran asked, laying back, rubbing circles into his own skin, adoring the way Vincent’s eyes snapped to his hands. “Well listen, _sweetheart_ , until you’ve made up your mind, I’m taking away something you like,” Kieran said with a finality to his tone.

Vincent shook his head in disbelief, feeling like a slug as he crawled towards Kieran. “You’re killing me here,” He mumbled, sitting on his haunches, the ache in his pants made even more prominent by the position.

The android’s smile wavered, relating to the blond's plight. He mimicked Vincent posture, kissing him feather-light.

“You fucking tease,” Vincent mumbled, defeated.

The android shrugged, rearranging them until he was on top, straddling his partner, carding his digits through the human’s soft hair. “It’s only fair,” Kieran started, levelling the other’s frown. “Androids aren’t known for being vindictive, but deviancy has shown us the darker side of emotions, and that is a struggle for humans to understand,” He explained, undoing the blond’s pants.

“Yeah, can’t really pay attention when you’re on me like this,” Vincent admitted, his cheeks purple with embarrassment.

Kieran said nothing, just beamed like a flashlight. He undressed, pressing heavily against Vincent, shuddering like a flame.

The blond dipped his head, using his mouth as a substitute for his hands, nipping, biting and swirling it around the android’s figure. He worked his teeth on a nipple, feeling how it hardened on his tongue. Kieran twitched and his back arched into the touch.

Vincent moved to the faint outline, prodding curiously. The more he messed with it, the tighter Kieran held him, so much so that he was being smothered in the android’s chest. He heard a soft click against his ear followed by a gasp. The hands on his scalp disappeared and Vincent looked up, his eyes bugging when he saw the dark blue blood trickle from an opening in Kieran’s torso. “Ki, you alright?” He asked, panicked.

The android down, his vision swimming as his Thirium Pump protruded like an unexpected growth. His limbs felt heavy, but he managed to push them against his sternum, and twist the device. He took a deep breath, blinking quickly to clear the errors. “I’m fine now,” He reassured, wiping away the small droplets and bringing them to his mouth.

Vincent chuckled, relieved. “Was that your heart?” He asked, shaking his head.

“Something like that,” Kieran replied, ruffling the blond’s hair. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“ _You’re sorry_ , I’m the one who pushed it out!” Vincent retorted, looking remorseful.

“I guess you could say you stole my heart,” Kieran tried, initiating the bad-pun protocol.

Vincent narrowed his eyes as he bit back a smile, wishing he could wag his finger at such a terrible joke. “You’ve been hangin’ out with Gavin too much,” He said, a theatrical shiver running down his spine.

Kieran grinned, burying his head in the crook of Vincent’s neck, his face falling once it was out of sight. He’d been terrified, in the short second that it took for him to return the pump to its chamber his life had flashed before his eyes, and he found it to be quite short—he didn’t wanna’ leave this planet yet.

The hands around his waist startled the android, he looked at Vincent and the sad grin on his face. “What? I’m not a stranger to bondage,” He elucidated, shrugging his shoulders. “Figured you needed a hug.”

_This human, so perplexing._

They stayed still for a second, Kieran was unable to describe how grateful he was to have a partner who’d just sit there, semi-erect, and just hold him until he felt better.

“Hey,” Vincent started, cradling the android’s face. “How ‘bout a compromise? Let’s make it unofficially official,” He suggested.

Kieran raised a brow, regarding the human incredulously. “What do you mean?”

“Like _we_ know we’re together,” He emphasized, kissing the tip of Kieran’s nose, “But the rest of the world doesn’t have to,” He continued, squeezing the android’s cheeks.

“That just sounds like what we’ve been doing,” Kieran pointed out.

“Yes, but at least we’ve acknowledged it,” Vincent countered, daring the android to argue.

One dramatic eye-roll later, Kieran had to agree it was as good as it was gonna’ get until Vincent felt more comfortable with their relationship. If he had to be honest, Kieran appreciated the blond’s caution, even if the ambiguity was infuriating.

“Now, where were we?” Vincent asked in a low rumble, sending sparks through the android’s code.

“I do recall saying no touching,” Kieran answered, redoing the belt around the blond’s wrists.

“I’m starting to think you enjoy seeing me like this,” Vincent hummed, giving up his freedom momentarily. Hey, if it got Kieran going then who was he to refuse?

The android said nothing, just reddened like a stop-light and removed the rest of the blond’s clothing—sans the shirt.

It didn’t take long to find a position that worked. They rocked against each other, Kieran mindful not to go too fast and Vincent trying hard to last longer than a few minutes. It was difficult, to say the least, when someone as beautiful as Kieran was writhing in your lap, the most delicious sounds coming from their throat… God, dead puppies could only take you so far.

But when they did finish and were cuddling, Vincent’s ban lifted, the blond couldn’t even imagine being with anyone else for the rest of his life.


	23. What do I call you, if not my own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some management out of the way first and then we can cry together!
> 
> I've committed 'doggo' genocide! Meaning, I've gone back and erased most instances of doggo and replaced them with the actual dog, I never realized how often I used it, but I suppose it was more of a crutch than anything. 
> 
> Now, for the future of this fic and the subsequent sequel (Jesus, another?). I won't spoil anything here, you have to read the chapter first, you'll understand what I mean. There'll be an end alright, though I'm unsure if all will be completely unscathed. 
> 
> Either way, NSFW warning and all that jazz.

Part 3: RK800 “Kieran” 313 248 317-60

The universe always had a strange way of balancing itself, picking loose threads and tying them together in an inseparable knot. What you put out in the world returns in full, sometimes even greater than before.

All of this was self-evident to Vincent, as he watched his android get swamped by praise and love from customers and other volunteers. He was jealous and impressed—but mostly jealous, their grubby hands pressing eagerly against a shoulder or a bicep, and sometimes, if they were very bold, the mid to lower back. Kieran was normally gracious and humble and always kept a polite distance away if he thought the others were taking advantage.

Vincent knew his lover could take care of himself, it still didn’t dampen the slow boil of rage seeing others touch him brought.

At least it made things exciting at home, he could take out his frustrations with a hard kiss, or a rough thrust, and Kieran would take it in stride, often reciprocating with the same intensity, and Vincent had to remind himself that Kieran was more than capable of snapping him in half.

The fact that he let him top was still a mystery.

Kieran also enjoyed Vincent’s company—he longed for it. He’d find himself standing by the threshold of the dog section just to stare at the back of the blond’s head. He worried for his heart, wondered if it should feel this full—like it’d burst any second.

They’d only been together for 2 weeks, and in that time, Kieran had learned the difference between making love and having sex. He was still a student though, and repetition is the mother of knowledge.

* * *

The snow fell softly on Friday night, Kieran played the piano while Vincent flipped the pages of a well-loved book. It felt like a scene straight out of a Hallmark commercial, full of cliched tropes.

Kieran received a mental notification as Vincent’s phone rang. It wasn’t an odd coincidence—uncommon as it might be. Kieran opened the message and Vincent answered the call, both stilling their actions when Connor spoke to them.

“What?” Vincent asked, his brows narrowing like he didn’t understand.

Kieran had asked a similar question, mechanically standing from the bench, his back stiff, walking towards Vincent. The blond looked between his phone and the android, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry to always be the bearer of bad news,” Connor said, his tone sincere. “But as his friend I know he would have liked you to know.”

“Is he stable?” Vincent questioned, taking a deep breath, finding solace in Kieran as he wound an arm around his shoulders.

“Yes,” Connor said, nodding once. “But he’s unconscious from surgery.”

“Can we visit?” Vincent asked, wanting to see for himself that his best-friend was okay.

“Of course,” Connor replied, devoid of his usual cheerfulness.

With that they left for the hospital, Connor and Kieran communicating silently, discussing Ace’s situation. Apparently, there’d been a shoot-out at one of the drug dens, even with his advanced software and preconstructing skills, Ace couldn’t do it alone. He and Gavin were severely outnumbered, and it was only by a series of fortunate events that they made it out at all. The detective’s right leg was mangled, and Ace had been pierced multiple times, the most notable being an incapacitating headshot.

When Connor and Hank found them, Gavin was cradled in Ace’s arms, and the android’s frame had seen better days. CyberLife was contacted and an emergency vehicle wheeled to their locale, Connor made the call, and the rest was history.

Connor met them in the lobby, looking somber. He gave a small nod as a greeting, leading the duo to the nearest elevator and to Gavin’s room. Kieran provided an abridged version of events, holding Vincent’s hand as the details made him feel faint.

A few paces later had them at Gavin’s door—the lieutenant stood there with crossed arms, waiting for his partner. “Hank,” Connor whispered, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Hey Con,” He replied covering it with his own. “Vincent, Kieran, nice to see you again,” The lieutenant continued, acknowledging the duo.

“Likewise, Mr. Anderson,” Vincent said, holding his hand for Hank to shake.

“I take it you already know what happened?” Hank guessed after their polite exchange.

“Yes,” Vincent and Kieran said in unison.

“Fuckin’ shame,” Hank grumbled, rubbing his forehead. “He was starting to become tolerable.”

Vincent chuckled, but it was a wet sound, as the situation solidified in his mind and the realization that his friend almost died hit him.

“Do you wanna’ see him?” Hank asked after he’d given the blond a second to catch his breath.

“Yes please,” Vincent said lacing his fingers with Kieran’s.

The group walked inside, their faces falling when they saw the detective bedridden, hooked to wires, and intubated. He was still sleeping off the anesthesia, his breathing controlled by the machine.

“Oh, Gavin,” Vincent sobbed, careful as he stepped over the wires, caressing the brunet’s hair. “You poor thing,” He lamented, the tears running freely—blurring his vision.

Kieran had a hard time fighting his own tears, deciding not to cry because in some way shape or form the detective and his brother were still alive and that’s all that mattered.

“Yes, yes, Gavin got hurt again,” A voice in the far corner commented. It was tired as if it’d just been woken. “What a pity.”

All the air was sucked out of the room, creating a vacuum where sound was nonexistent. The Thirium in Kieran’s veins froze, his processors screeching to a halt as he recognized the voice, that smug holier-than-thou voice that’d been the bane of his existence for the better part of 4 months.

Elijah rested on the couch with his back to the group, a red hoodie covering his eyes. He stretched, the bones in his neck cracking with the effort. Kieran wanted to run, but he was rooted to the spot, and Vincent was torn between two evils.

Kamski finally turned to face them, surprise coating his light eyes. “Oh, hello,” He said as if he hadn’t expected them. “The gang’s all here,” He muttered to himself, straightening his clothes and donning his glasses. “We even have the twins, how wonderful,” Kamski said, smiling forcibly. “Connor, Kieran, nice to see you again,” He continued, decidedly admitting it was the most awkward thing he’s ever said.

The group stayed silent and stared with different levels of emotion—Kieran’s the most prominent.

“Why—” The android’s voice broke and he had to grind his teeth to keep from shaking. “Why are you here?” He managed to ask.

“ _Ouch_ ,” Kamski said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Are we sure that’s Gavin on the bed?” He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s his blood type,” Vincent clarified, holding the detective’s limp hand. He locked eyes with the frustrated android, trying to gauge the situation from afar. “They probably didn’t have Gavin’s in stock,” He continued, shifting his gaze to the exhausting billionaire. This was the first time in many years they’ve shared breathing space, and he could see why those around him tended to hate him.

“Precisely,” Elijah conceded, patting the place on his arm where they’d presumably drawn blood. “He’ll thank me later, or not,” He said, walking closer to his half-sibling. Their father was on the other side of the globe, probably drinking or partying, living off the contractually binding royalties he earned for being Elijah _Kamski’s_ dad. He hadn’t called in years.

Kieran watched the creator like a hawk, tracking his every movement as if the human were planning an attack. Elijah looked up and narrowed his eyes but said nothing, figuring he deserved at least a portion of the android’s ire and suspicion.

“Trust me, I wish we could’ve used someone else,” Connor spat, crossing his arms.

“ _Et Tu, Connor_?” Kamski said, a hurt look flashing in his eyes.

Hank sighed, pulling his partner away—they still had an investigation to conduct and people to arrest. Plus, being with Kamski made his skin crawl.

“Vincent,” Elijah said with a snap of his fingers. “ _That’s_ your name,” He continued, nodding to himself.

The blond scoffed. “Glad you remember me, Eli.” Sarcasm dripped off Vincent’s tongue like a leaky faucet.

“How could I forget such a—Elijah gestured in Vincent’s general direction, unsure how to proceed—character,” He said, a blush of embarrassment coating his cheeks.

The blond said nothing, simply held Gavin’s hand and watched as Kieran struggled with his emotions. The slight tremors in his frame were giving him away.

“I’ll be frank,” Elijah began with forced professionalism. “I didn’t expect _you_ here,” He admitted, locking eyes with the android.

Kieran’s lid twitched as he set his jaw. He turned on his heel and left the room in one smooth motion, his vision tunneled, and an ugly command populated his screen. He leaned on the nearest wall, trying to catch his breath.

“I didn’t tell you to _leave_ , now did I?” Elijah asked, having followed Kieran to the small hallway.

The android squared his shoulders, bringing his body to its full height as he faced Elijah, alone in his presence for the first time in a long while. “I left on my own accord.”

“I can see that.” They weren’t talking about the hospital room. “You look good, different, but good,” Elijah said, rubbing his chin as he analyzed the android.

Kieran said nothing, stomping away that fly-away emotion that burst in his chest at the creator’s approval—he didn’t need it.

“Have you missed me?” Elijah asked, trying to sound coy but the seriousness in his tone and the way his expression flickered gave Kieran a pause. Kamski waited on the android to respond—when he got nothing but a blank stare he shook his head, wringing his hands. “Because I’ve missed you,” He admitted, stepping closer.

“Don’t,” Kieran warned, holding up a finger. “Please don’t do that,” He whispered, the hammering in his chest nearly audible to the human ear.

Kamski didn’t look surprised, a small smile of disappointment playing on his lips. “Of course,” He said, not meeting the android’s eyes. “Wouldn’t want to poke the bear,” He continued with a dry chuckle.

Kieran had to admit he’d never seen Elijah this troubled, the bags under his eyes made prominent by the hospital lights, his untrimmed beard and overlong hair evidence of days or weeks of neglect.

“I never meant to hurt you, Kieran,” Elijah said, taking a deep breath after the confession.

“Then what did you mean to do?” The android asked, cocking his head as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Listen,” Elijah began, placing a hand on Kieran’s shoulder, it was quickly shoved away, the android’s eyes widening indignantly. “Sorry, I just—”

“Leave him alone, Eli,” Vincent said catching them both by surprise. “Anything you say or want to say is just gonna’ bounce right off,” He continued matter-of-factly.

Elijah looked confused for a second, staring between the android and the human. But he wasn’t an idiot, Vincent’s stance was poised for attack if need be, and the android looked relieved to see the blond, his features softening a fraction, something Elijah noted to be involuntary—he’d know after all.

“Well,” The creator began, feeling incredibly small and stupid with his human emotions. “I hope you’re happy,” He said, pursing his lips. “That’s always been my favourite thing to code,” He concluded, walking away, knowing Gavin was in capable hands.

Once Elijah was out of sight, Vincent wrapped his arms around Kieran—hugging him tightly. “Are you okay?” He murmured the words in Kieran’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” The android said, shaking in the embrace.

“For what?” Vincent sounded confused, “You did nothing wrong.”

Kieran’s eyes watered, his breath shuddering against the fabric of his partner’s shirt, ashamed to admit that if enough time had passed, he might’ve.

“God, he has the worst fucking timing,” Vincent mumbled, not clarifying whom. He rubbed the android’s back, trying to communicate many things in that simple gesture.

They returned to the detective’s room, squeezing into the small couch. “Do you wanna’ talk about it?” Vincent asked leaning his head on the android’s scalp.

“This isn’t about me,” Kieran reminded looking at Gavin, recalling the trauma he’d experienced.

“I can deal with both,” Vincent said, placing a reassuring kiss on the droid’s temple. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Kieran nodded, feeling his heart restart from the blond’s understanding nature. As the minutes moved to hours and still the detective slept, Vincent decided to do the same, dropping his head to the android’s lap. Kieran carded his fingers through his partner’s hair, noting how badly they shook when no one was there to see.

* * *

“Alright, Mr. Reed, you’re gonna’ feel a slight tug and have the urge to cough,” The respiratory therapist said early the next morning, Vincent stood outside because there was no way he was watching his friend get extubated. Kieran wasn’t faint of heart, so he observed from the corner for emotional support. “There’s gonna’ be a lot of phlegm, so just cough as much as you can, and I’ll suction,” The specialist said, waiting for the detective to give the go-ahead.

The sound the tube made was enough to make anyone retch, but it was quick, and the detective did cough, making a face as the soreness of his body and his throat registered.

“Now, Mr. Reed, you shouldn’t try to speak at all, but if you must, don’t do it above a whisper,” The specialist said through the noise of the suction. Gavin nodded, rubbing the tears from his eyes—that’d been unpleasant, to say the least. “Beautiful, I’m gonna’ give you this, just hold this hole and it’ll suck whatever’s in your mouth,” She continued, passing the device.

The detective nodded once, and that was enough for the specialist. She wheeled the ventilator away, leaving the detective under the care of his nurse and physician.

“Good morning Gavin, it’s nice to see your eyes open,” The nurse said, giving the man an understanding smile. “This is Doctor Guzman, she performed your surgery yesterday.”

Gavin nodded again, holding out his hand for the lady. The doctor shook it, taking a deep breath as she prepared the news. “Everything went extremely well, considering the amount of blood loss and broken ribs,” She started, trying to add some levity to the situation. Gavin smiled but it was forced. “As you may have noticed, we had to amputate the leg,” She continued gauging her patient’s reaction.

The detective nodded again, his bottom lip quivering as more tears stung his eyes.

Doctor Guzman took the liberty to place a consoling hand on his shoulder, but only for a second. “Since yours was an emergency situation, we didn’t have consent necessary to proceed with a prosthetic,” She started again with an encouraging smile. “The sooner we operate, the better chances your brain has to restart the neural pathways—”

“Could you give me a second,” Gavin whispered, his head too full and the wounds too raw for him to think clearly.

“Of course,” The doctor said apologetically. “Take your time, I’ll be back in a few hours, or you can always call me when you’re ready to talk,” She continued, stepping out of the room, the nurse in tow.

Kieran took small steps towards the detective, not wanting to startle him with overstimulation. “Hello Gavin,” He greeted, catching the other’s attention.

The detective took one look at Kieran and his countenance shattered. He covered his face and sobbed, “Could you just leave, please?” He asked as calmly as he could, coughing from the effort.

Kieran nodded quickly, exiting the room to stand by Vincent. “He wants to be alone,” The android said, looking downtrodden.

“Yeah, I heard,” The blond replied, winding his arm around the android’s waist. “He’s gonna’ be like that for quite some time,” He postulated, heaving a large sigh.

“Are you hungry?” Kieran asked, noting the loud grumble from Vincent’s stomach.

“Stupid human body,” The blond mumbled, exhausted. “Yeah, I guess I could eat,” He admitted, letting the android guide them to the cafeteria.

“Any word on your brother?” Vincent asked through a chew.

The android scanned his logs and blinked quickly, shaking his head. “It’s likely they’re keeping him at CyberLife until they’re sure he’s back in working order,” Kieran surmised. “He sustained critical damage, I’m unable to calculate how much.”

“Shit, Gavin needs him right now,” Vincent said, “I know he’s suffering without him,” He continued, green eyes downcast.

They had a moment of silence, looking out the large window, and to the snow. When they returned to the detective’s room Gavin had fallen asleep, bundled under a pile of hospital blankets—the kind patented with minimal comfort in mind.

Vincent gently shook him, “Hey bitch,” He said when their eyes met.

“Oh god, I really am in hell,” The detective groaned, his voice itchy and hoarse. “How long was I out?”

“Only an hour,” Vincent said, pulling up a chair and sitting by his best friend. “Do we need to have the talk again?” He chided with raised brows.

“I know, I know,” Gavin said rolling his eyes.

“If you die, Hell’s gonna’ have to wait for my gay ass, and you know how I like to be fashionably late,” Vincent said, his green eyes bright with unshed tears.

“Vincent, I know,” Gavin said again, looking away, his breathing rough.

The blond nodded, letting the reprimand drop, no use reminding the detective of a fact. Besides, Vincent wasn’t ignorant, he knew Gavin’s job was extremely dangerous, and that his life wasn’t a guarantee.

“Your brother was here,” The blond retold, nonchalant.

“What’d that prick want?” Gavin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothin’,” Vincent drawled, shifting his gaze to the android and back to Gavin. “Antagonizing piece of shit,” He murmured, drawing a pained chuckle from the detective.

“He actually donated blood,” Kieran corrected, holding his back rigidly. “He may have saved your life.” The android wasn’t sure how to feel about that, he’d already painted the creator as a cruel slab of ice, but his actions (as far and few as they were) showed that he cared—even if just a little.

“Gross,” Gavin said rubbing his arms in disgust. “Kamski’s inside of me,” The detective said, making a face.

“Don’t say it like that,” Vincent warned, his voice serious. “It’s weird.”

Gavin regarded his friend with puffy eyes and a knowing look, nodding once to signify he understood.

A tense silence fell on the room, broken only by the hustle and bustle of the nursing station.

“He’s really gone, isn’t he?” Gavin whispered, his chest shuddering. He bit his lip, worrying the muscle with his teeth.

“Babe,” Vincent cooed, holding the detective’s hand. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, just like you’re—”

“Shut up,” Gavin snapped, pulling out of Vincent’s grasp, crossing his arms. “Just shut up,” He whispered, the monitor beeping as his heart rate increased.

Vincent didn’t take it personally, he didn’t know what Gavin had seen, for all he knew Ace had been as good as dead. It gave him a moment to think as he looked between Gavin and Kieran—what would he do in that situation?

The atmosphere was broken by the nurse returning to do her assessment on the grieving detective. Her reassuring smile and soft voice calmed some of Gavin’s nerves, but he still wasn’t in the mood to speak any more of what happened.

“I’m gonna’ go back to sleep,” The detective said, tucking the covers under his chin and closing his eyes.

“Okay,” Vincent said, having had enough interactions with the other man to know that was his cue to leave. “I’ll come back tomorrow, call me if you need anything—you know I’ll sell the world for you,” Vincent reminded, brushing away a few stray locks from Gavin’s forehead, giving it a soft kiss.

Gavin said nothing, too exhausted to think, much less reply with a sarcastic yet paradoxically sincere comment. He slept and tried not to imagine a world outside of his dreamscape, a world where his partner didn’t exist.

* * *

“I’m afraid to reassure him that everything’s alright,” Vincent admitted as they drove home. “Any updates on Ace?”

Kieran stared out the window, lost in his own software instability errors to answer adequately. “They managed to repair his brain but…” He trailed off, his hands shaking, memories of bullet wounds and corruption hitting him with the force of a train.

“It’s inconclusive,” Vincent guessed, feeling worse for wear.

“Kamski could probably fix him,” Kieran said with distaste. “He probably will,” He continued, clenching his jaw.

“And, why does that matter?” Vincent asked rhetorically. “If he’s able to bring him back then at least he’s good for somethin’.”

Kieran regarded the blond with annoyance, a feeling he’d never thought he’d associate with Vincent. “How many times must we be in our creator’s favour?” He retorted, his lips pinched tight.

“As many times as it takes,” Vincent returned, though he understood the android’s displeasure. “He did make you,” He said.

“And for that, he’s the sole authority of our lives?” Kieran said, feeling like a brat.

“Who else would you task with fixing your brother?” Vincent asked, “Is there another genius laying around?”

The silence was suffocating, Vincent ground his teeth but let it choke him—it was useless to continue arguing. Kieran looked small in his seat, wrapping his arms around his legs, squeezing himself into a ball.

“Why does it have to be _him_?” Kieran lamented. The car now stalled in the garage, its comforting hum the only sound to transpire.

Vincent exited with a huff, slamming the door. This wasn’t easy for him either. It hurt to see Kieran revert to a broken state—where his brows held a permanent frown, his eyes weren’t as bright, and his words were fatalistic.

Kieran shut down the car, looking at his bare hand like it was foreign. Gavin’s predicament reminded him of their differences—the skin was just an unnecessary façade.

The sound of rushing water met Kieran as he entered the apartment, he took that as a chance to walk the dog, feeling the first inklings of peace since the whole ordeal.

When they returned, he grabbed a page from the detective’s book, and buried himself under the sheets, unwilling to explain his motives to anyone.

“Darlin’, it’s 1 in the afternoon,” Vincent commented as he dried his hair.

“Androids don’t have a circadian rhythm,” Kieran countered, keeping his eyes closed out of habit.

“We still need to talk.”

The android said nothing, trying to ignore the request.

“Kieran—”

“I’m going to exercise my rights as a person and remain silent for the length of my stasis,” Kieran interrupted, dampening his auditory units. “Good afternoon, Vincent.”

“Cheeky little…” The blond let it drop, going to his bookshelf and picking something light-hearted to occupy his mind. He’d sleep, but he wanted to be awake when Kieran deemed him worthy of conversation.

* * *

“Are you still ignoring me?” Vincent asked later that night, poking the android blob. “You’d be acting your age if you are,” He teased.

Kieran pulled down the sheets, completely bare-faced. “I’m awake now.”

“Interesting,” Vincent said, a bit surprised by the shift but not disturbed. He’d seen androids without their skin, but only briefly. “Are you contemplating your existence?” He asked, incredibly insightful.

“How—”

“Existential crises defined my generation,” Vincent said, bopping the android’s nose, laying over the large covers that sequestered his body. “I know the patterns.”

“I thought I identified what I was and wasn’t,” Kieran started, closing his eyes. “What I wanted and didn’t, but after everything, I’m still just as confused as I was at the start,” He concluded, shaking his head.

“You’re still thinking about him,” Vincent said, trying to restrain the accusatory tone in his voice.

“It’s not just him,” Kieran said, though he hated to admit it’d taken a huge chunk of processing power to bury that beast.

“Did seeing him again remind you of something?” Vincent asked, jealousy visible in his green eyes.

Kieran’s heart skipped with the realization that, _yes_ , he had felt something seeing Kamski again.

“What was it?” Vincent continued, trying his hardest to keep level-headed, but the stress was finally revealing itself, and his lover’s ex returning, even if briefly, was at the forefront of his mind.

“Nothing.”

“Kieran, we both know you can’t lie worth a shit,” Vincent reminded, exasperated. He took a deep breath, rubbing a hand on Kieran’s smooth scalp. “What was it?” He asked again, softly.

The android shifted his eyes, unsure if he should answer the extent of his problems. They were so much deeper than Kamski, but the billionaire had uprooted so much of his progress. “He wondered if I missed him,” Kieran began, “That he’s missed me.” Swallowing the sludge in his throat was harder than it looked.

“Do you?” Vincent asked, keeping a nonjudgmental expression, even as he rummaged through his brain for ways to get away with murder.

“At times I wonder what it would’ve been like if I’d just stayed,” Kieran mumbled, the words too telling to be spoken at full volume.

“And here with me?” Vincent continued his query, “Do you wanna’ return?” The question was difficult to ask, but he wouldn’t stop Kieran if he still had doubts.

“I’d have to be pretty fucking stupid to say yes,” Kieran said through a dry chuckle. “If anything, seeing him again reminded me why I left,” Kieran said, trying to bury the ‘what ifs’.

“That still didn’t answer the question,” Vincent disputed, his lips forming a straight line. “You never really forget your first, so I don’t blame you if you feel a certain way,” The blond said sincerely.

“What are you implying?” Kieran asked, his bare android face still as expressive as his human one.

“I wouldn’t stop you if you wanted to leave.”

“You _wouldn’t_?” The android asked in disbelief.

“It’s your choice—”

“So, you’d just give up?”

“It wouldn’t be giving up, I’m not gonna’ stop you from doing what you want—”

“Vincent,” Kieran said, nearly growling. “You can’t be serious.”

They were sitting up, Vincent’s on his haunches looking ashamed to admit that he was.

“Well maybe I will go,” Kieran said, pushing back the sheets, returning his skin. “Just to say hi,” He grimaced as he put on his shoes, with no intent on actually _going_ to Kamski, but the threat of leaving was still valid.

“But it’s never just a ‘hi’ is it?” Vincent argued, his face stern as he walked behind Kieran. “We’re disgusting animals, Ki, it won’t stop at 'hi,'” He insisted, crossing his arms.

“Doesn’t matter right?” The android asked, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not like you’re gonna’ stop me,” With that, he opened the door, relieved when the blond pushed it shut.

“I only said it so you wouldn’t feel trapped,” Vincent murmured, dropping his head to the crook of Kieran’s neck. “I’ve had controlling boyfriends in the past—they’re not fun,” He revealed, snaking a hand under the android’s shirt. “I wouldn’t actually let you go, at least not alone.”

Kieran shivered against Vincent’s touch, thankful that someone in his life hated to watch him leave. “I’ll take that into consideration if I ever do decide to go,” Kieran promised, turning his face so their lips met.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen and their breaths to quicken. Vincent became overzealous and tried to carry the android to their bed. “ _Oof_ , you’re fucking heavy,” He huffed, putting him back down.

“Sorry,” Kieran apologized, blushing furiously.

“No need for that,” Vincent chastised, ruffling the android’s hair. “Means I gotta’ hit the gym again,” He murmured the words against Kieran’s ear.

They backtracked to the bed, falling haphazardly, adjusting themselves until they were level with the headboard.

If this were another time, and the circumstances of the past 24 hours weren’t pressing on their minds, Vincent would’ve taken his time savouring each kiss, continued his quest to learn what made the bot tick. But as it were, he was hungry, and Kieran was a full-course meal.

There was something else driving the blond, a darker feeling he didn’t want to express. It shone through his actions, though, his thrusts harder than necessary, his grip on Kieran’s thigh leaving semi-lunar marks.

Vincent noted how his lover closed his eyes and looked away, holding a tight fist over his mouth. “Ki,” He called, slowing his pace, “Look at me?” He asked, using his index finger to straighten Kieran’s face.

The android opened one eye, then closed it, his face flushing bright red. Vincent scowled, stopping his actions. “You’re still thinking about him,” He said, the certainty in his voice surprising them both.

“M’not,” The android mumbled into his bicep.

Vincent sighed, rubbing his temples, still buried deep in Kieran. “Alright,” He said pulling out, provoking an objecting whimper. “Let’s switch,” He said laying next to the android.

It was obvious Kieran didn’t understand what Vincent meant when he straddled the blond and prepared to ride him. The human stilled his hips, stopping him before he ruined his plans. “I meant literally,” Vincent said, “You top,” He clarified, his eyes daring the android to contend.

Kieran’s brow furrowed, the words forming a meaning he’d never known existed—was this allowed? He watched the blond watch him, expectant. Kieran had no choice but to acquiesce and run a light finger over Vincent’s chest, the power shift both overwhelming and exciting.

Slowly he adjusted to his new role, unpackaging a set of commands that guided him through this uncharted territory. Vincent was more than vocal in his praise, patting the android’s head when he did something well, shuddering and groaning when he did something perfect.

Kieran was forced to watch Vincent for any signs of pain as he prepared him, coating his fingers beforehand, entering cautiously. There was a sting, sure, but Vincent has dealt with much worse, besides, Kieran was caring with his actions, his brown eyes attentive to the changes on his face.

“You’re cute when you’re focused,” Vincent said with a wink.

Kieran smiled through his bashfulness, ducking his head. A part of him argued the compliment, he wasn’t cute, he was a highly specialized machine with deviant emotions…but when Vincent said it like that, he couldn’t help but believe it.

The human ground against the android’s fingers, eager to get started but letting Kieran explore to his heart’s content. Desire, hot and quick, flashed through the android’s brown eyes. He curled his digits as he retrieved them, his ears recording Vincent’s groan for posterity.

“You’re killing me, man,” The blond said, “It’s not fair you’re this good already.”

“I could always turn the commands off, let you teach me if it makes you feel better,” Kieran said, hovering, waiting for the blond to decide.

“There’s nothing wrong with being experienced, Ki,” Vincent concluded, pulling the android closer, “It’s just different when it’s coming from you,” He said, drowning the bot with kisses.

“Then I’ll continue,” Kieran said breathless, his chest feeling tight. He was gentler than Vincent expected, aligning himself in slow motion. The blond raised an eyebrow but let it be, not wanting to risk a shattered pelvis because of his impatience.

With a steadying breath, Kieran pushed in, his face twisting as novel sensations coursed through his wires, the feeling of Vincent squeezing around him was enough to oversaturate his processors for hours.

“ _Fuck_ ,” The blond cursed, biting his knuckles. “Didn’t realize how big you were,” He said, trying to relax against the intrusion.

“Should I stop—”

“No, it’s fine,” Vincent reassured, grabbing one of Kieran’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “Just take your time,” He continued, shifting his body to accommodate the android.

Kieran nodded, setting a threshold for how hard and fast. It was slow-moving, like 5 o’clock traffic, but with enough encouragement and time, they found a rhythm.

“Goodness, you should top more often,” Vincent groaned, pressing his thighs tighter around the android’s hips.

“Really?” Kieran said, tilting his head but never faltering. “I never thought you’d be fond of role-reversal,” He teased.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Vincent gasped, unsure what to do with his free hand so he just ran it through his sweaty hair. “I’m down for whatever,” He admitted.

The revelation seemed to unlock another set of commands for Kieran, his eyes widened a fraction, the possibilities now endless. They’d have to wait, Vincent was human after all and his fleshy lover had his limitations—though it was nice to have options.

The promise of a future together sent the android into a near-frenzied state, he closed a fist around Vincent’s neglected cock, and nearly choked him with his tongue, devouring each muffled groan, reciprocating with a few of his own.

They were both so close, their bodies hot and slick pressed against each other, the sounds of haggard breaths and slapping skin lewd enough to make a porn-star blush.

Vincent hugged his partner as he shuddered through his climax, Kieran following closely.

They took a moment to catch their breath, the blond wiping happy tears from his eyes. “How soon before we can do that again?” He asked, contentment palpable in his tone.

“Technically, androids don’t have a refractory period,” Kieran began, demonstrating as such by thrusting into Vincent’s sensitive spot. “But we do tend to get mentally overwhelmed,” He continued, pulling out and falling on the blond’s chest.

“So, like 20 minutes?” He joked, ruffling the android’s hair. Vincent reached for the nearest garment, wiping away most of the damage.

“I wasn’t thinking about him, you know,” Kieran said, his eyes sincere.

“I believe you,” Vincent said, though he still had his doubts.

“I just… you’ve been so kind, even though you didn’t have to be,” Kieran continued, spurred by an emotion he couldn’t name. “You may have had superficial motives in the beginning, but you managed to restrain yourself.”

“ _Oink, oink_ ,” Vincent snorted, shaking his head. “We’re all still pigs, Kieran,” He said, bashing his entire sex.

They snuggled close, Kieran’s ear glued to the sound of Vincent’s heart. “I don’t think you are,” He whispered.

“Thanks, babe, but I wasn’t always this knight in shining armour,” The blond countered, looking at the empty space on his left ring finger. “I haven’t always been kind.”

Kieran followed the dots but tried to ignore them, his image of the blond too solidified to be reconstructed. “Have you ever fallen out of love?” The android asked, his abdomen fluttering with simulated nausea.

“Yes,” Vincent murmured. “It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

Kieran kept quiet as memories of a bygone time threatened his psyche.

“I can’t promise this will be forever,” The blond said a few moments later. “But I do vow to make you as happy as possible, if you let me,” He continued with conviction.

“That’s quite an intense statement,” Kieran noted, unable to keep the relieved smile from his face. “Are you sure your actions can live up to your words?”

“What can I say?” Vincent shrugged, “I’m a stubborn asshole.”

After another kiss, this one riddled with reservation and apprehension but ultimately sweet, they slept, hoping that tomorrow would bring as much sunshine as it did rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamski, you slimy bastard!


	24. Where there’s me, there’s you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH boy, we're nearing the end!
> 
>  
> 
> Also look at [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BojvKZeA3iq/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1bab344dwwl95) (I'm the second picture!) 
> 
> You guys are amazing, whether you're a silent reader or drawing art, I love you all equally! (It's like a drug really, I should probably quit LOL)

“How is he?” Kieran asked the CyberLife technician. They stood outside the diagnostic room, looking through the small window. The machine’s arms swirled around the environment, sparks flying as it connected plates to wires and rebuilt his brother.

“We managed to salvage his brain,” Luis started, looking troubled. “The bullets missed the memory bank, but it wasn’t easy piecing it back together.”

“Did he not have an uploaded image of himself?” Kieran asked, skepticism thick in his tone.

“In order to preserve the rights and individualities of an android, CyberLife has deemed that practice unethical,” Luis said. He noted the android’s expression, his lips lifting in a wry smile. “You seem shocked.”

“I…It’s been a while since I’ve researched android politics,” Kieran admitted, clasping his hands. “I suppose I understand, but it seems so final,” He continued, watching his little brother’s body take shape.

“All the more human,” Luis returned, shrugging his shoulders. “Or maybe our creators are afraid we’ll live forever.” The android returned to his terminal, monitoring Ace’s progress.

Kieran said nothing, the air filled with trepidation for their future. He sat by the console, watching as the numbers and letters came together to form the RK900. A lone figure worked at the edge of the table, their hooded head turned away from the android. Kieran recognized the fabric, down to the microscopic detailing in each thread.

They seemed to be ignoring Kieran.

“How is he?” He asked again, knowing Elijah could explain better than any android the intricacies of the damaged biocomponent.

The creator lifted his head, his hands stopping mid-type. “I won’t know until I get his full code,” He replied, “Can’t be any worse than what you did to him,” He said, reminding Kieran of a darker time.

“Then why are you here?”

Kamski turned to face Kieran, raising an eyebrow and pouting his lips. “You seem to be fascinated with asking me that question,” He commented, scratching his chin.

The android clenched his jaw, Elijah’s words rubbing him the wrong way. Why’d he even start the conversation?

“Though you’re probably right,” The creator said offhandedly, stretching. “I do have a business to run and people to see, no need being cooped up in here with my androids.” He yawned theatrically, never taking his eyes off Kieran.

“We’re not yours,” Kieran snapped, his tone clipped.

Elijah smiled at the android’s predictable response. “If that’s what you say,” He conceded, shrugging his shoulders.

“Just fix my brother,” Kieran said, nearly demanding it. He stood from his chair, leaving the stuffy room.

“Such entitlement,” Elijah muttered, the smirk never leaving his face.

The billionaire watched the android as he stomped out of the room, gaze lingering on his broad shoulders and the tight-fitting clothes. A self-deprecating grin coalesced with the hardness of his eyes, shaking his head as he left his terminal to pursue the android.

Kieran stood by the large window, watching as the snow fell. The light hand on his bicep made him jump—he’d forgotten how forward Kamski could be with his caress.

“Is he treating you well?” Elijah asked, furrowing his brow. “Vincent,” He amended after the android cocked his head.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Kieran responded, the clench in his jaw highlighting the sharpness of his cheekbones.

“You are my business, Kieran,” Kamski argued, unperturbed by the coldness of his previous companion. “Always have been.”

They locked eyes, Kieran’s searching for something that the creator seldom gave: the truth. The android huffed, crossing his arms.

Elijah smiled but it was tight, his eyes and the darkness beneath them showed an emotion so acutely human, Kieran wondered if the real Elijah had been replaced by an android. “The Chloes left me,” The creator began, feeling as if his destiny was to be alone.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Kieran asked, unable to feel even a morsel of sympathy for the man.

“Nothing, Kieran,” Elijah sighed, taking back his hand, balling it into a fist. “It was just a statement of fact.”

The android held his tongue, biting back the bitterness of his words, it took everything within him not to tell Kamski he deserved this fate.

“You still never answered my question,” Elijah prodded, his heart beating weirdly in his throat. “He’s better than me, I hope?”

 _At least he’s self-aware._ Kieran sighed, rubbing his temples, obtaining the closest approximation to a headache. “Anything, even nothing, is better than you, Elijah.”

If the words were meant to hurt, then they accomplished their mission. Kamski couldn’t believe the hollowness in his chest, the sucking motion it made as he tried to catch his breath. He hid it well, unfortunately, used to blows to his ego.

Kieran shot down the fly-away sentiment that compelled him to feel bad and left the compressing presence of his former partner, taking with him the knowledge that he’d moved on.

* * *

**|Running Diagnostic Check:**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**All Systems in Order, Welcome Back!|**

December 13th, 2039, exactly one year since his start of deviancy, RK900 ‘Ace’ opened his eyes. Ahead of him was the white ceiling. He turned his head, meeting the eyes of the RK800 ‘Kieran’.

“Morning,” Said his predecessor, donning a soft smile. “And Happy Birthday,” He continued, presenting Ace with a plastic playing card.

“Thanks,” He replied, shoving the item in his brand new CyberLife jacket, reading his serial number.

 _-88_.

“Hey, hey,” Kieran rushed to his brother’s side, running a consoling hand through his dark hair. “I know,” He whispered, pecking the LED at his temple.

“Is he okay?” Ace asked selflessly, the memory of their failed investigation corrupt in the most crucial parts—at least that was familiar.

“He’s alive, yes,” Kieran reassured.

“That’s not the same thing,” Ace grumbled, the LED blinking red. He rose, squaring his shoulders as he walked to the door.

“I can’t speak for his psyche, but he’s alert and oriented,” Kieran continued, following his brother.

“I need—” Ace stopped and shook his head, tears coating the surface of his eyes. “I need to see that for myself,” He continued, taking a deep breath.

“Of course,” Kieran agreed with a nod, leading them to the entrance of the tower. “Vincent’s with him,” He said, omitting Gavin’s injury and his upcoming surgery.

Ace hummed, acknowledging the statement. “I presume Connor has told you what happened,” He said, keeping his eyes dead-ahead.

“For the most part.”

They took a taxi to the hospital, Ace’s back straight, unable to relax into the seat. “I didn’t know how dark it could be,” Ace mumbled, closing his eyes.

“It’s not pleasant, no,” Kieran admitted—having been through the same trauma, he understood Ace on a personal level. “But you’re back now.”

Ace pinned Kieran with a stare, his grey-blues washed with sorrow. “How many times will I be at the mercy of the bullet?” He asked rhetorically. “Or the charity of my creators?”

Kieran had expressed a similar sentimentality, almost to a fault. He didn’t know what to say to make the android feel better, so he said nothing, thinking the silence was better than misspoken empathy.

They were no longer expendable and android parts weren’t cheap. The revolution may have freed them from the societal bindings of servitude, but it also thrust them into the unknown and uncaring world of capitalism.

How many times indeed.

* * *

Ace nearly sprinted through the hospital when they reached the front doors, the map to Gavin’s room guiding him.

“Wait,” Kieran warned, stopping the droid with his forearm.

“I have waited long enough—”

“ _Wait_ ,” Kieran said again, employing his big-brother voice. “He’s still in surgery, we won’t be able to see him until he’s transferred,” He continued, letting his arm drop.

Ace sighed and straightened his jacket—flustered but cooperative, knowing nothing would be gained from barging through the establishment like a rogue missile.

So, they waited, meeting the sleepy Vincent in the family room. “Nice to see you walking and talking,” The blond greeted, embracing the taller android. “Scared us shitless, Ace, don’t do that again.”

“You have a skewed understanding of my ability to dodge bullets,” Ace replied, patting the human’s back.

“And I’m gonna’ keep it that way,” Vincent retorted, pulling away to hug his partner, even though they’d been together that morning, and coordinated this arrangement.

They sat by the window, watching as the snow fell on the sill, the cars zooming through the highway, oblivious of the turmoil within the hearts of the trio.

Vincent did a better job explaining Gavin’s situation, going into detail about his condition and the steps each doctor was taking to return full mobility. The prosthesis would be just like an ordinary limb, fully posable, equipped with the latest and greatest neuro-technology. It also cost a fortune, but no one mentioned the disappearance of the bill.

“They said it’d be a long surgery,” Vincent commented, crossing his arms.

“I’m prepared to wait,” Ace said with no intention of leaving until Gavin was discharged.

“I know,” The blond replied, raising an eyebrow. “Happy Birthday, by the way—I’m sorry it’s so crappy.”

Ace shook his head, nonetheless grateful.

* * *

The hours passed with the slowness of a tortoise, its age and wisdom overlooked by the anxiety and fear of the group.

When Gavin did wake, it was momentarily, enough for the nurses and doctors to perform their assessment and leave him be for the next hour. The trio was informed of the surgery’s success and plans for the detective. For now, he should rest to promote healing and flush the anesthesia from his system.

Ace was the first by Gavin’s side, his eyes analyzing his wounds, the cracked ribs, the abrasions on his face, his synthetic leg and the sprained wrist. But he was alive and his heart beat steadily. Ace was mindful as he took the detective’s uninjured hand, clasping it lightly. “Gavin?”

“Hmm?” The brunet replied, turning his head to the sound.

“I’m here,” Ace said, furrowing his brow. “It’s Ace,” He amended, thinking Gavin was still confused from the medication.

“Ace?” Gavin slurred, opening a lid, his eyes slow to focus. “I must be dreaming, ‘cause you’re supposed to be dead,” He said, turning his head.

“No, Gavin I’m—”

Vincent stopped the android with a hand on his shoulder, motioning for the bot to sit down. “Let him wake up first,” He said, taking Ace’s place.

The taller android was distraught but understood the repercussions of his actions if he pushed it, so he did as he was told, taking the chair in the corner.

Vincent hummed a simple tune as he combed Gavin’s hair with his fingers, the detective’s expression soft in the dim light. “Babe, I’m going home,” He began, smiling when Gavin squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you’re okay, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Vincent was tired, even though he’d skipped work, emotionally exhausted from the past couple of days.

Gavin didn’t acknowledge the departure, simply slept, until the next interruption by the nurse.

* * *

Returning home felt odd, Vincent thought so, his mood subdued. He was reminded that Gavin’s job was dangerous and fatal—it sent a shudder down his spine. “I’ve aged ten years in the span of four days,” Vincent said, rubbing a hand down his face.

“You don’t look bad for 46,” Kieran joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Vincent grinned, the bright smile robbing his face from the gloom. “Thanks, Ki.”

But the levity lasted a moment and the grey sky did nothing to help. Gavin would be fine physically, it’d be an adjustment, but the detective was used to change. Vincent worried for his mind, how he’d cope with having lost his partner and gained a ‘replacement’. The blond frowned at the thought, unsure how he should address the android’s resurrection.

It’d be simpler if he stopped thinking about it and wait until his friend was able to form sentences.

* * *

“Connor?” Kieran asked, dumbfounded by the sight of his twin at the front door.

“Kieran, Vincent, hello,” Connor began, nodding to both. “I didn’t mean to come unannounced, but I needed to speak with you Kieran,” Connor said, his LED stuttering blue.

“Not a bother,” Vincent said, letting them inside. “It’s not more bad news, is it?”

“I hope not,” Connor replied, smiling at the large dog. “Hello, Jack, nice to see you again.”

The canine eyed the twins, unsure if his brain was deceiving him. No bother, double the android meant double the pets.

Kieran felt insecure, his common street clothes paling in comparison to Connor’s fitted suit. He carried himself with a self-assured grace Kieran had never known. Out of his two brothers, Connor was the one to which he was the least connected, despite sharing the exact same face. “Why did you need me?” Kieran asked, clearing his head from the software instability errors.

Connor returned his attention to his brother, still apprehensive about his request, but proceeded anyway. “I’d like you to join the DPD,” He said, looking serious. “If the events on Friday have shown me anything it’s that we need more of our kind helping—”

“No.”

“But we—”

“I said no,” Kieran snapped, narrowing his lids. “I specifically mentioned I didn’t want to be a detective,” He reminded, feeling like a child refusing his vegetables.

“We could really use your help,” Connor said, even as his eyes softened with understanding.

Vincent’s heart dropped to his stomach at the mention of the police department. He didn’t think he could sleep at night knowing his partner was at the forefront of danger. But it wasn’t Vincent’s decision to make, and though Kieran seemed adamant in his stance, he’d always been itching to do something more.

Their eyes met, and Vincent shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “It’s whatever you want.”

Kieran still shook his head ‘no,’ knowing he’d disappointed yet another family member. Connor nodded once, his lips tight as he said, “If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me,” And left.

“I’m not going,” Kieran said, staunchly refusing any further conversation on the matter.

Vincent’s lips lifted in a poor excuse for a smile, hugging his lover closer. “It’s whatever you want,” He said again, with meaning.

“I want to be with you,” Kieran murmured, pulling back just to look Vincent in the eye. “For as long as you’ll have me,” He continued, always giving the blond an out.

“That’s a long time,” Vincent returned, raising a brow. “You sure you wanna’ volunteer forever?”

“I do recall saying ‘as long as you’ll have me’,” Kieran said with practiced sass.

“You’re as stubborn as you are cute,” Vincent said through a sigh. He kissed the android’s forehead and let go, prepping a late lunch as Kieran walked the dog.

Once finished, the blond stepped towards his jewelry box, opening the compartment which held his old wedding band. Nothing ever came of it, he’d never walked down the aisle, never danced with his father or even cut the cake. “For as long as you’ll have me, huh?” He scoffed, returning the ugly reminder into the deepest parts of the box, knowing it’d be easier if he’d just thrown it away.

But Vincent had Kieran now and that android brought into his life a peace he didn’t realize he’d been missing. His bitterness towards a long-gone ex had dulled ages ago, but there were small moments in time when the sting was sharp and sudden, baffling in its intensity. Regardless, it always passed, more so now than ever.

The duo seemed to snuggle closer that night, almost afraid they’d lose each other if they let go.

Kieran had thought many things impossible just to see them manifest. But he was always certain of one thing: androids couldn’t dream. It’d been a defense mechanism, to know Stasis Mode was just an idle state, and his thoughts were no more than ripples on the surface.

But when the red wall of corruption fell over his lids, and the fear of death contrasted to the joy of life, he couldn’t help believe that maybe nothing he knew as fact was ever concrete.

Kieran snapped into a sitting position, clutching his Thirium Pump and touching his forehead, still feeling the remnants of the bullet-wound. It’d felt so real.

Vincent stirred, lifting a lid to look at his lover, confused and concerned in an instant. “Ki, you alright?”

The android dropped his head to the human’s chest, taking comfort in the steady heartbeat. He turned his eyes to Vincent, blinking quickly as he dismissed the software errors. He was fine, they were fine.

They kissed, short and hard, desperation and fright urging Kieran to be little less kind with their embrace.

“Wait, Ki,” Vincent said, holding the android at bay. “You’re trembling,” He pointed out, rubbing Kieran’s shoulders to warm him.

“I’m fine,” The android spat, disliking Vincent’s coddling.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” The blond murmured, lifting Kieran’s chin so their eyes met. “Wanna’ talk about it?”

Maybe Vincent should have become a therapist, what with his insistence on talking through their problems before they festered.

“I haven’t always been a good person,” Kieran began, revealing something about himself that Vincent thought was impossible. “I’ve corrupted so many of my own kind, I’ve killed many of yours,” He continued, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’ve never paid for my crimes, they were just pardoned—as if I deserved such mercy,” He whispered the last part, his eyes welling with tears.

Vincent remained silent, feeling in his bones this was something Kieran needed to get off his chest, something with which he’s struggled to understand. He wasn’t overlooking the fact Kieran had murdered, but it seemed par for the course in his previous profession.

“I want to do right by the world,” Kieran insisted, his knuckles going white. “But I’m not sure how.” The admittance hung in the air like a life-sentence. 

“I’m sure you do,” Vincent said, gently threading his fingers through the android’s hair. “You’re just afraid to say.”

“I wish I had your uncanny insight,” Kieran chuckled, hiccupping at the unexpected emotion in his throat. “I don’t want to destroy our harmony, Vincent, we’ve only just begun,” He said this desperately, clinging to his lover for dear life.

“But you’re thinking about it,” The blond said without accusation.

“It would be selfish to keep my abilities to myself,” Kieran murmured, looking at his hands like the belonged to someone else. “Especially when people need my help.”

Vincent pecked the android’s forehead, giving him a crooked smile. “Well, I’ve never had a cop-boyfriend before, so this should be fun,” He said, even as his heart squeezed with fear of the unknown.

Kieran blushed, the title sending sparks through his wires. “I haven’t even decided yet,” He grumbled, knowing it was far from the truth.

“Well, when you _do_ , you gotta’ make sure you bring the uniform home,” Vincent said, his lips curling impishly. “I’ve got something I need to cross off my bucket list.”

Kieran shook his head, pushing his lips against Vincent’s just to make sure he was there, a solid, living, breathing mass that cared for him—even after all he’s done.

* * *

Kieran and Vincent held hands as they walked to Gavin’s room. It was still early, but the blond had insisted, even if the purple under his eyes was less than flattering.

A familiar voice echoed through the hall giving everyone a pause. “Gavin?” The duo asked in unison, increasing their stride to a near-sprint.

The voice’s rambles were made clearer by the increased proximity, swears and curses interwoven with dialogue directed at one person: Ace.

“—Machine, you’re nothing but a fucking _copy_!” It was the last thing they heard before they entered the room, Gavin’s face tear-stricken and red with exertion. He clutched at his broken ribs, finding it difficult to catch his breath.

The nurse pushed passed them, assessing the situation before she proceeded to speak. “Mister Reed is everything alright?” She asked, reading the monitor overhead.

He met her with blurry eyes, his expression collapsing as he thought of an answer. She took his hand, trying to be calming.

“Gavin?” Vincent said, his hand patting the detective’s sweaty scalp. “We’re here, okay?” He reassured, letting his friend bury his head on his chest, sobbing pitifully.

Kieran had enough common sense to drag his brother by the arm, pulling him as far away as he’d let him. He’d never seen Ace so shaken, his eyes unfocused and dull. “Hey, what happened?” He looked around as he said it, speaking in a hushed tone.

“I’m not…” Ace closed his eyes, the LED going a solid red as he processed his emotions. “He thinks I’m dead, that CyberLife sent me as a replacement.” And though the detective wasn’t exactly wrong, the venom in his voice could’ve melted steel.

“Does he not understand how we work?” Kieran asked, narrowing his lids.

“I think he’s in shock,” Ace returned, rubbing his temples. “You weren’t there, it was…there was a lot of blood,” He continued, swallowing the thickened saliva in his mouth, feeling it clog his throat.

“How bad was the damage to your previous body?”

“Extensive,” Ace shuddered, flexing his fingers, making sure they were there. “I was trying to protect him.”

“Then I’m sure he’ll understand,” Kieran said, believing in his words. “Just give him time, humans aren’t equipped to deal with loss,” He concluded, ruffling his brother’s hair, imbuing him with affection and understanding.

Ace nodded but his chest felt empty, his heart had broken into tiny pieces and settled at the bottom of his abdomen. He couldn’t seem to grasp Kieran’s optimism, it eluded him like a shadow, ever present, ever out of reach.

He stood by the door but kept himself hidden from the detective, ashamed to be the cause of his distress. Kieran stayed with Ace, gritting his teeth as the decision was made for him.

They were both chess pieces to fate’s board, used in whichever manner they felt necessary. Ace didn’t much appreciate being hauled through space without so much as a say, yet he wouldn’t argue, couldn’t really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember the first time Connor died (like if you got him shot in the interrogation room) and how badly Hank took it? Imagine that, but like Gavin squared.


	25. Nothing’s Changed, I still love you (Only slightly less than I used to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from The Smiths song: [Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before](https://youtu.be/QTqFdaVGRew)
> 
> Which I recommend immensely for this chapter.
> 
> Also, I wrote and edited this in less than 3 hours, so if you see any mistakes I'M SORRY! I'll go back and correct everything when I do a massive edit (doing one for Ace as we speak [Oct 17th, 2018], so if you ever go back and say 'huh, this is a bit different from what I remember', you're probably right, I finished to chapter 7...there's a lot to read)
> 
> So...THIS IS THE END. TT~TT, of this fanfic :). 
> 
> You didn't honestly believe I'd let my babies (Gavin900) end like that did you? See you in the sequel! Whenever that comes out!

Volunteering at the shelter felt like a daydream compared to the last few days. Kieran let the calm pool in his abdomen, knowing soon enough it’d disappear. He still hadn’t spoken to Connor, too afraid to let go of his peace, the inevitability of his situation like a dagger to his neck.

Kieran sighed, returning the dog to his cage. He side-stepped to the next one, his brows knitting together when he locked eyes with the canine, their icy-blues uncannily familiar.

The android pouted, unable to _not_ take the dog for his scheduled walk. “What’s your name?” He asked aloud, flipping through their digital file: Elliot. Eh, close enough.

As they walked, Kieran noticed the dog’s composed countenance, how it seldom tugged at the leash and kept its back straight as if it were trying to impress. The android found it strange someone would let go of such a well-behaved creature. He voiced that opinion and the German Shepard seemed to agree, though there was no way to know for sure if he understood.

A tendril of an idea began in the android’s head. He slapped it down, turning his nose to it, but it’d already sprouted—he wasn’t just a machine after all.

* * *

“You wanna’ do what now?” Vincent asked on his lunch break, pausing mid-drink to gawk at the android.

Kieran reddened, dreading the act of repeating himself. “He’s alone, Vincent,” The android said, shifting his eyes, “It might do him well.”

“If he’s alone, that’s his problem,” The blond countered, snapping at his sandwich like a turtle. “Don’t see why you gotta’ get involved,” He mumbled, petulant in his mannerisms.

“You said you’d accompany me if I ever chose to go,” Kieran reminded, his eyes pleading. “Well, I’m choosing now,” He continued, crossing his arms.

Vincent mirrored his boyfriend, narrowing his lids until they were slits, studying the other’s red face and pouted lips, looking like the poster-child for brats. “Why so insistent suddenly? Two days ago, you wanted nothin’ to do with him, now you’re willing to adopt a dog for him,” Vincent interrogated, incapable of restraining the jealousy coiling in his chest like a vine. “Did something happen?”

“No!” Kieran reassured, shaking his head vehemently. “I promise it’s nothing, but I can’t keep this grudge forever.” The shattered look on his face was enough to make Vincent want to take back his words. “With Gavin and Ace, I was reminded that time is limited for all of us, I need to let this go, _please_ ,” Kieran begged, his brown eyes melting Vincent’s hardened heart.

“Okay, you don’t gotta’ convince me twice,” He conceded, heaving a sigh. “Just be careful with him, you may have moved on, but something tells me he’s looking for a replacement.”

The android nodded once, laying his hand on the table for Vincent to take. The blond cracked a smile, quick to grab his beloved.

* * *

The drive to Kamski’s was a tense one. Vincent couldn’t quite shake the feeling that this was a trap, and he was hand-delivering the unsuspecting victim. But he trusted Kieran and knew he could defend himself—besides, Kamski was sketchy, but he wouldn’t intentionally harm his creations.

He put the car in neutral, white-knuckling the steering wheel as Kieran prepared the dog—Vincent hadn’t even noticed him throughout their trip. “Ki,” The blond ground out, inhaling to calm the rumbles in his chest. “Be careful,” He warned.

“Obviously,” Kieran replied, pecking the man’s cheek.

Vincent turned his head, enveloping Kieran’s lips, kissing until he was out of breath, dropping his forehead to the android’s. “If anything happens, just call me, okay?” Vincent asked, his eyes serious.

Kieran acquiesced, smoothing the man’s brow. “I promise.”

“God, just go before I race us out of here and keep the doggie to myself,” Vincent said, scratching Elliot under his chin.

Kieran shot him a look but kept quiet, hooking the leash to the dog’s collar, leading him through the snow and uneven terrain until they were both at Kamski’s door. It opened automatically, a disembodied voice greeting him on a first-name basis. Kieran fought the urge to look back, steeling his nerves for the confrontation. It’d be the first time he’d be back to the start, and though he’d hid it well, he held the same apprehensions Vincent did.

The house was dark, the only lights coming from the small LEDs on the floor, creating a trail for Kieran. Elliot sniffed the air, his shoulders stiffening with each analyzation.

The inside had seen better days, clothes and garbage littered the ground like unsightly decorations. Kieran wrinkled his nose in distaste, feeling the strange urge to clean. Ignoring it, he meandered across the pool room, trekking deeper into the house until he was in the living room, unwanted memories threatening to break through his psyche.

He kept going until he found Elijah sitting on the piano bench, hesitating at each note, choppily playing their piece. Kieran would’ve laughed at the irony, but the joy had left him since he stepped over the threshold. “Hello, Elijah.”

The creator jumped, thinking he’d heard a phantom. He scrambled for his glasses, trying to get a better look at the person calling his name. “Hello?” He still wasn’t sure they were real.

“You never removed my key,” Kieran said, the revelation rocking his foundation.

“What of it?” Kamski snapped, bristling like a cactus, knotting his long hair in a messy bun. He really had _not_ been expecting anyone today (or ever, if he had to be honest).

Kieran shook his head, killing the train of thought before it arrived at its destination. “I brought you something,” He said instead, bringing attention to the quiet dog. “Or rather, _someone_.”

Elijah stood, straightening his robe and took a closer look at the canine, suspicion warping his face into a sneer. “What’s this?” He asked, apprehensive as he ambled towards the duo.

“A dog, Elijah,” Kieran said, his face falling into a flat-line. “His name is Elliot.” _He reminded me of you._

The creator eyed them both, slowly kneeling to run a hand through the dog’s fur, his face softening as the dog leaned into the touch. “Elliot, huh?” He asked, his throat itchy and swollen from an unnamed emotion.

“Yes,” Kieran said, glad to have an excuse to talk about something else. “He’s yours to keep, if you want him of course, fully immunized and sterilized, obedient and mature—at least for a dog his size,” The android continued, letting go of the tether just to demonstrate his point.

“Did you run out of space at the shelter or something?” Kamski asked, an annoyed lilt in his tone. “Why’d you bring him here?”

The android squared his shoulders, going on the defensive, reclaiming the leash. “He’s a gift, but if he’s not welcome, I can take him out of your han—”

Elijah stilled the android’s wrist, letting his fingers waver on each knuckle until he fisted the leash, taking the canine. “Was it your idea?” He asked in a hushed voice.

They stood too close for comfort, Elijah’s body heat registering as familiar to the android. Kieran wanted to run, but he didn’t, and that worried him. “It was mine, yes,” He answered in the same hushed tone.

His heart skipped when Elijah touched his cheek, holding it like it was freshly blown glass. “Thank you,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the android’s forehead.

Kieran shuddered, his wires constricting in a way he’d forgotten was possible with Kamski. “I hate you so much,” He groaned, pulling the billionaire into a proper kiss, his tongue analyzing whiskey as he shoved it deeper into the human’s mouth. The android felt tears prick his eyes, falling without consent as he wrapped his arms over Elijah’s neck, deepening their embrace.

The human’s hair fell out of its knot, cascading like rain around them, Kieran tugged it, earning a grunt from the man. “Kieran, you should probably stop,” He suggested through a break in their kiss, amusement shining in his eyes like a light.

An unexpected bout of nausea crashed into the android and he yanked himself away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why do you still do this to me?” He wanted to yell it, but it came out meek.

“I don’t know,” Elijah shrugged, licking his lips. “You never forget your first, I guess,” He supplied, redoing his hair. “I’m sorry.” At least he sounded earnest.

“Did you feel anything?” Kieran asked, wondering why it mattered. His body still warred with the heat and sickness that drove through his chest with each beat.

“That depends,” Elijah started, rubbing his chin. “Did you want me to?”

“Stop speaking in riddles!” The android snapped, ready to choke the billionaire. “It’s a yes or no question,” He hissed, tears of anger parachuting from his lids.

“Yes, I did,” Kamski said in a huff, looking uncomfortable to admit as much. “I didn’t lie when I said I missed you,” He continued, his pale cheeks reddening.

“Missed me? Or missed a warm bed?” The android countered, feeling a nasty bout of self-satisfaction run through his Thirium stream. “Did you forget who’s face you actually wanted?” Kieran asked, reminding them both.

Elijah snorted, shaking his head, the irony of their situation not escaping him. “Connor may have ‘caught my fancy’, but it’s you, Kieran, it’ll always be you,” He said, shrugging his tense shoulders. “But it doesn’t matter now, I’m sure Vincent’s already blown a blood-vessel waiting for your return.”

At the mention of his current lover, Kieran shivered, looking at his shaky hands like they’d betrayed him, feeling the guilt start low in his gut and squeeze his metaphorical soul.

“Congratulation on passing your exams, it’s been a long time coming, but I can finally check ‘full-autonomy’ off the list,” Elijah commented, already over the situation. A kiss did not a cheater make.

“Oh, fuck you, Elijah,” Kieran spat, sorry only for the dog who’d laid on the plush carpet and tried to sleep through the commotion.

“Goodbye to you too, Kieran,” Elijah told the android as he left. “I hope to see you some other time, but I’m sure that’ll never happen out of your own volition.”

Kieran swallowed his retort, letting his legs carry him to the snow of the front yard, where Vincent’s car stayed idling, the blond smiling at him as he approached. “Everything good?” He asked as Kieran slouched into the cushion.

“Just get us out of here,” He murmured, closing in on himself, feeling like the scum you scrubbed from the bottom of a ship.

Vincent had his suspicions, but he didn’t voice them, he just waited for Kieran to be honest with him, regardless of how long it took.

* * *

“I kissed him.”

There it was, the spoken answer to the unspoken question. Honestly, it wasn’t as bad as what Vincent had conjured in his head—not as messy anyway.

“Please answer,” Kieran implored, burying himself deeper in Vincent’s arms, his head resting on the man’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, Kieran.”

“Not like that.”

“Like what then?” The blond responded, his tone growing sharp.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it happened but it’s over,” Vincent said, though his body language spoke volumes. He’d turned his back to the android, engrossed in the stray threads of his bedding.

“Vi—” But what could he say?

“It’s fine.”

“Obviously, it’s not.”

“And now you’re snapping at me, I’m not the one swapping saliva with my ex,” Vincent pointed out, his body thrumming with jealous energy.

“It was a mistake, brought on by anger and confusion,” Kieran defended, trying to turn the blond around.

“So, you’re impulsive, surprising since you’re an android,” Vincent said, his tone mocking.

“I am sorry,” Kieran said again, sequestering a sob in his throat.

Vincent sighed, rotating his head to meet the android’s eyes. “You’re gonna’ have to give me a couple of days to process that one,” He said, keeping his position closed. “Goodnight, Ki.”

“Night, Vi.”

Vincent’s heart was stabbed with the pitiful sound that came from his lover, but he couldn’t cave, not if he wanted to set an example. “I don’t hate you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” It was the last thing he said before he drifted to sleep, finding his way back to Kieran’s side, figuring he’d blame his subconscious for that one.

* * *

Kieran stood outside the Manfred residence, the new one, not the one he’d burnt to a crisp half a year ago. He carried a formal letter of apology and a box of Thirium candy, knowing nothing could replace the valuables or the sense of peace.

The door opened seconds after he knocked, Markus’ familiar face smiling kindly then faltering, recognizing the other droid as being _not_ Connor.

“I don’t want to take up too much of your time,” Kieran began. “But I wanted to say sorry for everything,” He supplied, handing over the gifts and left, not needing to hear Markus’ response.

His second stop was the long-term care facility located downtown. When he arrived, he forced himself to ask the receptionist instead of sneaking to the room. She gave him the numbers he already knew, and he strode towards his destination, carrying a small bouquet.

Kieran stared at Dr. Freeham’s body, half-android, half-human, completely brain-absent. Kieran interfaced with her, the blankness of her mind unsettling. “I’m sorry Alice, I hope that if you’re in there you’re not in pain,” He whispered, leaving without another word.

His final stop was the farthest away, taking him 30 minutes and a bout of courage to make it there. The stairs seemed to stretch forever, and Kieran gulped, the anxiety in his stomach purely deviant but there nonetheless.

The receptionist already knew him and so she let him pass, motioning to the general direction of his twin. Connor and the lieutenant sat in their respective terminals, passing reports to each other, double verifying the information they’d obtained from their current case.

“Connor,” Kieran started. The android in question whirled his head, surprised to hear his own disembodied voice and see his twin.

“Welcome, how can I help?” The brunet asked, rolling a coin over his knuckles.

“I accept.”

“Pardon?”

Kieran sighed, hating to repeat himself since he knew Connor (that bastard) had heard him. “I would like to join the Detroit Police Department.”

There was a pause and then Connor beamed, nearly jumping from his desk to haul Kieran into a hug.

“Welcome back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you, A million times thank you for sticking with this story until the very end. Holy hell are you guys indulging my creative writing side. I never thought this would perform as well as it did, and I thank you, THANK YOU, a million times more. 
> 
> Much love!
> 
> PS: Since this ends so sadly, you can always just finish at Ace and leave the story there, there are also two one-shots that go only with Ace and can be adjunct adventures of the detective and his android boyfriend.


End file.
